50 sombras de Grey - Ana, Christian, Elena e ¿ Ian?
by moon1523
Summary: ¿Que pasaría Si Ana y Christian tuvieran problemas de nuevo y el en su desesperación recurriera a Elena? , ¿ Como reaccionaria Ana? ¿ se iría de nuevo dejándolo por segunda vez y encontrando consuelo en alguien mas ? ¿Qué pasaría si Ana tuviera que ver con alguien mas que no fuera Christian, como reaccionaria el?
1. Chapter 1

**…Que pasaría si Christian tuviera algo que ver con Elena de nuevo y Anastasia se viniera abajo, buscando una salida y consuelo de quien fuera ,¿ que haría Christian si Anastasia tuviera que ver con alguien mas? ...**

Acaba de despertar después de una noche digna de recordar junto a Christian, como todas desde que estamos juntos, no sé cómo lo hace, pero cada vez que tenemos sexo me sorprende con cosas nuevas. Decido meterme a la ducha en lo que parece ser, Christian ya se había ido al trabajo.

El dia transcurre normalmente, voy al trabajo , saludo a todos mis compañeros incluyendo al extraño y pesado de mi jefe Jack, que en cuanto entro a su oficina no pierde oportunidad para preguntarme sobre Christian, ¿Por qué tanto interés? Odiaba que se entrometiera, asi que decido ser lo suficientemente fría y cortante sin llegar a lo grosero. De acuerdo,es mi jefe pero no le da derecho en meterse a mi vida ni mucho menos a la de Christian. Sali de su oficina en cuando note una pausa en sus preguntas. De pronto mi línea de pensamientos se ven interrumidos por mi celular , reviso el numero y automáticamente una sonrisa viene a mi cara.

-Hola- Le digo dulcemente

-Hola nena, ¿Qué tal tu dia? – me dice con esa voz que hace capaz de hacer que mis rodillas tiemblen.

- Aburrido y fastidioso sin ti ya lo sabes, ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

-Lo mismo nena ,tengo muchas reuniones hoy y probablemente llegue mas tarde de lo normal , lo cual es una pena porque tenia unas ganas enormes de follarte igual que ayer.

- ¡Christian! – lo reprendo fingiendo susto, pero se que el se da cuenta de mi actuación- soy una empleada tuya desde hace unos días, no deberías acosarme asi- le digo provocadora y juguetonamente.

-Y una mierda, eres mia y puedo decirte y sobre todo hacerte lo que quiera nena, pero aunque me duela la idea de cambiar de tema , dime que ah pasado con ese cerdo de tu jefe, ¿ sigue intentando algo contigo?- me pregunta de pronto en un tono serio y amenazador.

-No exactamente, es decir siempre esta insistiendo pero lo que mas me inquieta es que pregunte detalles de nosotros, y digo nosotros porque me pregunta mucho de ti , obviamente le doy respuestas vagas y me voy en cuanto puedo.

-Ese cerdo, te lo repito Ana si quieres puedo encargarme de el , no me gusta que trabajes para ese hombre y que este cerca de ti, rondándote y queriendo meterse en tus panties, porque lo juro por Dios si se atreve a tocarte lo mato! Es en serio Ana no quiero que sigas en ese lugar.

-Christian, estoy bien , se como defenderme sola no lo olvides y el podrá querer todo lo que quiera pero jamas lo tendrá , jamas tendría algo con un hombre como ese ,ni pensarlo, pero te prometo avisarte inmediatamente si alguna vez intenta algo contra mi, lo juro.

Y asi transcurre el resto del dia, de trabajar y por un momento no quiero ir al apartamento de Christian, sin el me sentiré sola y lo extrañare, pero es entre semana y no me apetece ir a otro lugar. De pronto como por arte de magia, suena mi celular, pienso que es Christian para decirme que viene a casa y el solo pensarlo me pone feliz, pero veo el numero y no es el, es Jose , me pongo feliz de nuevo aunque no de la misma forma.

-¡Ana! Vaya hasta que escucho tu voz,¿ como has estado?- me dice alegremente , extrañaba a Jose, siempre sonriente y sincero

-Jose! No sabes el gusto que me da escucharte, muy bien de hecho estoy saliendo del trabajo , ¿Tu como estas? Lograste vender tus demás cuadros , podría jurarlo.

- Tu novio rico compro una gran cantidad, Dios Ana ese novio tuyo es un enigma, pero pues hay cosas buenas y malas de eso, dime,¿ tienes que ir a casa ahora mismo? Estoy por estos rumbos y mañana debo ir de viaje, me gustaría verte aunque sea un momento ¿Qué dices?- me pregunta cautelosamente pero con una nota de esperanza, se que a Christian no le agradaría la idea de que saliera con Jose, pero el esta lejos y Jose es mi amigo, después de la groseria que le hizo Christian de irnos a los minutos de haber llegado de su exposición , no le podía hacer algo mas a Jose, por lo que decido aceptar.

-De hecho me encantaría Jose, siento que no te eh visto lo suficiente amigo, tu dime a donde quisieras ir y ahí te veo. Salgo y me dirijo a un bar cercano.

-¡Ana! Te ves hermosa , no puedo creerlo , pero pareces profesional- me dice sorpendido y burlonamente

-Calla! – le doy un golpe amistoso en su brazo mientras rio, solo el me hacia reir asi, y por un instante divaga mi mente en como seria mi vida Sin Christian. Desecho el pensamiento inmediatamente.

-Y dime Ana , que tal el magnate de tu novio , sigue caminando sobre agua y esas cosas?- noto el tono de sarcasmo y envidia en su voz, pero lo entiendo y decido ignorarlo

-Trabajando ya sabes , celoso como siempre pero por alguna razón me trae loca- le digo honestamente

-Entonces van muy en serio eh-

-Creo que si, el ah cambiado mucho por mi y se que yo por el, no imagino dejándolo Jose, de verdad que no , todo lo que pienso , ahora lo pienso por el también, veo un futuro y todas esas cosas con el- le digo un tanto ilusionada y ruborizada, creo que jamas había dicho esto en voz alta.

-Ya, pues…sabes que no es que me alegre particularmente tu noviazgo pero, siempre te deseare lo mejor Ana, te quiero y lo sabes- me dice con la honestidad que me hace quererlo.

La noche se nos va platicando sobre mi, sobre el , sobre el clima, películas, tonterías, nos reimos a carcajadas incluso al borde de las lagrimas , Que bien me sentía, sentía que todo estaba tomando su lugar, Jose y yo podíamos ser amigos justo como ahora, talvez algún dia Christian lo aceptaría. Pedimos cervezas y las bebemos moderadamente, ninguno quiere un dolor de cabeza al otro dia, cuando de pronto recuerdo que Christian debe de estar por llegar…¿no? ¿Qué hora era? Reviso mi celular y son casi la 1 de la madrugada ¡MIERDA! Y tengo mas de 10 llamadas perdidas de Christian, uuuh esto iba a ser bueno.

-mierda Jose! Es tardísimo y debo ir a casa

- En serio? – ve su hora y se sorprende al igual que yo- Vamos, te llevo no puedes ir sola a estas horas.

-No creo que sea buena idea Jose, no te preocupes por mi le dire a Christian que venga por mi, tu puedes irte si deseas , ya es tarde.

_ Como crees, espérare contigo a que llegue tu magnate.- Decido que de una u otra forma Christian querra azotarme .

Suena mi teléfono de nuevo y es el, Dios mio que no me azote…

-Hola, Antes de que te pongas como loco, Estoy bien, discúlpame lo que pa…

- ¿EN DONDE MIERDA ESTAS? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba ana, llego a mi apartamento y me dicen que no has llegado en todo el dia, llamo a tu trabajo y me dicen que ya habias salido, tu celular no lo atiendes ¡ Para que mierda lo quieres entonces! Pensé que el cerdo de Jack te había hecho algo, imagine lo peor y tu solo me dices que te disculpe, ¡ Dime inmediatamente en donde estas!

-Estoy en el bar cerca de la plaza , porfavor no te enojes Christian te lo explicare

-¿Con quien estas? Mas te vale que no sea con el imbécil de Jack porque lo mato Ana, enserio.

- ¡Claro que no! Jamas saldría con el ya lo sabes, lo que pasa es que Jose tuvo un problema y..- de acuerdo, era una mentirita pero podría salvar mi trasero- quería verme estaba muy mal , no podía solo dejarlo pero te explicare todo lo prometo.

- Voy ahora mismo por ti y mas te vale que el pintor no haya intentado nada contigo. –me colgó de pronto. Mierda, mierda mierda, tengo que pensar en que decirle.

- ¿Todo bien ana? Se enfado verdad.

- la verdad es que si, ya es tarde y no avise que vendría contigo , por cierto dije una mentira piadosa….que tenias un problema y que vine a consolarte, espero no me eches de cabeza.

-Eres una mentirosa- me dice dramáticamente contendiendo una risita.

-Lo se- digo arrepentida y exageradamente- pero esto podría salvar vidas Jose – sigo el hilo dramático para romper mi tensión- Tu solo di que si a todo y pon cara de sufrimiento inconsolable.

- Lo que tengo que hacer por ti, ¿ asi esta bien? – pone una cara exagerada y de perrito asustado que no logro resistir y me hecho a reir.

Pasan unos 10 minutos cuando veo el carro de Taylor llegar, cielos, debieron venir con máxima velocidad, pobre Taylor.

-Buenas noches- dice Christian refiriéndose a Jose en tono frio y ligermente amenazador , pero educado.

-Christian- responde jose de la misma forma solo que menos amenazador.

-Vamonos – me toma por el brazo mas fuerte de lo que me agrada

- Si, Adios Jose y espero haberte ayudado, cualquier cosa llámame de acuerdo, nos vemos- me despido rápida y castamente de el con un beso en la mejilla, lo suficientemente rápido para que Christian no malinterprete nada.

-Adios ana me alegro haberte visto y gracias por todo , te quiero – y me dio un abrazo fuerte y cariñoso ¡ Mierda Jose! Lo haces apropósito, me desprendo de el sin ser grosera y me aparto sin decirle nada mas, me metió en otro lio.

Llegamos al elevador del Escala y Christian no ah dicho una palabra, no se si es bueno o malo pero no me gusta, apenas entramos al apartamento y comienza la inquisición.

-ME vas a explicar ahora mismo que mierda hacías con el pintor ese ¡ ¿Qué no entiendes que el quiere algo mas contigo, quiere acostarse contigo , quiere estar dentro de ti , quiere lo QUE ES MIO , y tu tienes la estupidez suficiente de irte a un bar con el y consolarlo, ¿Qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza anastasia?- me dice fuera de si, completamente impulsivo , cruel e hiriente, sus palabras me calan y no lo soporto, me hizo enojar por lo que no me quedo callada.

- ¡No vuelvas a llamarme estúpida Christian! Jose es mi amigo y ni por un momento creas que voy a dejar de verlo solo porque tienes tus estúpidos celos , lo quiero como amigo y el tenía problemas, Tu ibas a llegar tarde y no vi el problema en ir con el, lamento no haber contestado mi celular pero ni siquiera lo escuche , no hicimos absolutamente nada malo asi que no tienes derecho a reclamarme NADA.- se lo digo en un tono furioso y digno de una mujer digna, me felicito rápidamente en mi mente por sonar más segura de lo que imagine.

- ¡Debiste avisare que irías con el, me tenías preocupado Ana ¡ ¡entiéndelo! Si algo te pasa me muero, si alguien te hubiera puesto un dedo encima lo mataria y por un momento pensé que Jack pudo haberte echo algo, y no tuviste la puta decencia de tener tu celular cerca por si te llamaba, para avisarme minimo, si me conoces tan bien sabes que asi es como reacciono, asi que ¡ No me vengas con tus putas explicaciones ¡ me importa una mierda tu amigo y sus problemas, pero lo que mas me pone furioso es que no te localizaba ¡ No vas a volver a salir sin mi permiso, a ninguna parte mas que al trabajo y Taylor te acompañara en todo momento! . ME dice furioso y completamente en serio.

- ¿Qué? Christian No soy tu esposa ni tu hija como para que me prohíbas ir a donde quiera, soy un adulto con mi propio dinero y casa, NO tengo porque obedecerte porque da la puta casualidad que tampoco soy tu sumisa , asi que NO tienes NINGUN derecho sobre mi, y si tu crees que lo tienes porque vivo contigo ¡BIEN! Me mudo mañana mismo a mi apartamento con Kate, aun no lo renta, no…es mas, me puedo ir de una maldita vez si tanto te molesta mi terquedad.- Estoy a punto de echarme a llorar por el coraje, ¿Cómo puede prohibirme hacer cosas? QUE LE DEN, NO TENGO PORQUE QUEDARME. Y una vocecita dentro de mi me dice que no durare ni un dia sin el, pero decido mandarla al carajo a ella también.

- ¡Das un puto paso a la puerta y te azoto aquí mismo Anastasia! – da un paso hacia mi, con esa mirada gris suya tan fija e intimidante, talvez en otro momento me hubiera domado y aterrado, pero mi coraje es mas cada vez y decido que no me importa lo que haga y voy por mis cosas a mi habitación, cerrando mi puerta con un azote.

- ¡ABREME! – toca Christian enfurecido , me da miedo una vez que pienso en lo que me hara cuando salga, pero no puedo echarme para atrás , no ahora. – MALDITA SEA ANASTASIA, VOY A ROMPER LA PUERTA; SABES QUE LO HARE- y asi era, decido tomar lo mio ( no lo que el me compro) y abro pasando de lado a Christian con mi única maleta, me dirigo a la puerta decidida y firme con mi celular y mi cartera para tomar un taxi, en eso siento la mano de Christian en mi brazo forzándome a voltear y a girame hacia el.

- Ya me dejaste una vez, ni creas que te voy a dejar ir de nuevo , no por culpa del estúpido de tu amigo- se agacha para cargarme en sus hombros y llevarme a la habitación. ¡NO! Me digo a mi misma, si sucumbo ahora no tendre remedio, asi que no se como lo logro pero me safo de sus brazos cayendo de rodillas al suelo y levantandome enseguida.

- ¡No es por culpa de Jose! Eres TU , TU y TUS estúpidos celos y obsesion por el control, ya se qe estas acostumbrado a tenerlo todo a tu disposición pero YO NO SOY TU PUTA SUMISA , crei que era tu novia pero veo que estaba muy equivocada, eres incapaz de verme como una persona, no puedes entender que tengo una vida que no te incluye a Ti, Te amo Christian y es por eso que estaba dispuesta a modificar mi vida para que encajara con la tuya, pero yo no puedo seguir asi, siempre temiendo que te enfades por algo, teniendo miedo de hablar con alguien para que no te celos, teniendo que reportar cada minuto de mi vida contigo, NO PUEDO, yo lo intente, deje que me azotaras y que fuera tu jueguete sexual, Tu no has visto las cosas que yo eh hecho por ti, porque te quiero y quería verte Feliz, si Tu eras feliz Yo lo era, mierda ¡ Incluso deje a Kate! Y lo único que te pido es un poco de espacio para mi y lo que recibo es que me llames estúpida , perdón Christian pero mientras no estes dispuesto a darme ese MAS que te pedi no volveré, asi que NI siquiera intentes detenerme ahora porque juro por Dios que gritare, ya eh llamado a Kate y si no llego en 20 minutos llamara a la policía, Adios Christian- Me giro al elevador y lo último que veo es a Christian desconcertado y furioso, pero sin intenciones de detenerme.

Pasa un dia, dos días, tres días, 4 dias sin saber de el, ya es viernes por la tarde y no puedo creer que lo haya dejado de nuevo, quería verlo, lo añoraba, quería besarlo, que me hiciera el amor, que me azotara, desayunar con el, verlo después del trabajo, verlo desnudo, ducharme con el, QUERIA TODO DE EL, quería llorar , quería llamarlo , quería ir a su departamento y gritarle que lo amaba. Y se que no resistiría mucho que decido revisar mi e-mail. Nada.


	2. Capitulo 2 - EL mensaje

Pasa el dia aburrido y eternamente, ¿Por qué el no me ah buscado? Seria que de verdad lo que le dijo hizo que se decepcionara de mi, ¿ al punto de no querer a verme? NO , No Dios NO , que el no me haya dejado de amar, el solo pensarlo me aterroriza y me dan ganas de echarme a llorar aquí en mi escritorio , lo que le había dicho era verdad, pero no por eso lo deje de amar, quería que me entendiera, SOLO ESO. Mi momento de debilidad es mas grande que yo y decido mandarle un correo.

**De: Anastasia Steele**

**Asunto: Confundida.**

**Para: Christian grey**

_Hola, se que han pasado unos días , me siento mal por toda esa pelea y las cosas que nos dijimos…¿Cómo estas?_

Me responderá enseguida , me digo a mi misma. Pasan 5 minutos, luego 10, Toda la tarde y nada. Mierda, ahora si lo perdi, lo perdi, Si soy una estúpida, estúpida ,estúpida. Decido no darme por vencida y voy a buscarlo a su apartamento saliendo del trabajo .

-Buenas tardes señorita- me dice Taylor

-Hola Taylor, esta Christian?

-No señorita, no creo que tarde mucho- mmm….salia temprano los viernes,¿ a donde habrá ido?. Decido esperarlo adentro, pasa una hora y me quedo dormida perdidamente, desde la pelea por las noches lo único que hacia era repasarla en mi mente una y otravez.

-Eres bienvenida Elena ya lo sabes, gracias por todo ,luego te llamo

-Christian sabes que te quiero, y no sabes el gusto que me dio estar contigo estos días, como en los viejos tiempos y si hay algo mas que pueda hacer por ti dimelo cariño- oigo entre sueños la odiosa voz de la Señora Robinson. Estoy soñando, definitivamente .

-Gracias Elena, descansa- se despide Christian de ….No, No ella no estaba aquí ¿verdad? Era un sueño. Me incorporo y veo la espalda de Christian Atraves de la oscuridad ¿yo había apagado las luces? El no se ah dado cuenta de que estoy ahí , por lo que decido carraspear para darme a notar, el voltea extrañado y sorprendido de verme ahí .

-Ana….¿que estas haciendo aquí?¿cuanto tienes aquí? – me pregunta desconcertado

-Yo…quise venir a ver como estabas, pero si te molesta puedo irme.- Mierda Ana , ahí vas de nuevo ,me digo a mi misma .

-No , claro que no, me alegra que vinieras es solo que,no te esperaba.- esta muy serio y distante, antes se me hubiera lanzado , me duele el solo pensar que ya no me ama o me desea.

- Si bueno, decidi venir de improviso, pero vi que estabas ocupado- le digo haciendo obvio el porque y por quien lo decía.

-ah…ella, bueno. Vino porque se lo pedi- me lo dice apenado y parecía avergonzado.

-Oh- no se que decirle, no podía reclamarle porque no me sentía con derecho en ese momento, no sabia que decir o que hacer.- bueno, ¿Cómo estas?.

-Mal, ¿Cómo quieres que este Ana? – se que estoy mal y probablemente una egoísta insensible, pero su respuesta me dio esperanza, entonces el también estaba sufriendo, ! todavía me quería! – me volviste a dejar aun cuando juraste no hacerlo jamás , me rompiste el corazón por segunda vez.

-Y tu a mi – le dije automáticamente sin que parecía que me defendía, o un reclamo, sino como algo sincero.

- Te extaño Ana, porfavor dime que si viniste aquí es porque quieres volver conmigo- me lo dijo casi lamentablemente, Dios quien lo viera en ese momento no pensaría que es un posesivo , en ese momento era tan vulnerable y lindo, tenia esa necesidad de cuidarlo y protegerlo, no dejarlo nunca.

-Christian…- no se que decirle, era obvio que no podía estar lejos de el, y el se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba, asi que sin pensarlo, tomo mi brazo y me jalo hacia el, me abrazo, me apretó contra el , de la forma en que solo el sabe hacerme sentir débil y plena, no pude resistirme y le devolví el abrazo con la misma intensidad, asi nos quedamos no se cuanto tiempo, no importaba, en sus brazos yo era feliz, el no perdió mas el tiempo y levanto mi rostro para besarme intensa pero dulcemente, y poco a poco subimos la intensidad, lo extrañaba dentro de mi, quería hacerlo con el, ahora, mañana, siempre. Me quito la ropa , tomo mis manos y las coloco arriba de mi cabeza y comenzó a besarme el cuello, a tocarme ahí abajo, donde el conocía mas que yo misma, no me embistió como otras veces, fue dulce y firme,en la cama, no me dejo tocarlo, pero no me importo en ese momento, solo quería estar con el. Y asi nos perdimos toda la noche el uno con el otro.

Paso una semana, dos, tres, y éramos los mismos de antes, creo, había algo en Christian que cambio, y no se que era, tenia miedo de que tuviera que ver con Elena, de ese dia que fue a su apartamento, pero tenia miedo de preguntar, no quería volver a arruinar nuestra felicidad asi que decidi callarlo, Christian me quería, lo podía sentir, pero sentía que algo me ocultaba, como si se sintiera culpable por algo, lo notaba avergonzado , no resistia mi mirada por mucho tiempo, ¿Qué le pasa? ¿seria algo malo? No creo resistir mucho tiempo sin saber .

-Hola nena, ¿Qué tal el trabajo? -Me dice cuando me subo al carro

-un caos, Jack cada vez es mas roñoso y esta de malas todo el tiempo , pero fuera de eso todo bien amor, ¿y tu?

-Igual, unos clientes han quedado de llamarme y no lo han hecho , temo que se hayan echado para atrás, y es algo importante.

- Y porque no les llamas tu, si ellos ya habían quedado deberías de insistir un poco mas, nadie seria tan tonto como para rechazar un negocio contigo Christian, estoy segura.- El se rie y me da un beso en mi frente

-ay nena nadie me da ánimos como tu- me lo dice mientras me abraza y me sube a su regazo, en el cual me abraza y cierra sus ojos, por un momento pienso que es como si me estuviera pidiendo perdón por algo, pero lo ignoro, no tiene porque.

Llegamos al apartamento, cenamos, y me dice que se dara una ducha en lo que yo preparo unas cosas del trabajo. En ese momento oigo un celular, es el de Christian , no esta identificado el numero, no me atrevo a contestar, no quiero arruinar algo. Vuelve a sonar a los pocos minutos cuando de pronto recuerdo lo que dijo sobre los clientes que jamas le llamaron, pienso que pueden ser ellos y lo importante que eran, decido atender su celular de la forma mas educada que puedo .

-Buenas noches , aquí el celular de Christian Grey – mierda debi decir algo asi como el señor, empresario, algo refinado. No me dicen nada, oigo una respiración y me cuelgan. Que raro, cuando sale Christian se lo comento y también se extraña, pero decidimos esperar a que llamen de nuevo, ese dia no lo hacen., asi que decidimos tomarnos la noche para nosotros, noche de viernes para los dos es un manjar ya que Christian se pone mas travieso de lo normal.

Llega el sábado y decidimos ir a comer a un restaurante de lujo al que solo el tiene acceso, nos la pasamos cómodos, reímos, nos besamos, lo que una pareja normal hace ¡ Era tan feliz! No quería que estos días terminaran, Lo amaba, amaba todo de el, sus virtudes y lo mas extraño, sus defectos, no me imaginaba una vida sin el , imaginarla era doloroso en extremo.

-amor, voy a ducharme un momento y te alcanzo en el dormitorio- me dice en su pantalón de dormir y sin nada arriba, ¿Cómo podía ser asi de apuesto? Era perfecto!. Decido limpiarme la baba y ver un poco de tele, son las 6:00, es tempranísimo y es sábado ´¿Por qué no?. Oigo el celular de Christian, esta vez es un mensaje del mismo número que marco ayer,! son los clientes de Christian! ¿y si es urgente? Se acaba de meter a la ducha, decido leer el mensaje, no quiero que pierda algo importante si yo puedo hacer algo. Leo el mensaje y me quedo helada, siento como la sangre abandona mi cuerpo y siento que mis rodillas se doblaran en cualquier momento, no son los clientes de Christian, era ella ; Elena.

"**_Christian ¿en dónde diablos estas? Te llamo y no me contestas, tuve que recurrir a este número, es urgente que hablemos, se que regresaste con Anastasia pero no podemos borrar lo que paso entre nosotros, de verdad es urgente que nos veamos….No eh tenido mi regla y estoy preocupada. LLAMAME. Elena."_**

Estoy en shock, no se que paso, no se que pensar, que decir, no tengo voluntad en mi cuerpo, no me obedece, solo me quedo ahí…parada leyendo el mensaje que me cambio la vida, Elena y Christian habían tenido sexo y ahora ella estaba embarazada. Era demasiado para un minuto , ¿lloro? ¿corro?¿ le grito a Christian?...ninguna opción me parece buena. No se cuanto tiempo pasa sin que reaccione hasta que sale Christian y me observa.

-Ana, nena ¿Qué pasa?-me dice intrigado y acercándose a mi.

-ah sonado tu celular- me limito a decirle, el mensaje sigue en la pantalla asi que no tardara en deducir porque estoy asi.

- Ok…- me dice extrañado, ve su mensaje y se queda en shock al igual que yo, leyéndolo una y otravez hasta que cierra sus ojos un momento, y los abre en mi dirección, pero para ese entonces mis pies ya me habían obedecido y me habían llevado a la silla.- Ana…amor, tengo que explicarte esto – me lo dice acercándose a mi con sumo cuidado, como preparándose para un ataque animal o listo para atrapare por si corria, pero no iba a hacerlo, seguía en shock.

-Ana, nena no…no es lo que …bueno, esque…- no sabia ni que decirme, lo cual solo confirmo mi sospecha, Se había acostado con Elena en la semana que estuvimos separados. Estoy destrozada, echa trizas, pero no sentía nada, el dolor me dejo insensible, quería llorar, gritar, pero no hacia nada, seguía mirando al vacío sin poder creerlo.- ANA, Te amo….a TI y solo a TI, lo juro nena porfavor dime algo me mata que estes asi ana, porfavor- Se acerco a tomarme de los hombros mientras se incaba e intentaba encontrar mi mirada, pero esta seguía perdida.

-Ana…mírame amor porfavor ,deja explicarte antes de que pienses mas cosas en tu cabeza, no es como lo imaginas ana , porfavor.- me suplica , arrodillado y al borde de las lagrimas.

- Tengo que …irme – digo completamente ida, como si fuera un sonámbulo , siento la mano de Christian en mi mejilla y es ahí donde me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando.

-¡NO! ¡NO! No te iras Ana, no te dejare- me abraza con fuerza y yo no pongo resistencia alguna, estoy en automático, no me importa nada, si el mundo acabara ahora me quedaría en donde estoy sin mover un dedo, no me importaba nada ni nadie en ese momento, odiaba a todos, no quería ver a nadie, quería correr, huir, alejarme de el y jamás volver a verlo, ¿QUE HABIA HECHO? ¡ SE ACOSTO CON ELENA! La mujer que mas odio en el mundo, la que le ah hecho mas daño que nadie a el, y el estaba ahí, enfrente de mi, llorándome ¿ Que mierda le pasa?! DEJAME, DEJAME! Le digo en mi mente, aun no puedo mover mi boca, pero me obligo a mi misma y ahora sala de mi - ¡DEJAME! ¡ NO ME TOQUES! ¡ COMO PUDISTE CHRISTIAN! – lo grito eufórica y suelta en llanto, dolida, traicionada, furiosa con el, con ella, conmigo misma, sabia que algo tenia Christian, el no era el mismo , sabia que había algo mal y no quise averiguarlo antes. –¡! SUELTAME AHORA MISMO CHRISTIAN. NO QUIERO VERTE, NO ME TOQUES!- grito revolcándome en sus brazos hasta que me suelta.

-Ana… porfavor escúchame- esta llorando, desecho, arrodillado - ¨Perdoname Ana..yo no..no quise que esto pasara porfavor… Perdóname…- Esta destrozado, débil, vulnerable…en otra situación me habría doblado ante el y abrazado hasta consolarlo, pero ahora no…No quería tocarlo, no quería verlo, quería desaparecer.

- No te atrevas siquiera a buscarme Christian. Porque juro que te demandare , lo digo en serio, no quiero verte- mis palabras salen con una voz dramática, dolida, y lo digo entre llantos y con poco aire, jamas me había sentido asi, sentía morir, moría. Quiero morirme.

-Ana porfavor- sigue arrodillado en posición de sumiso , no se levanta a detenerme ¡ bien! No lo lograría, sigue en shock, sigue sin saber que hacer, igual que yo...- Te amo, no me dejes- entre llantos .

No me atrevo a despedirme, en ese momento lo odiaba, su traición me dolía, nunca espere que el, la persona que mas amo pudiera herirme de esta forma, jamás espere esto de el, el me cuida y me protege, hoy hizo lo que tanto evito que me hicieran ; Me hizo daño , a un nivel inimaginable, en un minuto lo perdí todo ; a EL, mi felicidad, mi seguridad, mi confianza al mundo, mi sonrisa ; el se metió con otra, y ahora estaba esperando un hijo…..¿como pudo pasar eso? El que siempre es cuidadoso al extremo, el que juro no hacer algo con Elena, ¿Cómo'? esa pregunta no me abandonaba, no sabia a donde ir, con Kate no, tendría que dar explicaciones, y no quiero eso, quiero estar sola, descargar esta ira , darle al mundo todo este enojo que tengo. Quiero olvidarme de el, Quiero sacarlo de mi cabeza, dolía demasiado. Decido ir a casa y embriagarme, Kate llegaría mas noche, tomo una botella y después pienso… Christian podría venir aquí, mejor me largo, pero ¿A dónde? , recuerdo un antro por la plaza, sonaba perfecto para mi, ir, tomar hasta perderme, sin que nadie me conozca, quería sentirme miserable. Asi que tomo un vestido ajustado y atrevido, algo que definitivamente Christian reprobaría, ¡ bien! Quiero desquitarme aunque sea de una forma estúpida, no tolero este enojo dentro de mi, debo sacarlo.

-Buenas noches señorita, identificación porfavor- se la muestro al señor gordo y feo de la entrada- Adelante.

La música suena al máximo, todos están bailando y tomando, hay mesas, la barra, sentía libre de elegir en donde sentirme mas miserable. Decido la barra.

-Buenas noches , vodka porfavor.-

-Enseguida- lo termino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y pido 3 mas. No siento nada.

- Hola hermosa , ¿puedo invitarte un trago?

-Por supuesto- digo entusiasmada, siento que de alguna forma me desquito, Christian me mataría si me ve haciendo esto- Un vodka por favor guapo- ¿ guapo? Esa no era yo, jamás haría eso en mis 5 sentidos, estoy mal, lo se, pero no me importa, mi dolor es más grande que mi noción del sentido, asi que decido seguir hundiéndome.

- Y dime hermosa, ´¿Qué te trajo por aquí?- me pregunta el señor de mas de 40 años , no era feo pero era osco, brusco y nada inspirador, tenía la mirada en mi cuerpo desde que me vio.

-Diversión, una chica tiene que divertirse de vez en cuando o no-se lo digo como una vil zorra.

Pasamos hablando estupideces unos 20 minutos, yo coqueteo y el encantado, mierda mierda…la vocecita dentro de mi sabe que esto no está bien, pero precisamente por eso me encanta la sensación. Nos levantamos, vamos a una pequeña terraza y seguimos conversando, cuando de pronto siento una mano en mi cadera que va recorriéndome hasta llegar a mi trasero - ¡NO! – grito impulsivamente.

-Vamos muñeca, toda la noche no será en vano , no te arrepentirás-

- Eh dicho que no, iré adentro – esto me busque, no podía culparlo pero tampoco iba a dejar que me tocara .

- No te vas a echar para atrás ahora – me toma a la fuerza de la cintura y me pega hacia el – Estuviste de zorra toda la puta noche conmigo, asi que no me vengas con arrepentimientos ahora estúpida- me dice amenazador y violentamente , me sujeta la nuca y me besa a la fuerza, me da asco, quiero vomitar. Me manosea toda, veo una mesa cerca de mí con una botella vacía de cerveza, no lo pienso dos veces y la estampo en su cabeza. Esto solo lo hace enfurecer más-¡ ERES UNA ZORRA ¡- siento el golpe en la cara , arde, duele, adormece, y siento la sangre escurrir de mi labio-¡ Te vas a arrepentir maldita ¡- y me da otro golpe el cual me hace caer de rodillas , alcanzo a poner las manos pero caen en los trozos de vidrio de la botella de cerveza de le destroce en la cabeza. MIERDA, ahora si me meti en uno gordo.

-¡ YA VERAS PUTA!- se dirige hacia mi violento y decidido, cuando de pronto veo un guardia de seguridad, un joven alto y fuerte, lo toma de los brazos intentando calmarlo, no lo logra por lo que el tipo lastima al guardia en su mano, la estampa en el vidrio lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle grietas al cristal- DEJAME MALDITO, ESA ZORRA ME LAS PAGARA-

-Y TU ME LAS PAGARAS A MI IMBECIL- el guardia claramente estaba entrenado para esto, ágilmente lo burla y lo golpea en la nariz, y llama a dos guardias más para que lo saquen del antro.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta mientras yo sigo en el suelo y sangrando de mi nariz, labios y manos.

-Eso creo- Me tiende su mano y dudo en tomarla, estoy enfadada conmigo misma, y no se exactamente porque.

-Ven aca, ponte de pie niña terca necesitas revisarte esas heridas.- sin mi permiso me levanta de un tirón , se coloca atrás de mi para que no me caiga y me dice que incline mi cabeza hacia atrás en lo que para el sangrado.

-Ven, vamos te llevo a buscar a tus amigos y que vayan directo a casa,- me toma de la mano y me saca del gentío -Y bien… quienes son tus amigos?- me pregunta en el oído gritando.

- Eh venido Sola- se lo digo de igual forma.

-¿Qué? ¿ A quién se le ocurre venir sola a estor lugares? – Suspira- Bien entonces vamos a pedirte un taxi, ¿o es que traes auto? - me pregunta sarcásticamente y me molesta su tono arrogante.

- Pues de hecho si traigo auto, y yo puedo ir sola muchas gracias- digo con el mismo tono que el dirigiéndome a la salida cuando siento que me toma la mano de nuevo.

- Vamos niña terca aquí no quedan esos tonos, te acompaño a tu auto de acuerdo- y sin esperar una respuesta mia me jala al estacionamiento. – Y bien ¿ cual es tu auto?

– El audi negro de por alla- le señalo

- Bien, vamos.

-¡Hey TU, ZORRA! Me las vas a pagar maldita puta – de pronto grita el señor que me dejo asi a lo lejos a punto de subir a su auto

- ¡OYE! ¿Quieres otra paliza imbécil? ¡Ven aquí si tienes las agallas carbón! – el tipo no responde y solo me mira fijamente – ¡MAS TE VALE DEJARLA EN PAZ IDIOTA SI NO TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO Y TODOS LOS GUARDIAS! – sin mas remedio el señor sube a su auto de mala gana y se larga. Bien…ahora me siento en duda con el guardia, genial.

- Gracias- le digo lo más convincentemente que puedo – lamento las molestias, y lo de tu mano- eso si lo lamentaba, fue por mi culpa.

-Anda no te preocupes, gajes del oficio- me ofrece su mano para despedirnos.

- ¡AHHH! – grito cuando le estiro la mia como reflejo, mierda tengo demasiadas heridas en mis manos, puede que incluso necesite saturación.

-Eso parece doloroso y grave, ¿segura que puedes manejar asi?- me dice preocupado

-Si, si eso espero – ni yo me creo cuando lo digo.

-¿vives lejos de aquí?

-No, a unos 20 minutos.

- Ah , pues que mas, anda súbete, te llevo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que me llevas? No te conozco sería raro,¿ quién dice que no me vas a robar?

- ¡Por Dios! Te acabo de salvar tu atrevido trasero , sabes dónde trabajo, me lastime por ti y ¿ no confías en mí? – suena arrogante, muy arrogante, pero sincero.

- Pues no. ni siquiera se tu nombre genio, ¿tienes identificación?

- Si señora, mire – me dice sarcásticamente pero me la muestra.

-Ian , 25 años eh, vives a unos 20 minutos de aquí también.- digo mientras leo toda su información

- Asi es señora, con eso le basta, puedo decirle mi horóscopo de hoy- otravez ese sarcasmo y arrogancia, a buen tipo me fui a encontrar, pero la verdad me dolían mucho las manos, no se si sería capaz de manejar asi, por lo que opte por confiar en el, de cualquier forma sentía que todo me seguía dando igual

- No, no me basta pero en vista de la situación no me quedan muchas opciones- digo resignada y si, mi tono de señorita caprichosa y niña terca como el me dice.

- Bien niña terca, suba- me abre la puerta del auto.

- ¿y bien?- me pregunta camino a mi casa

-¿Bien que?- pregunto con mi tono fastidioso

-¿ qué paso en el ANEX para que el tipo se pusiera pesado contigo?¿pensó que eras una puta?- wow, esa sinceridad suya y cinismo me tenían sorprendida , vaya tipo odioso.

-¿porque pensaría eso?- digo interesada y ofendida

- Vamos….tu sabes porque-

-No , no se, Dímelo- digo viéndolo fijamente esperando su respuesta , mi mirada es fija y amenazadora, jamás había conocido alguien asi, quería llegar a casa ya.

- solo mírate, vienes vestida como puta- ¿Qué? En serio lo dijo abiertamente….- Ah no, no te ofendas pero, es la verdad

- Ok- me ofendo y miro a otro lado de la ventana

-oh vamos, ¿que esperabas? Que señales esperabas dar si vas vestida asi y con esa cara tan obvia de que buscas consuelo, todos lo malinterpretarían si vas a un antro.

- ¿ Tu hubieras pensado eso también?

- Claro

- Pues mira Ian , yo jamás había puesto un pie en ese antro de mierda y créeme que no lo volveré a hacer, tengo problemas, necesitaba sentirme miserable en algún lado y el ANEX fue lo más cercano, asi que si no sabes de mi vida hazme el maldito favor de no juzgarme.

-¿Qué problemas tienes? - ¿Qué? No se defendió, que raro, pensé que se pondría a decirme de cosas como creo que es su costumbre, este tipo es un raro.

- Problemas que…no me apetece sacarlos a relucir

-Soy tu salvador niña podrías tener más consideraciones, por cierto tu sabes mi nombre pero yo no se el tuyo.

-Anastasia, dime Ana.

-Ana, bien, va contigo supongo- suelto un pequeño bufido de risa.- ¿a que te dedicas ana?

- Soy editora en SIP, ¿la conoces?

- De hecho si, en ocasiones llevo paquetes ahí

-¿Paquetes? ¿También eres mensajero? – de verdad que es interesante, de pronto siento esa punzada por saber de el

-Si, guardia, mensajero, instructor de box – ah, por eso pelea tan bien

-Eres un estuche lleno de sorpresas- en eso intenta cambiar la velocidad y hace una mueca de dolor

-¿te duele mucho tu mano?- Le pregunto avergonzada

- La verdad empieza a doler, y por lo visto se hinchara- mierda, y el necesita sus manos para su trabajo, me siento tan culpable, tal vez debería darle dinero para el doctor.

- De verdad, perdóname que te haya metido en esto, créeme que la lección quedo aprendida., OH, da vuelta aquí- llegamos a mi casa y bajamos del auto.

- Bueno niña Terca Ana, estas en casa, ¿lo ves? No fui un psicópata.

- Lo se y, de nuevo Gracias y disculpa las molestias, oye pero, ¿ cómo regresaras al ANEX?

- Existen taxis, lo que podría decirse un favor, Ana, ¿podrías darme un poco de hielo? Mi mano se hincha cada vez más.

- Claro ,claro, es mas yo te pagare la consulta de tu mano.

- Oh por favor no te pido eso, soy boxeador nena esto siempre pasa , estoy acostumbrado, solo no quiero que se me hinche- de nuevo esa arrogancia.

- No importa, quiero hacerlo y no te pongas de digno conmigo, si yo acepte que me trajeras tu aceptaras la consulta, anda vamos a mi apartamento te daré hielos y el dinero.

-De acuerdo Ana,- era increíble que nos hubiéramos conocido en apenas unas horas, nos tuteábamos como hermanos y sin embargo me tenía confundida con sus cambios de actitud.

- Adelante, pasa – mientras abro la puerta – Puedes ir sacando los hielos, iré por una bolsa para que los pongas y ahí los lleves de acuerdo?.

- Ok Ana banana- Genial, empezaría con sus bromitas.

- ¡ANA! ¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASO? ¿QUIEN TE HIZO ESTO? – Christian estaba en mi sofá , observándome horrorizado . NO lo podía creer, ¡NO HABIA PENSADO EN CHRISTIAN! En el tiempo que estuve con Ian y todo el caos que paso, ¡NO LO PENSE! . - ¡ANA! ¡RESPONDME!- grita furioso y preocupado.

- ¡SHHH! – lo callo rápidamente.

-¿ Ana?- se asoma Ian en la cocina – ¿Todo bien?

-¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES TU? ¿ QUE HACES AQUÍ? – se acerca Christian hacia Ian ,decidido y violento. ¡NO! Ian le ganaría a Christian fácilmente, NO NO , NO PUEDO PERMITIRLO .


	3. Verdades

- ¡ CHRISTIAN NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS! ¡ EL ME AYUDO CHRISTIAN!- me interpongo entre la caminata de Christian hacia Ian , levanto mis brazos para detenerlo.

- ¿ TE AYUDO CON QUE? ¡ DIME QUE TE PASO! ¡ Mírate Anastasia, tienes sangre en la cara y tus manos están heridas . ¡EXPLICAME QUE TE PASO Y QUIEN ES ESTE IMBECIL!- grita en dirección a Ian.

- Hey hey Tranquilízate,! como quieres que Ana te explique si no dejas de gritar idiota! – le dice sin temor alguno, ¡ NO! Ian tampoco te metas, Christian es un enemigo poderoso, no sabes cuánto ,no me gustaría que te hiciera algo, no no.

- Ian deberías irte, porfavor- Dirigí una mirada avergonzada a el – Lo siento pero es lo mejor, ten- le doy el dinero- y Gracias por todo Ian.

- Ay Ana porfavor, esto no hace falta ya te dije que estoy acostumbrado- me sujeta la mano y me pone el dinero en ella – Gracias pero no, era parte de mi trabajo asi que si lo necesito el seguro lo cubrirá, ocupalo tu para tus manos que necesitan mas cuidados que la mia.

- Ian…

-¡Eh dicho que no niña terca!- finge desesperación – Me retiro Ana, cuídate y espero que nos veamos luego, compermiso Christian.- le habla tan confiadamente, ay Ian! , Christian no dice nada, pero su mirada asesina hacia el dicen todo.

- Y pensándolo bien Ana, te dejo mi tarjea en tu refrigerador, ya sabes por si necesitas que alguien te ayude de tipos pesados y esas cosas, Nos vemos!- y sale arrogantemente del apartamento sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, Ian de verdad era único, Christian sin lugar a dudas no lo dejaría pasar por alto.

- ¡EXPLICAME AHORA MISMO!- Estaba fuera de si, de un lado a otro, tenía miedo de que fuera a hacerme algo, pero sabía que el jamás lo haría, caminaba furioso en todo mi departamento con las manos en la cabeza- ¡VAMOS A UNA CLINICA! ¡TIENEN QUE ATENDERTE ESAS HERIDAS! – me lleva hacia la puerta y yo jalo mi mano zafándome de el.

-No Christian, estoy bien., necesitamos hablar

- ¡ NO EMPIECES ANA! Necesitas atenderte esos golpes y ahora mismo me dirás quien fue, voy a matar al maldito en cuanto tu estés bien

-¡OLVIDA ESO! Tu y yo ya no somos nada, no tienes derecho de decirme nada o pedirme algo, no se que hace aquí, deberías estar con tu querida Elena y su bebe que viene en camino.

- ! MIERDA ANA! no empieces con eso y busques excusas para no ir a que te revisen esa mano, Elena y yo no vamos a Tener ningún hijo, Te quiero a ti Ana, A TI , Elena puede decir todas las mierdas que quiera pero no me va a alejar de ti, ! ESO JAMAS!

- ! Por Dios Christian! lei el mensaje , me acabas de confirmar que te acostaste con ella , ¿ Como pudiste hacerme esto? - se lo digo y sin darme cuenta empiezan a brotar mis lagrimas - ¿Tienes idea de como me duele? Saber que no podemos tener una pelea porque enseguida vas a refugiarte con ella, me estas dando a entender que no importa lo que pase ! SIEMPRE VAS A VOLVER A ELLA! y no lo tolero Christian, tu no soportas ni que alguien me vea , no puedo ir a tomar una copa con un amigo y Tu si puedes follarte a la enferma de Elena sin siquiera sentir remordimiento o consideración por mi! ¡ Púdrete Grey! Esto es mas grande de lo que puedo tolerar , jamás podre perdonarte esto.- digo totalmente destrozada

- Ana porfavor no me digas eso , yo ..yo te prometo no volver a ver a Elena jamas, prometo no hablarle ni siquiera si es por negocios te lo juro, pero porfavor ..perdóname Ana si tu me dejas no se que voy a hacer , Tu eres mi Todo Anastasia, Elena no me interesa , Te amo a Ti ¿ acaso no te lo eh demostrado? !VEME! estoy arrodillado suplicándote que no me dejes, diciéndote que hare lo que sea por ti, soy tuyo Ana puedes hacer lo que sea conmigo, lo que tu quieras pero perdóname- Parecía totalmente fuera de si, destrozado, triste, echo un desastre por donde lo pensaras. Oh Christian quiero abrazarte ahora mismo, decirte que te amo y que haría todo lo que me pidieras, pensar una vida sin ti me duele en el alma, pero el solo imaginarte en la cama con Elena y peor aun, ella con un bulto en su vientre me dan ganas de derrumbarme y llorar toda la vida, y jamás salir adelante.

-Ana, no me interesa Elena...Tu e... - Lo interrumpo bruscamente.

- ¿Te acostaste con ella SI o NO ? - lo miro fijamente con mis ojos húmedos e hinchados, conocía la respuesta, pero necesitaba escucharla salir de el.

-Ana porfavor déjame exp...

- ¿SI O NO CHRISTIAN? - exploto en llanto de nuevo

-Si...- Listo. Ya lo dijo, acabo de oir mi corazón rompiéndose en mi pedazos.

- ¿ Esta embarazada de Ti...Si o No?- Tal vez el bebe no fuera de el ¿no? Elena tenia mas sumisos jóvenes a quienes arruinarles la vida con sus perversiones, ¿y si el niño no era de Christian? !Podríamos tener otra oportunidad, yo podría perdonarle esto, eventualmente, pero necesitaba una esperanza, algo de que sujetarme , no quería perderlo, no quería, no podía perderlo...un bebe lo cambiaria todo y yo no puedo arruinarle la vida a un bebe , aunque el me la arruinara a mi.

- No lo se... sinceramente no lo se Ana.- el sumiso y arrepentido Christian no lo sabe...¿ como mierda no lo sabe?

-¿ No se cuidaron? Conmigo siempre lo haces y te pones como loco si no, y con ella te das el lujo de ser espontaneo y romántico , cada vez pisas mas mi dignidad Christian, mi tolerancia no llega tan lejos , ! Como pudiste! ¿ COMO? La pelea también me afecto a mi también me dolió, también llore, también quise desquitarme pero !JAMAS ME ACOSTARIA CON OTRO! no podría hacerte eso nunca, yo soy tuya, era tuya!. No te lastimaría de esa manera...

-Dime que quieres que haga y lo hare Ana, yo..yo hare lo que tu me pidas pero por favor no te vayas, no me dejes Ana - sus lagrimas me rompen aun mas el corazón, mi instinto me dice que lo olvide y corra a abrazarlo, pero mi dolor es mas grande en ese momento.

-Quiero ver a Elena, quiero que enfrente de ti y de mi , nos diga si esta esperando un hijo tuyo o no, y de una vez te lo diré Christian, si ese bebe es tuyo olvídate de mi , no pienso ser la razón por la cual no asumas tu responsabilidad, tendrás una responsabilidad enorme que no podría compartir, no sabiendo que tendrás un bebe con otra, así que Si eso pasa !no me buscaras Christian!- mi voz suena firme, decidida, y destrozada como si estuviera a punto de gritar y huir, y asi era, quera salir, correr, gritar, olvidar todo, olvidar a Christian, despertar de esta pesadilla.


	4. Cap 4- Despedida

No quiero que llegue mañana, no quiero, tengo miedo, ¿y si el bebe es de Christian? De verdad podría renunciar yo a el como se lo grite? No, no no , no puedo ni siquiera imaginarlo, un mundo sin Christian...¿Qué seria de mi? sin sus besos, sus caricias, el sexo, incluso los castigos que resultaban excitantes, yo lo amaba , el era todo para mi, pero es por eso que esta traición me había herido tan profundo, solo alguien tan cercano puede dañarte , porque sabe en donde duele mas. ¿ y si no era su bebe? ¿ aun así podría perdonarlo?¿ Podría verlo a la cara? sabiendo que me había traicionado con la mujer que mas odio, sabiendo que si en algún momento peleamos el iba a ir corriendo a sus brazos, seria un ciclo de nunca acabar... cualquiera de las dos salidas me dolían, salía perdiendo yo, en cualquiera de las dos respuestas, salía herida yo , solo tenia que buscar la que menos desangrara mi corazón, mi lastimado, pisoteado y ahora deforme corazón. Mierda, en menos de 20 minutos la bruja estará aquí, ! Dios, NO quiero verla! saber que la maldita se salió con la suya me cala , quiero azotarla en serio, golpearla, !matarla! pero pienso en el posible bebe de Christian y desecho el pensamiento.

**Tin -ton. **

Llego la bruja. bien, terminemos esto cuanto antes.

- Christian, Ana- nos menciona saludándonos con un gesto de cabeza ! menuda zorra hipócrita! La aborrezco

-Elena, siéntate, sabes perfectamente porque te pedí que vinieras y no tiene sentido alargar esto, dime que mierda ah pasado.- dice Christian, un Christian mas sereno y centrado, se empieza a parecer al obseso del control que conozco.

- Si, quieres saber si el bebe que llevo en mi vientre es tuyo, y tu sabes la respuesta Christian. Si- Si. ... S-I ... retruena en mi cabeza cientos de veces. Es todo, es su hijo, se casaran, lo tendrán, serán una familia, una anciana enferma depravada y diabólica, había logrado quitarme a Christian, un semi Dios. ¿ me voy? ¿ lloro, corro, grito? ¿ me lanzo al vacío? sigo en estado de Shock pensando en la innumerables formas en las que acabo de sentir la muerte.

-¿COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN SEGURA? eres una zorra Elena, bien pudiste haberte metido con muchos hombres mas ! No me vengas con esta mierda!

-Christian sabes perfectamente que no miento, al menos no en situaciones asi, eh tenido parejas , tienes razón, pero con todas eh usado protección , y eso fue hace casi dos meses, llevo casi un mes de embarazo , como veras las cuentas no salen, es TU bebe Christian y no te pido que te cases conmigo, claro que no, te conozco y se que es lo ultimo que deseas, pero déjame decirte esto de una vez. Pienso Tener a este Bebe.

- ¿ Estas loca? A tu edad quieres tener un bebe? yo no pienso estar contigo Elena, no pienso renunciar a Ana por tu capricho de ser madre

- ! No pienso renunciar a ser madre por tu capricho de no querer dejar a Ana! Asúmelo Christian, cogimos toda la noche, no estabas tan ebrio y sabias perfectamente lo que hacías, así es querida Ana- dirige su mirada hacia mi - Christian sabia lo que hacia, y no le importo, fui suya y ahora no quiere afrontar las consecuencias, no quiero matrimonio Christian, sabes que el mío esta en la borda y de todas formas pensaba divorciarme, pero yo te amo , y este bebe tuyo es un pedazo de ti al que no pienso renunciar. es una parte de ti que me pertenece , si tu quieres perderte de la vida de tu hijo Adelante, haz lo mismo que te hicieron a ti querido.

Elena era una zorra, una víbora cruel y despiadada, lo dijo todo de una forma tan fría y cruel, firme y segura en todo momento, ella ya tenia su decisión tomada, no pensaba cambiarla , era astuta, sabia que sus palabras herían a Christian profundamente, y sabia que efecto tendrían en el para su hijo, le lavo el cerebro la desgraciada, lo confirme al dirigir una mirada a Christian, con lagrimas en los ojos y claramente viviendo un debate interno , estaba a punto de volver a perder la razón, su hijo...o yo. Yo lo amaba, no tenia dudas, pero todo me parecía indicar que tenia que dejarlo, alejarme de el si quería que el fuera feliz, si lo obligaba a quedarse conmigo se viviría culpándose de haber dejado a su hijo, lo tendría presente todo el tiempo, tal vez tarde o temprano me culparía a mi, no quería eso, a pesar de todo, no quiero que Christian sufra. Su hijo le ofrecía alegría, esperanza, cosas nuevas, ¿ conmigo que le esperaba? celos, culpabilidad, su mente dividida, no podía hacerle esto a el y no podía hacérmelo a mi, mi parte egoísta quería que el fuera mío y solo mío, no quería compartirlo , no podría vivir sabiendo que su hijo con Elena esta en su mente, porque era pensar que ella también lo estaba, mi decisión era clara, tenia que dejarlo, pero¿ como? ¿ como podía dejarlo sin lastimarme mas, sin lastimarlo a el? . Decido salir un momento y dejándolos hablar a solas, ya había escuchado lo que quería, tenia que pensar en como hacerlo.

Es domingo en la mañana, y no eh pegado ojo en toda la noche, Christian no me ah buscado desde que Elena fue a su apartamento, imagino que sabe que no quiero verlo y que necesito tiempo. tiempo. El tiempo lo destruye todo. Parece que lo invoco ya que suena mi celular, es el.

- Diga- digo sin el mas minimo tono de interés ni animo

- ¿Cómo estas? - suena preocupado, y por su voz se que el tampoco a dormido.

- no lo se Christian, tengo mucho en que pensar...

- Ana...buscare una solución te lo prometo, no me apartes de tu vida porfavor no lo hagas, me muero por ir a verte pero se que eso es lo que menos deseas en estos momentos. prométeme que no harás nada Ana, los dos necesitamos pensar las cosas, pero yo no pensare en otra cosa mas que en ti , por favor dime que no harás nada o no podre estar en paz Ana, Dímelo porfavor nena- siento que se le hace un nudo en la garganta. Christian... te amo, pero ya no podemos estar juntos.

- No hare nada Christian, no tengo ni siquiera la fuerza para huir, pero te lo suplico, déjame sola, necesito, necesitamos tiempo para pensar las cosas, no me busques no me sigas, solo déjame pensar porfavor .- se lo digo con una profunda tristeza, pero serena y tranquila, en tono de suplica.

-De acuerdo nena, solo no olvides que Te amo, a Ti, siempre lo hare, y te dare el tiempo que quieras nena solo no desaparezcas Ana, prométemelo porfavor, cuando estemos listos nos veremos y decidiremos que hacer de acuerdo. Te amo Ana, prométemelo porfavor.

- Gracias Christian, nos vemos- y cuelgo. ¿ como podía prometerle que no escaparía? ¿ que no me iría, cuando eso es precisamente lo que quería hacer?.

De pronto tomo una decisión, irme, irme una temporada con Ray, no estaba tan lejos del trabajo ni de Christian, pero por el momento era un espacio que necesitaba , decido no pensarlo mas y hago mis maletas, oh si tan solo Kate estuviera aquí, podría ayudarme y darme un buen consejo , la extraño. pero ¿ y Christian, que le diría? No quiero verlo, si lo veo me vendré abajo y no querré dejarlo nunca, no podía darme ese lujo. Tomo mis maletas y las subo al auto, y decido escribirle un correo a Christian , para despedirme.

**DE : Anastasia Steele**

**Asunto: Tiempo**

**PARA: Christian Grey**

_Se que me pediste que no me fuera, que no me alejara, pero es lo que necesito, no puedo verte, el verte solo me duele , es como encajarme cada vez mas un cuchillo y yo ya no puedo Christian, me has herido físicamente en el pasado, pero esto no se compara a lo que siento, si es verdad que me amas, respetaras mi decisión , No puedo estar contigo , Te amo demasiado y por lo mismo no puedo hacerte elegir entre tu hijo y yo, no seria justo , no quiero que tengas mas culpas en tu vida, si no estas con este niño te podrías arrepentir y ser infeliz , odiaría verte así , te amo lo suficiente como para querer lo mejor para ti , y por eso te pido que me comprendas, aunque te ame tanto , no puedes esperar que este contigo, con tu hijo...y con Elena, yo seria la intrusa ahí , simplemente no puedo, también debo pensar en mi , y se que probablemente no te casaras con Elena , lo se, pero eso no cambia las cosas de que te acostaste con ella y que me traicionaste , el niño no es el problema , es una parte de ti , y yo amo todo de ti. el problema es que no puedo olvidar, no podría hacerlo , se que Elena exigiría mas de ti , no podría con los celos de saber que tienes algo que te une a ella de por vida , mas que a mi... así que una vez mas, PORFAVOR...DEJAME IR...se que lo averiguaras de una u otra forma así que es mejor que te lo diga ; iré una temporada con Ray , necesito cambiar de aires y probablemente pida un tiempo en mi trabajo, y se que no es oportuno pero en vista de que eres mi jefe se que no pondrás resistencia y no me meteré en problemas, LO NECESITO Christian, un tiempo para mi, para pensar, para escapar, sentirme miserable, recuperarme, superarte. NO ME BUSQUES, respétame al menos en esto , te lo suplico, y asi como yo pensare las cosas, te pido que las pienses Tu . Piensa seriamente en lo que ese bebe puede ofrecerte ; la oportunidad de ser mejor como persona y probarte a ti mismo que eres mejor de lo que piensas, romper la cadena de malos padres como fueron los tuyos. Toma la decisión que mejor te parezca Christian, porfavor... a mi ya no me puedes tener de la misma manera, así que piensa en las opciones que te da la vida, y si te mando esto por correo es porque se que si te lo decía en persona, tu no me dejarías ir y yo me querría quedar, espero entiendas lo que siento y pienso PORFAVOR, dame un respiro, sin guardias, choferes, solo déjame a mi...Te amo. Hasta luego Christian._

y Rompo a llorar . Lo envié, me despedí de el , lo eh dejado...y me siento miserable. No soy capaz de subirme al carro, no ahora, me siento en el sillón a llorar, por horas...hasta que me quedo dormida. Al despertar estoy mas relajada, y decido tomar las llaves del carro e irme, pero una punzada de mi me dice que revise el correo, que puede haber una respuesta ahí, y no me equivoco :

**DE: Christian Grey**

**Asunto: Tiempo**

**PARA: Anastasia Steele**

_Ana...no sabes como me ah herido tu correo y tus palabras, me estas haciendo sentir aun mas miserable , No me imagino NADA sin ti Ana, este bebe no se podrá comparar jamás a lo que siento por ti , te quiero conmigo, para MI . Pero entiendo tu punto de vista y se que la culpa es mía, y no puedo obligarte a quedarte a mi lado porque se que eso te haría mas infeliz , y lo que mas quiero en la vida es verte feliz Ana, se que si estas conmigo eso no pasaría , no podría con la idea de ser el causante de mas desgracias tuyas, Te prometo que lo pensare , y te prometo que no dejare de amarte nunca. Tomate el tiempo que necesites para recuperarte y perdonarme , Te extrañare cada minuto, pero porfavor...logra perdonarme . Te amo Anastasia._

Su mensaje es corto pero preciso, creo que debe estar pasándola igual de mal que yo, pero ahora con nuestra despedida, decido irme. Salgo corriendo al auto con intenciones de dejar todo esto atrás. Estoy a punto de subir a mi auto cuando siento que alguien se me acerca por la espalda, inmediatamente pienso que es Christian, pero al votear me sorprendo.

- Ian...¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ana, ¿estas bien? estas horrible...- me dice Ian sorprendido y precupado

-Si..yo he...iba de salida Ian , perdóname por ser grosera - y me acerco a abrir la puerta de mi auto cuando me sujeta mi mano.

- ¡Mierda! no fuiste a que te revisaran, esto se ve mal Ana incluso podrías tener una infección, ¿dime al menos te curaste anoche? - ¿curarme? las heridas de la mano eran lo que menos me dolia, ni siquiera había pensado en eso, pero cuando el lo menciono, automáticamente me empezaron a arder .

- No, no pude revisarme...yo...tuve cosas que hacer,pero no creo que sea nada grave no te preocupes Ian y gracias.- digo cortantemente , normalmente sentiría algo de culpa, pero mis emociones están apagadas desde ayer.

- Ven, Vamos a mi gymnasio , ahí puedo hacer que te curen gratis - toma las llaves de mi auto sin pedirmelas ¿ ya va a empezar con sus aires de grandeza? mierda , no se me da un respiro!

- Ian, te lo agradezco pero voy de salida y no q...espera...¿que viniste a hacer aquí? - de pronto caigo en cuenta que no se porque esta enfrente de mi casa.

- Veras ayer en la noche eh dejado algo importante en tu casa, un anillo ¿ lo encontraste?- me pregunta preocupado, debe de ser importante para el, debe de estar casado.

- La verdad no eh revisado Ian pero, anda vamos a buscarlo- ¿Qué mas? no podía negárselo después de lo bien que se ah portado conmigo, aunque fuera un pesado.

- De acuerdo, gracias Ana banana , seguro esta en la cocina es el único lugar a donde pase, me quite el anillo al ponerme hielos y porque se hincho mi mano, con todo el rollo de tu novio psicópata lo olvide.- novio psicópata...las lagrimas quieren venir a mis ojos de nuevo pero decido tragármelas.

-Seguro, vamos a buscar- lo encontramos casi enseguida lo que me tranquiliza porque eso quiere decir que se ira, y yo podre ir con Ray.

- ¿ Te vas de vacaciones?- me pregunta interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- Am...algo asi, solo una temporada- digo evitando mirarlo a los ojos.- Pero bueno, me alegra que estuviera tu anillo asi que, si me disculpas debo irme.

- Rayos...¿tan mal estas?- me sorprende por completo su pregunta.

-¿ A que te refieres?

- Vamos, ayer vas y te expones al peligro , tomas, coqueteas, te metes en peleas, y hoy te encuentro con las maletas a punto de salir corriendo, es mas que obvio que huyes de algo , y algo me dice que tiene que ver con el psicópata que estaba ayer por la noche esperándote o no? tu novio el modelo.- ¿ Como rayos lo hace?, !parece que tiene todas las respuestas!

- No... no es de tu incumbencia Ian, es un asunto de trabajo, solo eso- digo intentando parecer ofendida pero solo confirmo su teoría

-Seguro, seguro, en domingo, con tu cara llena de ojeras y ojos hinchados , y es por trabajo, bien Ana no tengo derecho a que me digas lo que te pasa, pero si estas huyendo de algo déjame decirte que esa no es la solución, eso es un acto cobarde , si en verdad quieres superar algo huir es lo mas estúpido que podrías hacer , créeme , lo digo por experiencia , tarde o temprano te alcanzan los problemas a los que les diste la vuelta, asi que mi consejo es que no seas cobarde y tengas el coraje para enfrentar tus problemas aquí, si los enfrentas aquí donde esta el origen, será mejor. de nada te sirve ir a mil lugares diferentes porque tu mente siempre estará en el problema, si lo enfrentas, ya ganaste.- me lo dijo de una forma tan convincente, segura, firme, no pude apartar mi mirada de el , porque tenia razón... Parecía que Ian podía ver atraves de mi. No logro evitarlo y mis lagrimas salen sin que yo me entere.

- Wow wow, mi intención tampoco era esta , ven vamos adentro- me lleva con un brazo sobre mis hombros en forma de consuelo pero sin ser empalagoso, gracias Ian, no necesito apapachos ahora.

- Gracias- lo digo entre llantos.

- No hay de que, pff...vamos nena no puede ser tan grave lo que te ah pasado o si ?

- PAra mi es como el fin del mundo Ian, no sabes como me siento...quiero huir, dejar todo esto , solo por un momento. olvidar todo..

-Creeme que te entiendo Ana, y porque te entiendo se que lo que pensabas hacer no era la solución, algún dia te dire mi historia pero ahora concentrémonos en ti , necesitas distraerte , salir, conocer gente nueva, gente buena y gente mala, ya sabes necesitas descargar tu coraje contra alguien, te llevaría al ring conmigo pero tus manos no están bien, lo que me recuerda ¿ en donde esta tu botiquín? - Siento que Ian tenia casi tantas personalidades como Christian, solo que no tan oscuras como las de el, Ian era raro, impredecible, amable, arrogante...¿ que hay detrás de el?

- en el baño

- Bien, esas manos no se pueden quedar asi tonta, esta bien que te sientas miserable pero dejándote asi las heridas solo provocara una infección y se que eso es lo ultimo que necesitas- toma mi mano bruscamente, pero a la vez, dulcemente y comienza a curar

-! auch! ¿ podrías ser menos salvaje? - me quejo , en verdad no tiene tacto.

- Lo siento, gajes de dejarlas asi toda la noche- me dice sin un rastro de culpa.

- ¿Por qué haces esto Ian? ¿ que ganas ayudándome? no me conoces y desde ayer estas cuando te necesito, ¿porque?

- No lo se, supongo que me gustas - lo dice sin titubeos , sin dejar de mirar mi mano , y no se si lo dijo en serio...

-¿porque?

-No lo se, ¿Por qué te gustan las papas fritas? solo t gustan y ya, además sinceramente Ana me das pena , pero déjame decirte que esto no quiere decir que te apapachare, solo me gustaría ayudarte , ya sabes soy un alma bondadosa - me guiña un ojo , ahí esta el Ian arrogante.

- Gracias , se que la mitad de lo que dijiste es sarcasmo pero, eso no cambia el hecho de que estes aquí, ahora ayudándome , sigo pensando que eres un estuche de monerías.

- Lo se, listo, como nuevas tus manos niña terca, ahora dime ¿ te gustaría salir esta noche?- ¿ QUE? tan pronto ...salir...con alguien que no fuera Christian, NO, NO podía.

- Yo...no creo que sea lo-

- SH! ahí vas con tus niñerías, no es una cita para que quede claro y no te ilusiones, trabajo en el ANEX ¿recuerdas? puedo meterte gratis, incluso conseguirte tragos gratis , ahí hay mas personas, no te vendría mal.

- La verdad no creo tener el animo Ian.

- exacto

-No tengo que ponerme

- Pff !porfavor! ayer tenias ropa tan ajustada como la piel, no me vengas con eso- mierda Ian eres imposible!

- No lo se Ian..

- Lo estas pensando , eso para mi es un SI, paso por ti a las 8 ¿ de acuerdo? y ni pienses en dejarme plantado porque ahora se donde vives y me eh fijado en tu numero de celular, te veo a las 8- y se va tan fácilmente como llego, ¿ que pasa con el? es un enigma, no sabia si lo adoraba o si lo detestaba, es una de esas personas que tiene que estar en un extremo o en otro, jamás en un punto medio. Quería irme, pero lo que me dijo me había quedado retumbando en mi cabeza, Tenia razón, pero ¿ ir al ANEX de nuevo? no quería, no tenia ánimos. Decidí ignorarlo y bajar mis maletas del carro , fui al mercado a comprar helado y había decidio ver unas cuantas películas, no sabia que hora era cuando suena el timbre.

- ¿Lista Ana?- Era Ian con el traje de guardia con el que lo conocí, y por primera vez...LO VI, un joven guapo y fuerte con un misterio que era imposible pasar por alto. Ay Ian , Ian...¿ que pasa contigo?.


	5. Ian

Y ahí estaba Ian, esperando en mi puerta luciendo impecable como guardia, sin duda ese cabello alborotado le favorecía, le daba un toque de rebeldía el cual iba bien con su trabajo. Pero ¿qué hacía? ¿ YO, ir a un antro en un domingo por la noche? Claramente no era una idea brillante, Ian estaría trabajando y yo estaría ¿qué? Sentada en la barra igual que ayer cuidándome de algún pervertido.

-Ian no sé, la verdad no tengo ánimos de ir, no es lo mío, tu estarás trabajando y yo me quedare sola, mejor m… - siento su mano estampándose en mi boca.

- Shhh, no empieces por favor, precisamente por eso tienes que salir, divertirte , y déjame decirte que hoy solo cubriré un par de horas a un compañero, hoy no trabajo yo, pero puedo conseguirnos tragos gratis nena – me guiña un ojo- así que déjate de mojigaterías y vístete.

Nos dirigimos al ANEX, me sorprende que haya tanta gente siendo domingo, estamos en el estacionamiento y por una extraña razón pienso que Ian me abrirá la puerta para que baje del auto, pero no lo hace, se baja galantemente dirigiéndose a la entrada esperando a que lo alcance. Bueno, supongo que no tengo porque esperar atenciones de el, alfin y al cabo no somos nada más que dos extraños tratando de conocerse, creo. Cuando entramos al ANEX , Ian comienza a saludar a medio mundo, a chicas….muchas chicas, debe de ser popular, me toma del brazo y me acerca a la barra y me presenta al bar tender. Se dirige a su puesto y dice que me alcanzara en unos momentos para divertirnos. No se que hacer, el bar tender se ve con pinta de uno de esos motociclistas que podrían romperte los huesos, pero si algo aprendí con Christian era que las apariencias engañan, decido ir en contra de mi naturaleza y hacerle platica al Bar tender cuyo nombre es Jack, me cae bien enseguida.

-Y dime Ana, quieres algo para olvidarte de tus problemas o solo para soltarte un poco?- me llama por mi nombre, mmm esa confianza sin duda la aprendió de Ian.

- ¿No hay algo intermedio? Me gustaría olvidar todo pero tampoco perder la conciencia – le da risa mi respuesta.

- Veamos que se puede hacer Ana.

Sorprendentemente me la paso bien platicando con alguien nuevo, alguien que no me pregunte ¿ Cómo estás? Que no sepa de que en mi vida esta Christian, que no me pida explicaciones de que paso entre nosotros, platico con Jack de el, y de sus dos hijas que tiene que mantener, de sus empleos, de cómo conoció a Ian, y me dice que lo conoció en la escuela de sus hijas y el lo pudo meter a trabajar al ANEX.¿ Que hacia Ian en una escuela? Decido preguntarle a Jack, cuando siento una mano en mi espalda.

-y bien Jackie ¿ ya emborrachaste a Ana?

- Ja! Porfavor te dije que no pienso hacer algo vergonzoso Ian, no pienso embriagarme.

- Eso lo veremos ¿ le has hablado bien de mi verdad Jack?

- Le eh dicho la verdad Ian- responde Jack con una sonrisa

- Entonces supongo que ya llamo a la policía - me dirige una mirada picara y divertida. A pesar de no tener los ojos claros como Christian, tiene una mirada igual de profunda e intensa que el.

- ¿Termino tu turno de guardia? – le digo con una sonrisa

- Claro, ahora soy todo suyo, ¿qué dices Ana, bailamos? ¿ o te quieres emborrachar?

- De hecho ni una ni otra, soy pésima en cuanto a coordinación se refiere y después de lo de ayer, no pienso tomar más de dos vasos.

- ¿Entonces a que has venido? Tenemos que divertirnos, te reto a tomar y ver quién es el último en quedar de pie.

- mm Por supuesto que no – le digo con la sonrisa falsa – si tu estas ebrio ahora yo tendría que llevarte a casa

- Favor con favor se paga, no olvides que yo te lleve a la tuya ayer.

- Pero fue por otra cosa, no porque estuviera ebria!- le doy un golpe en la pierna, Jack debe pensar que soy una mala copa

- Porfavor Ana , no podías ni decir tu nombre ayer – me estaba molestando, no logre reprimir mi risa. Continuamos hablando los 3 un poco más, nos reímos, platicaron las anécdotas más extrañas que les han pasado en el ANEX, me estaba divirtiendo, me costaba admitirlo.

- Bien ya que no quieres beber, bailemos- y como es su costumbre me toma de la mano y me dirige a la pista, comienza a moverse mientras yo me quedo en la pista con la gracia de una piedra.

- Ian jamás había hecho esto, no se bailar, vaya no se caminar sin tropezarme.- admito avergonzada y recordando aquel día que tropecé en la oficina de Christian, aquel día que cambio mi vida.

-No te pido que seas la mejor de la pista, solo suéltate y déjate ir, no lo pienses, mira- me toma de la cintura y me acerca a él, toma mis brazos y los pone atrás de su nuca por un instante, con sus manos comienza a mover mi cadera al ritmo de la música, mi primer instinto es empujarlo, sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo me parece algo malo, siento que es una especie de traición a Christian, pero rápidamente el me suelta y toma mis hombros y comienza a hacer lo mismo- Suéltate Ana- me lo dice en serio y mirándome a los ojos. – Jackie ¡ traernos dos tragos más!.

No lo puedo creer, estoy bailando, riendo, tomando, me siento libre, una parte de mi me dice que vea el reloj, la otra me dice que no me vaya nunca, que aproveche el momento al máximo, Ian sigue bailando, creo que los dos estamos ebrios porque nos reímos de todo, hacemos movimientos de baile tontos e intentando ser sexys y solo reímos, la música no deja de sonar, rayos, siento que el piso se acerca a mi cara.

Suena mi celular, mmmm ¿qué hora es? ¿Qué día es? ¿Qué paso anoche, como llegue a mi habitación? Me obligo a abrir los ojos ¡Ahh! Me quema, Dios ¿qué me paso? Mi cabeza parece que explota y tengo nauseas, cuando de pronto recuerdo…. Ian, Jack, el Anex, música, baile… ¡puff! Los detalles me costaba recordarlos, quiero agua, necesito agua. Me paro torpemente de la cama con los ojos medio cerrados y en modo zombi hacia la cocina, cuando me tropiezo con unos zapatos. ¿ Christian? ¿Christian está aquí? – NO ESTUPIDA- me digo a mi misma, me acerco a la sala y ahí lo veo. A Ian completamente dormido y perdido en el quinto sueño, se ve igual de horrible que yo, pero en plena resaca mi cabeza encontró un poco de coherencia , y vaya en donde la fui a encontrar…Ian no llevaba camisa , lo cual no pudo evitar que viera su abdomen, su bien marcado abdomen, firme y sin rastro de vellos. No tenía mucho que pedirle a Christian, aunque para mi, Christian no tiene ninguna comparación. En eso Ian despierta de la misma manera que yo y con la misma expresión de zombi.

-¿En dónde estoy? ¿Alex? - ¿quién es Alex? Será alguna novia a la que tenga que darle cuentas?- ¿ Ana? – dirige su mirada a mi interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- Asi es ¿ a esto le llamas resistir? ¿ Cómo esque terminamos aquí? – sigo un poco zombie

- No lo se….Dios mi cabeza…

- Iba por una aspirina, ¿te traigo una?

-¡ Porfavor! – se tumba al sofá de nuevo

- No era esto lo que tenías en mente verdad?

- No, bueno sabía que era una posibilidad pero no pensé que pasara.

- Aquí tienes- le entrego la aspirina con un vaso lleno de agua, seguro que muere de sed igual que yo.

- Gracias, y dime Ana ¿qué hay de desayunar? – se levanta torpemente igual que yo hace un momento.

- Me iba a ir ¿recuerdas? No tengo mucho que ofrecerte pero, creo que hay algo de huevo y tocino ¿ qué dices?- le digo fingiendo resignación

- Por mi suena genial, aún es temprano y no tengo prisas, querida y sexy Ana ¿puedo darme una ducha? – suena más barbero de lo normal, logra sacarme una pequeña risa.

- claro Ian , apestas y no te quiero así en mi mesa- se lo digo en broma.

- Tú y tu dulzura- me dice sarcásticamente- Gracias Ana, porque en verdad apesto. Cuando salga iré por un café.

- ¡perfecto! – Jamás me gusto el café, pero ahora moriría por uno- El baño está en la tercera puerta, y las toallas están en mi habitación, si tienes problemas para abrir la llave dímelo enseguida.

- uuuh y si tengo problemas para tallar mi espalda ¿también te puedo llamar? – ahí está con sus coqueteos descarados, me guiña un ojo y aunque sé que lo hace de broma, me inquieta.

- Déjate de coqueteos y apresúrate, o prometo apagar el boiler a la mitad de tu ducha - lo amenazo en tono de juego-

- Bien bien… ¡ahhhh!- y comienza a estirarse para despertar más- y es ahí donde me quedo con cara de autista viendo su cuerpo desde otro ángulo, no se ah puesto camisa y ¡ Vaya que esta bueno! Nunca creí decir esto de alguien que no fuera Christian, pero Ian era Sexy, me pregunto cómo sería tener sexo con el… ¡ NO! ¿Tener sexo con alguien que no fuera Christian? ¿Cómo pude pensar eso? No, NO , me obligo a mí misma en desechar ese pensamiento, yo soy de Christian… ERA de Christian, seguro que me mataría si llego a tener que ver con alguien más. Mierda Christian, podríamos estar tu y yo ahora mismo asi, desayunando, duchándonos juntos, despertando después de una noche en el cuarto Rojo…

- ANA? – interrumpe de nuevo mis delirios.

- ¿ Si?

-¿ Sigues ebria? Te veo perdida

- oh.. no no, mi cabeza me duele, pero anda metete a bañar en lo que preparo el desayuno .

- Bien- se dirige a la ducha en lo que yo comienzo a preparar el desayuno.

De pronto viene otra oleada de pensamientos, ¿qué pensaría Christian si me viera así? Con resaca, yendo a un antro entre semana, bailando, permitiendo que un casi extraño se quedara en mi apartamento y que se duchara en mi casa? Seguro se vuelve loco, Dios de solo imaginarlo me dan escalofríos, seguro me azotaria o me castigaría peor… Oh Christian a pesar de todo eso no sabes cómo te extraño, tu dulzura, tu humor, tus caricias… TODO , siento que mis ojos se humedecen y decido cambiar el hilo de mis pensamientos,¿ Qué pasa con Ian? No conocía mucho de el, con quien vivía? ¿ Alex sería una novia, esposa? Recuerdo el anillo que vino a buscar.

-listo! Ahora iré por un café – sale disparado a la calle en busca de café y en menos de lo que me doy cuenta está de regreso, ¿Cómo tiene tanta energía?

- Ahora si, A desayunar

-Adelante, sírvete todos los trozos de tocino que puedas!- le digo entusiasmada y tomando el tenedor con mi mano.

- no serán suficientes- se da unas palmadas a su abdomen

Comemos tranquilamente, platicamos de lo último que recordamos ayer, de Jack, los tragos, sorprendentemente estoy tranquila y el lo nota.

-Te sirvió la salida o no?

- La verdad es que si – me cuesta admitirlo y le provoca risa- me despeje mucho, y aunque ahora no soporto mi cabeza, me divertí, supongo que ahora tengo otro favor que añadir a tu nombre.

-No te preocupes, luego me los cobrare- me guiña un ojo ¡mierda Ian no hagas eso o No respondo!

-Por cierto, eso me recuerda, dijiste que eras mensajero, instructor de box y guardia, se dónde estás en las noches pero, ¿qué hay de los otros dos trabajos?

-Soy mensajero los fines de semana, e instructor solo 3 veces a la semana y por las tardes, arregle todo para que mis horarios no se choquen y para no estar presionado en las mañanas, ya sabes por que no duermo en las noches.

- Vaya! Me sorprendes Ian, oye y quien es Ale- Estoy a punto de preguntarle por Alex, el nombre que menciono cuando despertó, cuando el celular de Ian suena y no me deja terminar la pregunta. Se levanta de la mesa y sale a contestar ¿tendrá problemas en su trabajo por mi culpa?

- Ana, discúlpame pero tengo que irme, Gracias por el desayuno y la ducha, luego te busco de acuerdo?. Nos vemos- dice rápidamente mientras me da un beso fugaz en la mejilla para despedirse. ¿Que fue eso? Era la primera vez que Veia a Ian serio, preocupado y sin hacer ninguna clase de broma, ¿Tendría algún problema? La idea de Ian sufriendo me resultaba dolorosa, él era una persona feliz, o al menos en apariencia eso es lo que quería dar a entender, Tenía ganas de buscarlo y preguntarle si estaba bien, o si podía ayudarlo en algo, y me doy cuenta de que no tengo como localizarlo, más que en la noche en el ANEX , era mucho tiempo de espera, pero si él no se comunicaba conmigo a esa hora, iría a buscarlo.

Veo el reloj y son apenas las 11 de la mañana, ¿qué podía hacer todo el día? Decido ducharme, hacer algo de quehacer , no se cuándo regresaría Kate pero quería que encontrara limpio aquí, eso me da la idea de llamarla, a ella, a Ray, a Jose. Todos están bien y felices de mi llamada, por un momento me alivia escucharlos, pero el bálsamo dura poco y comienzo a pensar en Christian…! No! .Decido ir al súper y comprar comida, y una que otra chuchería para ver una película. Me formo para pagar cuando me quedo paralizada viendo el estelar del periódico.

"_**Christian Grey ¿Ya tiene heredero para sus empresas? Al parecer el poderoso magnate espera su primer bebe, aunque no se sabe con precisión quien es la afortunada, pero fuentes cercanas afirman que el empresario ah echo citas con el ginecólogo para una dama misteriosa, recordemos que nunca se le ah visto con muchas mujeres, asi que… "**_

No termino de Leer, no pude, sigue doliendo tanto como el primer dia, quiero escapar, correr y gritarle al mundo que quiero morir, Corre, Sal de ahí ; me dice mi vocecita, y esta vez. La escucho.


	6. Cada quien en su camino

Christian Iba a tener a su bebe con ella, ya no tenía dudas, iban al doctor juntos, como una pareja. El solo hecho de imaginarlos a los dos en el ultrasonido, viendo en la pantalla a su bebe y sonriendo me hacía llorar, ¿COMO PUDISTE CHRISTIAN? Yo te amaba, jamás te hubiera echo eso, tuvimos una pelea pero jamás terminamos, y te lanzaste a los brazos de ella, Christian eras la persona que me había hecho más feliz en mi vida y eras la persona que más me había lastimado, se que yo te herí, pero no porque no te amara, eras todo para mi Christian, y ahora tu ibas a tener una familia, yo ya no tenía un lugar en tu vida , ella te iba a dar algo que debí haberte dado yo! Me enojo conmigo misma, lloro, lloro sin parar durante horas hasta quedarme dormida en mi habitación, no quiero despertar, no quiero saber nada de nadie, era demasiado doloroso para mí, Te perdí Christian , Te perdí.

Despierto, y sigue doliéndome en el alma, pero estoy más relajada, son las 12 de la noche, perdí la noción del tiempo, me sentía mal, sin fuerzas para nada, no tenía hambre, no tenía sueño, me sentía completamente apagada emocionalmente. A mi lado masoquista no le importa nada ahora, y decido revisar mi correo esperando ver algo que me dé una esperanza, aunque sean falsas. Y abro los ojos cuando Veo un correo de el:

**DE: Christian Grey**

**Asunto: Perdóname Ana**

**PARA: Anastasia Steele**

**Ana, se que a esta hora habrás visto los periódicos en todas partes, y sé que debes estar destrozada, lo sé porque yo estoy igual …. Estoy desconectado del mundo, mi mente siempre está pensándote y extrañándote, sé que no quieres verme y Te entiendo pero no se cuánto tiempo más aguante sin ti, Estoy viviendo un infierno y te necesito a mi lado, no funciono sin ti Ana , porfavor, Déjame verte!**

Christian, Te extraño tanto … no sabes cómo quisiera verte y que me hicieras el amor, besarte, extraño tanto tus platicas, tus miradas, tus regaños , tus celos, tu obsesión por el control, ahora que estoy lejos de ti es cuando más extraño todo , pero no puedo Christian…ya no podemos, no cuando tú vas a tener un hijo con la mujer que más odio. Pensé que ya no quedaban lagrimas dentro de mí, pero me equivoque, vuelven a salir a montones hasta dejarme dormida de nuevo.

Me despierto temprano, no tengo ganas de pararme ni hacer nada, pero tengo que, no puedo darme por vencida, si me quedo aquí en mi apartamento solo estaré pensando en el todo el tiempo, debería regresar a trabajar, mantenerme ocupada en otras cosas, Salir a divertirme….Ian! no me busco desde ayer, ¿ estará bien? Decido ir al ANEX a preguntar , supongo que hay alguien todo el tiempo ahí aunque sea temprano ¿ o no? . Me ducho, lavo trastes, y preparo la comida para cuando llegue solo deba sentarme, quiero hacer tiempo para que haya mas probabilidades de encontrar a alguien en el ANEX. Miro un poco la televisión, Paso rápidamente los canales de chismes, películas románticas y esas cursilerías que solo me harían daño, decido dejar el canal en una caricatura tonta ¿ y si respondo el correo de Christian?...No no puedo…!ya espere demasiado! Decido ir al ANEX , son casi las 2 de la tarde, probablemente ya haya alguien ahí .

-Buenas tardes, disculpe busco a un trabajador de aquí llamado Ian, Ian Chase me parece.- creo que se apellidaba asi, lo recuerdo vagamente porque me mostro su identificación cuando lo conocí.

-Si , trabaja aquí pero su turno de hoy empieza a las 11 de la noche señorita.

-Si , lo se pero am, me preguntaba si pudieran darme su dirección o su celular para localizarlo, es un asunto personal- le explico amablemente. Y me da las dos cosas sin ponerme peros, tuve suerte. ¿ Voy a su casa? No, creo que sería demasiado acosadora, mejor lo llamo una vez que haya comido. Subo de nuevo al auto y regreso a casa , no resisto más la incertidumbre y antes de bajar al auto decido llamar a Ian a su celular, una, dos , tres veces llamo y no contesta, ahora si estaba preocupada, seguro no sabe que soy yo quien llama pero espero que este bien. Bajo del auto sin ver al frente, escribiendo un mensaje para Ian y caminando por inercia, cuando oigo esa voz. SU voz, diciéndome mi nombre….

-Ana- Christian está enfrente de mi puerta, esperándome, tiene una cara de desvelo, despeinado y descuidad. Oh Christian…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – apenas y logro articular palabras y no derrumbarme o ir corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Necesitaba verte Ana, necesitaba estar contigo… tocarte- comienza a acercarse a mí y estirar su mano para tocar mi rostro, pero instintivamente doy un paso atrás.

-No Christian…tu no..no debes estar aquí, te pedí tiempo Christian y pedí que respetaras mi decisión .- reprimo mis lágrimas y mis impulsos lo más convincentemente que puedo.

-Sabes que te mueres de ganas igual que yo Ana ¡ No hagas esto!

- Vete, porfavor ….solo vete- intento evitarlo y me dirijo a la puerta , intento huir de él lo más rápido que pueda, debo entrar, debo esconderme.

-¡NO!- me toma por la cintura , me abraza con tanto cariño que me suelto a llorar, pero no puedo abrazarlo, no puedo…siento su cara contra mi cuello y siento sus lágrimas caer ¡ No Christian, no llores, NO me hagas esto! ¡Puedo soportarlo todo menos verte sufrir! No puedo más, LO amo, cuando se trata de el soy capaz de ir en contra de todo, incluso de mi razón, y Lo abrazo. Nos quedamos abrazados y llorando por lo que me parece una eternidad, y no quiero que termine nunca este momento, no quiero dejarlo.

-Entremos- le digo.

-Si- me toma la cara tiernamente me planta un dulce beso en los labios ¡ como extraño esto!.

- Has bajado de peso Ana, seguro no estas comiendo bien por mi culpa- me dice avergonzado.

-Me conoces mejor que nadie Christian, sabes que no tengo ánimos de mucho.

- Lo sé , pero debes comer Ana, debes estar sana , no quiero que enfermes- Ahí está ese tono demandante , posesivo, protector y tierno que tanto extraño y amo.

-No creo que hayas venido a hablar sobre mi dieta o si? . Vayamos al grano Christian.- sueno fuerte y eso me agrada, lo que sea que vino a decir sé que me afectara de una u otra forma y prefiero estar preparada.

-Elena quiere tener al bebe- Elena ¿El no?

- ¿ y tú?

-Yo no quiero perderte a Ti

- No es lo que te pregunte Christian

-Quiero al bebe, pero no quiero tener nada que Ver con Elena, no quiero a este bebe si esto me va a alejar de ti, si tengo que renunciar a algo, renuncio a él.

- Acabas de decirme que lo quieres, Christian yo te amo, y odiaría verte algún día arrepentido porque dejaste ir a este bebe, no repitas patrones Christian, no le hagas a tu bebe lo que te hicieron a ti, si tú quieres ser su padre, hazlo, no vas a renunciar a tu sangre por mí, no puedo dejar que hagas esto.

- ¡ Esque yo no puedo dejarte ir Ana! Perder a mi bebe me dolería, no lo niego, pero me dolería mucho más perderte a ti, ¡no puedo ¡ le dije a Elena que se deshiciera del bebe, ella no quiso y yo me arrepentí de perdérselo inmediatamente, sé que él bebe no tiene la culpa , es un ser inocente ,es una víctima que merece llegar al mundo fuerte y sano, rodeado de personas que lo amen , no…. No se- comienza a desesperarse y no encuentra las palabras para explicarme- Tengo miedo de que si nace este bebe, prefiera quedarme con el que contigo, tengo miedo de quererlo más que a ti, de que el me aleje aún más de ti… Tengo mil mierdas pasándome por la cabeza Ana! Por un lado la idea de darle la espalda a mi bebe no la tolero, sé que Elena buscara un extremo, no me dejaría verlo si estoy contigo, te odia y no dejaría que mi hijo se acerque a ti , y yo no quiero estar lejos de ti, ni de él, Ana…no sé qué hacer- golpea una silla en su desesperación y comienza a llorar.

No sé qué decirle, oírlo hablar con tanto cariño de su bebe me parte el alma, porque sé que lo que dijo es verdad, él bebe no es el problema, Sino Elena, que no dejara que él bebe este con Christian mientras el este conmigo, y sé que una vez que nazca él bebe y Christian lo tenga en sus brazos no podrá dejarlo ir jamás, y de nuevo la que saldrá lastimada seré yo. Pero Verlo aquí, llorando en mi apartamento, podía más que yo. Lo abrace, lo consolé de la forma que pude, deje que se desahogara, el me abrazo como si nunca quisiera soltarme, y yo quería que nunca lo hiciera.

Nos quedamos así mucho tiempo, no supe cuánto había pasado pero no importaba, en ese momento lo único que quería es sentirlo cerca de mí. Christian al igual que yo se moría por hacer el amor, busco mi boca y me beso apasionadamente, los dos sentíamos esa necesidad de estar así con el otro, nos extrañábamos, me arrincono a la pared y junto su cadera a la mía para que pudiera sentir su erección, mis manos las tenía aprisionadas a un lado de mi cabeza mientras el continuaba besándome. Arranco mi blusa y me quito el brassier, comenzó a besarme como si fuera el último día que estamos juntos, y por alguna razón yo sentí que eso era. Su lengua recorre mi vientre dándome pequeños besos mientras ahora sus manos están en mis pechos ¡solo él podía hacerme sentir así!

-Ana…MI ANA- me dice entre jadeos y besos. SI, seguía siendo SU Ana, no tenía sentido seguir negándolo. Estaba a punto de bajarme los pantalones cuando suena mi celular. Lo ignore, pero volvió a sonar estrepitosamente. – No contestes por favor- me dice en suplica.- Pero recuerdo que puede ser Ian, y siento que debo contestar.

-¿Diga?- me alejo de Christian.

-¿Ana? Así que eres tú la que me llamo eh, ha pasado apenas un día y tú ya me extrañas – me saca una pequeña risa.

- No genio, no es eso, quería saber si estabas bien, no dijiste mucho y tenías una cara de preocupación cuando te llamaron.

-¿Te preocupaste por mí? – suena extrañado

- Si – admito a regañadientes, y alejándome de Christian cada vez más para que no escuche esta conversación – te acabaste todo mi tocino y agua caliente sabes? Al menos podías haberme dicho si estabas bien.

-Lo sé pero….era…una emergencia, pero prometo compensártelo nena, voy para el ANEX ahora pero mañana puedo ir a visitarte un rato y llevarte una pizza como agradecimiento ¿ qué dices?.

- Digo que De Pepperoni y sin cebolla, a qué hora piensas agradecerme exactamente?

-mm en cuanto sepa te llamo ¿de acuerdo? , Oye, ¿este es tu numero verdad? Para agendarte ahora mismo y ya sabes, hablarte en las madrugadas cuando este ebrio y esas cosas.

-Si es este, y que bueno que me lo dices para activar mi desvió de llamadas por las noches- sigo en broma también.

-Ya, eres una cruel, pero entonces te llamo en cuanto sepa Ana y…

-¿y qué?

- gracias por preocuparte- Noto seriedad en su voz, de verdad le sorprendió que lo llamara ¿Por qué? Si en el ANEX era obvio que tenía chicas por doquier, seguro le llamaban a diario.

- No hay de que Ian,- Noto como Christian se tensa al escucharme decir el nombre de Ian, ¡mierda! - tú has hecho más por mí y es lo mínimo que podía hacer, suerte en el ANEX con todos los vómitos y esas cosas, salúdame a Jack!

- Muy graciosa, se lo diré! Nos vemos. – y colgamos. Ahora viene el interrogatorio.

- Lo siento, era importante- le digo a Christian en modo de disculpa, pero no soy capaz de acercarme a él porque no sé cómo se tomó esta llamada.

-¿Importante? Que el irrespetuoso de tu amigo el guardia de seguridad te llame es ¿IMPORTANTE? ¿Qué mierda quería? – No podía decirle que Ian y yo nos habíamos acercado, era capaz de mandarlo matar ahora mismo. Piensa Ana, piensa.

- El día que paso…bueno, tu sabes, dejo su anillo olvidado aquí y vino por él y conversamos un rato, yo estaba muy mal y tú lo sabes así que pensó que estaba enferma, se ofreció a ayudarme eso es todo, además es casado así que no empieces con tus suposiciones y celos porfavor.- De acuerdo, eso no lo sabía, pero por el anillo creo que así era, debo recordar preguntarle a Ian mañana que lo vea.

- ¡ Por Dios Ana, como si eso fuera a detener a algún hombre!, tantas atenciones contigo no son gratis. ¡ Si solo quería ayudarte una vez que tiene que hacer llamándote por teléfono? Y si es casado es aún peor Ana ¡abre los ojos! Él no quiere solamente una amistad contigo! . Es OBVIO que le gustas y ¡más le vale no seguir viniendo a visitarte porque sabes que NO voy a tolerar eso Ana! - genial, unas horas juntos y ya estamos peleando, supongo que ya no habrá sexo vainilla después de todo.

- ¡maldita sea Christian! No empieces porfavor, en estos momentos no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme algo ¡NO hay nada entre Ian y yo! y si vas a ponerte como loco lo mejor será que te vayas.- me dirijo a abrirle la puerta.

- ¡Entiéndeme Ana! Esque… siento que te estoy perdiendo, y me vuelvo loco, no quiero ni pensarlo nena, porfavor – se acerca de nuevo a mí , pero esta vez yo me alejo.

- Si Christian, terminaras perdiéndome si sigues reaccionando así, no soporto esta situación! Tú , Elena, Tu bebe, Tus celos! Yo te entiendo pero ¡Entiéndeme tu a mí! Tú al menos en cualquiera opción que elijas tendrás a tu bebe, no estarás solo, tendrás una razón de ser mientras que yo soy la que ah perdido TODO, TE PERDI A TI POR UN DESCUIDO TUYO! No importa lo que pase, lo que decidas la que sale lastimada soy yo, y ya no estoy dispuesta a seguir sacrificándome Christian, simplemente no puedo, No puedo solo sentarme a ver cómo vas con Elena a sus citas del doctor, como van a comprarle ropa a su bebe, a planear una vida juntos, ¿tu podrías hacerlo? ¿EH? Si me vieras con José o con Ian, a punto de tener un bebe con alguno de ellos, que supieras que me tienes que compartir de una u otra forma con ellos, que Yo tendré un hijo con alguien que NO eres tu ¿PODRIAS HACERLO COMO ME LO ESTAS PIDIENDO TU A MI? – exploto, ya no podía callarme todo esto, el estrés me consumía por dentro y si no lo decía sentía que ardía por dentro. Christian se quedó callado pensando en lo que le acababa de decir.

- No- dice finalmente- Pero no te dejaría de amar, buscaría la forma de estar contigo, aceptaría a tu bebe porque TE AMO.

-¡ Y YO A TI! Sin embargo el que se acostó con otra a la primera pelea fuiste TU , y yo ya te dije que él bebe no es problema , como te lo dije en el correo, es una parte de ti y jamás podría odiar algo de ti Christian, ese bebe no tiene la culpa de nada, pero Elena no nos dejara estar en paz, te obligara a decidir entre él bebe o yo ¡ Y no quiero que llegue ese momento porque Escogerás al bebe!, aunque ahora digas que no, va a ser tu hijo Christian, no tendrás opción, y a la que dejaras herida será a mí.¿ Que no lo entiendes? No es que no te amé! TE AMO ¡por eso me estoy sacrificando yo, sea cual sea la salida YO saldré herida más que nadie, ¡ Déjame encontrar la opción que sea menos dolorosa! Déjame elegir una que me haga sufrir lo menos posible, Christian….Tu…tu tendrás a tu bebe….va a traerte alegría a tu vida, yo me eh quedado sin ti…ya no tengo nada más que darte…Te lo eh dado todo, lo único que te pido es que me dejes… Tengo que recuperarme por perderte, yo no tendré un bebe que me distraiga ni que me de fuerzas. El único consuelo que tendré para salir adelante es saber que Tu estas bien, que tienes a tu hijo, que eres feliz con él , y yo tarde o temprano te tendré que superar, así que …Porfavor Christian- me arrodillo destrozada ante el- te lo ruego…déjame marchar ahora antes de que me hagas más daño, sabes que tengo razón y que esto es lo mejor para todos…- acaricio su rostro limpiando su lagrima, sé que él debe de estar sufriendo , no quiero que este entre la espada y la pared, pero es por su bien, yo no le puedo ofrecer más …

-Te amo Ana- logra decirme entre lágrimas darme otro beso, y esta vez, noto enseguida que es el beso de despedida- Te amare siempre, siempre serás la mujer de mi vida , y no sabes cómo me duele tener que dejarte ir, como me duele saber que el que causo esto fui yo, siempre te voy a agradecer que le hayas dado sentido a mi vida, y que si algún día me necesitas ahí estaré nena- sujeta mi cara entre sus manos y me mira a los ojos, los dos no paramos de llorar, esto nos está matando a ambos- Eres la mujer más maravillosa que puede existir, en todo sentido. Gracias Ana…MI ANA.- Y se marcha sin un último beso…Adiós Christian, Te amo y Te amare Siempre.


	7. Alguien mas

Han pasado dos semanas desde que vi a Christian por última vez, no eh sabido nada de el desde entonces, cuando veo una foto suya en el periódico no me detengo a leer lo que dice, eh regresado al trabajo e intento llevar una vida lo más sana posible, lo más alejada de él , pero me resulta sumamente difícil , todo aquí me recuerda a él , bueno… todo me recuerda a él, ver el cielo e imaginarme en el planeador con él, ver un helicóptero, corbatas, me muerdo el labio apropósito porque creo que es una forma de recordarlo , esto me llevara mucho tiempo, pero sé que lo lograre , debo hacerlo . En eso suena mi teléfono, una sonrisa ilumina mi cara.

-Jose! Cuanto tiempo, ¿cómo estás? – le digo feliz por escuchar su voz.

- Muy bien Ana, esto de la fotografía se me da mejor de lo que pensé, ´¿ y tú? Como has estado?

-Bien Jose- vaya mentira- ya sabes, trabajando y todo eso, ¿estas por estos rumbos?

-De hecho SI, y te llamaba para ver si podía ir a tu casa, supe que Kate ya llego y pensaba pasar a visitarlas.

-Jose ya sabes que eres bienvenido, yo llego a casa alrededor de las 6 , te parece a esa hora?

- Perfecto, Nos vemos en un rato Ana!.

Bueno, una cara conocida me haría bien supongo, Jose siempre me ponía de buenas, de pronto recuerdo que Ian también había quedado de ir al apartamento, yo me había ofrecido a ir al suyo pero se negó ¿Porque siempre se niega a que yo vaya a su casa? Siempre que trato de sacar el tema lo evade, al menos logre preguntarle si era casado ya que ese anillo me daba a entender que si, recuerdo como se asustó cuando se lo pregunte, quede de presentarle a Kate y a su ahora prometido Elliot , Kate se iba a mudar pronto con él, pero quiso pasar unos días conmigo, y le había platicado de Ian, estaba ansiosa por conocerlo.

-Ay Ana me siento mal de tener que irme de aquí, no pudimos disfrutar de mucho tiempo juntas-

- No te preocupes Kate, estoy feliz de que te vayas a casar amiga, te lo mereces, además sabes que lo que necesito ahora es espacio…y tiempo.- Kate era la única que sabía que había pasado entre Christian y yo, le conté lo de Elena, él bebe, y como era de esperarse ella me apoyo incondicionalmente ¿cómo no iba a querer lo mejor para ella?

- Lo se Ana, y créeme que no me gusta verte así amiga, pero no te preocupes, eres fuerte y vas a superar esto como lo has hecho antes, no te dejare sola amiga yo te llevare a dar vueltas por la ciudad para que encontremos otro chico ideal para ti, uno normal! – En eso tocan el timbre y las dos nos vemos obligadas a posponer la conversación.

- ¡ Jose! Que alegría verte – lo abrazo sinceramente- adelante, pasa.

- Gracias Ana, traje unas cervezas para festejar el reencuentro, y sobre todo el compromiso de Kate.- se acerca a felicitarla a ella y a Elliot – ahora eres una señora Kate, ya no podrás salir a divertirte como los solteros, ni tu ni Ana de hecho, me han dejado solo.

- Ana ya es soltera de nuevo Jose!

-¿QUE? ¿Es enserio?- voltea a verme completamente anonadado.

Cuando gracias a Dios, suena el timbre de nuevo, era Ian, siempre es la campana que me salva.

-Adelante Ian, te presento a mi mejor amiga Kate, y a su ahora prometido Elliot- se saludan de mano y por la cara de Kate, noto que lo aprueba inmediatamente- Y él es mi amigo saludan y por primera vez no noto esas chispas ni ese instinto de marcar territorio como pasaba con…El.

-¿ Y bien? Vas a abrir las cervezas o que Jose? – Ian siempre tan sociable y confiado, llamando a todos por su nombre.

- Claro, para eso las traje! Y presiento que harán falta más y talvez una pizza ¿ qué opinan?.

- ¡ SI!- todos decimos al unísono, si estuviera el, si no estuviera celoso de todos, sería perfecto este momento, mis amigos, conviviendo y disfrutando… Sigo sin creer que en menos de un año mi vida ah cambiado drásticamente una y otra vez.

Platicamos, comemos, platicamos de la boda de Kate, de Jose y su carrera, de Elliot, Yo busco siempre hacer las preguntas porque no quiero que me pregunten a mí , no podría contestar, no todavía. Ian y Jose parecen llevarse bien, bueno, Ian parece llevarse bien con todos, y de pronto Jose pregunta lo que había evitado toda la noche.

-Ana, ya casi lo olvido, ¿qué paso entre el magnate y tú? Ah, lo siento Elliot, es una broma inofensiva.

- No te preocupes, así también le digo yo- responde el sin ningún rastro de ofensa.

-Am, no funciono… - no sé qué más decirle.

-Magnate? ¿El psicópata que conocí hace mucho?- pregunta Ian, no eh querido platicarle nada a nadie más que a Kate.

-Sí, el…

-¿Acaso era rico? ¿Quién era?

-No tiene caso decirlo, ya no somos nada- Kate parece notar la tristeza en mi voz y sale a mi rescate

-¡Juguemos Verdad o Reto! Dejen respirar a Ana chicos, yo voy primero…mmm…Jose ; Que eliges?

-Reto- dice decidido

-De acuerdo, te reto a ponerte un brasier mío y tomarte una foto así- Todos nos echamos a reír de solo imaginarlo.

-¿Qué? Vamos Kate no seas cruel

-Elegiste reto, enfréntalo.

-Qué más da!

Se quita la camisa y Kate saca rápidamente un brasier de los que había empacado y le tomamos fotos a Jose, no paramos de reír. Continuamos con castigos tontos otro rato, a mí me toco lamer el zapato de Elliot , y a Kate tomar dos cucharadas de aceite con limón, a Ian pararse en la calle 2 minutos en ropa interior, Todos estábamos disfrutando cuando de pronto Kate, como es su costumbre decir lo que piensa, le pregunta a Ian.- Que estaba mandando un mensaje, no pude resistir y vi la pantalla y decía " Alex" ¿ quién era? Nunca me daba la oportunidad de preguntarle, dudo que fuera una novia pero, ¿Quién?

-Ian. ¿Verdad o reto?

-Creo que ahora escogo Verdad.

-De acuerdo, ¿Te gusta Ana? - ¡MIERDA KATE!

- Kate! Ah….Ian no te sientas obligado a responder, Kate siemp…- me interrumpe su respuesta.

-Verdad - Oh. Incluso Kate se sorprendió ante su seguridad.

-¡ AH! Por Dios! Te reto a que la beses! – Kate no cabía en su emoción, comenzó a dar saltitos y a moverse como loca, estaba mucho más nerviosa que yo.

- Solo es una cosa! No seas tramposa!- le avienta una servilleta a Kate.

-Mmmm tienes razón, rayos! Pero no se salvaran! Elliot , tu turno amor.

- De acuerdo, Ian ¿verdad o reto?- era obvio hacia donde iba esto

-Reto- dice con una sonrisa en su cara- Mierda mierda mierda!

- Te reto que beses a Jose- Kate y yo rompemos en risas! En el fondo creo que Elliot no podría hacerle esto a Christian.

-¿QUE? – dicen Jose e Ian al mismo tiempo, con una cara digna de fotografiar.

-Y una mierda! El castigo debe ser para Ian solamente!- reclama José

- Eligio Reto!- defiende Elliot reprimiendo su risa.

-mmm.. De acuerdo- accede Ian con su siempre arrogancia.

-No! No porfavor! No me hagas esto! Esp- Ian le da un beso apretando sus labios para si , y así tocar los labios de Jose lo menos posible.- ¡ Argh!

- Pero ahora debo quitarme ese mal sabor de boca-

Y Me Besa.

…siento como si hubiera durado mucho ese beso, no sé exactamente que sentí, todo fue tan repentino, sentía las manos de Ian a los costados de mi cara, y podía sentir las miradas de todos viéndonos con la boca abierta, a la única que le daba gusto era a Kate, estaba que su sonrisa no le cabía en la cara, Jose y Elliot no sabían que hacer, pero no tenían cara de felicidad exactamente.

-Listo- dice satisfecho Ian- No me podía quedar con las ganas, lo siento.

- Eres increíble Ian! Jaja te felicito! Tienes muchos pantalones para hacer eso- Kate está encantada.

- ¿Cómo pudiste besarnos a los dos? – dice Jose exagerando su asco

- Tenía que pagar el precio de alguna forma- Elliot no dice nada.

La noche paso, se había hecho tarde y Jose , Ian y Elliot tenían que irse, Ian debía ir al ANEX a trabajar, se despiden de nosotras y se dirigen afuera, Ian no menciona nada del beso ni de lo pasado hoy, actúa completamente normal ¿Cómo lo hace? Yo sigo roja de la vergüenza. En cuanto cerramos la puerta Kate se me abalanza.

-¡ AANAAA! Le encantas! Dios ese SI es un hombre, mira que tener su seguridad es genial, es guapo, tiene trabajo, sentido del humor, ANA esta es tu segunda oportunidad!- me lo dice mientras agita mis hombros .

- Kate…

- ¡ NO ANA! Escúchame, sé que sigues pensando en Christian, y que nadie podrá ocupar su lugar, pero no vas a esperarlo toda la vida, ese tipo ya tiene una vida, te dejo libre, No puedes guardarle Luto por siempre, Ian es lo que necesitas, es divertido, sincero, directo… Dios Ana es perfecto para Ti, si no amara a Elliot estaría dándote batalla con el amiga, No pierdas más tu tiempo Ana, Christian es tu pasado, si sigues pensando que solo él puede estar contigo y hacerte el amor, te quedaras a vestir santos, Ian es tu presente, tienes todo a tu favor para tener algo con él, para salir adelante y tú sigues esperando a un fantasma. ¡Despierta Amiga! ¡Tienes que empezar a ver por TI y TU felicidad!.

Y Me quedo despierta toda la noche pensando en lo que paso, en lo que me dijo Kate , Ian me gusta, creo que sería tonto negarlo, pero la sombra de Christian era mucha, nadie podría hacerme sentir lo que él , a nadie podría amar como a él. Pero hay algo en Ian que sigue sin decirme, ¿Por qué tan evasivo algunas veces?¿ quién es Alex? ¿Que esconde tras esa mascara de perfección y seguridad? .

Despierto ¡ ah , Sábado al fin! Para mañana Kate ya no estaría conmigo, decido aprovechar el día con ella. Ese mismo día por la noche me llama Ian para que hagamos algo el domingo, quiere venir a mi casa..mmm. más evasiones.

-De hecho, Ian mañana mi casa estará sucia y toda tirada, Kate se muda mañana y no quiero estar aquí o la extrañare, ¿podemos ir a la tuya?- lo piensa detenidamente.

- ehh..

- Vamos Ian, haz venido a mi casa miles de veces, es justo que conozca la tuya ¿qué me ocultas?- le digo como si lo hubiera atrapado con las manos en la masa.

-De acuerdo, ¿sabes cómo llegar?- después de pensarlo mucho accedió, no lo podía creer.

- Creo que sí, y si me llego a perder te llamare a tu celular vale?

-Ok Ana, entonces mañana nos vemos! Descansa-

-Igualmente Ian. Nos vemos.

¿Por qué lo pensaría tanto? A pesar de mostrarse tan abierto con las personas y siempre con esa seguridad, estoy segura de que era una fachada, algo ocultaba, algo que probablemente no quería que nadie supiera, sé que era egoísta pero esperaba averiguarlo mañana, Ian se había vuelto alguien importante y odiaba los secretos, Siempre salen a la luz y terminan lastimándome, no quería eso otravez.

Llego a su casa fácilmente, pensé que era una casa común y corriente pero me doy cuenta de que es una especie de vecindad, no es un lugar de lujo, pero no está mal ¿esto es lo que no quería que viera? . Subo a su apartamento y toco el timbre, sale enseguida recién bañado, y parecía como si hubiera hecho limpieza ese mismo día.

-Pasa Ana, estás en tu casa – lo dice mientras se tumba en su sofá y golpea el sillón para invitarme a sentar con él, no tengo porque no hacerlo.

-Ian tu casa es perfectamente normal, ¿Por qué tantos Peros en que viniera aquí eh? – lo reprendo juguetonamente.

-No es …la casa Ana, luego te explico, pero oye prepare spagetti en vista de esta ocasión tan especial

-¿tu cocinaste? ¿Sabes cocinar? Conmigo siempre pedimos pizza o yo soy la que cocina

-Tenías razón cuando dijiste que era un estuche de monerías – me guiña el ojo- Anda, sentémonos.

-De acuerdo, muero por probar tu Spagetti y ver si eres tan buen cocinero como guardia de seguridad.- digo entusiasmada.

- Soy bueno en toda nena, ya deberías saberlo- sus aires de grandeza eran únicos, y pensar que antes no lo soportaba, ahora me divertían.

-¡Por Dios! Ian esto esta riquísimo ¿Qué haces de guardia de seguridad?- en verdad sabia cocinar!

-¿Porque ser chef si puedo sacar borrachos de un antro?- rompemos a reír los dos.

- Pero haber Ana, es tiempo de hablar en serio. ¿Qué paso con ese novio psicópata y magnate tuyo?- Me tomo completamente con la guardia baja, Porque me pregunto de el? No quería hablar de el, no quería llorar otravez, no cuando llevo dos semanas tratando de superar esto.

-No funciono, ya se los dije- sueno fría y a la defensiva

-Vamos no empieces con eso, dime que es lo que no funciono- por un momento creo que incluso está enfadado.

-El tendrá un bebe con otra mujer, una mujer que odio ¿contento?- mi tono pasa de defensivo, a grosero, pero odio que intente meterse así a mi vida.

-¿entonces no te amaba?

-Si, si me amaba Ian, me ama…es solo que…es complicado, porfavor …deja de preguntarme cosas.

-No, Si te amara tanto no te hubiera sido infiel en primer lugar Ana

- El Si me ama, esa mujer es una víbora que logro embaucarlo hasta conseguirlo, él no quería dejarme, pero yo le dije que tenía que estar con su bebe, él es huérfano Ian, no quiere hacerle a su hijo lo que le hicieron a el- Ahora si sueno molesta, hablar de ellos me resulta doloroso, que Ian me pregunte eso me resulta doloroso, quiero irme, ya.

- ¡ porfavor Ana! No lo defiendas ni busques pretextos para no odiarlo, se metió con otra y eso no tiene excusas.

- ¡Tu no lo entiendes Ian! Solo él y yo sabemos lo que paso entre nosotros, Solo EL Y YO sabemos que nos amábamos y que si no estamos juntos no fue por falta de amor, él lo jodio todo! SI! Y él está sufriendo igual o más que yo porque la tipa con la que tendrá a su hijo es una maldita, le dijo que si él se quedaba conmigo no iba a ver su bebe! ¡ Y yo no podía hacerle esto! No podía dejar que abandonara un hijo por mí, él ya tiene suficientes cargos de conciencia y traumas como para añadirle uno más. Así que te voy a pedir el Puto favor de que ¡No hables si no sabes lo que paso! Gracias por la comida. Buenas Tardes! . – Camino ofendida, triste, y furiosa hacia la puerta ¿Qué nadie entiende que quiero olvidarlo? ¿Que lo único que tienen que hacer si en verdad quieren ayudarme es Dejar de mencionármelo?.

- Ana espera! Mira, lamento haber sido tan directo, sabes que así soy yo, jamás te lo dije para ofenderte o ponerte triste, es solo que me choca verte con esa cara de muerta todo el tiempo, desde que te conozco vas por el mundo sintiendo pena por ti misma y ¡ es frustrante! Tu eres mejor que esto y vas a dejar que un patán te cambie tu esencia?

-¡ Esque eso es lo que no soporto! ¡Que todo el mundo de por hecho que era un maldito y un desgraciado Cuando NO LO ES! No sabes todas las cosas que el ah sufrido Ian, no es que sea un psicópata y neurótico, el me cuida, tiene miedos que tu ni siquiera imaginas, No lo justifico, ¡Jamás lo hare! y no creo poder perdonarlo por su infidelidad, pero sería incapaz de desearle algo malo, lo conocí tal vez mejor que nadie y se cómo es él y lo que debe de estar sufriendo. Si tienes alguna consideración hacia mi Ian, por favor no vuelvas a hablar mal de el en mi presencia- Se lo digo entre lágrimas, pero no de tristeza, sino de coraje e impotencia.

-Está bien Ana- creo que de verdad vio mi sufrimiento y que en verdad me dolía lo que estaba pasando, su tono de voz cambio enseguida y no dudo en abrazarme, abrazarme fuerte y darme consuelo, sin decir nada…simplemente me abrazo y me dejo llorar en él.

-Perdóname Ian- se lo digo entre sollozos ¿esque nunca me quedare seca?- aún estoy muy afectada por esto y no sé cómo controlarme, no sé qué hacer para dejar de sufrir , no sabes lo que significó para mí, él fue mi primero en todo Ian, llego lo suficientemente cerca de mi como para dejar este enorme hueco en mí, lo extraño, extraño todo de el aunque sea incapaz de perdonarlo. Perdóname por haberme puesto así contigo Ian- lo abrazo.

-No te preocupes nena, perdóname tu a mí por ser un cerdo insensible respecto a tus sentimientos por él, yo debería entenderte mejor que nadie.

-¿porque lo dices?

- Por nada, olvídalo nena, tienes que tranquilizarte – soba suavemente mi espalda para darme consuelo y tranquilizarme.

Pasaron unas dos horas y ya estábamos en su pequeña terraza, terminamos el Spagetti y compramos unas cervezas, me sentía mucho más relajada y en confianza, Ian siguió haciéndome preguntas de Christian pero esta vez ya no me molestaba contestarle, incluso llegue a pensar en decirle sobre el contrato y todo el asunto de las sumisas, el cuarto rojo, Elena, y todos los traumas de Christian. Y así tal vez podría entenderme mejor, pero decidí guardármelo, le conté sobre el sexo, y como habían sido para mí todas esas veces con él , y que él había sido el único en mi vida hasta ahora.

-entonces no has estado con nadie más ¿en serio? Eres una chica guapa Ana, me sorprende que no tengas más pretendientes, podrías tener a quien quisieras, el día que te conocí en el ANEX viste lo provocativa que podías ser.

-en serio, el ha sido el único, y la verdad no me imagino haciendo con alguien más, aun no supero esto Ian, sigo pensando que sería una especie de traición hacia él.

- Ya no son nada Ana, se han despedido oficialmente, el tendrá un hijo, no deberías de guardarle luto y sacrificarte tu cuando él no lo está haciendo, si sigues teniéndole consideraciones, solo terminaras más afectada tú.

-Lo se Ian, y créeme que lo eh pensado miles de veces, cuando me enfade con él y fui al ANEX yo coquete con ese señor, quería desquitarme, pero no pude, y ya sabes cómo termino todo. Eh pensado muchas veces en volver ahí e irme a la cama con el primer extraño que encuentre, pero simplemente no puedo.

-¿Y porque tiene que ser un extraño?

-No soy capaz de hacerlo con alguien que conozca, sabes que lo atrevido no es exactamente lo mío.

- ¿ Y qué hay de mí?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Lo harías conmigo? - ¿ Es broma verdad? ¿Ian acababa de pedirme que tuviera sexo con él?

-¿Es broma….verdad? - lo digo totalmente sorprendida, no sabía cómo reaccionar, Ian me gustaba, mucho, pero….acostarme con él?

-No Ana, no es broma ¿Porque no? Es obvio que los dos nos gustamos, yo no busco ningún compromiso y sé que tú tampoco, somos amigos que se atraen, no tendría nada de malo si tuviéramos sexo porque ninguno esperaría algo más del otro, las cartas estarían sobre la mesa desde un inicio.

Me quedo muda. No sé qué decir….

-Piénsalo mientras recogemos la mesa- Se levanta con esa confianza intacta, yo sigo con la boca abierta y él está recogiendo la mesa…

¿De verdad podría tener sexo con Ian? La idea no me desagradaba, EL no me desagradaba, tenía razón, nos gustábamos, no buscábamos ningún compromiso y el jamás ah pretendido otra cosa o me ha exigido más de lo que yo le ofrezco, era mi amigo, era guapo ¿entonces…porque no podía decir SI inmediatamente? ¿Porque sigo muda? Christian….él ha sido el único para mí, y no sé si estaba lista para dejar que alguien más que no fuera el , me conociera, que estuviera dentro de mí , Sentía que YO era de Christian, incontables veces me lo dijo ; que moriría si yo fuera de alguien más, si alguien más me tocara. Pienso en eso y me convenzo a mí misma de decirle a Ian que No podemos hacerlo. Pero las palabras de él y de Kate vienen a mi mente ¿Entonces nunca podría estar con nadie más? Christian ya tenía su vida, él no me guardo luto , ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo yo? Ya no era suya, y el ya no era mío, ya no había absolutamente nada que me uniera a él, no podía reclamarme nada porque ya No éramos NADA. De pronto todo es claro y tomo mi decisión. Me levanto de la mesa a recoger lo que faltaba de la mesa y me uno a Ian en la barra.

-De acuerdo.

-¿De acuerdo que? – él estaba distraído lavando los platos por lo que no capto lo que le quise decir.

-Quiero tener sexo contigo…


	8. Alex

-¿En serio? – No lo podía creer del todo

-En serio, ya lo pensé y no encuentro una razón para no hacerlo – las razones que tenía no me parecían lógicas, seguirme guardando para Christian cuando él ya tendría un hijo me parecía estúpido.

- Quiero que lo hagas porque quieres hacerlo, no porque te sientas presionada o sientas que Debes de… - de pronto se pone serio

- quiero hacerlo Ian…me gustas, eso es obvio, y lo que me dijeron tú y Kate me abrió los ojos de alguna forma, debo empezar a ver por mí, tu y yo somos amigos y no exigiremos algo más allá de esto. Lo eh decidido.

-Por mi encantado, y si estas segura, podemos empezar ahora mismo- comienza a acercarse a mí. Estoy Nerviosa, nunca había hecho esto, con Christian sabía cómo comportarme, pero con Ian no ¿ y si hacia algo mal yo? ¿Si el esperaba algo más de mí y yo no sabía cómo dárselo? El nota mi nerviosismo y titubeos y se detiene.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si…

-¿Te arrepentiste?

-No, no, no es eso…es solo que, el ah sido el único Ian, no sé cómo comportarme con alguien más que no sea el…el sexo con el no era….convencional, ¿ y si no cumplo tus expectativas? ¿Si no soy lo que esperas o no sé cómo hacerlo contigo? - confieso avergonzadamente, pero sé que Ian no me juzgaría y buscaría a forma de hacer esto más llevadero.

-No te preocupes Ana, estás conmigo, nunca te pediría algo más, ¿recuerdas esa vez en la que bailamos? Te pedí que te soltaras y te dejaras llevar, ahora te pido lo mismo…

Me toma tiernamente la cara , y me da un beso dulce pero intenso, toma mi cintura y me aprieta contra él , quedamos pegados cadera con cadera mientras continuamos besándonos, me pasa una mano por la espalda para acercarme aún más a él. Por un momento dudo en tocarlo, Christian no me lo permitía y ahora es raro para mí el si quiera intentarlo, siento una mano bajando hacia mi trasero y tocándome, la intensidad sube cada vez más y nos besamos con más pasión y lujuria en cada momento, me armo de valor y toco su espalda. No me dice nada, incluso parece disfrutar mis caricias –wow- Me permito toquetearlo todo, me siento libre de meter mano en donde quiera, me va arrinconando hacia su habitación en lo que desabotona mi blusa, y yo la de él, no podemos esperar a estar piel con piel, quedo en brasier y hábilmente me lo desabotona ¡Quiero que me beses ahí Ian! ¡Tócame! Cada vez ardo más en deseo y en culpabilidad, la imagen de Christian viéndome hacer esto de alguna forma me partía el alma, pero no podía detenerme…no ahora. él toma mis pechos entre sus manos, mientras me continua besando en la boca, decido no esperar más y le quito su camisa, siento que tengo que terminar esto cuanto antes porque siento que estoy pecando aunque jamás había sentido esto, éramos iguales Ian y yo , no había contratos, palabras de seguridad, castigos, solo dos personas normales a punto de tener sexo, siento que puedo mandar yo también, lo llevo a la cama para que caiga de espaldas y decido ponerme encima de él , el sujeta mi trasero y continuamos besándonos sin casi poder respirar , él me toma por la cintura y me gira para quedar arriba de mí , recorre mi cuerpo con pequeños besos hasta llegar a mi pantalón, lo desabrocha y me lo quita de un solo tirón junto con mis panties, ¡ Oh Dios! Una parte de mí se muere por tenerlo dentro, y otra me dice que cierre las piernas y no deje que entre nada ahí, Ese lugar le pertenece a Christian y solo a él, quiero llorar, quiero irme pero ¿para qué? Seria vivir en abstinencia esperando a alguien que ya no vendría, jamás había experimentado una relación sexual NORMAL, quería hacerlo…!MERECIA TENERLA! . Ian se quita el pantalón y saca una envoltura plateada, se baja su bóxer y libera su erección ¡Madre mía! Esta bueno el carbón, se coloca el condón y se coloca encima de mí para continuar besándome, recorre mi cuerpo con su mano y siento sus dedos ahí….siento uno dentro y no puedo reprimir mi gemido ¡AH! Extrañaba esto, decido que no hay lugar para el pudor y sujeto su trasero y me doy un manjar, de pronto siento dos, tres dedos entrando y saliendo de mi ¡ Ahh! Dios mío quiero correrme pero aún falta mucho, decido tocarlo yo ahí… oigo el gemido de placer de Ian, lo que me causa más placer a mí, lo muevo como… Chri….como EL me enseño en mi primera vez , y noto que a Ian le fascina , no creo cansarme de esto nunca, De pronto Ian me toma las dos manos y las coloca arriba de mí , con sus rodillas me abre más las piernas y de pronto… lo siento dentro de mí. ¡AH! Grito de placer, pero en mi mente Aparece Christian decepcionado y triste al verme- PERDONAME CHRISTIAN- pienso en mis adentro.

Ian entra y sale hábilmente y los dos hacemos ruidos de placer, continuamos besándonos y me sigo maravillando de tenerlo dentro, aunque empieza a escucharse esa vocecita mía tan inoportuna que me dice que ahora sí. Yo Ya no le pertenecía a Christian, había permitido que otro hombre estuviera dentro de mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, pero cuando Ian y yo terminamos, estamos agotados, yo termino arriba de el totalmente exhausta, y él tiene un brazo alrededor de mí, me siento bien, es muy diferente a lo que yo conocía y a lo que imagine, nos quedamos así un par de horas dormidos. Y Despertamos cuando suena el celular de Ian , el me mueve con cuidado a un lado en lo que responde, creo escuchar que sale de la habitación pero estoy más dormida que nada. Cuando de pronto escucho cuando llega de nuevo y me despierta inesperadamente.

-¡Ana! Perdóname Ana pero, debes irte… o si no al menos, debes vestirte.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – estoy despertando, mi cerebro no coordina ni capta bien lo que pasa

- Ponte algo encima por favor- me arroja mi ropa ¿qué mierda es esto? Hace un momento era un amor y ahora resulta que es un patán?

-¿Que mierda pasa Ian, porque me tratas así?- le exijo una respuesta

-No, no Ana no pienses mal, esque Alex viene para acá y no puede verte así- ¿AL fin conoceré a la tal Alex?

-¿Quién es Alex? Nunca me quisiste responder quien era cuando te pregunte,¿ si eres casado?- El solo pensarlo me dan ganas de matarlo.

-Claro que no tonta, Alex es mi hijo. - ¿Hijo? ¿HIJO? ¿ Ian era el padre de alguien?

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes un hijo!? ¿Exactamente cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- Me molesto al saber que si no fuera porque nos quedamos dormidos y no hay otra salida, él nunca me lo hubiera dicho.

-siendo sinceros, nunca. Las cosas son un poco complicadas.

-y me dices esto ya que me llevaste a la cama. ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hijo?- no sé exactamente porque estoy molesta, quedamos en no exigirnos más de lo que ofrecíamos, Ian no tiene una obligación conmigo, solo somos amigos ….con derecho creo, me parece que tenía el derecho de saber si la persona con la que me acuesto tiene hijos!.

-tiene 4 años, es muy inteligente pero…

-¿pero qué?

-Escucha Ana, prometo contarte todo después, ahora solo te pido que no digas nada ni saques conclusiones de acuerdo? .

Enseguida tocan a la puerta y yo debo vestirme enseguida, me siento como una zorra a la que tienen que esconder porque ah llegado la esposa del hombre. Una vez vestida-lo más decente que pude- abre la puerta y entra una chica de unos 35 años, rubia y con finta de licenciada, y de ella viene un niño de la mano, tendría uno años ¡Era adorable! Tenía el cabello castaño claro y una cara angelical, su cara redonda era marcada con unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas cuando reía, tenía ojos color miel y la piel blanca de Ian. Corre a abrazar a Ian en cuanto lo ve llamándolo " Papa, Papa" . Siento que estorbo en esta escena pero no sé qué hacer, así que solo me quedo parada como estatua viéndolos embobada. Ian no parece ser muy cariñoso con Alex ¿Porque?.

-Bien Alex, Ella es Ana, ve a saludarla hijo- me señala a mí y Alex viene con sus pasitos divertido hacia mí.

-Hola Alex , eres muy bonito ¿ cuántos años tienes?- le digo agachándome para verlo frente a frente y poder tocar su mejilla.

-Tengo 6 años Ana pero mi papa y mi tía dicen que voy a crecer muchísimo y me veré más grande!- lo dice con ese entusiasmo que solo los niños tienen y que es imposible que no te saquen una sonrisa. Así que la rubia- digna del despacho de Christian- era hermana de Ian ¿ porque ella tendría a Alex y no Ian? Había cabos sueltos y comenzaba a entrarme más curiosidad.¿ Que había del anillo?

- Y te pondrás muy guapo seguramente – le digo mientras le hago pequeñas cosquillas a lo que el ríe encantado y divertido.

-Vendré por el a las 9:00 , mañana tiene escuela De acuerdo?- la rubia se marcha y se despide amablemente de mi ¿ porque actuaba como la madre de Alex?

-De acuerdo, nos vemos- Ian es por primera vez…serio, incluso pienso que está enfadado, voltea a verme sin saber que decir.- Alex, ¿quieres ver una película?

- No papito, hoy quiero que juguemos, el otro día me lo prometiste papito- pone cara triste y parece decepcionado, toma la mano de Ian en muestra de súplica para que juegue con él.

- Estoy cansado hijo, ah sido un día…agitado- me lanza una fugaz mirada a la que no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

-Anda papito porfavor te prometo que me portare bien- eso le rompería el corazón a cualquiera, pero al parecer menos a Ian.

-Más tarde, por ahora ven, vamos a comer algo , te comprare un helado si comes bien ¿ de acuerdo? – Al parecer le helado fue lo único que alegro a aLex y lo puso a dar brinquitos. Alex se sienta a dibujar un momento en lo que Ian hace de comer, así que por eso es tan buen chef…

-Eres un grosero, ¿porque no quieres jugar con tu hijo?- Sé que era tonto y absurdo comparar a estas alturas del partido, pero no pude evitar comparar en como seria Christian con su hijo, estaba segura de que el sería tan cariñoso con su hijo como conmigo y le dedicaría el mayor tiempo posible.

-No tengo ánimos eso es todo ¿Te quedas a comer? – me ofrece evadiendo una vez más el tema.

- Creo que debería irme, tienes que pasar tiempo con Alex y yo solo le quitaría tu atención, pero gracias.

-Nadie podría quitarle mi atención a mi hijo Ana- me lo dice pero de una forma suena como resignado, y no con cariño como deberían decirlo los padres, lo que solo me impulsa a seguir cavando en su vida.

- ¿Por cierto me habías dicho que trabajabas de mensajero los fines de semana o no? ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

-Me despidieron- me lo dice sin rastro de pena.

-¿ Porque?

-Oh ya sabes, al parecer no sabía tratar a los clientes y me ponía agresivo, daba mala imagen.

-¿ y que harás ahora, buscaras otro empleo?

- Si ,aunque eh pedido más noches en el ANEX, y mañana llegaran dos chicos nuevos al gimnasio así que, hay dinero extra por el momento y Alex por ahora se ha mantenido estable.

-¿Estable? ¿ Está enfermo?

-Si, tiene asma y es …delicada su salud, no puede agitarse mucho y su comida debe ser estricta , vaya…hasta su ropa debe ser especial

-¿Entonces es por eso que no quisiste jugar con él? ¿Para que no se agitara?

- Bingo, y tú que pensabas que era un pésimo padre- ¿porque creía eso?

-No, uno pésimo no pero si poco cariñoso, el que no juegues con él no quiere decir que no puedas hacer nada con el, míralo, está ahí en la mesa dibujando y esta aburrido, deberías ir con él , platicar, algo!

- No se me da ser niñero- ¡Argh! Ese tono arrogante de nuevo, solo que esta vez si me molestaba, su hijo estaba enfermo , era un amor y él no ponía un poco más de su parte.

- Es tu hijo Ian, deberías hacer un esfuerzo por él, cuando crezca será igual de roñoso que tú.

-Eso espero, a mí no me va tan mal- Ahora estaba molesto y a la defensiva, genial. No tenía derecho a meterme en cómo debería educar a su hijo, no tenía nadamas que una amistad con él y no podía ponerme a discutir con él. ¡ mierda!.

-De acuerdo, allá tú! , me retiro y gracias por recibirme en tu casa – ahora yo sonaba molesta, pero ¿ que esperaba?- Alex, me tengo que ir cariño , espero que te sigas portando tan lindo como ahorita ¿si? - ¿ Cómo podía no adorar a un niño así?

-No Ana no te vayas, quédate con nosotros para jugar

-No puedo cariño , debo irme a mi casa pero te prometo que cuando te vuelva a ver, jugare contigo ¿de acuerdo?

- Si! Si! – y se me lanza a abrazarme , ¡ian eras un estúpido!.

Llego a mi casa cansada , confundida, molesta, aturdida, tenía mil cosas en mi mente ; Mi traición-no traición a Christian, lo mucho que me gusto el sexo con Ian, Lo mal que me sentía por haberme gustado el sexo con Ian,.Christian y su hijo. Ian y su hijo. ¿Qué pasa con el mundo que ahora todos quieren ser padres? . Alex, la rubia hermana de Ian, Su actitud tan defensiva y engreída que no dejaba que nadie traspasara , ¡ Dios ¡ siento que me volvería loca, lo único que quería era descansar, eran casi las 7 de la noche y moría de sueño, decido meterme a la ducha , cenar e irme a la cama, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no quiero pensar más en nada, y me quedo perdidamente dormida.

Han pasado dos días y no sé nada de Ian, supongo que se molestó demasiado ¿ debería pedirle disculpas? . Hoy Jack no había venido a trabajar-gracias a Dios-talvez podría salir un poco antes y buscar a Ian en su gimnasio, según recuerdo hoy daba clases de box. No lo pienso mucho y ,me apresuro para no dejar ningún pendiente y salir un poco antes del trabajo. Doy con el gimnasio fácilmente y me dispongo a buscar a Ian, veo un ring al fondo y doy por hecho que es ahí, cuando entro veo por todas partes pero Ian no está a la vista. Me meto un poco más y veo a Ian hablando demasiado cerca de lo que supongo es la instructora de aerobics, algo me dice que se están coqueteando. Y por alguna extraña razón me molesta ¿ Que hacía con ella? . Definitivamente sentía celos, aunque no los mismos que sentía con Christian, estos eran diferentes, porque aparte de celos sentía esa punzada de coraje y traición , él era libre y yo también, no había compromisos y yo estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero lo que me molestaba era darme cuenta de que nuestra amistad y nuestro "encuentro" le había dado igual , como si hubiera sido solo una más de su lista, estaba claro que para mí había sido muy importante , él había sido mi primera relación sexual " normal" como se supone que deben ser, aprendí mucho y me di cuenta de que podía sentir placer con alguien que no fuera Christian, aunque era más que obvio que ninguno podía hacerme sentir lo que él. De pronto caigo en cuenta de que no había ninguna razón para que fuera importante para el también.

¿Qué hacía? Lo esperaba o me marchaba con mi poca dignidad intacta?. Si me quedaba podía pensar que yo estoy presionando las cosas entre él y yo , o que estaba actuando como una novia celosa y definitivamente no quiero eso. Decido irme antes de que si quiera note mi presencia , y empiezo a sacar conclusiones en mi mente. Seguro se ofendió y molesto conmigo, y ahora eh jodido nuestra supuesta amistad. Bien Ana. Me felicito sarcásticamente a mí misma, estoy a punto de subir a mi auto cuando veo a su hermana la rubia-cuyo nombre no se- dirigirse hacia a mi .

-¿Ana, cierto? – me pregunta esperando haber acertado con el nombre,

-Am, Si ¿eres la hermana de Ian cierto?

-No, no soy su hermana, soy su…bueno, era su cuñada- me explica con una expresión de tristeza disimulada , entonces no es su hermana… no entendía bien que pasaba ,a mi cerebro no le ah dado por obedecerme en un tiempo y tras forzarlo, logro abrir mi boca.

-¿ a qué te refieres con que Eras su cuñada? ¿Entonces… sí estuvo casado ?- tenía que cavar , ahora más que nunca.

- Claro, ¿ no te lo dijo? . Se casó con mi hermana cuando nació Alex pero, desgraciadamente ella falleció poco tiempo después en un accidente. - ¡Ahora entiendo porque tanta importancia a ese anillo que olvido cuando nos conocimos, y porque Jack dijo que lo había conocido en una escuela! Los cabos empezaban a atarse y comenzaba a tener sentido algunas cosas de Ian, pero aún faltaban piezas en el rompecabezas, tenía que saber más.

- Algo…sospeche pero, no sabía bien la historia, oye te parece bien si te invito un trago y me terminas de contar la historia ehmmm ¿cuál es tu nombre? Ayer creo que no lo escuche- digo apenada esperando que no se ofendiera y pudiera hacer que no aceptara mi invitación.

- Carol, y am, si seguro aunque no puedo quedarme mucho rato, Alex debe estar entrando a sus clases de flauta y debo ir por el en un rato ¿no importa?

- Claro que no, es solo que me has dejado intrigada y…ya sabes- reímos ante mi pobre habilidad para explicar las cosas , en apariencia ella se ve como alguien estricta y seria, pero me cae bien en cuanto la trato. Vamos a una pequeña cafetería, ya que decidimos que un trago no era adecuado para un dia entre semana.

- Entonces, Ian enviudo después de un año de casado eh.. –la incito a seguir hablando y diga más información, me sentía como una espía…

- Si , duraron de novios poco más de dos años hasta que ella quedo embarazada , Ian no quería al bebe en un principio y no quería compromisos- puso los ojos en blanco y eso me recordaba a alguien…! Ahora No Ana!

- Pero se querían, Ian decidió casarse y tener al bebe porque ella lo añoraba , por fin empezaba a sentar cabeza ¿sabes? Trabajaba en una oficina, había dejado el box para darles una vida mejor a Karen y Alex, todo iba bien hasta que le dio el primer ataque de asma a Alex mientras estaba con Karen, ella se espantó mucho, pensó que se estaba muriendo, me llamo a mi angustiada y desesperada mientras iba a manejando al hospital, ya había llamado a Ian pero quería más apoyo. Estaba a punto de llegar al hospital cuando me llamaron de ahí, pensé que era ella para darme alguna noticia sobre Alex- hizo una pausa y tomo aire, sus ojos se nublaron por un momento pero después de tomar aire de nuevo, continuo hablando- Me llamaron para decirme que ella había tenido un accidente , que iba a una velocidad máxima y… su muerte fue instantánea, Alex gracias a Dios iba en el asiento de atrás con el cinturón , y no tuvo daños mayores o graves, lo atendieron de su asma enseguida. Para cuando llego Ian…estaba bloqueado, en menos de …una hora su esposa había muerto y su hijo estaba grave, no reacciono, solo se quedó sentado mirando al vacío sin saber qué hacer, totalmente perdido y destrozado. Cuanto todo esto paso, Ian había vuelto a cambiar, salía de fiestas, boxeaba para sacar su dolor y frustración, se hizo irresponsable en cuanto a Alex, incluso una vez no llego a dormir dejándolo solo en su casa. Decidí que yo no quería eso para mi sobrino, si mi hermana Karen estaba viéndonos no podría descansar en paz nunca sabiendo que Ni Alex, ni Ian estaban bien. En cuanto a Ian yo no podía hacer mucho, pero si por mi sobrino. Hable con Ian y le dije que yo me haría cargo del niño, pero que a cambio él tendría que darme sustento para mantenerlo y tendría que verlo al menos los fines de semana, el acepto y…henos aquí.

-Entonces…Ian es así porque no supo de qué otra forma sacar el dolor? Fue su forma de superar lo que paso?

- Ian tiene muchos misterios Ana, es un buen hombre, noble en el fondo pero lleno de miedos, no solo es lo que se ve en primera instancia, a pesar de dar esa finta de galán seguro de sí y engreído, carga una cruz muy pesada. Ana , debo irme Alex está por salir y ya voy tarde, gracias por el café y por servirme de liberación, necesitaba platicar con alguien de esto y fue una gran coincidencia que tu quisieras saber, Nos vemos Ana!- se despide rápidamente de mí y se marcha…Tengo tanas respuestas como dudas, y no sé por dónde comenzar.

Una parte de mí siempre supo que Ian escondía algo y no todo era perfección y seguridad como él quería aparentar, también una parte de mi sabía que era noble en el fondo, si no lo fuera jamás me habría ayudado en primer lugar, ¿porque SIEMPRE tengo que verme envuelta con hombres llenos de traumas y oscuros pasados? .Repaso lo que me conto Carol una y otra vez, y mientras más lo pienso más concluyo que Ian de alguna forma le guarda rencor a Alex, Él no quería tenerlo en un principio, después accedió y por él tuvo que casarse, cosa que él tampoco quería, su esposa Karen muere en un accidente por llevarlo a él al hospital, Alex está enfermo y esto le impide zafarse de el por completo, se ve obligado a ver por él. Suena cruel pero creo que Ian culpa a Alex en más de una forma, y es por eso que se porta tan frio y seco con su hijo, una parte de él no puede amarlo completamente porque no lo ha sabido perdonar…Oh Ian, si sigues en tu caparazón el que lo va a resentir tarde o temprano eres tú y no me gustaría verte así….

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Ya se que a muchos no les gustara que Ana se haya acostado con Ian mientras que otros están encantados y quieren que se queden juntos, prometo subir más capítulos hoy si es posible! :D


	9. ¿mama?

Toda esa noche mi cabeza está llena-para variar- de lo que ah sido mi vida en este año, hace un par de meses podría haber jurado que Christian y yo seguiríamos juntos y felices. Hoy ya no se nada de el en casi un mes, todos los días pienso en ti Christian…no sabes cómo te extraño y lo que daría por regresar el tiempo y nunca haber peleado, nunca haberte dejado y así tu nunca te hubieras ido a consolar con Elena… pero supongo que ahora los dos habíamos elegido distintos caminos, Tu con Elena y tu bebe, y yo…. Acostándome con Ian. No veía a ninguno de los dos feliz por completo y eso me desanimaba. Y luego estaba Ian… su frialdad con sus seres queridos y su complejo de Peter Pan me tenían intranquila, no había hablado con él en ya 3 días, y de pronto esa vocecita me pregunto si él se habría acostado con aquella chica del gimnasio …. Sinceramente, esperaba que no. De nuevo, como si lo hubiera invocado suena mi celular.

-Hola?

- Ana banana, como estas? – me dice con absoluta confianza y sin rastro alguno de nervios, como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada entre nosotros, y me alegra que el me haya llamado y que de alguna forma, nada hubiera cambiado entre nosotros.

-Que bueno que llamas Ian, ayer pensé en irte a buscar al gimnasio pero me arrepentí

-Pff no sigas, Carol me dijo que platicaste ayer con ella cuando te vio salir del gimnasio, dime ¿ porque no me buscaste?

- No te encontré , no estabas a la vista y no quise entrar más alla- te vi coqueteando ¡ cínico!

-¿ No será que me viste platicando con esa sexy instructora? - ¡Como mierda lo sabe! Seguro alguien me vio y se lo dijo

-Esta bien, de acuerdo …. Te vi con ella y no quise interrumpirte.

- Ah… celosa nena? – Podía verlo sonreír y guiñarme un ojo del otro lado del teléfono y regodeándose de que tenía una más que se moría por el… ¡ pues yo no Ian!

- De echo si pero no como tú te lo imaginas cariño- le digo exagerando mi dulzura para para que note el sarcasmo- odiaba la idea de haber sido solo una más a tu lista que alimento tu ego, pero no te preocupes ya lo supere.

- Si quieres puedo ir y enmendarlo ahora – su voz coqueta y juguetona era inconfundible

- De hecho si me gustaría que vinieras, pero no a lo que tú crees, supongo que Carol te dijo de lo que hablamos ¿cierto?

- Si…. No podías quedarte con las ganas verdad? – su reclamo suena más como una resignación

- Sabes que no – le digo orgullosa de mi- y también sabes que no es suficiente con lo que me dijo Carol ¿Vienes o no? Anda te invitare comida china.

- ¡Tenemos un trato! Llegare a tu casa en unos 30 minutos.

Casi no tengo tiempo para pensar, ordeno la comida y me ducho rápido, en menos de lo que me di cuenta Ian ya estaba en mi puerta.

-¡Uh! Ana… tenías que ducharte hasta que yo llegara nena- me guiña el ojo y se pasa por la casa como si ya fuera suya .

- Precisamente para evitar tentaciones decidí bañarme ahora, anda siéntate que la comida no tarda en llegar.

- Oh vamos…. Íbamos por buen camino y has vuelto a las mojigaterías , o es que… ¿ NO te gusto estar conmigo? – su cara paso de la diversión al pánico, su reacción me hizo reír más fuerte de lo que esperaba

- ¡ No te rías! Contéstame! – seguía en estado de pánico y suplicando mi respuesta, no podía dejar de reír.

- No tonto! No es eso, creo que es más que obvio que me gusto , pero no quiero distracciones hoy, me gustaría saber de ti, tú ya conoces prácticamente todo lo que concierne a mí y yo lo que se de ti, es por lo que me han dicho otros, no tú.

- Ya, y que quieres saber exactamente señorita – se pone cómodo en el sofá

- Háblame de Karen…¿ cómo era ella?

- Dulce, compasiva …muy compasiva , se preocupaba por todos y era un encanto, Alex tiene un poco de su carácter ¿ sabes?. Te darás una idea- contestaba a regañadientes y concretamente, me pregunto si…

- ¿Aun te duele hablar de ella? – suspira un momento y se pone serio

- Si

- De acuerdo, no preguntare si tú no quieres Ian

- Qué más da, duele hable o no hable de ella, pregúntame lo que quieras Ana.

- ¿Que sentiste cuando ella murió?

- No lo sé…. Una parte de mí se quería ir con ella, otra la odiaba por haberme dejado, otra sabía que no podía dejar a Alex… pasaron mil cosas por mi mente Ana, pero de una u otra forma me sentía morir.

- y… ¿ porque regresaste a tu vida anterior? …es decir, Carol me dijo que tenías un trabajo estable pero que lo perdiste, y volviste a ser el viejo tú.

- Soy egoísta Ana, en ese momento no me importaba nada ni nadie , más que ahora, a duras penas veía por mi hijo , lo que yo necesitaba era distraerme , salir, obligarme a no pensar en ella.

- Entonces decidiste salirte de trabajar porque eso te recordaba a ella y a Alex?

- Sí.

- Ian… perdóname si soy muy honesta contigo pero… No creo que debas culpar a Alex de lo que paso con su mama.- Listo, lo había dicho, ahora solo esperaba que no se molestara ni ofendiera, sería volver a enojarnos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Se incorporó del sofá y tomo una pose defensiva , Mierda…

- Porfavor no te lo tomes a mal, es solo que yo creo que parte de ti culpa a Alex por todo lo que paso, y es por eso que decidiste alejarte de él y volverte tan frio, Ian sé que en ese entonces lo hacías por ti y por no sufrir más, pero han pasado años desde lo ocurrido, es tiempo de que te acerques a Alex , Karen hubiera querido eso y…

- ¡ No empieces Ana! . Mierda, sabía que esto pasaría, lo sabía… ¡Por eso no te lo pensaba decir nunca! A Nadie quería decirle esto, todos iban a querer meterse en mi vida y a querer "ayudarme" y salvarme del camino de la perdición. GRACIAS ANA , por intentar cambiarme como lo han hecho todos para variar- toma su chaqueta y se dirige a la puerta y yo estoy enojada, ¡ BIEN! Si ya había estallado la bomba, que fuera como se debe.

- No te pongas en el lugar de victima Ian , si piensas que te pediré una disculpa por tratar de ayudarte a ti y Alex estas equivocado , es claro que No quieres reconocer que le guardas rencor a tu propio hijo porque Tienes miedo de que te vean como un pésimo padre , pero no vas a lograr nada si sigues huyendo como un cobarde de tus problemas , ¡ MADURA IAN! YA no es tiempo para que sigas pensando solo en ti y buscando TU bienestar, ¡tienes un hijo maldita sea! ¿Quién ha visto por SU bienestar? Piensa en que va a ser de Alex cuando crezca y empiece a entender porque su padre es así de frio con él y que lo culpa de que su madre haya muerto, ¿tienes idea de cómo le va a afectar eso cuando sea mayor? Se siente rechazado por ti desde esta edad , ser padre no significa solo dar un dinero a la quincena, así que ¡ Ten los pantalones para enfrentar los problemas! Deja de tener lastima por ti y pensar que el único que ha sufrido y el que perdió todo fuiste tú, Alex es el que más ha perdido siendo completamente inocente, y tú no has estado ahí para él. Deja de ser egoísta por una vez en tu vida, me queda claro que quieres a Alex porque de no ser así, te hubieras ido, lo cuidas a tu manera yo lo eh visto, pero eso no es suficiente, abre los ojos antes de que sea demasiado tarde y Alex termine odiándote y culpándote a TI de sus desgracias, justo como tú cestas haciendo con él.- -dicho esto tomo aire y me doy cuenta de que probablemente lo que acabo de hacer haya terminado con nuestra amistad para siempre, pero si este era el precio que había que pagar con tal de que Ian recapacitara, estaba bien, yo quería a Ian, fue un amigo y un salvavidas para mí, me enseño cosas , logro que me distrajera y a no tener miedo de seguir adelante con mi vida. Era tiempo de devolverle el favor, yo le enseñaba lo mismo que el a mí pero de diferente manera.

- ¿Terminaste? – Estaba furioso y claramente dolido por lo que le acababa de decir, quería salir huyendo como siempre, y no podía culparlo, en cierta forma me recordaba a mi cuando recién había terminado con Christian, tampoco quería que me intentaran ayudar y que nadie se metiera en mi vida, pero gracias a Ian logre avanzar, tenía fe de que sucediera lo mismo con él.

- Perdóname si fui cruel Ian, pero lo único que quiero es ayudarte y evitarte más penas en un futuro, cuando yo rompí con Christian tú me ayudaste y yo te escuche, acepte tu ayuda, te pido que hagas lo mismo.

- Bien. – y se marchó dando un portazo en mi puerta.

Quería gritar y llorar del coraje y la impotencia que tenía, si él no lograba perdonarme estaba segura de que ahora si había perdido su amistad, y el pensarlo me dolía en verdad, logre querer a Ian de forma especial , supo llegar en el tiempo justo de mi vida y como ayudarme a soltar un poco a Christian, si no hubiera sido por el seguramente estaría con Ray , encerrada en su casa y llorando noche tras noche, añorando a Christian cada minuto- No digo que no me suceda eso ahora- pero eh aprendido a sobrellevarlo de una forma sana y digna , aprendí a no echarle limón a la herida y dejar que cerrara a su tiempo, entendí que merecía algo más en mi vida y a no estar atada a el y esperando por un fantasma, y eso se lo debía a Ian, ´¿ cómo no iba a quererlo y a estarle agradecida? Incluso me ayudo con mi deseo de sexo, el me abrió los ojos para entender que un poco de sexo con alguien más aparte de Christian, era sano, me complació y fue considerado conmigo. Esperaba de todo corazón que pudiera perdonarme y que al menos algo de lo que le dije hubiera entrado en su cabeza.

Paso la semana e Ian no se había reportado conmigo, una parte de mi quería llamarlo pero sabía que si seguía enojado, probablemente no se molestaría en contestarme. El trabajo me mantiene ocupada, era viernes aún faltaban un par de horas para salir, pero no había mucho trabajo que hacer, bien podía salir temprano e irme a casa ¿pero qué haría ahí? Kate ya no estaba, ni Jose, y ahora Ian tampoco, no tenía prisa por salir del trabajo por lo que mi mente tuvo tiempo extra para pensar las cosas, y como era costumbre que no pudiera evitar, pensé en Christian…y en su bebe… ya debe tener más de dos meses , no pude evitar comparar las cosas, Christian también tenía su oscuro pasado , pero con el no solo quería ayudarlo a superarlo, también quería protegerlo y estar siempre con el, no dejarlo nunca…además Christian de una u otra forma intentaba vencer sus miedos ; visitando al Dr. Flyn , en proyectos para ayudar al mundo, es decir… él nunca se quiso desquitar con nadie y supo agradecer a los que estaban con él , una vez que Christian quería a alguien difícilmente les daba la espalda. Eso era lo que más amaba de Christian, sus 50 sombras misteriosas pero en cada una había algo que valía la pena de él, en ninguna había oscuridad por completo. Es por eso que estaba segura de que el sería un gran padre, el no sería capaz de culpar a su bebe por alejarlo de mí, él lo atesoraría y le daría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos, se dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a su hijo. Las lágrimas vuelven a querer salir de mí, pero me digo a mi misma que no, que debo superarlo y dejar de desearlo en mi vida, él ahora estaba en una página diferente a mí.

Es casi la hora de salida, muchos, sino es que la mayoría de mis compañeros se fueron temprano, Veo que solo Jack sigue en el trabajo, es cuando decido que tengo que irme de inmediato antes de que el cerdo de Jack intente algo, tomo mis cosas lo más rápido que puedo y veo que Jack se da cuenta , me veo obligada despedirme de el .

-Ana , ¿ tienes planes para hoy? – Obviamente No los tenía.

-Sí , voy a encontrarme con unos amigos de hecho Jack, buenas noches y disfruta tu fin de semana – soy lo más cortante que puedo y no me importa ser grosera.

-Ana algún día de estos tendrás que aceptar mi invitación , lo sabes o no?

- No será hoy Jack pero Gracias de cualquier forma.- intento ser lo más amable que puedo, aunque no se me da muy bien eso de fingir.

- Bien, al menos deja que te acompañe a la salida, también me voy ahora. – Genial.

- Esta bien Jack. – Debí haberme ido cuando tuve la oportunidad.

- ¿ Y a donde iras eh? – me pregunta mientras camina conmigo hacia la salida, demasiado cerca de mi.

- Solo a pasear con unos amigos, nada serio.

-imagino que no ira ese tal Christian Grey ¿ eh? , si no me equivoco el ya no es nada tuyo verdad , incluso eh oído que tendrá un hijo.- Claramente quería sacarme información y ver si tenía el terreno disponible, NI loca le daría una esperanza a Jack, debía inventar algo para dejarle claro que no iba a haber nada entre el y yo nunca.

- No, ya no tengo nada que ver con Christian Jack , pero est.- me pasa un brazo por los hombros y me da un pequeño sacudón y no me deja terminar.

- No te preocupes Ana, eres una chica joven y hermosa, seguro que habrá un hombre inteligente que se fije en ti- seguramente Jack, pero te acabas de eliminar a ti mismo, ¡ Dios! Odiaba que se me acercara tanto, era uno de esos hombres bruscos que lejos de ser tiernos solo incomodan.

- Muchas gracias Jack, y de hecho ya hay un chico, estoy saliendo con alguien desde hace poco , es un guardia de seguridad y boxeador- Así que más te vale tener cuidado imbécil , no sabía que más decirle y sabía que era una mentira, pero si eso lo mantenía alejado no importaba.

-¿Qué? Tan pronto? Creí que ..

- No es pronto Jack, sabes que amaba a Christian y necesitaba olvidarlo, y bueno este chico apareció en el mejor momento- No pensaba darle más información sobre Ian, no quería que pudiera hacerle algo, Christian era poderoso e influyente, podía cuidarse y correr a Jack si era necesario, pero Ian solo era peligroso en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Gracias a Dios nos acercamos a la salida al fin y este martirio se acabaría.

- Bien Jack, disfruta tu fin de semana y nos vemos el lunes- me despido con un gesto en la mano.

-De acuerdo Ana igual tú, y sabes que si algún día llegas a necesitar algo- da un paso hacia mi y queda muy cerca de mi cara, alza su mano y acaricia mi mejilla – Aquí estare para ti de acuerdo, no dudes en pedirme algo. – Instintivamente doy un paso hacia atrás haciendo obvio que me era incomodo que hiciera eso, ¡ era tan desagradable!

- Gracias de nuevo Jack.. nos ve.-

-¡ ANA! – oigo que gritan mi nombre, ¿ Christian? Porfavor, se Christian..!

- Ian….Hola, ¿ qué haces aquí?

- Pase a esperarte después del trabajo y vi que ya habías salido – mira fijamente a Jack y lo barre con la mirada, creo que se dio cuenta de las intenciones que Jack tenia conmigo y decidió intervenir ¡gracias Ian! Una vez más eres mi salvador!

- Ah de acuerdo, iba para la plaza a encontrarlos – le lanzo una mirada como diciendo " Verdad que nos íbamos a ver mi amor" , esperando que no me eche de cabeza y entienda, por fortuna lo hace.

- Ah, si me imagine que ibas para allá nena pero pasaba por aquí y no quería que te fueras sola, ya sabes… hay mucho tipo loco suelto ¿ no cree señor? – le pregunta allá con un completo tono de descaro .

- Si, hay muchos tipos sueltos y peligrosos, hay que cuidarse de ellos – porque presiento que es una amenaza? - Pero que bueno que Ana está en buenas manos y tiene quienes la cuidemos – me mira siendo lo más hipócrita posible.

- Bueno Jack es tarde, Nos vemos el lunes- Tomo a Ian de la mano y me alejo de el . Uff!

- Ian, no pudiste haber sido más oportuno ¡gracias! – se lo digo exagerando y más relajada de habernos alejado de Jack

- ¿Qué con ese tipo? Es obvio que quiere acostarse contigo - ¿Cómo esque los hombres se dan cuenta de eso enseguida?, Ian claramente tenía el mismo don que Christian para detectar a los que tenían otras intenciones conmigo.

- Creo que sí , es un cerdo la verdad pero, basta con que yo no le dé entrada ni quede con el más que en cosas de trabajo, siendo mi jefe no puedo ser grosera con él, pero si lo bastante clara para que me deje.

- ¿Ese cerdo es tu jefe?- exclama ofendido - ¿ y de verdad jamás ah intentado algo contigo, te ah acosado o insinuado algo? Siendo tu jefe fácilmente puede manipular las cosas.

- No, no ah intentado nada, bueno nada más de lo que viste hoy, ya sabes que no pierde oportunidad para intentar acercarse o me invita a salir, pero siempre le digo que no y jamás le eh dado a entender otra cosa.

- Bien, que tipo más pesado, si algún día te dice o hace algo dímelo Ana, unos golpes para tranquilizarlo no le harán daño – me guiña su ojo, Dios…siento que era como un Deja vu, pero su seguridad y arrogancia de alguna forma me tranquilizaban, si bien ya no podía recurrir a Christian si algo pasaba, me sentía respaldada por Ian.

- Gracias Ian, de verdad, y por cierto eso me recuerda que dije una mentirilla – lo miro con ojos de cachorro para que se compadezca y no lo tome a mal- Jack me pregunto si ya no tenía nada que ver con Christian, y tenía miedo de que se aprovechara o intentara algo más así que … le dije que… eras algo así como mi novio , solo para que no se le ocurriera nada, espero que no te moleste y no malinterpretes nada.- le digo un poco avergonzada pero sinceramente.

- hiciste bien Ana, no malinterpreto nada no te preocupes, además se que me encuentras irresistible y esta era tu única oportunidad para decir que éramos novios, lo entiendo nena. – Me rio y le doy un golpe amistoso en el brazo

- No seas engreído ¡- digo juguetonamente.

- Vamos, admite que te vuelvo loca nena – Me da un beso fugaz en los labios- y que quieres estar conmigo otravez.

- Ah no, admite Tu que la que te trae loco soy yo, puesto que has venido a buscarme a mi trabajo me has ahuyentado a un chico, ¡ Dios! Eres tan controlador…- Continuamos haciendo bromas de ese tipo y riéndonos, creo que hacía mucho que no pasábamos tiempo así, como cuando nos habíamos conocido, de una manera las cosas entre nosotros se fueron complicando, pero me alegraba estar bien con él, lo quería mucho y no me hubiera gustado perderlo, le debía mucho y quería la oportunidad de poder devolvérselo algún día. Decidimos ir a mi casa y pedir una pizza y unas cuantas cervezas. Quería preguntarle que había pensado acerca de Alex y lo que le dije, pero me daba miedo sacar el tema y que hubiera otra pelea, así que decidí no decir nada y disfrutar el día.

-Y dime Ana, soy yo o …¿ hace calor aquí? – se quita la camisa provocándome y haciendo que me sonroje , claramente esa era su intención. Mi primer instinto es decirle que No, que no podemos volver a hacerlo, pero me digo ¿ porque no? Ya lo hice una vez, y me gusto, no tenía mucho sentido negarme una segunda . Todos ya sabían que Christian tenía su vida , incluso el cerdo de Jack, tenía que continuar con mi vida , Ian estaba ahora conmigo, si él era mi oportunidad, la iba a tomar.

Tenemos relaciones de nuevo, esta vez disfrute más que la primera vez, supongo que ahora que sabía a qué me enfrento, perdí el miedo y me deje ir un poco más, hicimos cosas que la primera vez no hicimos, nos quedamos dormidos en mi habitación totalmente exhaustos, Al despertar me da el rayo de luz en la cara y me obligo a levantarme, tenía a Ian encima de mi busto así que delicadamente lo retiro de mi para no despertarlo.

Era muy temprano todavía, no se que hacer, decido meterme a la computadora a navegar un rato por internet , no busco nada específicamente más que perder el tiempo, una cosquillita dentro de mi hace que revise mi correo, de cualquier forma sabía que no iba a haber nada de Christian, si no hemos hablado en casi un mes , no había razón para que hubiera algo ahora. Confiada y segura de que no habría nada decido abrirlo, y me quedo congelada en la pantalla , había un correo de el. De ayer por la noche. ¿ Que querra? Me entra un pánico y no se porque, quería ver que me decía y ver si me extrañaba tanto como yo, o si ya me había olvidado por completo , pero por otro lado si me decía que me extrañaba y que quería verme, yo era capaz de aceptar. Pienso mucho en si lo tengo que abrir o no, no se que esperar de el. De pronto siento a Ian dándome un beso en los hombros en modo de saludo. Instintivamente cierro la ventana sin darme tiempo de haberme decidido siquiera si abrirlo o no.

-¿ Tienes mucho levantada?

-Un rato, revisaba mi correo pero, nada importante, ¿Cómo dormiste?- le digo apresuradamente

-Bien, pero, estas rara ¿estás bien? Te noto algo acelerada- me mira con cara de asombro y con expresión algo divertida

- Si, no te preocupes, ¿ quieres desayunar?

- De acuerdo, solo déjame llamarle a Carol, se supone que iba a traer a Alex a mi apartamento y no estoy ahí, debo decirle que me espere.

- Puedes decirle que lo traiga aquí.

-¿ en serio? – me mira extrañada- ¿ no te importaría que llegara aquí?

- Claro que no Ian, sabes que me cayó muy bien , no me molesta- De acuerdo, era una pequeña trampa para ver si Ian había captado algo de lo que le dije y ver si era más cariñoso con Alex, y si podía hacer algo para acercarlos más.

Carol llega al poco rato y Alex llega corriendo a abrazar a Ian, este solo le pasa un brazo por sus hombros como quien no quiere la cosa, pero le doy una mirada asesina y el parece captar lo que le intento decir y abraza con ambos brazos a Alex, e incluso lo carga y le da un rápido beso en su frente. Cuando lo baja Alex corre hacia a mi para abrazarme, y yo contrario a Ian me lo como a besos y lo cargo dándole un gran abrazo. Ian se me queda viendo con cara de sorpresa y de negación, como si yo estuviera loca, lo que solo me provoca reír.

-¿Y bien Alex, quieres ir al parque a dar un paseo? – le digo con una enorme sonrisa

-¡ SI si si! – da pequeños saltitos emocionado por la idea- Papito vas a comprarme algo y a jugar conmigo verdad!? – su entusiasmo era difícil de negar, tenía el poder de convencer a cualquiera.

- Esta bien ,está bien, te comprare algo pero lo de jugar está en veremos, trajiste tu medicina?

- Si papito mi tia Carol empaco todo, y dijo que hoy me podía quedar a dormir contigo.

-¿ Qué? Hijo no creo que podamos hacer eso, hoy trabajo en la noche ya lo sabe tu tia, talvez mañana o el otro sábado podamos volvernos a ver.

- Pero papito casi no te veo y quiero estar contigo- Alex está a punto de llorar y casi me rompe el corazón, por lo que no pienso dos veces para abrir mi bocota.

- Puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres Alex, y mañana temprano tu papa se reunirá con nosotros y podremos hacer cosas juntos, ¿ qué dices?.

- Si si si, yo me quedo con Ana, Anda Papito déjame quedar con ella. La expresión de Ian no tenía precio, estaba perplejo y no sabía que hacer o que decir, supongo que no tenía muchas salidas.

-Ah….. si….supongo que si a Ana no le molesta- dirige una mirada a mí y alza una ceja en forma de pregunta.

-Claro que no, Alex es bienvenido siempre- le hago cosquillas al pequeño.

- oye Ana, ¿tú vas a ser mi mama? – Ian y yo nos quedamos mudos y tensos al escuchar eso, nos volteamos a ver y no sabíamos cómo decirle a Alex que yo solo era una amiga.

- No hijo, veras, Ana es solo una amiga mía, ya sabes que tu mama está en el cielo , y Ana solo quiere ser amable con nosotros ¿ de acuerdo?

- Pero Papi, yo quiero que Ana sea mi mama…

- Ahora no hijo, porfavor, ahora ve a dejar tus cosas y en un rato iremos al parque.

Ni Ian ni yo decidimos sacar el tema, nos duchamos y nos disponemos a ir al parque, le compra una nieve a Alex y el está de lo más divertido todo el tiempo, se sube a un juego mecánico dejándonos solos a Ian y a mí , decido aprovechar para decirle que debo ir a mi apartamento un momento.

-¿ A que tienes que ir ahí?

- Debo ver si me mandaron un correo del trabajo,- De acuerdo, quería revisar el correo de Christian- Además tienes que pasar tiempo con Alex, solo ustedes dos , diviértanse, conócelo un poco más y cualquier cosa me llamas al celular, si no los veo más tarde en mi apartamento para que Alex se quede conmigo y tu vayas al ANEX.

- Esta bien, con cuidado y… gracias Ana.- lo dice a regañadientes pero ahora lo siento un poco más sincero.

Llego a mi apartamento y reviso el correo de Christian inmediatamente, no podía con la incertidumbre ¿ y si algo le había pasado? ¿ O a su bebe? No podía con la idea de él sufriendo y buscando consuelo, tenía que saber si estaba bien.

**PARA: Anastasia Steele**

**Asunto: ME URGE**

**DE: Christian Grey **

**ME DIJO ROSS QUE AYER EL CERDO DE JACK SALIO DEL TRABAJO CONTIGO, Y QUE INCLUSO TE PASO EL BRAZO POR LOS HOMBROS ¡DIME QUE HIZO EL DESGRACIADO! EH INTENATADO LLAMARTE A TU CELULAR EN CUANTO ROSS ME LO INFORMO PERO ME HAS BLOQUEADO, EH TENIDO A JACK VIGILADO TODO EL TIEMPO PARA QUE NO SE ATREVIERA A PONERTE UN DEDO ENCIMA, ¡CONESTAME ANA TE LO SUPLICO! DEBO SABER QUE ESTAS BIEN O NO PODRE ESTAR TRANQUILO Y SOY CAPAZ DE IR POR JACK AHORA MISMO, SI NO ME RESPONDES PARA MAÑANA A MAS TARDAR NO SOLO IRE POR JACK, SINO POR TI.**

M-I-E-R-D-A….. Ya había pasado un día y yo no le había respondido,¿ y si fue por Jack y viene para acá ahora mismo? No, no podía ver que Ian está aquí, y junto con su hijo, se malinterpretaría todo y Christian se pondría como loco, ¿ Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Decido llamarlo por teléfono para aclararle que estoy perfectamente, y que no tiene que venir o ir por Jack, pero lo pienso dos veces porque se que si escucho su voz voy a quedar hipnotizada de nuevo , ¿ y si ahora yo lo quiero ver? ¿ y si me contesta la zorra de Elena?. Pienso mucho cuando de pronto me llega un correo nuevo . de el otravez.

**PARA: Anastasia Steele**

**Asunto: ¿ DONDE ESTAS!?**

**DE: Christian Grey **

**EH IDO A TU CASA HOY Y NADIE ME ABRIO, TU CORTINA ESTABA ENTREABIERTA Y TU COCINA DICE QUE DESAYUNASTE AHÍ , LE EH PREGUNTADO A UN VECINO Y ME DIJO QUE TE VIO SALIR ESTA MAÑANA CON UN NIÑO , DIME QUE NO ES EL HIJO DE IAN! DIME QUE NO ESTAS CON EL ANA! PORFAVOR LLAMAME! DE VERDAD NECESITO SABER QUE ESTAS BIEN, ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO SIN SABER DE TI!**

**¡¿Cómo** sabia de la existencia de Alex? – Pregunta estúpida me digo a mi misma, seguro que en cuanto me vio con Ian lo investigo a fondo y analizo todo sobre el, en ese entonces Ian y yo no teníamos nada , debe saber que Ian es viudo y todo lo que le paso, seguro que sabe que Alex tiene asma también, ¿ y si sabe que Ian y yo ya tuvimos sexo? .No, no creo que lo sepa, de haberlo sabido no creo que se hubiera quedado tan tranquilo hasta ahora. Me convenzo a mí misma que no lo sabe. ¿ y ahora? . Me armo de valor y lo llamo , en lo que suena el todo de llamada entrante me pongo a rezar para tener las fuerzas de no desvanecerme en cuando escuche su voz, y ser fuerte para no caer y no decirle que lo Amo y que lo extraño. Contesta al segundo tono. Me congelo. Era EL. SU VOZ, estaba oyendo SU VOZ.

-¿ANA!? ¿ESTAS BIEN? – exclama preocupado y a la vez aliviado al oir mi voz,

- Hola Christian- Hola mi amor, No sabes lo mucho que quiero verte, tocarte, el oír tu voz me está matando por dentro!- Solo llamo para decirte que estoy bien, y que – TE EXTRAÑO!- Jack no me hizo nada, sabes que aunque lo intente mil veces jamás tendría algo con él.

- Oh Ana no sabes lo angustiado que eh estado, acabo de ir a tu departamento y..

- Lo sé, acabo de revisar tus correos y es por eso que decidí llamarte de una vez, apenas los vi te pido me disculpes por reportarme tan tarde- Sueno fría, muy fría y cortante, pero no podía ser de otra forma, era mi único mecanismo de defensa contra él.

- No Ana, no me hagas esto porfavor, no seas así conmigo…. Me estas matando.- Oh Christian….. y tú me matas a mi… pero no puedo Christian, si te hablo de otra forma no podré detenerme y querré verte, soy capaz de pedirte que vengas ahora mismo, y no puedo retroceder lo poco que eh avanzado. No puedo, perdóname porfavor.

- Yo…- me trago un nudo- perdóname Christian… pero debo irme, Gracias por preocuparte y porfavor, no te molestes por mí, se cuidarme sola, espero que tu bebe este bien.

- Ana espera, porfavor dime al menos que es-

- Adiós Christian- Y cuelgo sin dejarlo terminar. Y por primera vez en casi un mes, las lágrimas vuelven a salir sin que pueda hacer nada, Tu voz, tu cara, Tus platicas, Tu sentido del humor, Tus caricias, Tu ternura…. Te extraño tanto Christian, perdóname por haberte hablado así, pero entiende que tengo que ver por mí, es mi instinto de supervivencia Christian. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa pero me quedo dormida, hasta que suena mi puerta y me despierto de golpe. ¡ Christian!- No, no tonta, debe ser Ian y Alex. Siento que pasaron días desde que los vi…

- Ana! Porque te fuiste y nos dejaste solitos a mi papa y a mí?- tiene una cara de tristeza y finge estar enojado conmigo.- ya no nos quieres?.

- Ay no cariño, no pienses eso, yo los quiero muchísimo a tu papa y a ti, pero tuve que venir a casa un rato a trabajar y aparte tu papa quería pasar un rato contigo a solas- volteo a ver a Ian y le sonrió , a lo que el solo me regresa una mirada de " esta me la cobrare".

- ¿Cómo les fue? ¿ Se divirtieron? – le pregunto a Ian mientras Alex va a ponerse su pijama

- De hecho si, y también me quede pobre por cierto, quería que le comprara todo y soy pésimo para esto y no pude decirle que no a muchas cosas, después quería empezar a llover y tuvimos que refugiarnos en uno de los puestos pero había olvidado su juguete en el columpio así que tuve que ir por el ….- Continuo relatándome lo que les había pasado, y me dio una enorme alegría darme cuenta de que mientras lo platicaba estaba sonriendo y haciendo ademanes con las manos, ¡ se había divertido! , y seguramente él no se había dado cuenta de la alegría con la que me estaba contando las cosas , al verlo así no pude evitar sonreír yo también, me daba mucho gusto por ellos! Talvez podría empezar a tener más momentos así con Alex, por algo se empezaba.

Ian se va rápidamente a su casa para cambiarse e irse al ANEX, se despide de Alex y nos dice que cualquier cosa lo llamemos. Alex y yo decidimos hacernos unas palomas y ver películas en el sillón, el constantemente se paraba e imitaba a los personajes, era una delicia verlo feliz, solo un niño puede contagiar esa alegría. Se hace tarde y decidimos ir a la cama, Alex está empeñado en dormir conmigo y yo lo dejo, -si su papa lo ha hecho , porque el no- me digo a mi misma. Mientras cobijo a Alex me dice "mama" por más que le digo que yo no soy su madre, parece no entenderlo por completo. Me acuesto junto a él y los dos nos quedamos dormidos enseguida.

Despertamos, yo estoy en estado zombie y Alex despierta con la pila completamente recargada, quiere desayunar y me pregunta por su padre.

-¿ Ya viene mi papa? ¿ a qué hora llega?

- No debe de tardar cariño, seguro paso por ropa a su casa para poder cambiarse .

- ¿ Hoy podemos ir al parque otra vez?

-Yo espero que si, pero le preguntaremos a tu papa cuando llegue de acuerdo? Pero primero debes desayunar bien para que tengas fuerzas en el parque. En eso tocan mi puerta.

-¡ Eh! Ya llego mi papa! Ya llego mi papa!- y sale corriendo hacia la puerta.

- ¡ Alex espera! – salgo atrás de él lo más rápido que puedo pero no logro mucho- ¡ Primero debemos preguntar quién es cariñ.. – Me quedo helada.

- ¿ y tú quién eres? ¿ dónde está mi papa? – le dice Alex a Christian., él no sabe que responder y su cara muestra un enojo evidente, dirige su mirada hacia a mi intentado formularme la pregunta con sus ojos. Yo tardo un tiempo en reaccionar.

- Christian….¿ qué haces aquí?

- Tenía que verte Anastasia- hacia tanto que no me decía por mi nombre completo, solo lo hacía cuando se molestaba conmigo, el cual es el caso.

- ¿ Y mi papa? – Alex se dirige a mi y me abraza las piernas como intentando protegerse de Christian, es obvio que intimida hasta los niños chiquitos.

- el ya no debe de tardar cariño, Alex quiero que vayas a mi cuarto y te cambies de ropa de acuerdo?

- Me pongo la misma que traía ayer?

- Si, esa misma Alex no importa.- y obedece inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué quieres aquí Christian? – se lo digo fríamente pero con expresión triste y angustiada, ¿ y si llega Ian? . No no no , Ian tárdate porfavor, tárdate mucho!

-¿ Que hace el hijo de Ian aquí? – me mira fijamente, amenazador y claramente furioso, su mirada logra su objetivo porque me intimida un momento, pero ya no había porque tenerle miedo, ya no éramos nada, él no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarme algo.

- Se quedó conmigo anoche, yo lo cuide. ¿Qué quieres Christian? – sueno directa y cortante.

- ¿ Qué pasa? ¿ ya eres tan cercana al guardia ese que incluso cuidas a su hijo? – me exige decirle y se va acercando cada vez más a mí.

- ¿ Y si así fuera qué? Tú ya no tienes ningún derecho a decirme nada Christian y lo sabes! Y si vas a hacer un escándalo te pido que te vayas. Alex está aquí y no quiero que oiga nada o que se espante.

-¡DIME QUE HAY ENTRE ESE MALDITO GUARDIA Y TU! – Está perdiendo el control, no puedo decirle todo, No ahora cuando Alex esta tan cerca, y cuando Ian está a punto de llegar - ¡DESDE HACE MUCHO, DESDE ANTES DE QUE TU Y YO TERMINARAMOS EL SE AH METIDO EN TU VIDA, ASI QUE TE EXIGO QUE ME DIGAS QUE DEMONIOS HAY ENTRE TU Y EL!

- ¡ HAYA O NO HAYA NADA ENTRE EL Y YO, ESO A TI NO TE IMPORTA! DESDE HACE MUCHO QUE TERMINAMOS COMO BIEN LO DIJISTE, ASI QUE YO NO TENGO PORQUE DARTE NINGUNA EXPLICACION! – exploto y me acerco a él también, ¿ cómo puede llegar y pretender tener algún derecho sobre mi cuando el ah estado con la zorra de Elena y con su hijo!?

- ¿Ana? ¿Qué está pasando? – Ian llega de pronto y se coloca atrás de Christian, mirándolo de espaldas esperando a que Christian sienta su mirada y voltee a darle la cara, cosa que Christian hace sin pensarlo dos veces. Todo pasa demasiado rápido, no sé en qué segundo paso todo, pero de pronto lo único que veo es a Christian lanzándole un golpe a Ian que lo deja en el suelo. Ian no tarda un segundo en reponerse y se pone frente a Christian sin rastro alguno de miedo.

…

Sé que ya hay Team Christian y Team Ian pero solo uno se quedara con Ana n_n, espero disfruten el capítulo y estaré dejándoles ya los últimos caps en estos días! Gracias


	10. Decisiones

Ian se acerca a Christian y lo avienta por los hombros hacia atrás reclamándole el golpe que le acaba de dar. No puedo dejar que peleen, no puedo con la idea de saber que uno de ellos saldrá más herido que otro , los dos eran fuertes, arrogantes y orgullosos , si me preguntaran ahora no sabría por quién apostar. Mil pensamientos cruzan mi cabeza en menos de un segundo, lo único que se me ocurre hacer para evitar que se peleen es ponerme en medio de ellos dos.

-¡ NO! ¡ PORFAVOR NO LO HAGAN! , Ian creo que debes irte, Alex esta aquí y el no puede ver todo esto – le suplico con la angustia reflejada en mi rostro esperando que en el quepa la prudencia, porque estoy segura de que en Christian no lo haría, el seguiría sus impulsos. – Porfavor Ian, te lo pido porfavor , no quiero que nada les pase asi que solo váyanse.

-¿ Estás loca? Ni loco te dejaría aquí sola con este imbécil, ¡ Míralo ANA! Es un salvaje ,bien podría hacerte algo a ti , no pienso irme a ningún lado ¿ oiste idiota? – Dirige su mirada retadora a Christian. Este se acerca furioso hacia él y lo toma por el cuello de su chaqueta , pero yo quedo en medio de los dos de nueva cuenta y tomo los brazos de Christian para que lo suelte.

-¡ Christian si te atreves a hacerle algo jamás te lo perdonare! Ian ya se va y tú y yo podremos hablar si es lo que quieres, pero te lo ruego Christian ; déjalos en paz porfavor.

-¡ HAZTE A UN LADO ANASTASIA! No me obligues a cargarte y quitarte de en medio ¡ porque sabes que lo hare! – me grita en un tono amenazador, claramente no está en sus cabales y el que yo defendiera a Ian lo pone a un peor, pero no podía dejar que le hiciera algo, Ian no tenía la culpa de nada y si yo podía defenderlo, lo haría.

- ¡ Puedes intentarlo imbécil! – Ian de nueva cuenta reta a Christian y da un paso hacia él, pero yo le lanzo una mirada desesperada y completamente perdida y angustiada. ¡ NO sé que más hacer para evitar que peleen! La sola idea de verlos haciéndose daño me saca de mis casillas y me quiere hacer llorar.- Ana será mejor que te hagas a un lado , este imbécil podría no controlarse y terminar golpeándote a ti.

-¡ JAMAS LA LASTIMARIA IDIOTA! ¡LA AMO! Y SI SIGUES METIENDOTE ENTRE NOSOTROS TE VAS A ARREPENTIR MALDITO, NO SABES LO QUE SOY CAPAZ DE HACER ASI QUE ¡LARGATE SI NO QUIERES TERMINAR MUERTO! –Christian tiene las manos cerradas hecha puños, y veo como le cuesta mantenerse quieto y no lanzársele a los golpes a Ian, incluso su quijada esta tensada y su cara roja del enojo, pero no se ha movido de nuevo. Sé que lo está haciendo por mí.

- ¡No , no le hagas nada a mi papa , No lo lastimes! – Alex sale corriendo y llorando de mi habitación y corre a abrazar a Ian intentando protegerlo y volteando a ver a Christian con sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y una expresión aterrorizada. Me rompe el corazón verlo así por lo que vuelvo a tomar a Christian del brazo y lo jalo para que me vea y vuelvo a rogarle.

- Christian porfavor, no hagas nada, déjalos ir te lo suplico, si es verdad que me amas no te atreverás a hacerles daño… - mi mirada es fija y triste, completamente de una sumisa. Christian se me queda viendo con la cara invadida por el dolor ante mis suplicas, sus lágrimas están a punto de desbordar de sus ojos , pero siento como sus manos se destensan y comienza a retroceder .

- ¡Que se larguen! – exclama mientras se da la vuelta a la cocina con pasos fuertes y aun furioso, se lo mucho que le debe de estar costando hacer esto y sé que lo está haciendo porque yo se lo pedí.

- ¡No me voy a ir a ningún lado Ana! Este tipo está loco y es muy peligroso , no puedo dejarte sola con él. – Ian me lo dice con voz más baja para no angustiar a Alex , que sigue aferrándose a sus piernas asustado.

- No me va a pasar nada Ian, conozco a Christian , sé que es impulsivo pero jamás me haría daño, créeme Ian yo voy a estar bien , pero necesito saber que Alex y tu están a salvo, Christian es muy celoso y posesivo pero no es mala persona te lo juro, Porfavor vete, Alex está muerto de miedo y no es justo para el Ian, está temblando de miedo y si se queda aquí solo se pondrá peor, Es lo mejor Ian, en cuanto pueda yo te buscare para que veas que no me paso nada. Váyanse porfavor.

-Pero Ana entiende que no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que este psicópata esta en tu casa, talvez no lo conoces tan bien como crees ¿ y si te hace algo? No Ana yo n…

- ESTARE BIEN, mira, prometo llamarte en una hora , si no te eh llamado para entonces puedes venir con la policía si quieres, pero de verdad, te prometo que no me pasara nada Ian.- se lo digo apresurada y con tono de súplica para que decida irse, si se sigue tardando Christian puede perder la paciencia y cambiar de opinión ¡ VETE IAN! SOLO VETE.- Porfavor Ian, te lo suplico.

- De acuerdo- suspira largamente y mirando hacia la cocina en donde esta Christian- Pero prométeme que me llamaras si pasa algo Ana, si me entero de que te hizo algo y tú no me dijiste lo lamentaran los dos, estaré esperando tu llamada , y si no oigo tu voz en una hora vendré con un arma , y es enserio – No hay tono de broma en su voz, y sé que está hablando en serio porque se preocupa por mí.

- Nada me pasara, te lo juro, Gracias Ian, gracias por entenderme y cuidarme. Adiós Alex- me agacho para tomar su carita entre mis manos y limpiar sus lágrimas- No te preocupes cariño, yo no dejare que le pase nada a tu papa ¿ de acuerdo? Los dos estarán bien ya no tienes porque asustarte, diviértete con tu papa y ve a la escuela si? – Le doy un rápido beso en su frente y me levanto para abrirles la puerta y que se marchen.

- Mañana te llevare las cosas que dejaron aquí de acuerdo, yo te buscare Ian, Cuídense porfavor. - les digo de todo corazón mientras cierro la puerta y oigo como Alex grita mi nombre para que me vaya con ellos.

- ¿ Así que no puedes aceptar un hijo mío pero SI DE ESE IMBECIL? – Christian ya estaba detrás de mí , parando en el pasillo clavándome su mirada de traición.

- Sabes perfectamente que no es lo mismo Christian. Dime que haces aquí y porque te has puesto como loco ¡ No tenías ningún derecho Christian! – subo el tono de mi voz conforme hablo , me dirijo a Christian y le doy un golpe en el pecho desquitando mi coraje - ¡ No tenías por qué hacer eso, YA NO SOMOS NADA!- continuo llorando y explotando del coraje, tristeza. Me sentía confundida, una parte de mí no podía creer que Christian estuviera enfrente, tan perfecto como lo recordaba, quería abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo eh extrañado, pero otra parte no podía olvidar como se comportó con Ian y como lo amenazo, y como reacciono Alex al escuchar toda la pelea, era como si yo les hubiera hecho eso y me dolía, no quería lastimar a nadie y parece que eso era justo lo que hacía.

- ¡Necesitaba verte Ana! Ya no podía más, me vuelvo loco sin ti…- me toma entre sus brazos y me abraza como si fuera un tesoro que acababa de encontrar- ¡ Te extraño Ana! No hago más que pensar en ti y en cómo te eh lastimado, y que me moriría si no me perdonaras- Oigo su sufrimiento en mi oído , todo esto me lo dice susurrándome mientras sostiene mi nuca con una mano, y con la otra me abraza protectoramente.

- Te amo Ana, mi vida no es lo mismo sin ti, todo el tiempo estoy de malas, pensando y extrañándote, ya no duermo, el doctor Flynn está volviéndose loco porque lo llamo constantemente. Ana eh intentado mantenerme lejos de ti, y sabes que lo eh cumplido lo más que puedo, y me en convencido a mí mismo de que Tu estarías mejor sin mí , que yo solo te eh traído problemas y que no te merezco , eres demasiado buena para mi Ana. Pero una parte de mí , una vocecita me decía que tu aun me amabas, que estabas sufriendo igual o más que yo. Quiero lo mejor para ti Ana, quiero tu felicidad más que nada en el mundo, pero me cuesta mucho desprenderme y pensar que tu felicidad es lejos de mí. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y talvez tú no te hayas dado cuenta. Antes yo disfrutaba lastimar a las personas, tu sabes cómo… contigo eso ya no me interesa, yo era egoísta y cruel , tú le diste un nuevo sentido a todo mi mundo Ana, me cambiaste , eres una gran persona y provocaste ese mismo cambio en mi… Sé que me deje arrebatar hoy, pero en cuanto vi que te lastimaría a ti también si les hacía algo a ellos me retire, no pienso volver a hacer algo que pueda dañarte Ana, jamás. Eres mi vida. – Continua abrazándome intensa y cálidamente, esos abrazos que solo él podía darme y con los únicos en los que yo me sentía plena, segura y feliz… nada había cambiado, estar en sus brazos era mi lugar favorito del mundo. Sus palabras me penetraron una y otravez, sabía que lo decía enserio, podía sentirlo , sus lágrimas caían en mi cuello y lo único que quería era consolarlo. Decirle que lo amaba, y que todo estaría bien, pero sabía que eso no pasaría….

- Christian…Yo te amo, y sé que ninguno de los dos la está pasando bien, es una tortura el extrañarnos de esta manera, pero ya no podemos estar juntos… vas a tener a tu bebe… tu acabas de verlo Christian, siempre antepondras a un hijo , y yo lo entiendo… no puedo competir contra tu bebe, no puedo con la idea de saber…que al ver a tu hijo también tendrás que ver a Elena…porfavor entien..

- Le quitare el niño a Elena – toma mi cara entre sus manos y me levanta dulcemente para que lo mire a los ojos, limpia mis lágrimas y quita mi fleco de la frente en un gesto tierno y cálido- Eh intentado que Elena y yo llegáramos a un acuerdo en cuanto al bebe y a compartir custodia, ella no quiso y se ha puesto difícil, así que eh decidido quitarle al bebe en cuanto nazca nena, no pienso perderte ni a ti ni a mi hijo, Elena me importa una mierda. Pero tú y mi bebe son lo único que yo necesito para ser feliz.

-¿ qué? Pero…. Elena no se quedara de brazos cruzados Christian, tu sabes cómo es de arpía y manipuladora, no dejara que se lleven a su bebe ¿ y si huye con él? Tu no podrías verlo y vivirías en agonía al no saber de él, ¿ y ella le hablara mal de ti? Que pas…- me interrumpe dándome un beso profundo

-No tienes que preocuparte tú por eso nena, sabes que no hay nadie como yo para cuidar las cosas que me importan , así que no quiero que tú te angusties por esto, es mi carga y no te corresponde llevarla- volvió a ese tono dulce pero autoritario que lo caracteriza, ese es el Christian que yo conozco.

-Christian …- no sabía cómo explicarme- lo único que quiero, es que TU seas feliz, sé que no has tenido una vida fácil , lo se tan bien como tú y el doctor Flynn, si tu felicidad la encuentras en otra parte no te niego que me va a doler , voy a sentir la muerte…pero me repondré , y pensarte a ti siendo feliz , es el mejor bálsamo . Las cosas ya NO son las mismas entre tú y yo, tu traición con Elena no la podre borrar de mi mente, me dolió más que nada que fuera con ella, ya no sería lo mismo entre tú y yo, ya no habría cuartos rojos, castigos ni premios como estábamos acostumbrados, y por mi está bien pero sé que para ti el que te quiten eso sería una gran pérdida. No quiero que tomes una decisión precipitada de la cual puedas arrepentirte solo para no perderme .

- Ana no lo estas entendiendo! No hay nada que me pudiera doler más que el hecho de dejarte a ti, si tuviera a mi bebe pero no a ti, no podría ser completamente feliz.

-Pero pasaría lo mismo si fuera de otra manera Christian, si me tuvieras a mí pero no a tu bebe no podrías perdonártelo jamás.

- ¡ Por eso le quitare él bebe a Elena!. Ese bebe es MIO , y quiero que tu vuelvas a ser MIA otravez, como antes, pero quiero que TU lo quieras también. Tengo dinero Ana, puedo tener los mejores abogados en esto y hacer que me den la custodia, no le negare a Elena verlo , pero si ella decide ponerse pesada con el niño, conmigo o contigo ¡ No la dejare verlo y me importa una mierda si soy cruel! .- Mi cabeza se queda procesando todo lo que acaba de pasar y no sabe que decir. ¿ Si eso pasaba significa que podríamos regresar? ¿ Pretendía que yo fuera la mama del bebe? Si eso fuera no sé qué pasaría conmigo, el solo pensar que la criatura salió de la golfa de Elena me daba rabia, no sé si yo podría hacerlo, al ver al bebe también la vería a ella, pero por otro lado no niego que la esperanza de volver a estar con Christian era increíble, yo lo seguía amando, no había un solo día que no pensara en él y que lo extrañara, pero debía pensarme bien las cosas.

-Exactamente que pretendes Christian? , al decirme esto me estas pidiendo que vuelva contigo?- lo pregunto fuerte y claro, si iba a tomar una decisión , necesitaba información y respuestas.

- Eso es exactamente lo que quiero Ana, tenerte conmigo de nuevo, hacerte mía cuando queramos , amanecer junto a ti, cuidarte…darte lo mejor , recompensarte por todo el daño que te eh hecho.- suena avergonzado al pronunciar estas últimas palabras, pero en todo momento puedo sentir su sinceridad y arrepentimiento, lo conocía muy bien, sé que se iba a dedicar en cuerpo y alma para cumplirme lo que acababa de decir. Pero no podía tomar una decisión, no ahora. ¿ Que pasaba conmigo? De verdad podría estar con Christian y su hijo? Podría darle una nueva oportunidad sabiendo que él era la única persona en el mundo capaz de hacerme sufrir como jamás lo imagine? ¿ qué pasaría con Ian?.

- Sé que necesitas pensarlo Ana…y creeme q..

- Así es Christian , necesito pensarlo y para eso necesito tiempo, no es tan sencillo Christian… el hecho de que te amé no es suficiente para todo lo demás que entra en juego , si regreso contigo tu ganaras todo, pero debo pensar en lo que yo perdería … debo pensar en lo que me afectaría esto a mi

- Lo sé, y te voy a dar todo el tiempo que me pidas Ana, solo porfavor… no desaparezcas otravez, no me alejes de ti , no cuando te eh tenido cerca de nuevo . Y te daré mi palabra de no hostigarte .

- De acuerdo Christian, ahora porfavor….- me dirijo hacia la puerta y la abro, mandando el mensaje claramente- Necesito tiempo, te llamare o te mandare un correo cuando lo haya pensado.- No sueno grosera, solo confundida y estresada, me ha dado mucho en que pensar de un momento a otro.

-Está bien Ana, solo piénsalo y no olvides que te amo, y que no hay nada que pueda hacerme renunciar a ti – me lo dice cerca de mi cara y mirándome a los ojos intensamente, de esas miradas profundas que lograban hacer que yo me derritiera , era una de esas miradas que solo el sabia dar. – ¿ te puedo llamar y mandar correos?-

-Está bien , solo que …. Si no llego a contestarte alguna llamada o correo, entiéndeme y no insistas ¿si?.

- Lo que tú digas Ana – no me ha quitado la mirada ni un segundo, yo eh mirado para abajo porque esa mirada suya me intimida y me hace desearlo más de lo que lo deseo siempre, siento como con sus ojos hace hervir mi sangre .- Gracias por escucharme y pensar las cosas, si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírmelo- Se acerca un poco más a mí y pude sentir sus intenciones de darme un beso , pero en el último segundo se detuvo muy cerca de mí y decidió darme el beso cálido y tierno que tanto amaba en la frente. y no sin antes susurrarme que me amaba. Después de eso se marcha, y yo me quedo sola en mi apartamento pensando en que hacer.

¡ Mierda! Ha pasado poco más de una hora y no eh llamado a Ian.

-¿ANA? ¿Estás bien? YA paso más de una hora!- Ian contesta al primer tono y tiene una mezcla de alivio y enojo en su voz.

- Lo sé, lo siento Ian, estoy bien , Christian ya se fue no te preocupes, ¿Cómo esta Alex?

- Carol ya ah venido por él, estaba más tranquilo, lo lleve por una nieve y eso funciono, dime que paso ¿Qué quería ese imbécil?

- Solo… hablar, ya sabes… quería saber cómo estaba – no sueno muy convencida ni entusiasmada mientras se lo decía a Ian.

-Dime que mierda quería Ana… ¿de verdad no te hizo nada?

- Ya te dije que el sería incapaz Ian, él es buena persona , si no confías en el confía en mí, estoy bien. Pero me ah dicho que está viendo una manera de… quedarse con su bebe.

- Ya! Y déjame adivinar , si eso pasa quiere que regreses con él y que sean la familia feliz.- Noto su sarcasmo y coraje del otro lado del teléfono, una escena de Ian era lo que menos necesitaba.

- Algo así…

-¿ Y tú que le respondiste? ¿Regresaras con él?- De pronto me exige una respuesta y su voz se hace más furiosa .

-No le eh respondido nada, le dije que tenía que pensarlo y q..

-¿ QUE LO VAS A PENSAR!? ¡ POR DIOS ANA! Ese tipo te jugo chueco y si lo hizo una vez, nada impide que lo haga una segunda, no creo que seas tan estúpida como para siquiera considerar su oferta- GENIAL, ahora Ian me decía estúpida y se había puesto como loco, no estaba de humor, no quería seguir hablando con él, ni con nadie.

- Sabes que Ian , lo que menos necesito ahora son reclamos tuyos, te hable solo para decirte que estaba bien y pedirte una disculpa por lo que paso con Christian hoy.

-¡Bien! Y adelante , anda piénsatelo seriamente lo de Christian, el verlo hoy vuelto loco y soltando golpes porque si claramente demuestran que ha cambiado Ana – su ultimo sarcasmo colmo mi paciencia .

- ¡ no entiendes nada! . Luego te busco Ian, Adiós- Cuelgo tajantemente sin esperar respuesta .

ARGH! Me sentía molesta , con Ian por ni siquiera hacer el intento de entenderme, con Christian por venir a perturbar mi poca paz, conmigo misma, sentía que nadie me comprendía y todos juzgaban mal mi situación y la menospreciaban, como si hubiera una salida obvia que todos podían ver menos yo ¡ Odiaba esta situación! Solo yo sabía lo que sentía y esperaba un poco de comprensión de alguien, ni siquiera Kate podría comprenderme ahora mismo. Creo que ni siquiera necesitaba un consejo, solo alguien que me escuchara y no me juzgara ni se me quedara viendo con cara de "pobre idiota" como si todos pudieran elegir la opción correcta fácilmente. No quiero ver a nadie ni hablar con nadie, decido irme a la cama sin siquiera cenar e intentar dormir. No puedo. Christian rondaba mi cabeza ¿ si lograba quedarse con su hijo, yo sería su madre? ¿ esperaría que me casara con él y actuáramos como la familia feliz? Elena claramente no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, bien podría hacernos algo. Además, regresar con Christian implicaría volver a rendirle cuentas y soportar sus ocasionales ataques de celos, y sé que significaría alejarme de Ian por completo, y no solo de él, si no seguramente de José . No podía dejar a mis amigos solo por los celos de Christian, yo le debía mucho a ellos como para dejarlos en cuanto el hombre que amo me pidiera no volver a verlos.¿ Y mi trabajo? Seguro que Christian me respaldaría en todo momento, pero no quería que influyera en cuanto a mis logros. ¿ Y si volvía a engañarme? Como bien me advirtió Ian, si ya lo hizo una vez, bien podría hacerlo dos, ¿ y si lo hacía cuanto yo ya fuera su mujer y no me pudiera zafar de el? ¿ Y si me encariño con el niño? - ¡ DIOS , DIOS, DIOS! ¡AYUDAME! Ningún pensamiento tiene pies ni cabeza, el temor me estaba invadiendo pero no podía detener a mi cerebro.

¿Volveríamos a los juegos sexuales? Aun habría cuartos rojos , castigos, bolas de plata? Podríamos volver a ser los de antes? Que se contaban absolutamente todo y eran tan íntimos como si llevaran años de conocerse? Extrañaba todo eso y el solo pensarlo me hacia sonreír, los buenos momentos que tuve que con Christian eran inigualables y jamás se compararían con nada , volver a esos momentos valían la pena cualquier sacrificio, pero ¿ Quién me aseguraba que volvería a ser así? Un niño que ni siquiera es mío cambiara todo, quisiéramos o no. Amaba a Christian, de eso jamás tuve ninguna duda, pero me daba miedo pensar en que sería de mí.

¿Qué pasaría con Ian? Le eh tomado mucho cariño y me dolería en el alma tener que alejarme de él, además sé que en cuanto Christian supiera que eh tenido sexo con él no me volvería dejar a verlo , ni como amigo ni como conocido siquiera. Yo le debía mucho a Ian, él fue un amigo cuando lo necesite y no pensaba fallarle yo, no podía darle la espalda simplemente como si lo hubiera utilizado un momento y desecharlo en cuanto estuviera bien. YO NO PODIA HACERLE ESO. ..

Me quedo dormida entre tantos pensamientos, me duele la cabeza por lo que al otro día no voy a trabajar, me siento mal, incluso enferma, ha sido demasiado para un día, me quedo en mi cama todo el lunes , ni siquiera me da hambre , no tengo el ánimo de levantarme a otra cosa que no sea el baño , y regreso a meterme a mi cama, no lloro. Simplemente mi mente está en una especie de trance…. Y mi cabeza sigue dándome punzadas , siento nauseas. De pronto suena mi celular ¿ Christian o Ian? . Decido que sea quien sea , NO CONTESTARE . Me dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo una vez más.

Me despiertan unos golpes en mi puerta ¿Cuánto dormí?

-¡ANA!- era la voz de Christian- ¡ ANA, Estas aquí!? – suena angustiado y preocupado, decido ver la hora y son la 1 de la tarde ¿Qué? ¿ Solo dormí 15 minutos? Me sentía muy débil y cansada, pero los constantes golpes me ponían de nervios y decido abrir.

-Dios…¿Qué te paso Ana? – Christian y Taylor entran a mi habitación de golpe y me toman de el brazo como si estuviera a punto de desvanecerme. - ¡Ana que te pasa! Estas ardiendo en fiebre, Taylor prepara el carro! Vamos ahora mismo al hospital.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – le grito sorprendida y asustada, no entiendo nada, no estoy grave ni nada por el estilo, un poco de ojeras y dolor de cabeza no ameritan ir al hospital. – Estoy bien Christian, apenas ayer te vi no actúes com..

-¡ Hoy es miércoles Ana, han pasado dos días sin que sepa algo de ti, son la 1 de la madrugada ¡ Te eh llamado a tu celular y no me atiendes , no has ido a trabajar y no has dicho porque. ¡ Estas pálida y con fiebre! Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital.- Suena muy preocupado, y a pesar de que noto el enfado en su voz, es tierno y cálido conmigo

-Christian estoy bien, es verdad que no me eh sentido bien pero no es nada serio, no pienso ir a un hospital, no estoy agonizando, seguro se me bajo la presión o algo y ni cuenta me di que me quede dormida, si quieres puedes llamar a un doctor para que venga a verme, si esto te tranquiliza, pero no pienso ir a un hospital.- digo mientras me siento en mi sillón, decidida a no moverme y con un tono de voz que no admite discusiones. Veo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Christian

- Es evidente que no estás tan mal , si tienes la fuerza necesaria para ponerte así de terca , bien … llamare a un doctor pero tienes que prometerme que si él dice que es necesario ir al hospital, lo harás sin rezongar ni ponerme peros – me advierte con un tono de voz más relajado .

-Pff., ay porfavor, ambos sabemos que si el doctor dice eso me llevarías esposada al hospital aunque yo me negara- Suelta una risa ante mi sinceridad y decide sentarse junto a mí en el sillón.

- Tienes razón señorita, como siempre… - toma un mechón de mi frente y lo coloca detrás de mí oreja.- pero mientras el doctor llega, no tienes más remedio más que dejar que te cuide , así que anda! Acuéstate y ponte algo ligero que no te acalore, te pondré trapos húmedos en la cabeza.

Le lanzo una mirada de niña regañada y el solo me sonríe, pero no tengo fuerzas para apelar más, así que lo obedezco y me acuesto en lo que Taylor llega con el doctor. Tener su rostro tan cerca del mío hacen que mi estómago se estremezca, podía ver sus labios y quería probarlos una vez más, pero me aguanto mis ganas.

-Yo también me muero de ganas nena- ¿ Cómo rayos me leyó el pensamiento? – Siento que tiene años que no estamos juntos, y créeme que no hay nada que desee más que eso, pero por mucho que me muera de ganas no pienso hacer nada mientras tu no estés bien.

- Incluso si mejoro… aun no es tiempo Christian…

- Lo se nena… pero eso no impide que lo deseemos – me acaricia mi cabello y mi rostro en todo momento.¿ Cómo podía ser tan perfecto? ¿ Cómo podía desearlo, amarlo tanto y a la vez seguir enojada con él? .

El doctor llega y me revisa , Christian está al pendiente de todo y le pregunta cuales son mis cuidados, que puedo y no comer. Me dice que debo estar en reposo al menos dos días ya que mi presión se subió y que necesitaba estabilizarla , no podía hacer corajes o pasar por estrés o eso me perjudicaría. Mi alimentación debía ser sana y rigurosa- genial-.

-Ana, creo que lo mejor sería que vinieras a mi apartamento, ahí mi personal puede atenderte y cuidarte como se debe, y cuando regrese de trabajar yo lo hare, no puedes quedarte aquí tu sola

- Gracias Christian pero sabes que no puedo irme contigo, además no es nada grave , solo debo estar en reposo y comer bien, no es nada del otro mundo y me sentiría mucho más cómoda aquí.

- Anastasia no seas terca , es tu salud de la que estamos hablando no puedes hacer caprichos ahora mismo asi qu….

- ¡ precisamente por eso! Si me voy a tu apartamento solo me estresare y es obvio que estaremos peleando todo el tiempo, si me quedo aquí sola estaré tranquila, puedes venir o mandar a alguien para verificar que estoy bien si gustas, pero no me moveré de aquí. Christian estaba a punto de responder cuando alguien toco la puerta, seguro era Taylor con las medicinas

- ¿Podrías abrir porfavor? – le digo a Christian. Mala idea.

-¿ Qué demonios quieres tu aquí? – la voz de Christian se volvió intimidante y amenazadora en menos de un minuto.

- Hasta donde yo me quede esta es casa de Ana , y ten por seguro que vine a verla a ella y no a ti guapo- Ian estaba de pie con su uniforme de seguridad del ANEX ¿ Que hacia aquí a esta hora? .

- Precisamente porque sé que no me viniste a ver a mi es que me molesta tanto verte aquí, Ana está enferma y no puede recibir visitas.- Christian entre cierra la puerta para no darle por donde pasar a Ian.- MIERDA.

- Yo no soy una visita cualquiera, soy algo así como su novio y… de hecho se podría decir que tengo más derecho que tú a estar ahí – Ian vuelve a su tono retador, y me da miedo el solo pensar en que se puedan volver a enfrentar… No, no otravez.


	11. Las cartas sobre la mesa

-Tú no eres su novio guardia, si alguien tiene algún derecho con ella soy yo ¿Qué no lo ves? EL que la está cuidando soy yo, y no tú. Así que si no quieres que te saque a rastras de aquí más vale que regreses con tu hijo – Christian sonaba amenazador, pero su voz lejos de estar fuerte y arrebatadora como seguro lo hubiera hecho en otra ocasión, es serena pero sumamente penetrante e intimidante, sabe que lo que menos necesito en estos momentos es estresarme, y sin duda se tenía que contener si quería verme bien.

-Mira… Christian- suspira con ese aire engreído y como si le repitiera por décima vez a alguien algo obvio-, yo no sé qué le habrás dicho a Ana para lavarle el cerebro y que piense que eres un tipo decente , si tanto la amas como tanto presumes no la hubieras engañado en primer lugar y la dejarías en paz, ella estaba sobreponiéndose a ti muuuuy bien, si no fueras tan …EGOISTA… no hubieras regresado a mortificarla . El verte aquí solo me dice que lo único que te interesa es TU felicidad, quieres a Ana y a tu hijo y lo quieres todo en la palma de tu mano para así poder tener el control ¿dime has pensado si quiera en lo que quiere Ana? , Claramente tu visita no le hizo ningún bien- me señala rápidamente con su mano, haciendo obvio porque lo decía.- y aun así sigues pensando solo en ti, ¿ No te cansas de contradecirte? , lo único que haces es lastimarla.- Ian lo dijo de una forma cruel y directa, pero en todo momento se mantuvo relajado y sin salir de sus castillas, él no lo hacía precisamente para no darme otro malestar, sé que si por el fuera ya le habría dado una paliza, pero era más su arrogancia y quera verse superior a Christian. Ian era el único que le había hecho frente a Christian y que no le temía…

- Mira viudo –Christian abre por completo la puerta en muestra de que no le tiene miedo y se para frente a Ian, derecho y sin señal alguna de nerviosismo , su espalda la alcanzo a ver firme y sus puños tensos, cuando comienza a hablar su voz es grave, firme…cautelosa y completamente amenazadora- si antes no te hice nada fue porque estoy enterado de todo lo que te ha pasado y de alguna forma sentí pena por ti, pero me estas obligando a sacarte de nuestras vidas, de Ana y mía, sabes perfectamente quien soy ,y que tengo lo necesario para borrarte del puto mapa, Si ahora mismo estas aquí es porque sé que Ana te tiene aprecio y hacer algo en tu contra sería lo mismo que hacerle daño a ella y no pienso volver a hacer eso jamás. Tienes razón en lo que dijiste, lo único que eh hecho es lastimarla pero voy a enmendar mis errores porque a diferencia de TI, a mí me importa su bienestar y su felicidad, y ella lo sabe. Si no estuviera segura de que la amo no me dejaría estar aquí. Así que DEJA DE METERTE EN SU VIDA. Puede que antes la ayudaras. Pero ME TIENE A MI AHORA y YA NO TE NECESITA. Así que haz el puto favor de irte ahora mismo.

- ¿ Porque no dejas que sea ella quien me lo diga eh? – Ian estaba completamente afectado por lo que le dijo Christian y se notaba en su postura y sus rasgos, su mirada decía que estaba furioso y fulminaba con la mirada a Christian, dio un paso hacia a él pero se alcanzó a contener—¿O que Grey? ¿Te da miedo de que te diga EN TU CARA que no quiere que me marche? ¿Qué me necesita y que talvez el que quiere que se marche SEAS TU? Si estas tan seguro ,anda, preguntémosle y que ella diga quién es el que estorba en su vida—Están frente a frente, seguía sin saber por quién apostar, Ian era un experto boxeador, engreído y hábil, pero Christian era impulsivo, inteligente y estaba furioso, sé que cuando era joven se vio metido en peleas, y estaba segura de que seguía siendo muy hábil, y también estaba segura de que Christian no provocaría ni aceptaría una pelea con Ian, no frente a mí , no cuando yo estaba enferma .

-Ella está enferma idiota, no pue—decido intervenir antes de que las cosas se compliquen, me levanto hacia ellos de una forma torpe y débil.

-¡No pienso soportar a ninguno de los dos! . Christian es hora de que te vayas, Taylor ya está afuera con las medicinas y estaré mejor. Ian dime de una vez que viniste a hacer aquí y también vete. No pienso solapar sus pleitos ni estar soportándolos, no soy el puto objeto de nadie así que quiero que los dos se vayan.- Sonaba enojada, cansada y enferma

- Venia a ver como estabas Ana, no pensé encontrarte con tu EXNOVIO el psicópata, pensé que el al igual que yo, estaría con su hijo, no eh sabido de ti desde el domingo cuando me colgaste el teléfono y tampoco contestaste mis llamadas, te fui a buscar al trabajo y me dijeron que no habías ido, decidí venir a visitarte y a decirte que tenías que pedirme perdon - Ian me explica con la mirada aun puesta en Christian y en pose rígida, como si estuviera esperando a que Christian se le lanzara en cualquier momento. Volteo a Ver a Christian y noto como si mirada echa chispas cuando Ian me dice a que vino, estoy segura de que esta celoso de ver lo íntimos que somos Ian y yo. De pronto me da miedo el solo pensar que se entere de todo lo que paso entre Ian y yo, me da miedo en solo pensar en su reacción.

- Como ya te diste cuenta estaba enferma, no me eh sentido bien estos últimos días y lo que menos necesito es un coraje más Ian, es por eso que les pido que se vayan, si de verdad quieren ayudarme los dos se irán, el verlos aquí solo me causa estrés y no pienso soportarlos. Gracias por preocuparte y perdóname por ser tan fría , pero es lo mejor para todos.

- Pff… y yo que pensaba que me harías una grosería - noto claramente el sarcasmo en su tono – Está bien Ana si tanto te molesto me iré si eso quieres, espero que te recuperes pronto y vuelvas a tu vida normal- sé que me lo está diciendo por Christian, y también sé que está dolido, que se siente traicionado y me parte el corazón que me dijera eso…

-¡ Ian espera! – lo alcanzo apenas sale de la puerta y lo tomo del brazo, siento la mirada penetrante y furiosa de Christian clavándose en mi espalda, pero no me importa, sigue sin tener derecho sobre mi – Porfavor no te lo tomes así, siento que me ahogo Ian , me siento entre la espada y la pared y lo único que les pido es tiempo , tiempo para pensar las cosas y no tomar decisiones precipitadas. Te quiero Ian y no pienso alejarte de mi vida , pero sabes que también lo quiero a él y tampoco puedo alejarlo , sé que piensas que él no se merece siquiera que lo escuche, pero confía en mí, porfavor… no me odies…- siento que mis lágrimas comienzan a juntarse en mis ojos, me siento desesperada y totalmente perdida.

- No podría odiarte jamás Ana… - me limpia una lagrima de mi mejilla—es solo que… tú me cambiaste más de lo que piensas, sé que al principio solo éramos amigos y…algo más, pero una parte de mí se ilusiono , ya sabes… tú y Alex se querían, pasábamos tiempo juntos los 3 , de alguna forma sentí que había un rayo de luz en mi vida y llega Christian a querer arrebatármelo, después de que él estuvo a punto de apagarte por completo. Yo te daré el tiempo que necesites, pero piensa en todas las cosas Ana, debes tener un amplio panorama y poder ver los detalles para que así sepas que decisión es la mejor .- Me acaricia una mejilla y me da una breve sonrisa en modo de despedida , se da la vuelta y se marcha…..

Nunca creí que Ian pensara eso… sobre mí, sobre Alex, pienso que de alguna forma se sintió como en una familia, incluso yo misma percibí su cambio con Alex, pero no pensé que ese cambio yo lo había provocado ni que pediría algo más de mí, cuando tuvimos sexo los dos acordamos que no nos exigiríamos nada más, supongo que yo podía vivir con eso pero no sé en qué momento Ian cambio de parecer. Decido entrar a la casa sin muchas fuerzas y sintiéndome aun débil. Christian está esperándome en la puerta y yo le dirijo una mirada de derrota, suplicándole que no me arme ningún escándalo ni me pida explicaciones de nada. EL lo entiende…

-Debes descansar Ana , vuelve a recostarte- me lo dice de forma seca y dura, sé que debe estar muriendo por dentro para exigirme que le diga que hay entre Ian y yo , los celos lo deben estar acabando , pero se está tragando todo solo para darme la paz que necesito… Gracias Christian, aun con todas tus imperfecciones, eres perfecto. Supiste darme mi espacio y te comportaste razonablemente para no provocarme un disgusto… sonrió levemente al darme cuenta de los pequeños pero importantes detalles que Christian tenia conmigo.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – me pregunta y me mira sin entender el porqué de mi sonrisa.

- Gracias Christian…- logro articular.

-¿ A qué te refieres?

-Se lo mucho que te debe estar costando tragarte sus corajes e impulsos, sin embargo lo estás haciendo muy bien , y lo estás haciendo por mí. Gracias. – le digo cada vez más cansada y con mi voz apagándose en cada palabra.

-Lo que sea por ti nena- se acerca y me toma entre sus brazos para llevarme a mi habitación – debes descansar si quieres reponerte .

-Ahí vas a darme órdenes—se lo digo en tono de juego mientras mi cabeza está en sus hombros y siento como voy entre sus brazos a mi habitación.

- Sé que me pusiste los ojos en blanco nena, y si no fuera porque no puedes ni ponerte en pie consideraría darte un par de azotes- me dice y siento que está sonriendo mientras s me lo dice -, Además ya sabes que Siempre que sea por tu bien lo hare, así que porfavor cierra la boca que ya debes de dormir, no puedes ni mantener los ojos abiertos nena, y no te preocupes por nada más, yo estaré junto a ti en todo momento .- siento como me coloca suavemente en mi cama y me cubre con la sabana mientras me planta un beso en la frente.

-Pero tú también tienes que irte , no te puedes quedar…- creo que ya estoy más dormida que nada, yo mismo escucho mi tono de voz completamente ido…

-Descansa Anastasia.

Y me quedo perdidamente dormida….

Amanece y me siento más despierta que ayer, aun no tengo muchas fuerzas pero siento una notable mejoría, ¿ Que día es? Siento que ha pasado mucho y me siento perdida y desorientada, ¿Tenía que ir al trabajo? ¿ O era fin de semana? . Ni siquiera sé que es lo último que recuerdo…

Decido salir de la cama e ir al baño, cuando estoy a punto de darme la vuelta y poner mis pies en el piso, veo a Christian dormido , su cuerpo está en una silla y su cabeza en la cama junto a mis pies…¿Qué HACE AQUÍ? . Es entonces cuando los recuerdos me llegan de golpe. ¡ ahora recuerdo! , yo enferme, Christian vino, Ian vino…. No se pelearon, al menos no a golpes. Pero yo recordaba haberle dicho a los dos que se fueran …¿ porque Christian se quedó?. Estaba a punto de despertar a Christian para pedirle explicaciones, pero estaba profundamente dormido… seguro se había quedado en vela para cuidarme, dormido se veía tan pacifico… completamente inofensivo y tierno, nadie creería los secretos que oculta este hombre . Decido salir de mi trance y limpiarme la baba y despacio y sin hacer ruido me dirijo al baño y después a la cocina ¡ muero de hambre! . Traigo una playera ligera que no deja mucho a la imaginación, y no llevo abajo nada más que mis pantis, ¡estúpida fiebre! He quedado casi en cueros, debo ponerme algo encima antes de que Christian despierte y pase lo obvio. Veo una chaqueta y asumo que es de Christian , no lo pienso dos veces y me la pongo, cuando voy a subir el zipper brinco del susto al oír su voz.

-¿ Te sientes mejor?- me pregunta aun medio adormilado y con su cabello despeinado y alborotado , su camisa la tiene abierta lo que me da una vista ejemplar de su perfecto abdomen.- ¿Aun tienes fiebre?- se acerca a mí con su mano estirada a tocar mi frente. Yo me pongo nerviosa ante su tacto y su cercanía y no sé qué decir…

- Creo que no…

-Ha bajado, ¿ cómo te sientes?

-Cansada y…. hambrienta.- mi tono de voz lo demuestra inmediatamente, se oye bajo y débil.

- Ve a recostarte nena, yo preparare el desayuno y lo llevare a tu cama- toma mi cara entre sus manos y me da un beso en los labios- En cuanto este listo ire contigo.

No le respondo nada, ni tampoco lo obedezco, me quedo ahí parada en el pasillo en lo que él va de nuevo a la concina a preparar el desayuno. ¿ Esto qué significa? Actúa como si ya hubiéramos regresado y se está tomando las mismas atenciones conmigo, como si todo fuera igual que antes. Estoy extrañada, confundida, no sé qué hacer, aunque habían pasado días desde que me pidió otra oportunidad, no tuve tiempo de pensarlo lo suficiente. No podía perdonarle así como así su traición con Elena, no podía dejar pasar su comportamiento con Ian, aunque sé que se ah comportado y controlado en cuanto a él, porque si fuera un poco diferente la situación, ya habría mandado alejar a Ian de mi .

Me encantaba el hecho de que él estuviera en mi cocina, preparándome mi desayuno y pasando una noche-sin sexo-juntos, extrañaba esta sensación de familiaridad y confianza con él. Pero no me quiero engañar….la confianza en el yo ya la había perdido. Yo no podía simplemente olvidar y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Sé que no le guardo rencor, jamás podría hacerlo con Christian, porque sé que él me ha dado más cosas buenas que malas, tengo más recuerdos buenos que malos, este es el segundo error que comete conmigo .No eran muchos, pero eran graves y me habían dañado más que nada en mi vida. Y además ahora entraba en la ecuación Ian, yo de alguna forma también había "traicionado " a Christian, aunque no como el a a mí, cuando yo lo hice él y yo ya no éramos absolutamente nada, mientras que Cuando Christian lo hizo solo estábamos disgustados y aun había algo formal entre nosotros.

Ya no podía con esta situación, el estrés y mi cruz eran cada vez más y más… Christian me había pedido que volviera con él, pero me pregunto qué diría cuando supiera que me había acostado con Ian, más de una vez… probablemente ya no querría ni verme, justo como yo cuando me entere de Él y Elena. Tomo mi decisión y es mejor poner absolutamente todas las cartas sobre la mesa…. Y me encomendó a Dios. Estaba a punto de hacer estallar la bomba.

-Christian..- me paro en la cocina , sorprendentemente …NO TENGO MIEDO , no como lo hubiera tenido otras veces, lo único que quiero en mi vida era PAZ.

-¿ Te sientes mal de nuevo? – noto su preocupación en su rostro y se acerca corriendo a mí a tocar mi frente- No tienes fiebre ¿ Que sucede Ana?

-Estoy bien. Pero necesitamos hablar- mi voz es firme y relajada, noto como Christian frunce el ceño intrigado.

-Ana no es el momento, estas débil y no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado, no seas terca.

-Si no lo digo ahora no podré descansar Christian, estoy harta de esta situación , y creo que tu mereces saber la verdad , y no me gustaría que te enteraras de alguien más.

-Me estas asustando Ana… sea lo que sea dilo de una vez.—Mierda…

-Espero que… me puedas perdonar Christian, y sé que probablemente después de que lo diga significara el adiós por completo para nosotros per…

- ¡ Maldita sea Ana dímelo ya!

-Me eh acostado con Ian—Listo. Lo había dicho.

Pasan minutos antes de que Christian pueda decir una palabra, solo se había quedado ahí… de pie mirándome con expresión perdida, furiosa. Como si no pudiera entender lo que le acababa de decir. Su rostro cambia del enfado a la de un hombre destrozado, sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de agua y es ahí cuando comienza a moverse de un lado a otro con las manos en su cabeza, como si se estuviera volviendo loco.

-¡COMO PUDISTE!- me acusa mientras las lágrimas caen en su rostro encendido y rojo de la furia, me dolía verlo así, pero sabía que no podía tener otra reacción.

-No creo que estén en posición de reclamarme nada Christian…- mi voz es sorprendentemente serena.

-¡ ¿ESTAS EMBARAZADA?¡ ¿ ES POR ESO QUE TE SIENTES ASI? - grita con los ojos abiertos e invadidos por el dolor y angustia.

-¡QUE!? ¡CLARO QUE NO! – si no hubiera terminado mi periodo la semana pasada, esa pregunta me hubiera sacado de mis casillas a mí.

- Tengo que irme…. TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUI – lo dice para sí mismo y toma sus cosas, Se marcha dando un portazo sin siquiera voltear a verme o despedirse.

Mis emociones siguen bloqueadas, una parte de mi quiere soltarse a llorar porque saben que Christian jamás perdonaría esto , mientras que la otra parte se niega a mover un dedo. Christian fue el traidor y el que iba a tener un hijo. Yo no lo había traicionado porque en ese momento, el ya no era nada mío, aunque siempre hubo algo dentro de mí que me decía que YO LE PERTENECIA SOLO A CHRISTIAN, y que SI era una traición, hacia mí misma. No podía sentirme peor que en ese momento. Así que supongo que mi mente me dejo en automático todo el día…

Me tomo todo el fin de semana para descansar, llorar, y sentirme miserable. Pensar las cosas. No pensar en nada. No había sabido nada ni de Christian ni de Ian, ¿porque habrían de buscarme? Los había lastimado a los dos y no podía esperar menos.

Llega el lunes y quisiera quedarme encerrada en mi casa, no quería salir, no quería ver a nadie. No me sentía lista. Pero no podía quedarme sintiendo lastima por mi todo el tiempo, no podía faltar más al trabajo, además….probablemente con lo que paso Christian ahora si sería capaz de correrme . Decido ponerme mi mejor mascara de "todo está bien" y salir al mundo. Intento concentrarme en mi trabajo , pero me siento distraída. Así transcurren martes y miércoles. Se me ha hecho una eternidad.

Llega el jueves y estoy un poco más despejada . Quiero llamar a Christian, preguntarle si me odia tanto como pienso y si esto ha significado el adiós definitivo para nosotros. El pensar que probablemente Christian este destrozado y maldiciéndome me rompe el corazón. Mejor no lo llamo, si me confirma lo que pienso no creo poder soportarlo.

Decido llamar a Ian… espero que él no me odie tampoco.

-¿ Diga?

-¿Ian? ….Soy Ana- no sabía cómo hablar con él, me sentía avergonzada de mi misma, sentía que no merecía compasión de nadie.

-Oh…. ¿Cómo estas, ya estas mejor?—claramente no sabía cómo tratarme tampoco.

- Eso creo y….¿ Tu como estas? ¿ Cómo esta Alex? – muestro un tono de esperanza en mi voz.

- Bien, yo pues…ya sabes de aquí para allá entre el ANEX y el gimnasio , y Alex pasa más tiempo conmigo y….. me ha preguntado por ti. – No…. No me digas eso Ian..no alimentes mi remordimiento.

-¿ Enserio? ¿ qué le has respondido tú?

- No puedo decirle la verdad evidentemente, solo le eh dicho que estabas enferma y no para de decirme que quiere ir a verte.

-¿ Y porque no vienen? Los echo de menos Ian… a ambos.

- No lo sé Ana, no quisiera causarte más problemas con tu novio el psicópata y tampoco me gustaría que Alex estuviera de nuevo si esque hubiera otro pleito.

- No eh regresado con El Ian… para serte sincera no creo que eso pase… han pasado muchas cosas y…Bueno. No importa, mejor dime si aceptan mi invitación a comer para darme prisa en mi trabajo y comprarles una pizza ¿ qué dices?.

- mmm….digo que tenemos un trato, entonces…te veremos en un rato Ana, te llamare cuando vayamos a tu casa.

- ¡ De acuerdo Ian! Gracias y nos vemos - ¡no me odiaba! El oír su voz y saber que no me odiaba como yo me temía me hizo sonreír, después de lo que me parecía una eternidad , al fin tenía un rayo de esperanza en mi vida. Motivada y alegre me apresuro en mi trabajo y logro Salir temprano para dirigirme a casa . Ian me llama temprano para decirme que van en camino .

- ¡ ANA!- Alex corre a abrazarme - ¡ Te he extrañado mucho Ana! ¿ Porque ya no nos has visto?

- Oh perdóname Alex, estaba enferma y no quería contagiarlos

-¿ No estarás enferma en serio o sí? – me dice Ian en tono de broma

- Claro que no tonto, adelante… pasen.

Comemos la pizza y escuchamos a Alex contarnos como fue si día en la escuela, me da una enorme alegría ver que Ian y él se han vuelto más cercanos, y que Ian es mucho más cariñoso y comprensivo con él, ahora se veían como auténticos padre- e hijo. Por un momento me llega la imagen de Christian y su hijo de la misma forma…- No Ana, ahora No.

Alex sale a jugar pelota un rato al patio, y eso nos da un momento para que Ian y yo hablemos antes de que él vaya al ANEX.

-¿ Y bien? Que paso con el psicópata?

- Ay Ian… ni yo misma sé que esté pasando, tu misma viste como me busco y para serte sincera lo extraño mucho, me encanto verlo esos días pero… aun no puedo olvidar lo que paso. Sé que él me ama, o bueno… me amaba. Y que lo único que quería era mi bienestar.

-¿porque piensas que ya no te ama?- me pregunta intrigado.

- Le conté lo que paso entre nosotros…

- ¡Uhhhhhh! – pone expresión de dolor – ¿ cómo lo tomo? Seguro termino con una camisa de fuerza.

- Estuvo a punto de… . No me dijo nada, pero su expresión dijo más que mil palabras. Le destroce el corazón Ian de eso estoy segura, incluso pensó que estaba embarazada. Ian casi escupe su refresco con expresión de pánico lo cual me hizo reír.

-¿ LO ESTAS?

- Claro que no!- finjo estar ofendida

- Mierda Ana, cuando digas cosas así asegúrate de que no tenga una bebida en la boca.¿ Entonces él no te perdono que hayas probado un poco más el menú?

- Eso fue casi hace una semana y no eh sabido nada de el…así que supongo que no- digo con una voz triste pero resignada.

- ¿ Y… si te hubiera perdonado… hubieras vuelto con él?. -Su pregunta me dejo pensando, yo me había preguntado lo mismo en muchas ocasiones pero nunca había llegado a una respuesta.

- No lo sé- suspiro y me quedo mirando al vacío pensando en mi respuesta-Parte de mi lo sigue amando y extrañándolo , pero … no puedo olvidar, han pasado demasiadas cosas entre nosotros como para que podamos volver a lo de antes , los dos hemos cometido errores que ninguno de los dos podrá olvidar, y si no fuera por su bebe… estoy segura de que lo habría perdonado . Pero hay un niño en medio de todo esto. Además Christian siempre fue celoso y posesivo … sé que jamás olvidara el hecho de que tú y yo hayamos tenido relaciones, ni yo misma eh podido hacerlo con é… perdonarlo , y nunca fui celosa o posesiva… que puedo esperar de él.

- Mira Ana sabes que sinceramente el me importa una mierda, no lo veo siendo compatible contigo, es decir tu eres un maldito ángel, puro e inocente , y él es un hombre agresivo , controlador que piensa que puede conseguir todo con dinero, pero sé que cuando uno se enamora no hay poder divino que te cambien de opinión. Yo hice muchas estupideces por mi esposa , la amaba incondicionalmente y podía perdonarle todo. Es por eso que no puedo decirte que dejes de sentir algo, sé que uno no controla esas mierdas.

- Lo se… me intentado convencer a mí misma que Christian no me conviene, que debo dejarlo ir….pero me resisto. Él no es tan malo Ian, te lo juro, es todo lo que has dicho… yo pensaba lo mismo de el cuándo lo conocí, se me hacía arrogante y egoísta, incluso cruel. Pero cuando lo conocí… vi todo lo que había detrás , él estaba herido , tenía miedos, era tierno, cariñoso, protector, divertido , juguetón, vulnerable, comprensivo….cosas que jamás imagine que podría ser. Sé que suena extraño pero me enamore tanto de sus defectos como de sus virtudes. Y para serte sincera algo parecido me paso contigo Ian…

-¿ Yo que tengo que ver con él?

- Cuando te conocí pensé que eras un engreído, petulante y fastidioso. Y por supuesto que lo eres. Pero no eres solo eso, eres sincero, valiente, divertido y cuando te lo propones hasta puedes ser tierno. Proteges las cosas a tu manera, como con Alex y su asma. Pasa lo mismo con Christian Ian… pude tener la dicha de conocer el otro lado de ustedes.

- ¿ Es una declaración? – bromea y me hace sonreír.

- Te lo digo para que entiendas mi punto de vista , no es tan fácil dejar ir algo que no quieres perder. Amo a Christian como no pensé querer a nadie… no quiero dejarlo . Pero sé que hay demasiados obstáculos entre nosotros. Estando separados tenemos una oportunidad de ser felices. Juntos creo que solo nos mortificaríamos.

- No te voy a mentir , mi lago egoísta preferiría que lo mandaras al demonio, quien sabe talvez se podría dar algo entre tú y yo , es obvio que nos gustamos y tenemos una buena amistad. Sé que no tenemos riendas ni compromisos, ya que los dos dejamos claras las cosas cuando nos acostamos. Y no te estoy pidiendo que dejes a Christian por mí, solo te planteo una opción, me gusta tenerte en mi vida. Pero es tu vida Ana, si tu amas a Christian y el a ti no hay mucho que hacer, si los dos buscan una solución para estar juntos supongo que es buena señal. Si mi esposa regresara de la muerte no lo pensaría dos veces para regresar con ella. Solo te puedo decir que si regresas con Christian… asumas las consecuencias, buenas o malas, acepta lo que implica tu decisión, yo creo que las cosas entre él y tú NUNCA podrán ser las mismas y que la que sufrirá serás tú y solo tú. El tendrá un bebe por quien preocuparse, tu no. Piénsatelo bien Ana, no me gustaría que el imbécil te volviera a hacer sufrir.

Ian sí que me había dejado pensando…¿ mi amor por Christian sería capaz de hacerme olvidar lo que paso? ¿ su amor por mi le haría hacer lo mismo?... ¿ Que hago….?

¿QUE HAGO?...


	12. ¿Suya?

Llega el viernes y sigo sin saber qué hacer, siento que tengo que hablar con Christian de nuevo , los dos tenemos mucho que decirnos, tenemos que vernos frente a frente y tomar una decisión , pero una definitiva , no importa lo mucho que nos pueda doler, la incertidumbre siempre es peor que la respuesta. Yo no podía continuar así, necesitaba saber, solo así podría continuar plenamente con mi vida.

Ese viernes decido llamar a todos mis seres queridos; Mi mama, Ray, Kate , Jose, y ahora también Ian. De alguna forma siento que los eh aprendido a valorar más , y aprender a apreciarlas cuando las tengo conmigo. Después decido comprarme una fuerte dotación de Helado y dedicarme a ver películas por la noche y desvelarme. No lo logro porque me quedo dormida temprano. Me despierta el sábado temprano mi celular , pienso que es mi alarma y lo apago , intento volver a dormir . Pero vuelve a sonar a los pocos minutos y caigo en cuenta de que es una llamada. Me resigno y me obligo a contestar sin si quiera ver quien era.

-¿ Diga? - mi voz suena apagada , haciendo evidente que estaba dormida

-Lo lamento, no sabía que estabas dormida- me dice en tono un tanto indiferente la voz de Christian. Me levanto de golpe al reconocerlo.

-Ah…no ,no te preocupes, de cualquier forma no tardaba mucho en despertar…- no sabía de qué humor estaba, no sabía que decirle…- amm….¿cómo estás?—lo digo con suma cautela esperando ser amable y que vea que estoy dispuesta a hablar.

-Tu sabes cómo estoy Ana, es por eso que necesito verte ¿tienes planes para hoy? – suena frio y triste.

-No , aun no hacia planes , y yo también creo que debemos hablar Christian, para serte sincera si no me hubieras llamado tú, lo habría hecho yo .

-Bien, paso por ti a las 12 ¿te parece ?

- De acuerdo, aquí te espero.

-Bien—Y cuelga. Estaba dolido, furioso y traicionado, era más que obvio, su llamada lejos de darme esperanzas, me desanimaba. Su voz me decía que estaba decidido a olvidarme y que no me había perdonado. Él había cometido errores, y yo también. Era hora de que los dos lo asumiéramos y aceptáramos las consecuencias.

Me ducho, desayuno y me preparo para salir en cuanto llegue Christian, y también me preparo mentalmente para lo que sea que me tenga que decir. No llores Ana, si esta es la despedida, no llores . Me digo a mi misma una y otravez. NO LLORES.

De pronto tocan a mi puerta. Aquí voy.

-Hola—intento sonar lo más tranquila posible.

-Hola, ¿lista?—me mira directo a los ojos, y aunque intenta parecer enojado y furioso, su mirada cambia en cuanto me ve , puedo notar la dulzura , aunque el ponga tanta resistencia .

- Claro, ¿ a dónde iremos?

- Primero que nada a comer, cada día pierdes más peso Ana, y después iremos al Escala, necesitamos hablar y yo tengo que mostrarte algo.—Solo un pensamiento cruza por mi mente .

-¿ Elena estará ahí? – digo automáticamente con el pánico reflejado en mi voz.

- Claro que no , no las pondría en la misma habitación nunca . Vamos—me tiende su brazo como señal para que lo acompañe y salga. Lo obedezco, Christian nunca me pondría en peligro y sé que dice la verdad . Subimos a su auto.

- Buenos días señorita Steele- me dice Taylor el frente del carro. Siento que habían pasado años desde que lo veía de esta forma.

-Hola Taylor, ha pasado tiempo…

- Bastante señorita, me alegro de verla – Taylor siempre me ha caído bien, es honesto y sencillo, no es una persona complicada.

- Igual a mi Taylor- le digo sinceramente y con una sonrisa de compañerismo.

- Al restaurant de la Avenida principal.—dice Christian en ese tono mandón que lo caracteriza. No me dice nada, y no me animo a abrir la boca yo tampoco, su silencio solo me hace sentir insegura. Y así nos la pasamos todo el camino al restaurant.

- Puedes pedir lo que desees Ana- me dice mientras me coloca la silla para que me siente. Su caballerosidad sigue intacta.

- Gracias, pero sabes que no como mucho.

-Porfavor Ana, no empieces. Has perdido fácilmente 5 kilos y debes estar sana o no rendirás en ninguna parte, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que la última vez y no haya nadie contigo .- Auch, eso me sonó a que no tenía ninguna intención de regresar conmigo, y que daba por hecho a que el ya no estaría ahí. NO LLORES ANA. Me repito una vez más.

- De acuerdo, si con eso estas tranquilo ordenare la langosta.—mi voz suena un poco molesta y como el de una niña caprichosa .

- ¡Bien!—dice Christian ahora claramente molesto. Era obvio que ya no podíamos tener una conversación normal, de una u otra forma ambos habíamos perdido la confianza en el otro.

-Dime una cosa, ¿así será cuando vayamos al Escala? Tu enfurruñado y yo rebelándome , sin que podamos tener una conversación normal y madura?.—digo de pronto resignada. Tenía que saberlo, si sería así, no tenía mucho caso hablar más por el día de hoy.

- Eso depende de ti, deja de portarte como una niña mimada —me lo dice viéndome a la cara y sin el menor rastro de consideración. Me enfurezco y me levanto de la mesa.

-Entonces eso es un No, puedes quedarte con tu maldita langosta . Regreso a casa—tomo mi bolso y camino a la salida totalmente ofendida y enojada ¡Como puede ser tan cruel! . De pronto siento su mano jalándome de mi brazo obligándome a voltear y verlo.

- Sabes que a mí no me importaría hacer una escena nena, y si así lo prefieres puedo llevarte cargando de aquí al auto. Pero no te iras de aquí sin que hablemos, hay muchas cosas que aclarar entre los dos y no pienso dejarte ir tan fácilmente. Así que decide, podemos hacer una escena ahora mismo o podemos terminar de comer y guardarnos todos los reclamos y enojos para el escala. – Esta es su postura de dominante y amo, y sé que no hay poder divino que lo haga cambiar de opinión, si había decidido no dejarme ir, no importaba que corriera o gritara. Además yo también quería hablar con él.

- Bien, pero entonces deja de ser condescendiente conmigo y deja de tratarme así, que los dos sabemos que ninguno es inocente. – ambos nos quedamos viendo enojados y orgullosos. Sé que en otra situación me habría amenazado con darme unos azotes…. Y estoy segura que eso pasa por su mente ahora mismo—Y espero sepas guardar tu mano suelta—le digo zafándome de su brazo sin ser brusca y un poco más relajada mientras me dirijo a la mesa nuevamente. Casi pude ver un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro.

- No sabes cómo me estoy controlando nena—se acerca a mi oído una vez que ya estoy sentada y me susurra—Así que no me tientes o no respondo- ¡Mierda! No me lo dijo enfurecido, si no con ese tono sensual y provocativo que hacía que yo cayera rendida a sus pies. ¿Cómo podía pasar del enojo a ser tremendamente erótico de un momento a otro? Sin duda es algo que solo Christian podía hacer. Me pongo nerviosa y me sonrojo, ¡Ese carbón! Sabía el efecto que tendrían en mí sus palabras y ahora lo estaba disfrutando.

—Morderte el labio no ayudara en nada Ana—Ni siquiera había notado que lo estaba haciendo, había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de él que mi adicción de morderme mi labio había pasado completamente desapercibido .

- Creí que habíamos decidido no hacer una escena – le lanzo una mirada de " compórtate ".

-Tienes razón—Notablemente estaba más relajado , y esa expresión de funeral había desaparecido de su cara.

La comida llega y nos apresuramos a comer. Christian me deja probar su comida y yo le doy un poco de la mía, ya que como había predicho no me la termino. Christian me lanzaba miradas incriminantes pero yo le respondía con miradas de cachorro para que no me obligara a terminarla. Por un momento volvemos a ser los de antes, una pareja normal compartiendo comida …

Christian paga la cuenta y nos dirigimos al escala , en el carro ya no se sentía la misma tensión que al principio, no hablamos mucho porque aún no sabíamos que decir exactamente. Y por fin. Llegamos al escala para terminar de una vez con todo.

Subimos por el elevador ¡Como extrañaba esto! . La sensación de regresar a casa , de regresar con Christian. Parecían años desde que había estado ahí por última vez.

-Señorita Ana ¡ que gusto volver a verla aquí!—Gail sale desde la cocina a darme la bienvenida, noto en su voz que si le daba gusto verme. A mí también me daba!.

-Gail! A mí también me da gusto, y me da gusto ver que se encuentra bien y que ha seguido cuidando de Christian.

-No ha sido fácil señorita, pero me da gusto ver que ahora la tiene a usted de nuevo para cuidarlo—me lo dice con una sonrisa.

No digo nada, Christian y yo nos quedamos tiesos y enmudecidos ante el comentario de Gail. ¿Cómo decirle que era probable que esa fuera la última vez que la veía? .

-Tenemos cosas de que hablar Gail, tomate un descanso hasta que yo te llame

-Como diga. Nos vemos señorita Ana- se despide amablemente y sale de la sala, dejándonos completamente solos.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

- No gracias, estoy llena.

- Porfavor… apenas tocaste tu comida, yo tuve que terminarla por ti.—Me dice en un tono relajado e incluso juguetón.

- No te quejes que yo te advertí, además me conoces perfectamente—le digo con el mismo tono, talvez si mantengamos el ambiente así sea más fácil hablar y entendernos. Sin pelear.

- Excelente punto , como siempre.¿Te quieres sentar en el sillón o en la barra? .

-Creo que prefiero en la barra- me dirijo hacia ella a tomar asiento y comienzo a sudar de mis manos y a sentir como se me revuelve el estómago.

-¿por dónde quieres que empecemos? – me pregunta Christian, y aunque él lo disimule mejor que yo , también está nervioso.

- Para serte sincera…. No lo sé. Que te parece por el principio. Tú y Elena.- le propongo esperando no haber empezado mal la conversación.

-De acuerdo- suspira – el día en que… nos enojamos y me volviste a dejar. Me sentí morir Ana, estaba furioso contigo ; la primera vez que te fuiste poco tiempo después de conocernos juraste no volver a hacerlo, y sin embargo lo hiciste en cuanto tuvimos otra pelea . Estaba furioso conmigo por haber reaccionado como lo hice cuando me entere que te habías ido con el fotógrafo a tomar unas copas, y más cuando no respondiste mis llamadas, ¡ En serio Ana! – Comenzaba a exaltarse conforme iba platicándome lo que paso - ¡Sabes como soy y como reacciono en cuanto se trata de tu seguridad! ¡ lo mínimo que podías haber hecho era mandarme un mensaje o contestar una llamada mía! No estaría de acuerdo en que te fueras con él, pero no te lo habría prohibido y lo sabes! Es más , hubiera sido capaz de alcanzarte en donde fuera que estuvieras con él.

- Lo se Christian , sé que mi error fue no haberte tomado en cuenta y avisarte en donde estaba, y yo estaba dispuesta a pedirte perdón! A reconocer mi error y a enmendarme contigo. Pero tú te pusiste como loco y me empezaste a prohibir cosas ¡ Como si fueras mi dueño y yo una niña o un objeto del que pueden decidir! Eso fue lo que me molesto Christian, yo no soportaría estar encerrada y tener miedo todo el tiempo de si lo que hago te molestaría o no . Me sofocaste Christian, pero sabes perfectamente que mi intención jamás fue dejarte , lo único que quería es que comprendieras lo que yo sentía y que entendieras que yo era una persona, con vida propia y no una sumisa tuya a la que podías manejar.

- ¿ No era Tu intención dejarme? ¡ TE fuiste y tomaste tus cosas! ¡Saliste vuelta loca de mi apartamento echando chispas y me dijiste ADIOS! No me vengas conque Tu intención nunca fue dejarme!

-¡ NO LO ERA! SI; Estaba furiosa contigo pero no me lleve ni siquiera la mitad de mis cosas, te mande correos para buscarte y que vieras que yo estaba dispuesta a arreglar las cosas , por si no lo recuerdas ¡ YO VINE A BUSCARTE! Yo di el primer paso para que volviéramos y fue ahí cuando vi a la Estúpida de Elena aquí .

- ¿ Y QUE ESPERABAS? Me dejaste destrozado Ana, pensé que habías decidido dejarme otra vez, me sentí miserable por volver a cometer ese error contigo , sentía que no te merecía y que no merecía siquiera el intentar buscarte, lo que me dijiste me dolió mucho y pensé que eras infeliz a mi lado . Fui a buscar al Doctor Flynn y él me dijo que el que tenía que cambiar era YO , sentí que todo el mundo estaba en mi contra y que nadie me entendía y en la única persona que pude pensar en ese momento fue en Elena, la llame pero no me contesto . Recapacite y no volví a llamarla porque sabía que si había alguna posibilidad de que tú y yo volviéramos se arruinaría si tenía algo que ver con Elena. Y no me equivoque. Ella vio mis llamadas perdidas y quiso llamarme, pero yo ya no le conteste porque lo había pensado mejor. Decidió venir a verme porque se preocupó, fuimos a comer para que le platicara lo que paso. Ella te odia, piensa que solo me quieres por mi dinero y que solo me manipulas. Después fuimos a su apartamento y bebimos, bebimos mucho y…. ella supo aprovechar la oportunidad , y no puedo negártelo Ana, una parte de mi sabía lo que hacía y aun así lo quiso hacer… No porque deseara a Elena ni porque la ame, sino porque sentía que ella podía castigarme como sumiso. Las cosas se salieron de control y… nos descuidamos, como te dije….ella aprovecho la situación para darse placer, en cuanto recupere un poco la conciencia y había entendido lo que había pasado la culpe por sacar ventaja. Por eso deje de contestarle sus llamadas y evitar sus intentos de buscarme. Hasta que regresaste tú y….. desde ahí sabes lo que ha pasado.

- No has vuelto a acostarte con ella? – Intentaba mantenerme calmada ante lo que estaba oyendo, la sola imagen de Elena e Ian estando juntos me ponía mal. Pero tenía que calmarme si quería llegar a alguna parte con esto.

- Claro que no , si eh vuelto a verla es por él bebe solamente. Y ya te eh dicho que pienso quitárselo . No pienso tener nada que ver con ella Ana. Desde que sabe de su embarazo ha querido manipularme y ponerme en tu contra para que me quede con ella , incluso ha jugado chueco. Le ha pagado al doctor para que dijera que su embarazo era de alto riesgo y así intentar despertar compasión en mí. Es una zorra y tampoco pienso dejar que mi hijo crezca con ella.

- Esta bien , te creo y te comprendo en todo lo que me has dicho, porque sé que ella es una perra que no hace más que intrigar y amargar a los demás. Pero necesito saber una cosa Christian…. Si yo no hubiera visto ese mensaje aquel día… ¿ Me habrías lo que paso entre ustedes alguna vez? – Esa pregunta Christian no se la esperaba , suspira y piensa en su respuesta sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

-No.—dice al fin, un poco avergonzado pero firme y sincero.

-´¿Por qué no?

- Sabía que reaccionarias como lo hiciste Ana, sabía que no podrías perdonarme, y eso significaba perderte para siempre. No iba a hacer eso jamás. – no sabía que decir ante eso, así que solo me quedo viéndolo asimilando todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Mi expresión ahora era triste y confundida, esto solo me hacía sentir peor…

- Bien, yo ya te eh dicho como pasaron las cosas con Elena. Es tu turno. – Su mirada y su voz cambian drásticamente, como si se preparan para un ataque o para recibir un golpe, siento sus ojos clavados en mí sin perder rastro de cualquier palabra o gesto que hiciera.

- Como bien sabes… el mismo día que me entere de lo de Elena… me sentí morir Christian, tu traición era lo que más me dolía , cómo pudiste ir a correr a los brazos de ella precisamente, sentía que yo nunca iba a poder ser suficiente para ti, y que no importaba lo que hiciera, tu volverías siempre a ella. Me sentía mal, y así como tu buscaste una forma de sentirte mal y de castigarte. Yo busque la mía.—decido sentarme porque sabía que esto podría ponerse intenso

- Fui al ANEX con la intención de emborracharme y olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado. Tu imagen haciendo el amor con ella no la podía borrar, y viéndolos a ti y a ella con su bebe como la familia feliz solo lo empeoraba. Un sujeto en un bar se quiso propasar conmigo , yo me defendí pero él no lo dejo pasar, me golpeo y caí en unos vidrios rotos, los vidrios de la botella que yo le había roto en la cabeza. No me pude levantar porque me aturdió, fue entonces cuando Ian llego y me ayudo. La intención de Ian solo fue ayudarme Christian, jamás intento otra cosa conmigo te lo aseguro. Pero el sujeto ebrio lo lastimo en la mano y me sentí culpable . Se ofreció a llevarme a mi auto pero … tú mismo viste mis manos ese día, no podía ni siquiera abrir la puerta del auto, mucho menos manejar. Ian se ofreció a llevarme y a cambio me pidió hielos para su mano para que no se le hinchara. Lo demás que paso ese día lo debes recordar bien.

-Al otro día después de que tú y yo habláramos con Elena, me sentí aun peor, decidí irme a casa de Ray por un tiempo, como te había dicho en el correo. Pero Ian fue a mi casa porque había olvidado un anillo en la cocina, tú ya de que anillo te hablo, me vio….mal , y con mis cosas empacadas . Me detuvo y me dijo muchas cosas que me dejaron pensando , que no debía huir porque….lo que yo debía hacer era superarte, nos quedamos platicando y sin darme cuenta. Me desahogue con él y me ayudo más de lo que tú piensas, supo darme la mano cuando más lo necesite.

- Supo darte mucho más que eso—Ya no me miraba, ya se había dado la vuelta hacia la pared con sus manos tensas y su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, concentrándose en no reaccionar mal. Convenciéndose a si mismo que tenía que escucharme decir mi historia.

- Nos hicimos amigos sin que yo me diera cuenta, de repente…comenzamos a salir, nada romántico… solo quiso ayudarme a superarte, fuimos al ANEX un par de veces más , tomamos y bailamos pero no pasaba nada más allá entre nosotros…

-¡ Por supuesto que quería que me superaras! Así tendría el camino libre contigo Ana! ¿ En serio no te diste cuenta? ¡EL DESDE UN PRINCIPIO QUISO ACOSTARSE CONTIGO! ¡Tantas atenciones y molestias contigo no eran porque fuera un tipo decente y acomedido Ana, Sabía perfectamente que eras el blanco perfecto! ¡Debiste haber sabido que le gustabas y que quería tener sexo contigo, no pudiste simplemente no haberte dado cuenta! – comenzaba a explotar y a caminar como loco por la sala, aventando la silla y lo que tuviera a su paso, constantemente sujetando su cabeza.

-¡ Él siempre fue claro conmigo respecto a eso , desde el inicio me dijo que le gustaba pero que no iba a intentar nada conmigo a menos que yo quisiera! Yo decidí aceptarlo porque sabía que no …

-¡¿SABIAS QUE EL QUERIA ACOSTARSE CONTIGO Y ASI LO ACEPTASTE?!—Mierda, no pensé bien en lo que decía…

-¿QUIERES DEJARME TERMINAR? Sé que te estas volviendo loco pero al menos ten la puta decencia de dejarme hablar, yo te escuche y deje que terminaras, te pido lo mismo Christian.

-¿Pero cómo quieres que me calme después de escucharte decir que estabas consiente de que ese imbécil quería llevarte a la cama!?

- ¡Yo no dije eso!, Ian solo me dijo que yo le gustaba pero que no intentaría nada más conmigo porque sabía que yo no estaba en condiciones, me ayudo y seguimos frecuentándonos, incluso conoció a Kate y a José—Seria mejor no involucrar a Elliot , por el bien de todos- y ¿sabes? Fue lindo estar con alguien que no se pusiera celoso de todo el mundo y que no estuviera marcando territorio todo el tiempo, pasamos un buen rato como AMIGOS todos .Incluso se llevaron bien entre ellos y se hicieron amigos, Ian no es lo qu..

-¡ No vuelvas a hacer eso Ana!... No vuelvas a decirme que ese infeliz se encariño con tus amigos y echándome en cara que Yo no lo eh hecho—Estaba furioso y dolido, creo que había dado en su orgullo y ni siquiera había sido mi intención…

-No fue mi intención decir eso ni dar a entender nada, solo quería decirte que Ian no es un infeliz como tú lo llamas y si te dije eso fue para hacerte entender que él era también un AMIGO para mí. Yo Estaba sufriendo Christian! Veía fotos tuyas y estelares en los periódicos sobre ti y tu bebe ,no podías esperar que me quedara sentada viendo como el hombre que amaba hacia su vida con otra que no fuera yo ,Ian fue un salvavidas para mí y Después de un tiempo …- me detuve automáticamente, aquí venia la parte más difícil y mi instinto de supervivencia me impidió terminar la oración.

- ¿Qué? Después de un tiempo Que Ana? … TE ACOSTASTE CON EL! .- Tomo un largo suspiro y contesto.

- Si…. Pero fue después de que tú y yo termináramos oficialmente, fuiste a mi casa recuerdas? Y nos dijimos ADIOS porque habíamos decidido no estar juntos, TU ibas a concentrarte en tu bebe y YO me iba a dedicar a olvidarte. Así que como podrás entender JAMAS te traicione, YO SI TUVE LA DECENCIA DE ESPERAR A QUE NO HUBIERA NADA ENTRE NOSOTROS , y no lo hice enseguida. Me volviste a dejar afectada e Ian volvió a intentar subirme el ánimo, él y Kate me dijeron cosas que me hicieron recapacitar. Tú ya ibas a tener tu vida lejos de mi Christian, y yo no podía guardarte luto eternamente, debía empezar a ver por mí y a sacarte de mis pensamientos. Un día fui a casa de Ian a pasar la tarde y…. hablamos de ti, le conté lo más que pude, sin mencionar todo lo del contrato y esas cosas. Le dije que tú habías sido el primero en mi vida en TODO y que te extrañaba y…. simplemente sucedió. No pude pensar en una razón LOGICA para no hacerlo, no había sabido nada de ti en semanas, tu y yo ya no éramos nada. No te voy a negar que estuviste en mi mente todo el tiempo Christian, pero no podía esperar por ti eternamente cuando tú te habías revolcado con Elena y estabas a punto de ser papa. Pensé ¿ PORQUE NO? , Ian había sido bueno conmigo y confiaba en él, simplemente paso y n…

-¿ CUANTAS VECES?- por un momento no sé de qué me habla y me toma por sorpresa su pregunta, hasta que caigo en cuenta de que es lo que en realidad esta preguntando.

- Dos—admito de frente a Christian, una parte de mi suena avergonzada, pero la otra me dice que no tengo nada de que estarlo.

Christian cierra los ojos del enojo y frustración, sus puños se tensan más y se inclina hacia la barra un momento tratando de no estallar, pero no lo logra.

-¿ TE GUSTO? ¿ LO DISFRUTASTE? – lo grita mientras se levanta de la barra y abre los ojos llenos de ira , por un segundo pienso que se va a acercar a mí pero sin embargo vuelve a caminar sin parar por la sala con lágrimas en sus ojos del coraje . Me destroza verlo así, pero si quería que hubiera una mínima esperanza para él y yo, no podía empezar a decirle mentiras desde ahora.

- Christian no hagas esto porfavor …. Es estúpido e innecesario no tienes porq…

- ¿ TE CORRISTE? – Ya no suena la voz de un hombre celoso y lleno de ira, sino de un hombre destrozado y apunto de soltarse a sollozar y tirarse de rodillas.- ¡DIMELO ANA!

- Sí..,- Admito con lágrimas en los ojos y ahora sí, siento vergüenza de mi respuesta ¿Por qué te torturas así Christian? No lo hagas por favor, Te lastimas…. Me lastimas. Detente.

—Christian porfavor…

- Entonces si lo disfrutaste, ¿Te gusto? ¿TE GUSTO TENERLO DENTRO ANA?

- ¡ BASTA YA CHRISTIAN! Esto no ayuda a nadie, ¡mírate! Estas fuera de sí y te va a hacer daño, déjalo ya porfavor , te lo suplico…

- ¿ Te gusto tenerlo dentro…. Más que yo? – El dolor desbordaba de él, su mirada, su rostro, su voz… No podía soportar verlo así.

- Claro que No Christian, sabes que no hay nadie… que me haga sentir lo mismo que TU.—me acerco a él y toco su rostro , le limpio sus lágrimas y tomo su cara roja y destrozada entre mis manos—Nadie Christian, eres el único que podrá hacerme sentir plena y lo sabes.

Christian no deja de llorar y me abraza bruscamente, me aprieta y me acerca a él lo más que nuestros cuerpos nos lo permiten, los dos lloramos en brazos del otro , amándonos, odiándonos…los dos nos lastimamos a pesar de que esa jamás fue nuestra intención. Las circunstancias nos habían llevado a esto.

-Dime que eres mía Ana, dímelo por favor….necesito oírlo- me dice al oído

Por un momento no puedo decírselo, IAN viene a mi cabeza y siento que de alguna forma, también le pertenecía o le había pertenecido a él, me dolía pensar que podía haber lastimado a Ian también… pero el oír a Christian pedírmelo de esa forma logro que yo se lo dijera.

- Soy tuya Christian.

-Es que no puedo Ana…no puedo con la idea de que…. Él te haya tocado, que haya estado dentro de ti…. De algo que es MIO, y no puedo con la idea de que tú lo hayas disfrutado, de saber que fuiste suya….! CUANDO ERES MIA! – eleva su voz de nuevo, pero ahora no es un reclamo hacia mí, sino hacia el aire, sacaba su ira como podía y yo no podía hacer nada más que dejarlo desahogarse.

Pasa la tarde y las cosas se han calmado un poco , los dos hemos llorado lo suficiente , nos hemos abrazado y consolado el uno al otro, no puedo creer que no hicimos esto antes, los dos lo necesitábamos, habíamos sufrido mucho , los dos nos habíamos lastimado y ahora los dos sanábamos nuestras heridas. No hubo besos, ni caricias, ni sexo. Solo la presencia del otro.

-Debo irme Christian… se hace de noche.—le digo desprendiéndome de el por un momento.

- No… no te vayas, no tienes que irte, sabes que puedes pasar aquí la noche Ana, esta es tu casa.- me toma de la mano para evitar que me levante.

-No es eso Christian, es solo que… si me quedo ambos sabemos lo que pasara… y no estoy lista para eso, no aun.

-Te prometo no hacer nada, tú dormirás en mi habitación y yo me iré a la de antiguas sumisas.

- Gracias Christian pero, prefiero ir a casa – le acaricio la cara- entiéndeme ,aunque ya hayamos hablado y meditado los dos, ahora debemos hacerlo solos ¿ no crees?.

- Supongo que si- suspira- Pero Taylor te llevara a casa.

- Me alegra oír ese tono controlador, significa que estas mejor.

-Lo controlador no se me quitara nunca nena, y mucho menos lo protector contigo.

Me levanto y tomo mi bolso y chaqueta, nos estiramos y decido ir un minuto al espejo y darme una manita de gato , debo estar horrible de tanto llanto y emociones encontradas en una tarde. Me quedo viendo el baño al que tanto me había acostumbrado y sin darme cuenta, tengo una sonrisa en mi rostro. Cuando salgo del baño veo a Christian al teléfono…decido esperar a que termine para despedirme de él. Pasan pocos minutos y el termina su llamada, pero se queda viendo al vacío… y se sienta en una silla sin voltear a verme ¿ qué ocurrió? .

-Christian…¿ está todo bien?—No me responde y sigue mirando al vacío, ¡ mierda! ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Christian dime algo…¿ Estas bien? ¿Qué te dijeron por teléfono? – Nada- ¡Christian maldita sea, dime que tienes! – me doy la vuelta para quedar frente a él, me agacho para poder ver su rostro y lo veo con un par de lágrimas a punto de salir.

-¿ QUE PASA? Me estas asustando Christian, habla porfavor…- le suplico.

- Era Elena…ella… se deshizo del bebe…

¿QUE HIZO QUE? No podía creer lo que Christian me estaba diciendo, Elena tenía poco más de dos meses de embarazo, ¿cómo pudo haber hecho algo así?


	13. Debate interno

Pasan por mi mente mil cosas, ¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo así? ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de deshacerse de su propio hijo con tal de lastimar a Christian? ¿Qué pasaría con él? ¿La demandaría o peor….sería capaz de matarla? .NO respondo yo misma, el no haría algo así.

-¿Cómo paso, que fue exactamente lo que hizo? – le pregunto a Christian con voz sorprendida y de que no podía creer lo que me acababa de decir.

-No… no lo sé—su mirada seguía perdida y su ceño fruncido, intentando de entender las cosas . Si yo estaba atónita, no imaginaba como estaba el.

-Christian mírame…-tomo su rostro para verlo bien esperando que no esté destrozado, muchas emociones se habían encontrado hoy para él, no era justo, no quería verlo sufrir aún más , pero no sabía que decirle para consolarlo, no encontraba las palabras .

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Elena se arrepentirá? ¿Qué todo estaría bien cuando su hijo acababa de morir? Simplemente ninguna palabra me parecía suficiente. Así que decido solo abrazarlo , lo tomo entre mis brazos sin decir nada. Después de unos momentos el me corresponde y noto como empieza a llorar, pero no desolado como pensaba, sino un llanto más tranquilo , era más como un sollozo. Y no nos soltamos ….

-¿Qué quieres hacer Christian? – Le pregunto con su cabeza aun en mis manos.

-No lo sé… este bebe es lo que me alejaba de ti , tendría que haber sentido alivio pero… - se le hace un nudo en la garganta que no lo deja terminar, y no hace falta. Yo sabía lo que quería decir ; LE DOLIA HABER PERDIDO A SU HIJO… Y con toda razón, a pesar de que Elena fuera la madre, ese bebe era un parte de él, por supuesto que le dolía….Oh mi cincuenta.

- Lo se Christian…. Eres humano, tienes todo el derecho a sentir lo que sientes—le doy un par de besos en frente y volvemos a quedarnos en silencio un gran rato. Hasta que el decide levantarse.

-Debo ir a verla –lo dice notablemente más despejado y relajado, su tono me deja ver que a Elena no le espera nada bonito.

-¿Que harás con ella?

- Esa zorra mato a mi bebe y yo soy millonario. Se va a arrepentir – su mirada y voz son totalmente intimidantes , está claro que se ha decidido y sé que cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza lleva todo hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Una parte de mi estaba feliz porque ahora si la infeliz de Elena iba a tener su castigo, llevo esto demasiado lejos e incluso pudo matar a su bebe. Quería que pagara, y si , aunque lo niegue el solo pensar que iba a sufrir me ponía feliz, no se merecía que le deseara algo mejor. Había matado al hijo de Christian…. ¡Ojala sufras Elena! .

-Prométeme que sea lo que sea que tienes en mente…. Te cuidaras Christian, Elena es una perra y bien podría hacerte algo a ti también.

-Descuida nena, no iré solo y no pienso caer en ningún juego más de ella, llevare esto hasta las últimas consecuencias y no me importa lo que haga. No cambiare de opinión. – Llama Taylor y a dos guardias más para decirles que saldrán, Se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la frente . Y se marcha.

Me quedo en su sillón pensando y asimilando todo lo que paso hoy, no imagino como debe de sentirse Christian ahora, la conversación que tuvimos fue demasiado intensa , y luego lo de su bebe… si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por ti Christian. Quería que fueras mío y no quería compartirte, pero jamás hubiera querido que esto pasara, jamás le desearía algo así a tu bebe. Mis lágrimas quieren salir de nuevo y decido Irme a casa antes de soltarme a llorar. Pienso en decirle a Saweyer que me lleve, pero no es tan tarde , apenas darán las 9 de la noche y puedo andar sola.

Llego a casa con un sentimiento de vacío, quiero llamar a Christian y ver cómo va todo pero sé que no es el momento. Ceno algo ligero y me meto a la cama. Sueño con bebes…

Es lunes, voy al trabajo y constantemente reviso mi correo y mi celular para saber si hay noticias suyas . Nada. Me preocupo, me preocupo demasiado y siento que tal vez este llorando en algún lado y yo no esté ahí para él. Jack está viéndome por lo que no puedo llamarlo, así que decido mandarle un correo.

**PARA: Christian Grey**

**Asunto: Preocupada…**

**DE: Anastasia Steele.**

**Christian estoy angustiada por ti, no eh sabido nada y estoy imaginando lo peor, ¿Estas bien? Si me necesitas búscame , no cargues con esto tu solo de acuerdo? . Solo quiero saber que estas bien.**

Salgo del trabajo y aun no me ha respondido, no me eh despegado de mi celular pero tampoco ha sonado. Siento que el tiempo pasa más lento de lo normal. Cuando estoy en la calle y me dirijo a mi auto , veo a un sujeto con periódicos . ¿ Cómo es que lo saben todo?

"Empresas Grey se queda sin heredero, al parecer el millonario Christian Grey ha perdido a lo que sería su primogénito y heredero al trono, fuentes cercanas afirman que…."

No sigo leyendo, seguro que todo lo que dicen son mierdas y no pienso hacerles caso, nadie de ellos conocía a Christian y no sabían lo que el estaba sufriendo en este momento. Me subo al auto enfadada e impotente por no poder hacer nada para aliviar el dolor de Christian.

Llego a casa y me pongo ropa cómoda, no tengo hambre y decido no comer , mi estómago sigue revuelto . Intento ver tele pero tampoco consigo concentrarme, ¡ mierda! . De pronto suena mi celular y corro hacia la mesa para contestar en el primer tono.

-¿ Christian?—digo esperanzada .

-Ops… solo soy yo Ana, por como contestaste supongo muchas cosas—siento que tenía años sin escuchar la voz de Ian. Rayos….con todo esto ni siquiera tuve la molestia de hablarle o preguntar cómo había estado el en estos días. Sí que eres de lo peor Stelee.

-¡ Ian! Perdóname, es que…- no sabía exactamente por dónde empezar, me trabo intentando darle explicaciones pero Ian me rescata de mi torpeza.

-Lo sé , lo se… está en la televisión y en los periódicos, el magnate ha perdido a su bebe, ¿ qué paso exactamente Ana?.—no sonaba condescendiente, algo que me gustaba de Ian es su habilidad de ponerse serio cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

- La verdad ni yo misma lo se Ian, es por eso que espero la llamada de Christian porque…. Quiero saber cómo esta y que fue lo que paso. Lo único que te puedo decir es que la zorra maldita de Elena lo hizo a propósito.

-¿ Qué? ¿Aborto? – Ian estaba igual de perplejo que yo, no entendía absolutamente nada.

- Es…. Complicado, no sabes lo que paso este fin de semana …. Yo—mi voz de pronto sonó angustiada y nerviosa, en verdad no sabía que decirle.

-Respira … ¿ Estás en tu casa ahora? ¿ Puedo ir a verte sin que haya peligro? – lo decía en tono de broma , pero la idea de verlo me animaba, Ian tenía una especie de cura mágica conmigo, siempre lograba ver Atraves de mí y hacerme reír.

- SI, si aquí estoy, y ….no sabes el bien que me haría verte Ian. – digo sinceramente y con una mezcla de alivio en mi voz.

- Lo se nena, sé que no puedes vivir sin mí , así que estaré ahí en un rato de acuerdo? Trata de no dejar el gas abierto o dejar el tostador cerca de tu bañera si? Nos vemos.—automáticamente sonreía ante sus sarcasmos y bromas, contario a lo que podría pensar alguien más y lo que pensaba yo misma antes, Que Ian siempre estaba bromeando y no se tomaba nada enserio, hoy sabía que lo único que él quería hacer es que yo riera y hacer más amena mi pena. El tiempo pasa rápidamente—gracias a Dios—e Ian toca a mi puerta.

- Traje cervezas , seguro lo necesitas – me da un largo abrazo en la entrada de mi puerta .

No recuerdo como era mi vida sin Ian, a pesar de que tiene poco tiempo que lo conozco, era como si hubiera estado ahí toda la vida, él y Kate tenían ese don de leerme por completo y siempre decirme las palabras exactas. Quería a Ian, le debía mucho, y la idea de tener a Christian y perderlo a el… No me gustaba.

-Te ves horrible Ana, tan mal se pusieron las cosas? – toma mi cara y me acaricia la mejilla.

-Peor que eso, ayer Christian y yo nos vimos, íbamos a hablar en serio y … poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa, nos dijimos todo… el me conto sobre la vez que me engaño con Elena y yo …le dije lo que paso entre nosotros.

-¿ le dijiste que lo hicimos dos veces?

-Sí y…. lo destrozo Ian, debiste haberlo visto el… estaba fuera de sí, lo lastime y verlo asi me lastimo a mí.

-Bueno Ana, porfavor no te tomes a mal mi comentario pero, el traidor fue el. Tú en ningún momento lo engañaste porque simple y sencillamente ya no eran nada, estabas en tu derecho y de alguna forma… le diste una cucharada de su propia medicina. Te garantizo que después de esto pensara dos veces todo lo que haga. – No sonaba cruel ni sarcástico, sino lo decía porque en verdad lo pensaba.

- Lo sé , se lo dije. Discutimos, nos dijimos cosas que… nos lastimaron , y cuando al fin se estaban calmando las cosas y yo venía a casa… sonó el celular de Christian, el apenas empezaba a tranquilizarse por la discusión y al teléfono le estaban diciendo que Elena se había desecho del bebe. Puedes imaginarte como la está pasando …

- La verdad es que si… un hijo te cambia la vida, el solo saber que vas a ser padre…bueno, da miedo pero es una ilusión. Pero a mí no me interesa el Ana, quiero saber cómo estas tu.—su voz pasa a ser firme y directa, me mira a los ojos de forma dura pero a la vez honestamente.

-No lo sé Ian…yo – no sé cómo explicarme, miro a los lados buscando la respuesta y claramente confundida, estresada , mis ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas de la ansiedad que siento.

-Ven acá –Ian me jala y me envuelve en sus brazos. No me dice nada y solo sube y baja su mano en mi espalda para tranquilizarme. Nos quedamos un par de minutos sentados y abrazándonos. Me sentía bien, no necesitaba que alguien me escuchara, solo que alguien me entendiera y estuviera conmigo pasara lo que pasara. De pronto me doy cuenta de que Ian está haciendo exactamente lo mismo que yo hice ayer con Christian… Oh Ian… no merecía tantas atenciones tuyas.

-Gracias Ian—logro decir entre lágrimas.

-No hay de que nena.

-Dime la verdad Ian…¿ porque haces esto por mí? – me separo de él y me alzo para verlo a la cara—yo no merezco esto de ti, eh sido una perra , no … no entiendo porque haces esto.

- Te quiero Ana, no te diría exactamente una perra, es verdad que has tenido tus detalles pero… eres diferente Ana, eres buena . Sé que piensas que me debes mucho pero la verdad es que es alreves. YO te debo mucho a ti..

-¿ Qué? ¿ que podrías deberme tu a mí? No te eh dado ni la mitad de lo que mereces Ian.

- Me has dado mucho más Ana, ¡ Tú me abriste los ojos en cuanto a Alex! Yo era un hijo de perra , Alex me importaba pero porque sentía que ESA era mi obligación, no lo hacía por cariño . Tenías razón, lo culpaba por lo que le había pasado a Karen. Decidí ser egoísta y volverme un patán , ir de fiesta, beber, estar con chicas. Y no te voy a mentir Ana cuando te vi me gustaste. Empecé a tratarte y vi que eras más allá de una chica mimada , y que tenías muchos problemas , supongo que eso me impidió alejarme.

Después … me dijiste todo eso sobre mí y sobre lo mal padre que era y…! Te odie! Habías dado en mi orgullo , pensé en no volver a verte pero… por alguna razón , no pude y empecé a hacer pequeños cambios en mi vida, especialmente con Alex, desde entonces paso más tiempo con el , y eh aprendido a quererlo como mi hijo y no como una carga. Apuesto a que tu no sabías todo esto ¿ o sí? – me mira a los ojos cuando me hace la pregunta. Yo no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, yo jamás me vi como alguien importante en la vida de nadie… hasta que apareció Christian y ahora Ian… no creí que yo tuviera el poder de lograr abrirle los ojos a alguien…

-Nunca paso por mi mente – creo que tengo la boca abierta de lo atónita que estaba, ¿ Yo? ¿Cambiarle la vida a Ian?. Supongo que mi cara le dio risa a Ian porque aplaudió enfrente de mi rostro para sacarme de mi trance. Yo brinco del susto

- ¡Eres un idiota! – lo golpeo en el brazo enojada y conteniendo una risa.

- ¡Te quedaste viendo al vacío, podía ver tu baba caer Ana , me espantaste!—Claramente se estaba burlando .

Continuamos jugando y haciéndonos bromas infantilmente, pero funciona. Me sentía mejor, más despejada, y con la cabeza más fría. De alguna forma el estar con Ian era como recargar batería para todo lo que venía. Seguimos sentados en mi sofá y tomamos un par de cervezas . Platicamos sobre el ANEX y sobre como empieza a odiar su trabajo, ya no rinde tanto en el día porque no duerme por las noches, eso le impide estar al 100 % con Alex.

-Prometo firmemente conseguirte un empleo en SIP, ya sabes… podrías ser mi asistente –digo con aires de grandeza y con toda la intensión de molestarlo en broma.

-pff.. y tener que cumplirte todos tus caprichos? – ese aire arrogante de nuevo.

- Lo haces ahora, no sé cuál es el problema, ahí te pagaría – Sé que reaccionara ante ese comentario y casi no contengo mi risa.

- ¿ Ah…. Si?—suena exageradamente ofendido y finge dirigirse a la puerta – veamos qué haces sin mi seductora personalidad por un día

- Oh porfavor… creí que ya no eras un patán – seguimos tonteando y fingir estar ofendidos.

- ¿Lo ves? Te la pasas ofendiéndome, como esperas que trabaje para ti así, claramente me explotarías…- mueve su cabeza de lado a lado .

-Pero serias el trabajador mejor pagado y claramente el favorito

- ¿ Me acosarías sexualmente? – me pone su mirada picara y su voz seductora, si no hubiera conocido antes a Christian claramente Ian me tendría embobada.

- Claro que no , soy una profesional—digo ofendida y exageradamente.

- Bah! Entonces no acepto – se dirige a la puerta para abrirla pero su cabeza sigue girando a mí.

- No seas creído, así no te contratare – me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta con él y lo tomo del brazo para que se regrese al sillón y deje de fingir que se va a ir. Pero el abre la puerta riendo ante mi reacción, yo lo jalo más del brazo y también riendo ante nuestras tonterías.

Cuando abre la puerta ninguno lo nota inmediatamente, Ian ni siquiera estaba viendo hacia afuera, pero yo automáticamente suelto a Ian y me quedo helada, mi risa se quita automáticamente y miro fijamente a Christian. Que esta atónito viendo la escena que evidentemente parecía otra cosa. Ian en mi casa a altas horas de la noche, con solo una playera y jeans. Yo prácticamente en piyama, cervezas en la mesa, y ambos riendo despreocupadamente. MIERDA.

La expresión de Christian no daba crédito, me veía a mí, y más que nada a Ian. Lo fulminaba con la mirada y no era capaz de reaccionar aun , noto como empuña sus manos y como se frunce su ceño a la vez que su expresión se hace dura, estaba furioso.

-Hey Hey…- Ian se pone frente a el para impedirle el paso a mi casa, levanta sus manos en señal de que Él está en son de paz – Antes de que tu cabeza empiece a imaginar cosas , no ha pasado nada entre Ana y yo , sé que por la escena parece otra cosa pero no soy tan patán como para aprovecharme de si situación e intentar algo con ella—el tono de Ian era completamente relajado y sin miedo.

Seguía sin poder creer como él era el único inmune ante la intimidante personalidad de Christian, hacerle frente sin ningún rastro de nervios y seguir siendo tan relajado como siempre.

-¿ Que mierda haces aquí a estas horas? – Christian da un paso al frente dejando claro que él tampoco le tenía miedo a Ian , sus puños siguen cerrados y su mirada fija e intensa no deja ni un momento a Ian , ni siquiera se ha molestado en verme porque claramente su objetivo es otro. Sé que Ian podría contenerse mientras Christian no lo provocara. Pero Christian debido a todo su estrés no creo que fuera capaz de resistir. Decido intervenir como puedo.

- Christian… Ian solo vino a ver como estaba, se enteró de lo que paso y solo quiso ser amable—me metro entre ellos dos y toco el pecho de Christian- sabes perfectamente que no haría nada que pudiera lastimarte en este momento Christian.—

Al parecer supe decir las palabras correctas, porque inmediatamente me mira a los ojos y me estrecha entre sus brazos, como si le doliera tenerme cerca.

-vine a verte y a hablar contigo pero no sabía que ibas a estar ocupada.—dirige su mirada fulminante de nuevo a Ian y luego vuelve conmigo—Necesitaba venir a verte Ana.

Por un momento pienso que se ira porque está enojado por encontrarme con Ian, pero sé que jamás me dejaría sola conscientemente con un hombre.

-OH vamos… puedes decirme abiertamente que quieres que me largue porque tienes miedo de que Ana este cerca de mí.—ahí estaba Ian con su aire engreído y defensivo, por un momento pude notar cierto enojo en su voz , y una mirada hostil hacia Christian. Sé que a Ian tampoco le gustaba tener que irse solo porque él había llegado, pero lo hacía por mi…

- Esta bien. Quiero que te largues ahora mismo, es tarde para estar haciendo visitas a la casa de una mujer no lo crees? .—Intenta parecer sereno y lo más educado posible, pero evidentemente no lo logra, su tono lleno de ira se puede sentir fácilmente.

- Lo mismo podría decir de ti – Ian cambia su postura, claramente esa perdiendo la paciencia con Christian y se está cansando de tenerle consideraciones.

-Ana es mi novia y yo puedo venir aquí a la hora que me plazca , y no me gusta llegar y verte aquí intentando seducirla de nuevo

Wow …¿Novia? Acaso me había perdido de algo? . Estaba claro que Christian y yo habíamos hablado y muchas cosas se habían aclarado, pero no recuerdo haber dicho que íbamos a volver a ser los mismos de antes. No pudimos concluir la conversación, si mal no recordaba… le dije que necesitábamos pensarlo solos y que yo no me sentía lista.

-¿Novia?—Ian pone la misma cara perpleja y confundida que yo- Llevo un largo rato aquí y ella no me menciono que hubieran regresado .No confundas las cosas solo porque tu hijo acaba de morir y esperas recibir compasión de ella Christian, el que ella quiera ayudarte no te da derecho a aprovecharte de la situación ni de ella—Ian sonaba enojado y ofendido , no podía creer que le acabara de mencionar a su hijo muerto, eso era un golpe bajo Ian. Christian me hace a un lado y se acerca a el completamente furioso .

-¡ NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A MENCIONAR A MI HIJO IMBECIL! Tú no sabes que es lo que paso asi que ¡ SI no quieres que te parta la cara en este momento Lárgate de una maldita vez! Tú tienes un hijo y deberías de saber que no puedes mencionarlo como si nada. Te lo dije la última vez y te lo repito. Si te tuve consideraciones en el pasado fue por ANA y por tu hijo. Claramente tú no tienes ninguna con nosotros así que si sabes lo que te conviene VETE DE AQUÍ. ¡DEJA EN PAZ A ANA Y NO VUELVAS A BUSCARLA!

- ¡ YO NO TENGO PORQUE OBEDECERTE IMBECIL! Lamento si fui muy cruel contigo pero es la verdad. Estas aprovechando tu desgracia para que Ana te tenga lastima y regrese contigo ¡ Ella misma se acaba de dar cuenta! No se cómo es que no te muerdes la lengua – Da un paso para acercarse a Christian- ¿ Tu , teniendo consideraciones conmigo? Exactamente que estás haciendo ¿ eh? . Te comportas como un perro marcando territorio todo el tiempo, Es verdad que Ana y yo nos acostamos pero fuera de eso somos amigos, y si de verdad la quieres tanto no le prohibirías ser mi amiga .

- ¡Se lo prohíbo por que se cómo eres! , siempre me preocupo por saber quiénes son las personas que están cerca de ella y SE PERFECTAMENTE QUE ERES UN PATAN, eres inmaduro e infantil que se la pasa en fiestas cuando dice que va a trabajar, emborrachándose y llevándose a la cama a cuanta mujer puede. –Da un paso enfrente de mi con ademan protector, pone un brazo para colocarme atrás de él , temo lo peor cuando hace eso¿ Lo golpeara? No dios mío , no lo permitas.

-Lograste embaucar a Ana porque estaba sola y vulnerable. ¡ PERO YA NO! Me tiene a mí para defenderla de TI idiota , que no toman las cosas en serio. TAN cobarde que es capaz de Abandonar a su hijo enfermo , dejarlo con su hermana solo porque el niño se niega a enfrentar las cosas. Tienes razón. Soy protector y controlador con Ana, pero ella así me conoció y así se enamoró de mí .Y así seguiré siendo mientras sea por el bien de Ana.—Lo dijo con toda la intención de ser cruel con él, ahora no solo estaba yo en discusión , ambos se habían dado donde más les dolía y se habían llenado de golpes bajos.

-¡Christian…Christian BASTA porfavor! – salgo detrás de él y me antepongo a él. Esto se ha salido de control y no quiero que se hagan daño, es lo último que necesitaba.—Te lo estoy suplicando Christian.

Estoy muy nerviosa eh incluso estoy titubeando, si se ponían a pelear entre ellos no sé qué haría, no era capaz de tomar lado de nadie porque de cierta forma ninguno tenía la culpa , los dos eran tan inocentes como culpables. No podía quedarme sin hacer nada…

-¡ Ian porfavor!—me giro hacia el cuándo lo veo dirigirse hacia Christian furioso y listo para soltar el primer golpe, su puño está encerrado e Ian tiene los ojos rojos del coraje- ¡ PORFAVOR IAN! ¡ ¡LOS DOS, BASTA! ¡ En alguno de ustedes tiene que caber la prudencia maldita sea! En este momento los dos están siendo idiotas ¡Abran los malditos ojos! SI en algún momento piensan que apoyare a uno de los dos ¡ ESTAN EQUIVOCADOS! NO pienso soportar una pelea aquí ¡ NO EN MI CASA! .

Los gritos parecen subir mucho de tono porque veo que enseguida entra Taylor con un arma . Siento como me da un infarto. ¿ UN ARMA? .

-Taylor no…. ¡Guarda eso maldita sea! ¡ Christian! – volteo a verlo con una mirada furiosa, sabe perfectamente que si Taylor se mete y tiene un arma Ian está sentenciado.

- ¡No me dan miedo ni Tu ni tu estúpido perro faldero! – Ian sigue de pie y en postura retadora ¡MIERDA IAN!

-¡ Cállate Ian! –NO EMPEORES LAS COSAS-Christian no te atrevas si quiera a…

- ¡ Lárgate ahora mismo imbécil! – Christian no se digna siquiera a mirarme y continua con si mirada fija en Ian.

-¿ O qué? ¿ Piensas dispararme enfrente de Ana?.

- Si me obligas no pienso ni dudarlo un minuto, solo tengo que dar la orden.

-¡ IAN ¡ VETE, porfavor…. No puedes hacer esto, no soportaría ver esto Ian te lo suplico, solo vete ¡ PIENSA EN ALEX! Piensa que él está aquí contigo y que tú no querrías que él estuviera presente. SI algo te pasa ¿ Que será de el? – mis ojos de nueva cuenta desbordan ansiedad y temor, mis ojos también están rojos pero de la enorme angustia que estoy pasando.

- No pienso dejarlo ganar – Ian está furioso y siento su coraje a punto de salir, El y Christian continúan mirándose a muerte.

- ¡ IAN PORFAVOR!... Piensa …piensa en lo que hablamos, dijiste que me debías muchas cosas. Quiero que me pagues ahora mismo. Vete por favor… piensa en Alex, necesitas estar ahí para él, si algo le pasara… si tuviera un ataque de asma… va a querer a su padre con él. – estoy a punto de caerme de rodillas, estoy sollozando desesperada.

Ian inmediatamente cambia su expresión, su cuerpo se relaja y frunce el ceño pero ahora pensando en lo que le acababa de decir. Al fin aparta su mirada de Christian y voltea a verme a mí con una expresión triste y confundida , nos sostenemos la mirada unos segundos y comunicándonos Atraves de ella. Mis ojos le suplicaban que se fuera por su bien. Y los de él me decían que no quería dejarme.

Al final Ian se marcha de golpe sin decir nada. Me rodea para salir por la puerta con paso firme y furioso, como si lo hubieran obligado a irse y no le hubiera quedado opción. Y eso era justo lo que yo le había pedido. Pero en cuanto pone un pie fuera de mi casa puedo respirar.

-No quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese malnacido Anastasia….—Christian me dice en cuanto Ian sale, yo seguía insólita y atormentada por lo que acababa de pasar…. No quería ver a Christian, no quería verlo tampoco . ¿ Cómo se atrevía a exigirme algo?

- Christian porfavor vete. – se lo digo con una voz resignada y lo más educada posible, sin mirarlo a los ojos, y limpiándome las lágrimas. Pero soy fría y dura cuando pronuncio esas palabras- No te quiero ver por el momento Christian, Ian al menos tuvo la decencia de irse cuando se lo pedí, Te pido lo mismo a Ti.

-¿Qué? ¿ te estas poniendo del lado de ese infeliz? - Si no hubiera amenazado a Ian de muerte , probablemente no lo hubiera pensado dos veces para ponerme del lado de Christian, pero ¿ cómo pudo siquiera pensarlo?

-No me estoy poniendo del maldito lado de nadie Christian, es por eso que te pido lo más tranquilamente que puedo que te vayas. Sé que venias a verme porque necesitabas desahogarte y perdóname por correrte , pero si te quedas un minuto más puedo decir cosas de las que los dos nos vamos a arrepentir. Vete.

- ¡Estas actuando como una niña Ana! Lo único que quería era venir a buscar consuelo contigo pero veo que eso no se va a poder . Eres la única persona con la que puedo contar y desahogarme tranquilamente ¡y me lo estas negando! .

-¡ Ian era la única persona con la que yo me podía desahogar en estos momentos y TU me la negaste a mí! – exploto, no soporto la tensión y el estrés recorriendo por mis venas, quería gritarle, golpearlo porque me hacía daño.

Christian se me queda viendo , furioso, y mirándome como si yo lo hubiera traicionado , lo que acababa de decir era obvio que lo lastimaría. Pero en ese momento no me importo, no podía verlo , sabía que le diría cosas hirientes y me podía arrepentir. Lo mejor era que se fuera.

-Bien. –

Y sale de mi casa sin siquiera cerrar la puerta, Taylor sale atrás de él y solo me da una mirada como diciéndome " lamento todo esto, pero era mi deber" . Y sabía que él no tenía nada que ver con esto, que el solo seguía órdenes y protegía a Christian.

Estoy como loca, rompo las botellas de cerveza en medio de mi coraje, aviento lo que tengo a la mano, estoy llorando , siento todavía la adrenalina en mis venas, el coraje invadiéndome, no podía quitarme de la mente lo que acababa de pasar. Ian y Christian diciéndose todas esas cosas tan hirientes, apunto de golpearse, y sobre todo… a Christian decidido a matar a Ian, ¿ cómo pudo? ¿ COMO PUDO? . No quería aceptarlo, me negaba a pensar que Christian recurriría a eso , sabía que si le hacía algo a Ian yo no lo perdonaría jamás. Sabía que Ian tiene un hijo enfermo y aun asi se atrevió a amenazarlo .

Sé que Christian estaba pasando por un momento sumamente difícil, pero eso no me basto para perdonarlo, no podía justificar jamás lo que acababa de hacer. Y por más increíble que parezca , hoy no sentía pena por el . Hoy no quería consolarlo….Hoy una parte de mí no quería amarlo, una gran parte de mi….

**-Aun no decido con quien dejar a Ana , eh recibido votos tanto a favor como en contra de Christian , ME GUSTARIA SABER SU OPINION , ¿ con quién les gusta más Ana? … ¿IAN…..o CHRISTIAN? . GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS :D -**


	14. Abrir los ojos

Paso la noche sin poder dormir un solo minuto. Estoy confundida. Antes podía decir sin ningún problema que Christian era buena persona, que a pesar de sus muchos defectos él era bueno, compasivo… sentía que ya no podía decir lo mismo. Sé que soy una maldita, porque estoy con los dos y a la vez con ninguno , no puedo estar un momento con alguno porque sé que el otro se molestara, o terminaran peleándose…. O muertos. Dios . El solo revivir en mi mente a Ian siendo apuntado por un arma… Hago puños mis manos y doy un grito interno. Me siento entre la espada y la pared. Sé que quiero a Ian en mi vida, pero sé que Christian jamás me lo permitirá. ¿Cómo es que mi vida se complicó tanto en menos de un año? Hace un año yo estaba estudiando, era perfectamente normal y mi mayor problema era no terminar un trabajo a tiempo o no poder conseguir empleo , hoy en día eso era lo que menos me importaba. Paso la noche, pasa otro día…. Y otro día…. Salgo del trabajo.

Christian llama a mi celular. No le contesto

Yo le llamo a Ian a su celular. No me contesta.

Todo era un caos. Quería dividirme a la mitad, ir con Ian y decirle que me perdonara, por haber traído tantos problemas a su vida, y si el decidía no volver a verme , lo aceptaría.

Quería que mi otra mitad perdonara a Christian, no solo por amenazar a Ian, sino por todo. Por controlarme. Por traicionarme. Porque a pesar de todas las cosas seguía siendo lo bastante idiota y querer ir a su lado y consolarlo ahora que había perdido a su hijo. YO QUIERO PERDONARLO .

¿ Pero porque no puedo? . Supongo que mi herida es demasiado profunda.

Llega el jueves y a pesar de que no eh sabido nada de ninguno, mi corazón me gana, esa vocecita no me deja tranquila . Me dice que debo ir a hablar con los dos, no por teléfono . sino en persona, y no sé si este lista para perdonar a Christian, mi mente aun no lo olvida. Pero sentía que no podía seguir siendo una cobarde. Yo era la más necesitada para que se aclarara toda mi situación y ahora yo era la que estaba huyendo. Salgo del trabajo y me dirijo al escala.

-Buenas tardes señorita – me saludan al unisono los guardias de Christian, decido ir hacia el elevador encomendada a Dios, esperando que Christian no me eche a patadas. Cuando se abre la puerta él está en la barra. Se ve descuidado, no se ah afeitado probablemente desde que nos vimos . Y tiene una botella y una copa enfrente. Oh No Christian…. No hagas esto.

Cuando me ve llegar su mirada cambia por completo, como si un ciego viera la luz por primera vez. Se pone derecho y baja de su asiento. Su expresión era perpleja y aliviada, nos quedamos viendo unos momentos y ninguno sabía que hacer exactamente.

-Hola—decido romper el hielo y apenas me atrevo a dar un pequeño paso al frente. Siento que esa ya no es mi casa.

-Hola—claramente él tampoco sabe que hacer o cómo actuar—pasa, sabes que… aquí siempre eres bienvenida.—me muestra una leve sonrisa , que basta con derretirme por dentro.

-Quería saber… como estabas y…que había pasado con…Elena—estoy nerviosa, y dudo y pienso en cada palabra y movimiento que haga, quiero que Christian entienda que no tengo ninguna intención de pelear.

-Bueno. Como ya te habrás percatado no muy bien . Y con respecto a esa golfa , se ha ido. Antes de…hacer lo que hizo retiro todo su dinero de sus cuentas, vendió sus propiedades, aparentemente no dejo ningún rastro pero mis hombres la están buscando por todas partes.

-Entonces …¿ella desde un principio planeo deshacerse de su bebe? – Maldita era poca cosa, no había palabras para describirla.

- Al parecer sí. Cuando te dije que quería quitarle al bebe, también se lo dije a ella. Tal vez ese fue mi error, la amenace y le dije que se arrepentiría , que no había forma de que yo estuviera con ella ,ni siquiera aun por mi hijo. Obviamente se enojó y dijo que yo no me saldría con la mía y que se iba a desquitar. Por un momento pensé que te haría algo a ti y fue por eso que decidí buscarte. Pero… se desquito con el niño—Podía ver su dolor cuando me lo platicaba, sus ojos estaban hinchados, probablemente todo este tiempo había estado lamentándose y llorando por todo lo que había pasado…quería acercármele, abrazarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien….pero mis pies dudaban en obedecerme.

-Y para serte sincero, lo que paso el lunes contigo y el guardia… solo fue la gota que derramo el vaso Ana, no sabes lo mal que me eh sentido . Siento que todo esto que me pasa es lo que me merezco ¿sabes? . Soy un hijo de perra, soy un sádico que prácticamente compraba mujeres para causarles dolor, su dolor me daba placer . Dime….¿ acaso no soy un maldito? . El lunes estaba furioso por pensar que seguías teniendo algo que ver con el guardia, no quería verte con él, quería que siguieras siendo mía pero….siento que eh tocado fondo. Y me di cuenta de que tú estabas en todo tu derecho a querer cambiarme por otro, él te daba lo que tú te merecías, y yo que claramente yo no te podía dar. Lo entendí. Entendí que yo te lastime demasiado como para que pudieras volver a sentir algo por mi Ana, estaba decidido a resignarme y a dejarte ir pero… ahora que te tengo enfrente… lo único que quiero es abrazarte y no dejarte ir jamás.

Sin darme cuenta mis lágrimas caen por mis mejillas. Sin duda jamás había visto así a Christian, derrotado, resignado, lo había visto en muchas formas, había conocido casi todas sus sombras, incluso la de sumiso, pero esto era diferente. Creo que en verdad estaba tocando fondo. La forma en la que me había dicho todo esto lo sentí de una forma tan sincera y profunda, fueron como mil cuchilladas en todo mi cuerpo.

-Christian—suspiro para que no se me salga mi nudo en la garganta entre mis llantos—yo no sé qué decirte…Me duele. Me duele verte así. Sabes que … yo lo único que eh querido para ti siempre es verte feliz. Incluso si esa felicidad no era a mi lado, porque mi amor por ti es demasiado grande. – Suspiro de nuevo y esta vez mi voz sale más amena – Pero tienes razón… me lastimaste… una parte de mí ya no es la misma debido a eso Christian. Una gran parte de mí ya NO confía en TI. Siente que YA NO TE CONOCE…Yo…creí conocerte, metía las manos al fuego por ti en todo momento Christian y lo único que conseguí fue quemarme. Cada vez que creí que lo nuestro podía funcionar algo nuevo pasaba y yo… simplemente no sé qué más pueda darte. ¡Me estoy quedando vacía Christian! … Te amo. Te amo como no tienes idea pero eso no cambia el hecho de que hayas perdido mi confianza y de que yo… en este momento no pueda darte lo mismo que te daba antes.

Pude ver como Christian tensaba su rosto y fruncía su ceño del dolor por lo que le estaba diciendo, tratando de resistir, convencerse a sí mismo de ser fuerte y tolerar lo que estaba pasando .

-Sé que estaré aquí para ti siempre Christian, pero no sé de qué forma pueda estarlo. Ahora no…. Te lo vuelvo a pedir Christian…. DAME TIEMPO… Estoy herida. Estamos heridos y los dos necesitamos sanar o lo único que haremos será hacer la herida más grande. – mis lágrimas no dejan de salirme por más que intento ser fuerte.

- Lo se nena….. lo se…. Pero….no quiero dejarte ir Ana… tu eres toda mi vida y…- quería continuar hablando pero simplemente no pudo, mordió sus labios para sí y se llevó una mano a la frente para darse la vuelta y casi pude oírlo sollozar.

Esto era demasiado, no resistí mas y fui directo con él a sumirnos en un largo abrazo. Lo abrace como había querido hacerlo desde hace mucho, llore en su pecho y el en mis hombros.

-Por favor perdóname Christian, no puedo verte así. Jamás podré verte sufrir…

-Perdóname tú a mi nena, perdóname por ser un hijo de perra que no te causa más que problemas… por favor.

Continuamos abrazados un largo tiempo, no hay besos de nuevo…no decimos nada mientras estamos así.. Todo lo que teníamos que decir respecto a nosotros ya se había dicho …

Lo consuelo…. Lo consuelo por la pérdida de su bebe, le digo que todo estará bien , y que estaba segura de que habría sido un gran padre y que lo será algún día , y que ahora tenía un ángel que lo cuidaría desde el cielo, que él bebe había sentido el amor de Christian el tiempo que estuvo , y que tiene que aprender a dejar ir las cosas y a salir adelante en nombre de ese bebe, que la única culpable era Elena , que él bebe se había salvado de venir al mundo con una madre como ella.

Él se calma con mis palabras, se desahoga, maldice a Elena con un asco y una ira demasiado intensa , admite que quería a su bebe más de lo que pensó , que amo a su bebe más de lo que pensó…

Se hace muy noche sin que nos demos cuenta, dormimos cerca el uno del otro , estábamos agotados , la presencia del otro nos relajaba . Pero sin embargo, aun necesitábamos sanar en privado…

Me despierto temprano y el sigue dormido. Tomo mi bolsa y me levanto del sillón cuidadosamente para que el no despierte. Le doy un beso en la frente y le dejo un recado

" Sal adelante Christian, eres mucho mejor de lo que crees y yo tengo Fe en ti. Toma tu tiempo para sanar así como yo tomare el mío. Te amo…"

Y me marcho del Escala. Y por primera vez no sé cuando regrese…si es que puedo regresar.

En el trabajo me siento más relajada, mas despierta. Y de alguna manera más fuerte. De alguna forma había cerrado un círculo con Christian. Nos dijimos cuanto nos queríamos y cuanto lamentábamos habernos hecho daño .

Y cuanto necesitábamos tomarnos un tiempo… No nos habíamos dicho Adiós, no habíamos quedado como novios ni como amigos. Simplemente sabíamos que estaríamos siempre el uno para el otro. Pero necesitábamos sanar primero.

El sábado llega y tengo un correo de Christian, diciéndome que lo está intentando. Que está yendo con el Dr. Flynn y está tratando nuevos métodos , le respondo que me da mucho gusto y que estaba segura de que saldría siendo aún mejor persona . Le digo que yo también estoy haciendo lo mío y que espero lograrlo . No decimos nada más, no nos decimos Te amo ni Te extraño. No porque no lo sintamos sino porque aún no es tiempo de presionar las cosas.

Decido llamar a Ian desde mi oficina, por si aún no se atrevía a contestarme desde mi celular, si quería sanarme sin duda el entraba a la ecuación.

-¿Diga?—¡ Gracias Dios!

-hola Ian…¿Es un mal momento?

- Ana….amm… no, no …dime ¿Qué ocurre? ¿ Cómo estás?—sin duda no es el mismo conmigo, una parte de él se resiste a hablarme como antes. La idea de que haya perdido yo la confianza de él me duele.

- Nada… no ha pasado nada pero, quería verte. Ya sabes. Pedirte perdón y explicar algunas cosas.

- No lo sé Ana… no niego que te extraño y que quiero verte pero… simplemente no sé si es buena idea. Las últimas veces todo ha salido mal y ….no quiero que eso pase de nuevo—me lo dice en tono serio y fuera de cualquier broma, cosa que solo pocas veces lo eh visto hacer.

- ¡ porfavor! … te prometo que… te diré todo y… tú serás el que decida si quiere continuar siendo amigos o…si quieres sacarme por completo de tu vida.

-Ana… no … no se ¡ no se!—podía verlo dando vueltas con su teléfono de un lado a otro en lo que pensaba que hacer.

- por favor…. Puedo llevar cervezas. – digo con un toque de humor y suplica, haría lo que sea necesario para que no me rechazara. Al parecer funciona porque escucho un pequeño bufido.

- Esta bien…. Te espero en mi casa Ana banana.

-¡Gracias Ian! Llegare pronto.

Decido pasar a comprar un poco de comida china y las cervezas que le había prometido. Ensayo mentalmente todo lo que le diré para que me perdone , por alguna razón estoy demasiado nerviosa cuando estoy enfrente de su puerta. ¡ Vamos Ana! Me animo a mí misma. Me abre casi enseguida.

-Hola…- me dice mientras se recarga en el marco de su puerta, como pensando si dejarme pasar o no.

-Hola… Me alegra que decidieras abrirme la puerta – le digo tratando de parecer amable con él, lo miro directo a los ojos con mi mirada impregnada de " lo siento " para convencerlo.

-Si pero no eh decidido si dejarte pasar o no – podía notar que había mucha verdad en ese intento de broma .

-No tengo que pasar , lo único que quiero es hablar contigo Ian….porfavor.—se me queda mirando por lo que parece una eternidad. Es más que obvio que está dolido y lo peor de todo…decepcionado.

- Esta bien. Pero más te vale que tu excusa sea buena.

-Más que excusas, son explicaciones Ian. Primero que nada quiero saber cómo estás tú, ya sabes…después de lo que paso. Sé que tú estás acostumbrado a todas estas situaciones …peligrosas pero…quiero oírtelo decir a ti.. ¿ cómo estás?.

- Yo estoy bien Ana, la verdad el que el perro faldero de tu novio psicópata me apuntara con un arma no fue el problema. ¿ Quieres saber lo que En verdad me pone furioso? – Comienza a elevar su tono de voz hasta el punto de casi gritar, estaba más que molesto y sin duda se estaba guardando todo esto para decírmelo en cuanto me viera

- ¡El verte a ti siendo manejada por el! . ¡ Dios Ana! Eres dependiente de él, no puedes hacer algo divertido o que te guste porque si al magnate no le parece tu automáticamente te sientes culpable y cambias por completo. Me frustra verte así, conmigo eres diferente, eres alegre, juguetona , no tienes miedo de hacer o decir las cosas ¡ eres más libre! . EN cuanto ese imbécil aparece es como si fueras alguien totalmente diferente Ana. Te tiene en una jaula de oro simplemente, ¡ EL te tiene completamente dominada y Tu ni siquiera te das cuenta! . ¡ESO….ESO ES LO QUE ME TIENE MAL ANA! – finalmente exploto y tenía sus ojos fijos en mi .

Por un momento pensé en ponerme como loca y reclamarle todo lo que acababa de decirme , responderle de la misma forma que él . Pero por una extraña razón no pude, no sabía que decir ni como decirlo, si me ponía a defender a Christian solo comprobaría lo que él me estaba diciendo, si le decía algo a él iba a parecer que estaba en negación… ¡ Mierda! Sentí el coraje atorado en mi sin saber cómo sacarlo. Y él se dio cuenta.

-¿ LO VES ? No dices nada porque no tienes como probarme lo contrario Ana. – se enorgullece se vuelve a dar esos aires de grandeza ante su aparente victoria.

- El que no tenga nada que decir no significa que tengas razón Ian, Tu simplemente no conoces a Christian y empiezo a pensar que tampoco me conoces a mí lo suficiente.

-¡ Porfavor! Soy de las personas que más te conocen Ana, que te empeñes y te obligues a ti misma a ser alguien diferente con Christian es otra cosa.

- Eso es lo mismo que decirme que soy una hipócrita Ian y ¡Eso no es cierto! . Yo si Amo a Christian y si soy diferente con él es porque ¡ Él es diferente conmigo! Él fue el primer hombre que en verdad me ha importado y al que quise y Jamás lo dejare de querer, simplemente es dejo huella en mi Ian, no tienes idea de lo que él ha sacrificado POR MI . Supo meterse en mi corazón y ganarse su lugar, ¡ justo como tú tienes el tuyo! Pero ¿ Sabes qué? Vine aquí para explicarte las cosas a ti y no a que tú me reclamaras . Mejor me voy.

- Ahí vas de nuevo… a huir cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles – lo dice con la clara intención de provocarme . Lo estaba logrando

- ¡ Yo quería platicar EN PAZ ¡ Pero veo que el que esta de un humor INSOPORTABLE como siempre, y no se puede hablar Nunca en serio contigo .

-¿ qué? ¿ Ahora resulta que soy insoportable? No recuerdo que dijeras eso cuando te acostaste conmigo – Su tono cruel y cínico me enfurece y Lo abofeteo sin pensarlo dos veces.

- ¡ Vaya! Ahora también resulta que el único que te puede manipular es Christian—me dice automáticamente después de recibir el golpe. Su mirada es acusadora, intimidante e incluso podría compararla con la de Christian, estaba furioso y aunque sabía que lo había dicho porque estaba enojado. Me había lastimado.

- ¡ Vete al demonio! - Es todo lo que logro decirle mientras sentía como me hervía la sangre de coraje . Aun podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. Lo único que puedo pensar es en irme…. Salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Cuando salgo de su casa y me dirijo a la salida de su condominio oigo de nuevo su voz

-¡Ana! – lo oigo gritar aunque no logro identificar que humor tiene, no sé si piensa detenerme para para decirme algo más, o lo menos probable ; para disculparse.

Decido no detenerme . ¡Mierda debí haber traído mi auto! Me maldigo a mí misma por mi brillante idea de dejarlo a lavar en la oficina, creí que tardaría más en casa de Ian y me daría tiempo de pasar por el de regreso. Ahora tendré que tomar un taxi y esperar por mi auto en el trabajo ¡ Brillante Ana! .

Estoy a en la calle caminando lo más de prisa que mis pies me lo permiten, esperando ver pasar un taxi. Cuando de pronto un auto se estaciona casi cerrándome el paso por completo en la acera. Por un momento pienso que es Ian para detenerme pero no recuerdo que tuviera un auto negro . ¿ Christian? . Me paralizo cuando veo que Jack se baja del auto y se dirige hacia mí. ¿QUE MIERDA QUIERE?

-Ana… te vi caminando aquí sola , supuse que ibas camino a la oficina a recoger tu auto – Su mirada es más rara de lo normal, siento que me está viendo de arriba abajo e incluso lo veo morder su labio levemente ¡ Si será CERDO!

- Si, iba camino para allá Jack pero esperare a mi novio otro rato—NO me importaba que fuera mentira, no importaba lo que le tuviera que decir a Jack contal de que me dejara tranquila.

- ¿Tu novio eh? ¿Sigues con ese tipo con el que te vi la última vez? – comenzaba a acercarse a mí de forma demasiado extraña y perturbadora, su mirada solo me indicaba que tenía otras intenciones conmigo. Instintivamente retrocedo en cuanto el avanza.

- Si, ese mismo Jack y ya no debe de tardar así que si me disculpas, tu carro y tú no me dejan pasar – intento parecer lo más segura y ruda que puedo aunque no tengo mucho éxito. Doy un vistazo rápido al asiento del conductor y veo a un hombre con pinta de ladrón manejando, y él también está mirándome como si fuera carne fresca.

Un miedo me recorre el cuerpo, mi instinto me dice que corra, pero mi razón me dice que piense en otro plan porque seguro me atraparían si intento correr.

-YO puedo llevarte al trabajo Ana, voy para allá. Y qué me dices si después de que recojamos tu carro vamos por unos tragos eh…- Mierda mierda mierda….me toma del brazo demasiado fuerte, y me mira a los ojos como diciendo "Mas te vale no negarte zorra" .

¿Grito? ¿ Corro? ¿Lo obedezco y después escapo? No sé qué hacer, el pánico se está apoderando de mí y no me deja pensar claramente.

-Anda súbete ya – aprieta mi brazo e intenta empujarme sutilmente al auto pero yo me resisto.

-¡ Y una mierda! No iré a ningún lado contigo Jack – me logro zafar de su brazo y separarme al menos un paso de él. Sé que probablemente después de esto pierda mi trabajo pero no me importaba.

Me toma de la nuca y me acerca bruscamente a él para decirme al oído

-¡Súbete de una maldita vez zorra! YA te has librado de esto varias veces, no pasara hoy – me amenaza.

No sé cómo lo hice pero logro escupirle a la cara con toda mi saña y coraje que pude reunir.

Esto solo lo enfurece más y me suelta un golpe con la parte posterior de su mano , logro sentir un anillo con toda claridad. Me vuelve a tomar del brazo e intenta subirme de nuevo al auto y esta vez estoy atontada y sé que iba a logar subirme.

Cuando de pronto siento como otro brazo me jala fuera del auto y lo único que logro ver es a Jack tumbado en la calle sangrando de la nariz y con un enorme golpe arriba de la ceja. Soltando de maldiciones y diciéndole al chico que manejaba que saliera de inmediato.

Ian fácilmente le gana con solo dos golpes , ni siquiera vi que le costara trabajo , supongo que con la misma facilidad derribo a Jack.

-No te preocupes imbécil, Ana renuncia – Ian le dice mirando a Jack al suelo y le da una patada en la pierna.

Me toma del brazo y me envuelve en un abrazo protector.

-¿ Ana? ¿ Ana estas bien? – levanta mi cara después de que avanzamos y nos alejamos lo suficiente de ellos . ¿ Quieres ir al doctor?

-No. No….estoy bien, un poco atontada pero nada grave Ian, ¿viste todo lo que paso? – mi voz sonaba algo débil y perdida.

- Gracias al cielo que lo hice, había decidido alcanzarte para seguir discutiendo contigo pero vi desde que ese imbécil te tomo de la nuca , corrí lo más rápido que pude y no lo pensé dos veces para golpear a ese bastardo.

-Gracias Ian.—lo miro a los ojos demostrando que lo que le dije era completamente enserio , aún tengo expresión de pánico y mi moretón no ayuda mucho . Por lo que Ian se compadece y me abraza y me da un casto beso en mi cabeza.

-No agradezcas tonta—EN cuanto comprueba que estoy bien vuelve a un tono frio y distante.

-Otro favor a tu casi interminable lista—le digo bromeando con la esperanza de que rompa un poco el hielo, odiaba verlo así conmigo.

-Lo sé, Vamos, te llevo a casa . – me da su chaqueta y no me vuelve a tocar en todo el camino que vamos en taxi. Llegamos a mi casa y aun no sabía que decirle, era más que obvio que nuestra pelea de hace unos momentos lo había dejado afectado y dolido conmigo al punto de comportarse así de seco .

-Mañana te acompañare por tu auto, no es buena idea que vayas sola a ese lugar. Me quedaría un momento contigo para asegurarme que estés bien pero, en un par de horas debo estar en el ANEX. – me lo dice sin tomarse la molestia de mirarme a los ojos y de forma cortante .

- No te preocupes, y no hace falta que vayas mañana conmigo, estoy segura que Jack es un cobarde y no creo que intente nada.

-Eso no lo sabemos, y no pienso arriesgarme Ana, dime a qué hora quieres que vayamos por el auto – no tenía sentido discutir, sabría que vendría conmigo de una u otra forma.

- A la hora que tu gustes Ian, sé que llegaras cansado y no tengo ninguna prisa .—Lo mejor sería estar de acuerdo con él en todo, era lo menos que podía hacer.

-De acuerdo. Llámame si notas algo raro hoy de acuerdo. Ten tu celular cerca .—incluso me lo dice de prisa y evidentemente sin importarle ser grosero .

- No me despegare de él , lo prometo.—le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y ver si se ablanda un poco. No funciona.

-Bien. Buenas noches Ana.—y se da vuelta para retirarse, seguía sin verme a los ojos.

Un impulso dentro de mi sentía que no podía terminar así este día, había decidido cerrar círculos y sentía la espina de que eso no había pasado con Ian… por impulso grito su nombre antes de que se alejara mucho de mi puerta.

-¡IAN!—El voltea extrañado

-¿Qué ? – regresa de nuevo y con una expresión de pocos amigos

-Ian… Lo siento, las cosas se salieron de control en tu departamento—suspiro y miro al cielo en busca de las palabras correctas que decir- yo no quería que eso pasara yo quería hacer las paces contigo , odio estar enfadada con todo el mundo…. Es solo que me siento …—hago una pausa y no sé qué decir , no encuentro las palabras aunque claramente muchas pasan por mi mente.

-¿ Que sienes Ana? – Ian sigue en ese tono frio y despreocupado y su pregunta la dice como si tuviera prisa y después me mira a los ojos fingiendo interés. Me duele su actitud pero no estaba en posición de reclamarle nada.

-Tu…tú me ayudaste a cómo enfrentarme a mi situación con Christian, me divertí mucho contigo y de verdad, si no hubiera sido por ti yo no… no creo que hubiera podio salir adelante… tu ..fuiste—comenzaba a tartamudear porque ni siquiera yo sabía que era exactamente lo que quería decir. Estaba más que nerviosa y confundida por todo lo que había pasado.

-¿ QUE SIENTES ANA? – Esta vez me mira directo y sin rastro de humor, sino como desesperado para que yo pudiera decir abiertamente lo que sentía. .. seguía nerviosa y titubeando y eso solo logro impacientarlo más.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿ QUE- SIENTES-ANA? – casi me lo dijo en un grito , no lo hacía por ser cruel ni por molestarme, sé que lo hacía porque él también estaba harto de la situación y necesitaba respuestas, igual que yo.

-Siento que en el fondo… te creo…. Creo que tienes razón acerca de todo lo que me dijiste y… ODIO ESE SENTIMIENTO … Odio el hecho de que me costara reconocer lo que me dijiste, me negaba a pensar en mi de esa forma. Me sentí acorralada y perdida y por eso no pude decirte más , el golpe que te di… fue mi forma de huir como tú me lo dijiste…. ODIO ESO IAN… ODIO que hayas sido tú el que me lo dijera porque eso sería como…

- Si fueras igual que yo.—me lo dice como si supiera la respuesta desde hace mucho.

-¿ Qué? –su respuesta me había tomado totalmente con la guardia baja.

-Huyendo y negándose a reconocer sus errores, justo como yo ¿ o no? No quieres parecerte a mí y que la gente tenga que abrirle los ojos. Puedes decirlo fuerte y claro Ana, estamos siendo sinceros hasta donde yo me quede.

- Eso no era lo que iba a decir Ian!

-Pero eso no lo hace menos verdad ¿ o sí?

Me quedo callada, ¿ realmente había algo de eso? Ian tenía ese asombroso y certero don de leerme por completo, hasta ahora jamás se había equivocado en nada respecto a mí. Es por eso que lo que me acababa de decir me tomaba con la guardia baja porque ni yo misma me lo había planteado.

-No tienes que sentirte mal Ana, no es como si fuera el fin del mundo . Apuesto a que te eh dejado suficiente material como para no dormir en días, y lamento hacerlo cuando sé que estas cansada . – su tono había cambiado de nuevo, ya no era frio o cruel, parecía que ahora había vuelto a ser el Ian comprensivo .

-No tienes idea de cuantos días pasare sin dormir Ian…pero de alguna forma me alegro que hayan sucedido así las cosas, si hubieran sido de otra forma probablemente no te hubiera entendido, no estoy diciendo que sea verdad todo lo que me dijiste. Las cosas son mucho más complicadas de lo que parecen entre Christian y yo… los dos tenemos….secretos en común. Son demasiadas cosas Ian ,que solo él y yo sabremos y que dudo que alguien pueda entender. Lo quiero de eso no tengo dudas, pero … tienes mucha razón en muchas de las cosas que mencionaste. Sé que soy diferente con él , sé que tengo miedo de hacer muchas cosas por él. Creo que en el fondo siempre estuve consciente ¿sabes? Pero siempre creí que el valía la pena cualquier cambio…

-No soy nadie para juzgar lo que hubo o hay entre ustedes Ana, en eso tienes razón. Son cosas que solo ustedes saben . Solo espero que sea cual sea la decisión que tomes … no te equivoques. Esto es como ver una película Ana, puede encantarte, puedes amarla y verla mil veces. Pero sabes en que terminara .

Se acerca y nos damos un abrazo, un abrazo que me daba a entender que por el momento, todo estaba bien entre él y yo , aunque no sabía cuánto duraría ese estado de paz exactamente. En medio del abrazo me susurra " Te quiero" a lo que yo no dudo en responderle lo mismo.

Me meto a mi casa y me atiendo mi moretón causado por el imbécil de Jack, pienso si debería ir o no al trabajo . Seguro que Jack daría una versión diferente a la que paso, y temía de que si no asistía al trabajo pudiera verse "sospechoso" o si confirmara alguna versión que me dejara a mi como la mala del cuento. Decido que lo mejor es presentarme y enfrentar las cosas de frente.

Cuando llego al trabajo hay un completo revoltijo, veo a todo mundo fuera de sus puestos y hablando con todas personas de diferentes áreas. Estoy frita. Pienso. Hasta que se me acercan 3 chicas a abrazarme y a felicitarme ¿ Qué diablos pasa? .

-¡ Ana muchas felicidades!

-¡ No lo puedo creer Ana, que logro, te felicito!

-¿ Cómo lo hiciste Ana? Enhorabuena!.

- ¿Alguien me podría decir que está pasando? ¿ Qué es lo que hice que todo mundo me felicita? .—estaba perpleja y no sabía que decir.

- ¡ Te han dado el puesto de Jack Ana! ¡ Eres la nueva Jefa!

Hay dos pensamientos que cruzan inmediatamente por mi mente :

CHRISTIAN. Sin duda esto tenía tu signo por todas partes. EL solo pensarlo me hace sonreír. No has cambiado cincuenta…

Si yo era jefe podría darle empleo a Ian, ese empleo que tanto necesita para poder estar más tiempo con Alex… podría pagarle todo lo que había hecho por mí y podría estar más tiempo con el…. La idea me pone una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Y se esfuma cuando sé que eso significaría un obstáculo más entre Christian y yo…

**-MUAJAJA! Decidí hacerla de emoción otro poquitín n_n , ya tome mi decisión y algunos estarán felices, otros no. Pero bueno ya no faltan muchos capítulos para el final y aún quedan muchas cosas interesantes por ocurrir :D , Gracias por seguir mi historia! -**


	15. Declaracion

Aun no estaba nada claro en mi mente, ¿qué había pasado? No sabía que es lo que había dicho exactamente Jack, y si Christian se había enterado, una parte de mi cree que él no sabe nada porque de saberlo hubiera ido inmediatamente a verme.

-Deberías ir a la oficina principal Ana, creo que el mismo Christian Grey está aquí y él fue el que estuvo de acuerdo en que fueras tú la próxima jefa. ¡Anda ve!—me da un pequeño empujón para que me dé prisa

¿Él estuvo de acuerdo? ¿ Es decir que el no corrió Jack y no pidió mi asenso? Estaba más que confundida . ME doy prisa a la oficina principal. Al entrar Veo a Christian con un par de empresarios más , creo que estaban discutiendo algo, por un momento me cohíbo y me pongo un tanto nerviosa. Gracias al cielo Christian lo nota.

-Si me permiten caballeros, les presento a Anastasia Stelle , la nueva encargada en jefe, ocupara el puesto de Jack—hace una reverencia hacia mí y las personas presenten se acercan a felicitarme.

-Lamento si les parezco grosero pero necesito hablar con ella a solas un momento, necesito explicarle detalladamente la situación y sus responsabilidades.—sutilmente los estaba corriendo y no paraba de dirigirme miradas misteriosas . No percibí ningún rastro de enojo , así que eso me hacía suponer que no sabía nada de lo ocurrido con Jack.

-Siéntate Ana—me coloca la silla del escritorio como todo un caballero, como siempre.—Y dime que te ha pasado en el rostro- ¡Mierda! Creí haberlo cubierto todo de maquillaje

-¿ Me podrías decir a que se debe esto? – lo hago con mi expresión perpleja y totalmente desubicada fingiendo no haber escuchado su última pregunta ¿Por qué nadie me decía simplemente lo que había pasado?.

- Esperaba que Tú me lo dijeras Ana, pero no creas que pasare por alto ese moretón cubierto de maquillaje en tu rostro. Dime que ha pasado o imaginare lo peor y sabes que terminaras diciéndomelo . ¿ Que te paso?- . A pesar de que no estaba gritando ni exigiendo nada, al menos no como siempre ,podía sentir su angustia y preocupación.

-Te lo diré si tú me lo dices primero—Se lo digo más decidida de lo que pensé y me agrada, sé que no cederé hasta que él me diga su versión.

-Sabes que no me gusta negociar Ana, y solo me estás dando pie a que piense cosas malas.

-No diré nada si tu no lo dices.—Digo firmemente.

Christian suspira y comienza a hablar con expresión de resignación.

-Esta mañana Jack presento su renuncia con urgencia , no le dijo a nadie porque y parecía como si estuviera huyendo de algo – por un momento sentí su mirada fija eh incriminatoria , como diciéndome " tú sabes lo que paso aquí y no lo quieres decir".

-Ah… bueno , la verdad es que no sé qué ha pasado exactamente, ni yo misma me creo que esto esté pasando justo ahora—intento evadir el tema, si le contaba a Christian lo de Jack podía enloquecer o reaccionar ahora mismo y a nadie le convenía eso, además si Jack se había ido que caso tenia decírselo . Lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban, Christian no se preocuparía por algo que ya no tenía sentido.

-¿ De verdad no sabes sospechas que pudo pasar? Te conozco Anastasia, y creo que eh aprendido a distinguir cuando mientes .- MIERDA , sonaba tan seguro y amenazador que mi mirada solo le confirmo lo que acaba de decir.

-Está bien. Te lo diré pero , por favor promete no ponerte como loco y recuerda que Jack se fue ¿sí? .

- Maldita sea Anastasia ¡Dímelo de una vez!- por extraño que parezca me sentía como una niña regañada que sabía que se había metido en problemas cuando me decía por mi nombre completo, me daba miedo decirlo pero tenía que hacerlo.

- Ayer yo estaba co….—Estaba a punto de decirle que con Ian pero no creo que fuera buena idea , aunque modificaría ciertos detalles para que mi historia coincidiera.—comprando unas cosas, había dejado mi carro en la empresa para lavarlo y decidí hacer tiempo, iba caminando en la acera y de pronto el carro de Jack se me cerro para evitarme el paso, Jack salió y me dijo que me subiera con él, no lo hice , obviamente se enfadó e intento obligarme , yo le escupí en la cara y me golpeo, después gracias al cielo Ian estaba por esos rumbos y vio todo lo que paso , golpeo a Jack y a su… no lo sé, asistente … y eso fue todo. Jack no se levantó y no supe nada de el hasta este momento.—Era evidente que conté la historia restándole importancia a todo y minimizandola como si no hubiera sido nada grave porque no quería hacer otro revuelto por esto, yo ya no podía con otro problema más, Christian tampoco se lo merecía.

Pude notar a Christian atento a todo lo que le decía, con el ceño fruncido cada vez que avanzaba en mi historia, claramente le afectaba mucho porque de haber estado con el…seguramente esto no habría pasado, yo hubiera estado rodeada de su seguridad y seguro hubieran atrapado a Jack. Podría apostar que Christian pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Ese maldito….SIEMPRE QUISO TENERTE! ¿ A DONDE FUE? ¿QUE DIRECCION TOMO? ¡DEBISTE HABER VISTO ALGO! – Lo que me temía estaba pasando, se había puesto furioso

-¡No vi nada Christian! Me fui inmediatamente con Ian, me llevo a mi casa y no supe que hizo, pensé que vendría a trabajar y seguramente armaría una historia para tener una excusa de sus golpes, hasta pensé que me correría o haría algo más en mi contra, ¡no pensé que fuera a escapar de esta forma!.

-¿Y PORQUE NO ME AVISASTE INMEDIATAMENTE? Sabías que yo llevaba vigilando a Jack desde hace mucho ¡PRECISAMENTE PARA EVITAR ESTO! ¡Debiste haberme llamado en cuando te liberaste de ese imbécil! – da un golpe en el escritorio, se lleva su mano a la cabeza constantemente y daba vueltas por todos lados. Esta más que furioso .

-¡No lo pensé Christian! En ese momento todo lo que quería era alejarme de él y despejar mi cabeza, no estaba sola ya te lo dije y pensé que si hoy se complicaban más las cosas tú te terminarías enterando de cualquier manera.

- ¿Y si sabias que me iba a enterar PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME LLAMASTE? Hubiera mandado a los que fueran necesarios para atrapar a ese cerdo, ¡Y TU LO DEJASTE ESCAPAR!

-¿AHORA RESULTA QUE ES MI CULPA!? Christian eso YA NO IMPORTA , Él se largó, renuncio, y probablemente ya no lo volveremos a ver ¡Deja de comportarte como loco!.

Galantemente me ignora y comienza a hacer llamadas a todo mundo, ni siquiera se a quienes les pide ayuda y no se para que, una vez que apareciera Jack ¿Que iba a hacer? ¿Matarlo? Creo que ahora si lo creía capaz.

Decido irme de ahí, si Christian estaba empeñado en buscarlo no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Me dirijo a la puerta cuando oigo su grito.

-¡Anastasia! – le dice a quien estuviera en el teléfono que le regresara la llamada.- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Tú no puedes estar sola hasta que ese hijo de puta aparezca.

-¿Qué? ¡ No puedes hacer eso! SI mal no recuerdo tu y yo seguimos en lo dicho de tomarnos nuestro tiempo así que ¡ NO puedes obligarme! No soy una niña y estoy segura de Jack se largó, seguramente sabía perfectamente que en cuanto Tu lo supieras lo mandarías buscar y decidió huir como el cobarde que es. ¡Piénsalo! Es algo que ese infeliz haría.

-Puede que tengas razón pero hasta no saber que fue de ese idiota ¡NO puedes estar sola! Puedes irte al Escala para que los guardias y yo te cuidemos o puedo mandarlos a tu casa, pero es enserio Anastasia— me toma del brazo y su mirada profunda me decía que no admitiría un "No" por respuesta. Sé cómo era Christian en cuanto a mi seguridad pero de nuevo me sentía atrapada. Aunque ahora no hubiera mucho que yo pudiera hacer.

Si me iba al Escala definitivamente era tener a Christian cerca todo el tiempo, y no me sentía lista para algo más con él, ni mucho menos para soportar más peleas. Si tenía que encerrarme de nuevo , prefería que fuera en mi casa.

-¡BIEN!—me zafo bruscamente de su mano—Si no hay nada que cambie tu opinión prefiero que sea en mi casa.

-Como gustes. No vendrás a trabajar por el momento, les diré que te estas capacitando para que no sospechen nada . Taylor y Sawyer te llevaran ahora mismo a casa.—Es frio y calculador, sin duda estaba en su sombra dominante y controladora a la que no había poder divino que pudiera contradecirla.

Voy en el auto con Taylor y Sawyer como escoltas, me llevan directo a casa a pesar de que les digo que quiero pasar a comprar algo de comida. Me dicen que ellos mandaran a alguien por ella. Genial. No puedo ni siquiera comprar mis alimentos.

Llegamos a casa y ellos esperan afuera monitoreando cada movimiento de mi casa, entrar a revisar también como si se tratara de una bomba en la suite presidencial . Pongo mis ojos en blanco ante tantas exageraciones, siento que me volveré loca en cualquier momento.

Pasan dos días así, era jueves y al único lugar a donde me dejaban asomar mis narices era al jardín y no por mucho tiempo. Christian hablaba diario para ver cómo estaba y si habían visto algo raro. Pobre de los escoltas, ya no estaba Taylor ,solo Sawyer y otro cuyo nombre desconocía. Si yo me volvía loca estando dentro no me imagino ellos, les ofrecía comida y todo lo que necesitaran , y cuando aceptaban no tardaban mucho tiempo en disfrutarlo.

Decido llamar a Ian, no le diría nada sobre todo este caos porque yo lo encontraba exagerado, pero escuchar una voz familiar me ayudaría, después de llamarlo a él sin duda llamaría a Kate y a Ray, a ninguno le mencionaría nada porque sería preocuparlos por nada.

Llamo a Ian y no me contesta. Llamo a Kate y Ray y como predije, escucharlos era un enorme respiro y me tranquilizaban, el saber de ellos y verificar que estaban bien me relajaba .

Llamo a Ian 3 veces a su celular y no me contesta. ¿ Estará evitándome apropósito? . Decido esperar un rato y lo vuelvo a intentar.

Nada.

Me preocupo, Ian si está enfadado conmigo suele decírmelo de frente, o al menos contestarme para decirme que no quiere oírme. Esto era inusual en él.

Se hace de noche rápidamente, decido hacer un último intento en su celular y justo cuando lo tengo en la mano suena. ERA IAN. Contesto de inmediato .

-¿IAN? Gracias al cielo te eh estado llamado toda la tarde ¿estás bien?.- No me contesta pero claramente oigo alguien al otro lado del teléfono

-¿Ian? IAN si estás ahí porfavor contéstame me estas preocupando. ¡IAN!

-Ana…- oigo como su voz es diferente, lo noto preocupado e incluso distingo el llanto en su voz.

-¿Qué pasa Ian? ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué tienes Ian, que paso?—mi voz sube el volumen de la preocupación.

-Es Alex….tuvo un ataque – no puede continuar hablando. No llora, se perfectamente que se traga sus lágrimas pero su voz me dice que está sufriendo.

-Mierda…¿Cómo paso Ian? ¿EN dónde están? Iré de inmediato

-En el Hospital central.—sus respuestas eran vagas, podía sentirlo perdido y con el evidente dolor en su voz, a pesar de que se hiciera el fuerte. Debía estar con él, no importaba como.

- Voy para allá Ian, no te preocupes conozco a una doctora ahí y ella nos ayudara. Te llamo cuando este ahí.

- De acuerdo.

Debía ir con él. Tenía que estar con él. ¿Pero cómo? Evidentemente los escoltas no me dejarían salir, Tenia que pensar en algo rápido, y creíble. Mi auto estaba cerca, si me daba prisa y lograba distraer a los guardias llegaría a él sin problemas. Piensa Ana PIENSA.

Decido hacer una tontería, sé que me traería muchos problemas. Pero afrontaría las consecuencias porque era una causa justa y valía la pena.

Voy a la última habitación de la casa , la que este mas lejos de la entrada y rompo un espejo envuelto en una sábana para no hacer ruido , aviento la ropa y cosas que estuvieran a la mano con la intención de hacer como si alguien hubiera entrado , abro la ventana para dar más credibilidad. Tomo un pedazo de vidrio roto y me corto superficialmente la mano , lo suficiente para que sangre y parezca más serio de lo que es. Una vez hecho eso ensayo expresiones de terror e intento controlar mi voz para que mi grito parezca real. Tomo un plato y lo rompo en la cocina lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sawyer escuche. Entran de inmediato con sus pistolas apuntando a la casa.

-Señorita Ana¿ Esta bien?- Llego mi momento estelar.

-¡No….Estuvo aquí el imbécil de Jack, entro a la habitación de allá no sé qué buscaba, yo iba entrando cuando lo vi y… me espante…..y el. ….corrió…se fue! Se fue por la ventana…porfavor Sawyer….atrápalo no dejes que vuelva porfavor! – mi voz y mi rostro reflejan nerviosismo y espanto, lo cual hace perfecta y creíble mi actuación. Una vocecita me felicita.

-¡Quédese aquí señorita, iremos por él. Cierre todo y no le abra a nadie! – Sawyer y el otro sujeto corren a buscar pistas que no existen de Jack .

Sé que no tengo mucho tiempo porque enseguida llamaran a Christian y todo se complicara. Corro hacia mi auto y me marcho de inmediato en dirección al hospital. Me siento como una paranoica porque todo el tiempo estoy viendo que no haya nadie siguiéndome. Una vez que llego al hospital, decido mandarle un mensaje a Christian antes de bajarme del auto. No quería que pensara que Jack me había raptado, no era justo.

"_Christian. ESTOY BIEN. Hubo una…emergencia y tenía que salir de ahí, no pude pensar en otra forma de salirme y te pido porfavor que no culpes a los escoltas. Yo los engañe para que salieran y así poder escapar. Te prometo cuidarme y avisarte si algo pasa , porfavor entiéndeme. Apagare mi celular para que no puedas rastrearme. En cuanto todo se haya arreglado yo me comunicare contigo. LO SIENTO". – y le doy Enviar._

Bajo del auto y llamo a Ian para ver exactamente en donde está. Llego a la segunda sala de urgencias y lo veo a él sentado en una silla y a Carol hablando por teléfono. Me acerco y le toco los hombros desde atrás.

-Ian, estoy aquí.—EL no gira su cabeza para verme, simplemente me asiente con la cabeza y me dice que me siente. No me mira a los ojos y no me da la cara.

-Ian…. Veme porfavor. Dime que es lo que paso—le digo con la voz más consoladora y tranquila que tengo, me partía el alma ver a Ian así. Odiaba que se guardara todo para él y se pusiera su armadura impenetrable.—porfavor Ian.

-Alex tuvo un ataque de asma. Por mi culpa…- seguía viendo hacia la pared intentando que su voz sonara fuerte, pero solo hacía más obvio que se estaba esforzando demasiado.

-¿Cómo que por tu culpa?...Ian yo estoy segura de que no es así

-¡Fue por mi culpa Maldita sea!—de pronto explota y se levanta de su silla pero sigue sin darme la cara - ¡ Yo lo lleve al parque pero… estaba cansado por haber trabajado hasta tarde en el ANEX… no lo cuide…NO LO CUIDE! – golpea la pared tan fuerte que incluso creo que se rompió algún dedo.

-¡IAN NO HAGAS ESO! ¡Te vas a lastimar y no vas a poder cuidar a Alex! – lo regaño porque no quiero que se haga daño, odio ver eso.

-¡NO ME DI CUENTA CUANDO EMPEZO A CORRER! Estaba tranquilamente en mis pies jugando con sus carros y…. cerré los ojos por un momento…Cuando los volví a abrir no habían pasado ni 5 minutos y vi a la gente corriendo , juntándose en círculo y diciendo que llamaran a una ambulancia….Entre en pánico cuando lo vi ahí…Desmayado y con los labios morados.! CREI QUE HABIA MUERTO! ¡No sabía que hacer! Lo cargue y …lo subí a mi auto lo más rápido que pude pidiendo que no estuviera muerto…que abriera sus ojos…

Su voz se empieza a desmoronar a la vez que hablaba, estaba furioso consigo mismo y su cara estaba roja y llena de enojo, golpeo la pared más veces maldiciéndose por ser un mal padre.

Le detengo su mano antes de que golpeara la pared más veces, y lo abrazo aun cuando él se resiste. No me pasa sus brazos alrededor e intenta zafarse de los míos, resistiéndose hasta el último instante y maldiciéndose todavía pidiéndome que lo deje.

NO lo hago y aprieto más fuerte su pecho y su espalda para que sepa que no está solo….Finalmente se rinde y me abraza igual de fuerte y por primera vez… Veo llorar desconsolado a Ian.

Llora en mi hombro todo lo que puede , me dice lo furioso que esta consigo mismo y lo mucho que se va a odiar si algo le llega pasar a su hijo, si le llego a afectar a su cerebro o a sus pulmones. No necesitaba decirle nada porque yo más que nadie sabía, que aveces lo único que hace falta es dejar desahogar .

Ian se tranquiliza un poco y se despega de mi abrazo, pero a partir de ese momento no vuelve a soltar mi mano, temiendo que si lo hace vuelva a caer en la desesperación.

-¿Qué fue lo último que dijeron de el? ¿Ya despertó?—para ese entonces Carol ya se había unido a nuestra platica.

-Aun no, estaban haciendo lo posible pero…. Sabes que en los hospitales nunca atienden con la rapidez necesaria, la mayoría de los que nos han atendido son unos patanes y no nos han dicho mucho.—me dice Carol con la indignación e impotencia grabada en su cara.

-Yo conozco a alguien , trabaja aquí si no me equivoco y es una excelente doctora, déjenme llamarle estoy segura de que nos ayudara. Pero necesito que alguien me preste su celular porfavor.

-Ten el mío—Carlo no duda en dármelo.

-Volveré en un momento Ian—toco su rostro un momento—Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

Y como quien no quiere la cosa, duda en soltarme de la mano. Debo prender mi celular para sacar el número de Grace y solo espero que Christian no me llame en ese preciso momento.

Gracias a Dios no lo hace y lo apago en cuanto logro mi cometido, llamo a Grace y ella contesta al quinto timbrazo. Debe estar ocupada.

-¿Diga?

-¿Grace? Soy Ana….Anastasia Stelee

-¡Ana cariño! Que sorpresa escucharte…pensé que…no volvería a oír de ti en un rato , Christian me dijo que se estaban dando un tiempo.

-Lo se señora, la verdad yo tampoco sabía cuándo volvería a escucharla. Eh…¿Es un mal momento señora?

-Claro que no cariño para ti siempre estoy disponible nena , ¿ que se te ofrece Ana? – Dios esta señora me iba a matar de diabetes.

-Sé que… no estoy bien con Christian ahora señora, y créame que no me atrevería a pedirle este favor si no fuera una emergencia…Lo que pasa es que…necesito que me ayude, estoy en el hospital ahora mismo….

LE explico rápidamente a Grace lo que ha pasado, omitiendo detalles claro ; como que Ian y yo nos habíamos acostado , que Christian lo odiaba, y que me había logrado escapar de Christian para ir ahí. Ella me dice que me vera en 5 minutos en la sala de espera y yo le agradezco infinitamente. Sé que no hay peligro de que Christian se entere, al menos no ese día. Hasta donde yo sabía Christian mantenía al margen a su familia de asuntos como este.

-¡Grace! – corro a abrazarla en cuanto la veo entrar como un ángel con su bata blanca

-¡Ana , cielo! No sabes el gusto que me da verte , espero que tú y Christian se reconcilien pronto y puedan resolver sus diferencias cariño, me da gusto verlo tan feliz junto a ti. Pero bueno… estoy a sus órdenes. ¿Cuál es la situación?

Ian y Carol le explican todos los detalles a Grace, su expediente de Alex, el tratamiento que lleva y cómo fue que le dio el ataque hoy . Grace los tranquiliza y les dice que ella hará todo lo que este en sus manos para ayudarlo. Se mete directamente a atender a Alex y nos dice que ella nos avisara cuando haya novedades.

Pasan horas y se hace de madrugada , Ian no ah ni siquiera bostezado y había vuelto a su pose impenetrable de nuevo, solo que de vez en cuando seguía tomando mi mano. Carol se había ido un momento a tomar un poco de aire . Cuando Grace sale para darnos informes. Ian y yo en cuando la vemos nos levantamos automáticamente.

-¿Qué ah pasado, ya despertó? – Ian estaba más que ansioso por saber .

-Sí, logre reanimarlo y ya estuvo consiente, desgraciadamente el ataque lo dejo débil y se quedó dormido al poco rato . Ahora mismo se le están haciendo unos estudios para ver que todo se encuentre en orden y no haya causado daños mayores .

-Dígame la verdad doctora, que es lo peor que puede pasarle a mi hijo.

-Su cerebro estuvo mucho tiempo sin recibir oxígeno, siempre que el cerebro se ve afectado puede haber daños neuronales, en caso de niños puede obstaculizar su crecimiento normal o causarle una deformación en el pecho, incluso puede darle un enfisema pulmonar. Pero tenemos la esperanza de que este no sea el caso – Grace se muestra impecablemente honesta y profesional, sabe decirnos la información de forma amena . Se disculpa y dice que en cuanto sepa algo más del caso ella misma nos vendrá a buscar de nuevo.

-¿Te das cuenta? … ¿ qué pasa si algo de eso tiene mi hijo Ana? – Se había puesto furioso de nuevo, a maldecir a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.—Me lo merezco, me merezco esto por ser un espantoso padre, por no haberlo cuidado cuando debía y por … haberlo hecho sentir una carga… esto es lo que me merezco…! Maldita sea!

De nuevo da un golpe a la pared pero esta vez se recarga en ella y en su puño , oigo sus gritos ahogados del coraje y como fuerza su garganta para gritar hacia sus adentros.

-Ian… deja de culparte…son accidentes Ian , Alex va a estar bien, Grace dijo que ya reacciono tú mismo lo escuchaste.

-No quiero que le pase nada Ana…. No quiero—al fin me había dejado ver sus lágrimas y me habían roto el corazón.

- Ian, No le pasara NADA. Tu crees que Dios te lo quitaría ahora que se han vuelto más cercanos? ¿Qué si en verdad estuviera castigándote como tú crees que mereces , se desquitaría con un niño inocente? . Estas cosas pasan Ian, por algo son niños , talvez esto sea una llamada de atención para los 3, para ti , Alex y Carol. Para que aprendan a valorar y a cuidarse aún más.

-SI algo mas le llega a pasar jamás me lo perdonaría Ana. Quisiera… volverme loco en este momento y entrar a golpear a quien fuera para que atendieran como se debe a mi hijo. Si no fuera por Grace probablemente aun no nos habrían dicho nada.

-Ella es grandiosa Ian, lo dice de verdad cuando promete ayudar. Veras que en cualquier momento saldrá a darnos buenas noticias. Pero tienes que tranquilizarte Ian .

-Si estoy controlándome ahora mismo es porque tú estás conmigo Ana, si no estuvieras aquí probablemente ya habría golpeado a algún doctor o habría destrozado algo aquí.

-Y no pienso abandonarte Ian, te quiero a ti y quiero a Alex, y voy a hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para ayudarlos. No lo dudes—le sonrió para inspirarle confianza y tranquilidad, cosa que parece funcionar.

Pasa otra hora e Ian volvió a tomar mi mano, y pude notar que cuando lo hacía se relajaba notablemente , me alegraba ayudarlo aunque fuera solo de esta forma. Estamos callados y sentados, ahora si los 3 cuando vemos llegar a Grace de nuevo.

-YA están los resultados y pueden estar tranquilos, todo está normal , no hubo daños mayores en Alex, pero aún necesita estar en reposo al menos hasta mañana. Los tratamientos ya se le están aplicando y no hay complicaciones hasta el momento. Y no creo que las haya, lo más grave ya paso y si no hubo nada malo en ese tiempo, dudo que pase algo mas ahora.

-Grace no sabes cómo te lo agradezco—me acerco a ella y le doy un fuerte abrazo enviándole toda mi gratitud , esta mujer era un ángel, no sé cómo podría pagárselo algún día. De pronto una vocecita me dice que SI se cómo podría pagárselo, pero no dejo avanzar más ese pensamiento.

-No hay de que cariño, yo te debo mucho más a ti. Si hay algo más que necesiten no duden en pedírmelo. Ya eh dejado indicaciones especiales con Alex y mañana si todo sigue bien lo darán de alta. Debo retirarme pero he dejado todo bien para que no se preocupen más.

-No sé cómo se lo pagare algún día doctora , de verdad…no sé qué habríamos hecho sin usted.—Sin duda ver a Ian siendo humilde y agradecido no era algo que se veía todos los días, su semblante había cambiado, creo que no había respirado desde que entro aquí.

Ian y Carol continúan dándole las gracias y cuando Grace se va, ella e Ian continúan hablando otro rato más sobre cómo serían los cuidados de Alex, él se iría con Carol saliendo del hospital en lo que Ian resolvía los asuntos de trabajo para poder traerse a Alex con él. Cuando terminan de hablar Carol sale un momento a hablar por teléfono de nuevo. Ian se acerca a mí y me envuelve en un fuerte abrazo que me alcanza a elevar un poco mis pies del suelo

-Gracias Ana, sin tu ayuda… no sé qué hubiera hecho.—dios este Ian era tan diferente, sin duda lo que había pasado le pego demasiado. No había visto señales de ironías, sarcasmos ni aires de grandeza, era como si al fin, pudiera ver ese lado humano de Ian. Tal como pude ver el de Christian.

-No tienes que agradecer Ian, ya te dije porque lo hice. Además gracias por confiar en mí y llamarme—seguía en ese abrazo cálido , me sentía feliz por él, por Alex.

-En la única persona en la que pude pensar fuiste tú Ana, quise llamarte desde que venía en el carro hacia aquí….

-Gracias por hacerlo, probablemente si me hubiera enterado después y por alguien más me hubiera preocupado y sentido contigo. Pero me alegra ver que después de todo no me odias e incluso me tienes confianza.

-Ya te lo había dicho Ana… Jamás podría odiarte. Jamás .—ME coloca en el suelo de nuevo y me separa ligeramente de él , liberándome de ese abrazo largo y cálido, toma mi rostro entre su manos y me mira a los ojos como si intentara buscar una respuesta en ellos, frunce su ceño y me acaricia la frente , como concentrándose en cada detalle de mi rostro. – Ana…Te amo.

Y sin que yo tenga tiempo siquiera de asimilar sus palabras, estampa sus labios contra los míos.

Este beso era diferente a los demás, en este pude sentir dulzura y cariño. Su beso no dura mucho y se desprende de mí.

-No tienes que decir nada Ana—me dice en cuanto su boca se separa de la mía –estoy consciente de cómo son las cosas.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, en verdad no podía decir nada. EN eso llega Carol y llama Ian, se van a un rincón a platicar. No se de que. Mis pies se mandan solos y me alejo un poco y me recargo en la pared, me toco mis labios pensando en ese beso. ¿Ian me amaba? , no lo podía creer, sabía que le gustaba, era más que obvio. Pero…¿amarme? Talvez eran producto de un día lleno de emociones, Ian se alegró de más cuando supo que Alex estaría bien, o confundió su gratitud hacia mí con amor.

Mis ojos seguían viendo al vacío pensando y divagando sin llegar a una respuesta. Ian me toma por detrás y recarga sus manos en mis hombros. Volteo a verlo demasiado sonrojada, debería irme,

-¿Todo bien? – le pregunto para cambiar el tema

-SI, solo veíamos unos asuntos del hospital, este no es el de Alex, seguro nos cobraran una enorme cantidad por haberlo atendido aquí—suspira pero no le da importancia, el viejo Ian volvía a asomarse.

-Puedo prestarte lo que necesites, además eh…bueno no es el momento para decirlo pero, me han ascendido en el trabajo así que, el dinero no es problema ahora ¿ de acuerdo? – le sonrió para tranquilizarlo al menos en cuanto a eso.

-No pienso dejar que me des nada Ana, yo veré como lo solucionare—Me lo dice directo y sincero, me alegra ver que está volviendo a ser el .

-No te estoy diciendo que te lo regalare, pero puedo prestártelo además, hay una vacante en SIP debido a mi ascenso , y no pienso dársela a nadie más que a ti.—ahora yo sonaba decidida y terca.

-Ana…- no lo dejaría terminar porque sabría que se negaría más

-¡SHH! No me harás cambiar de opinión así que ni siquiera gastes saliva, me tengo que ir Ian , ya es demasiado tarde y está apunto de amanecer, pero volveré en cuanto pueda para saber que ha pasado, llámame si ocurre algo porfavor.

-Lo sé, gracias por venir Ana…lo digo en serio .—podía sentir que así era.

-Lo sé, te creo Ian, y no agradezcas nada, lo hice de corazón. – le tomo una mano superficialmente para despedirme y doy un paso hacia atrás para marcharme pero Ian no me suelta.

-Ana…. Acerca de lo que te dije hace un momento…- No…Pensé que me había librado de esta conversación- Fue en serio, sé que no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar pero tenemos una plática pendiente, no lo olvides.

Y me suelta para darse la vuelta el.

Oh-Oh. – Es lo único que pasa por mi cabeza. Me quedo como idiota un momento en el pasillo del hospital, sin duda la desvelada no ayudaba en nada , mi mirada estaba perdida y creo que mi boca estaba abierta. No sé qué tan mal me veía que una señora se me acerco a preguntarme si ya me habían atendido. ¡Me morí de vergüenza!… Gracias a eso decido caminar hacia mi auto y manejar a casa de nuevo.

Cuando llego mi mente sigue bloqueada, no sabía exactamente en qué pensar ; en la prácticamente declaración de Ian, en mi gratitud hacia Grace, En Alex, en lo furioso que iba a estar Christian cuando se enterara , o simplemente no pensar en nada.

Estoy demasiado agotada física y emocionalmente, así que opto por mi última opción, y me dejo caer en mi cama sin siquiera cambiarme de ropa . Y me duermo en cuanto mi cara toca la almohada.

Cuando despierto lo primero que hago es ver el reloj , son la 1 de la tarde. Vaya que me dormí….Comienzo a retomar los hechos, Yo escapándome , Alex en el hospital, Grace…..Ian.

¡MIERDA! Ahora que estaba descasada y más despierta el pánico se apodero de mí , ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? , Ian me había dicho que me amaba y eso complicaba las cosas, si le iba a dar el trabajo en SIP iba a ser mucho más incómodo ahora que sabía lo que sentía, y sin duda una póliza segura de peleas constantes con Christian.

Estaba segura de querer a Ian en mi vida, lo quería mucho, le debía mucho y él me había enseñado demasiadas cosas, pero lo quería como un amigo….¿ O No…?.

Mi pensamiento se interrumpe cuando suena estrepitosamente mi celular ¿ Cuándo lo prendí? . Me obligo a contestar y a dejar inconcluso mi debate interno. Es un número que no conozco,… Talvez sea Ian desde algún número del hospital …

-¿Diga? .

-Cuanto tiempo sin oír tu voz zorra … no te atrevas a reaccionar o a decirle a nadie que estás hablando conmigo, vas a tener que escucharme quieras o no.

-¡JACK! -

¿Cómo me encontró? Mi cara se invade de miedo, ¿Qué quiere ahora?.

JIJI FALTAN MAS COSAS ;) , como dije la hare de emoción lo poquito que falta para que termine mi historia, les prometo que intentare darles un final emocionante y no saquen conclusiones, mi decisión ya está tomada como dije :D GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! En cuanto pueda les subo el cap que sigue


	16. Algo personal

-¿Qué quieres Jack? – mi voz más que aterrorizada, estaba sorprendida, no acababa de entender que quería Jack de mi…

-Primero que nada decirte que estoy afuera de la casa de tu padre Ana, fui tu jefe y tengo mucha información tuya ¿sabes?

-¡ Dime que quieres de una maldita vez!

-¡Cállate! No te aconsejo llamar la atención ni que reacciones mucho Ana, así que si no quieres que mate a tu padre ahora mismo tendrás que escucharme.

-Jack porfavor …!

-Puedo ir a visitar también a tu madre si haces algo estúpido, o incluso a tu noviecito el boxeador —su voz de maldito no dejaba lugar a dudas de que lo que decía era muy en serio.

-No Jack—el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de mi – No hagas nada…te lo suplico…solo dime que es lo que quieres .

- Quiero que vayas en 2 horas a la calle 54 # 23 cariño, y sabes perfectamente lo que quiero de ti…. te explicare cuando llegues al lugar Ana….Y ni siquiera pienses en avisarle a NADIE, tengo hombres al tanto y en cuanto tengan la mínima sospecha de que le dijiste a alguien mataran a tu papa, él está a punto de irse a pescar completamente solo y no sería ningún problema liquidarlo en cualquier minuto. Tu ex novio tiene a sus hombres, y yo a los míos…. Sabré si le dices a alguien y a ellos les sobrara el tiempo para matarlo y huir, así que sabes que no te conviene hacer nada estúpido.

Ray…. Tienen a Ray…. Él me había dicho que iría de pesca ¡ SI estaban con Ray! No podían estar mintiendo….Mierda mierda…! Mis lágrimas caen una tras otra del pánico y la impotencia que sentía, me sentía bloqueada y mi boca no me obedecía…

-Si…- tartamudeo—si…si Jack, lo que tú digas, pero en cuanto yo llegue al lugar promete que tus hombres lo dejaran, si no lo hacen no me importa lo que pase conmigo pero te juro que le diré a Christian, no a la policía, a EL para que te mate Jack lo juro!.

-El que manda aquí soy yo estúpida así que deja de decir tonterías y ya sabes cuales son las instrucciones, te veré en dos horas Ana.

Y cuelga.

Mis lágrimas no cesan, me agarro la cabeza y ahogo un grito, me lastimo mi garganta. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Ray…. No podía siquiera imaginar que le pudieran hacer algo. No importaba lo que el cerdo de Jack me hiciera, pero no dejaría que tocara a Ray, no si yo podía evitarlo.

Era obvio lo que Jack iba a hacerme, la sola idea me repugnaba y me hacía querer matarlo con mis propias manos, quería verlo sufrir. Pero sabía que si quería salvar a Ray iba a tener que soportar lo que el cerdo me hiciera. Iba a ser duro y sé que cambiaría mi vida por completo, pero todo era preferible a ver a Ray muerto…

Pero no podía irme….no así…. ¿y si no cumplía y aun después de violarme mataba a Ray? ¿ Y si después de mi iba por Christian? ¿Por mi mama? ¿Por Ian? .Tenía que prevenirme de una u otra forma porque nada me garantizaba que Ray saliera ileso.

Pienso en llamar a Christian y decirle lo que está pasando y que debíamos actuar con precaución, que le tendiéramos una trampa a Jack y que yo fuera la carnada. Pero sé que él no lo aceptaría, me encerraría y no me dejaría salir y eso podría causar la muerte de Ray. No permitiría eso, no con la vida de Ray en juego.

Decido llamar a mi mama para decirle que salga de la casa y que se cuide, porque unos periodistas andas tras de mi para saber de Christian y me pueden buscar ahí , es la única historia que se me ocurre inventar. Por fortuna ella me cree y me promete cuidarse y llamar a la policía si nota algo extraño.

Estoy a punto de dejar una nota para que quien me vaya a buscar sepa lo que ha pasado y por si…. No regreso, pero ¿ y si no la ven a tiempo? ¿ y si la ven enseguida y arruinan todo?. ¿Qué hago Dios mío? Hago bola la hoja que había empezado a escribir y la voto. – comienzo a desesperarme y tener movimientos torpes, no sabía que hacer o a quien avisar, no quiero poner a nadie en peligro y debe ser alguien en quien confié.

Decido llamar a Ian , también para prevenirlo a el de alguna forma. Me controlaría y actuaria lo más normal posible para que no sospechara nada…

-¿Ana? – su tono es notablemente más relajado y entusiasmado de oír mi voz.

-Hola Ian …¿ cómo esta Alex? – finge Ana, sigue fingiendo.

-Mucho mejor Ana! Ya están dándolo de alta ahora mismo y está despierto y platicador, te manda saludar.—oigo su voz tan feliz … que odio la idea de que Jack pudiera hacerle algo a él también.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro Ian…- por más que lo intentaba mi voz no sonaba normal y yo misma podía sentir mi nerviosismo.

-¿Estas bien? – Ian como siempre tan perspicaz y leyéndome mejor que nadie.

-Sí ,si…. Escucha …tengo que pedirte un favor, yo sé que…no es el mejor momento pero… creo que no puedo pedírselo a alguien más- trago saliva y me obligo a no soltarme a llorar—Sé que lo que te voy a pedir es extraño Ian pero te pido que confíes en mi si?—mi voz vuelve a ser más controlada .

-¿ Que ocurre Ana? Me estas preocupando, te oyes muy nerviosa.

- Solo…. Escúchame y HAZ lo que te pida porfavor, estoy bien no te preocupes… es solo que te quiero pedir de favor que si… Yo no me reporto contigo para el anochecer... intentes localizar a mi padre , se llama Raymond Steele y te mandare su teléfono por mensaje , y si no te contesta o no logras localizarlo…llama a la policía y …..a Christian, él sabe dónde vive mi padre.

-¿QUE? ¿Por qué me pides esto Ana? ¡Dime que está pasando ahora mismo!

-Ian…. Sé que no entiendes ahora mismo, pero…. Te pido porfavor, en nombre de nuestra amistad que confíes en mí. Yo estoy bien te lo aseguro es solo que, mira … no puedo explicarte ahora y debo darme prisa, por favor Ian no me falles.

-¡ Y una mierda Ana! ¿QUE PASA? Es ese imbécil de Jack de nuevo? ¿Te ah chantajeado? – lo oigo gritar de preocupación.

-¡NO! ¡ IAN MALDITA SEA! CONFIA EN MI AL MENOS ESTA VEZ. Yo estoy bien Ian de verdad, y si quieres ayudarme HARAS lo que te pido. SI tu prometes SOLO HACER lo que te pido te prometo que te diré todo lo que pasa. Por favor Ian. Estoy contando contigo porque confió en Ti. PORFAVOR …..

Y cuelgo.

Sé que Ian vendrá enseguida seguramente, así que no tengo mucho tiempo para irme. Le mando el número de Ray y después Ian me llama al celular incontables veces. Lo ignoro y decido tomar un taxi para llegar lo más pronto posible a la dirección que me dijo Jack . No hago nada más en todo el camino que rezar porque yo sea la única afectada en todo esto. Una parte de mí quiere salvarse , y decido llevar mi celular por si la situación me permitía escapar con vida . No importaba si moría. Pero no quería que Jack les hiciera nada a mis seres queridos, podía soportarlo todo menos eso.

Cuando llego, es un edificio muy chico , de unos 3 pisos y viejo y descuidado, claramente no había gente viviendo ahí . No quiera entrar, no quería dar un paso más … sabía que en cuanto entrara era casi firmar mi sentencia de muerte.

Respiro una y otra vez tratando de mentalizarme y preparándome para ser fuerte y resistir lo que sea que me vaya a pasar, regresando mis lágrimas adentro y no permitir que salgan. ¿Qué me pasaría exactamente? ¿Jack me mataría en cuanto terminara de… hacer sus porquerías conmigo? ¿Se quedaría satisfecho o buscaría vengarse de Christian, Ian? . No lo logro y mis lágrimas caen. Decido no contenerme más y dejarlas salir, talvez fuera la última vez que podía darme ese lujo.

Me pongo en cunclillas y sigo llorando, agacho mi cabeza y cierro los ojos y me digo a mi misma.

-Porfavor perdónenme…perdónenme por dejarlos, pero los amo y ustedes valen la pena cualquier sacrificio ; Adiós Ray, Adiós mama, Adiós Kate, Adiós José, Adiós Alex, Adiós Ian…Adiós Christian.

Me tomo un momento más para desahogar todo mi miedo y despedirme en mi mente de ellos. Cuando me siento lista, me levanto y me limpio mis lágrimas, doy un enorme suspiro y le digo a Dios que sea lo que él quiera.

Entro al edificio…. No me dijo de una habitación en específico así que solo entro y espero a que el me vea. Y así es. ME inunda el pánico en cuanto oigo su voz detrás de mí.

-¡Vaya! Una parte de mi pensó que no vendrías Ana –Tenia dos copas de vino con él, y pude ver de reojo a 3 hombres en el fondo de la habitación – Sé que no fuiste lo bastante estúpida como para llamar a alguien. Me alegro

Se acerca a mí y me da una copa, me toma de mi cabello y juega un poco con él, mirándome de arriba abajo con esa mirada cerda. No puedo hacer nada más que quedarme quieta.

-Sabes que eres una chica hermosa o no? Ese idiota de Grey sí que tuvo suerte, ese maldito hijo de perra siempre tiene todo lo bueno.—Por un momento me pareció como si conociera a Christian desde siempre.

-Porque él se ha merecido todo, la suerte no puede favorecer a cerdos como Tu – lo instintivamente y llena de odio. Siento una bofetada más fuerte que la última y me provoca un grito rápido de dolor .

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme así zorra! Sabes que soy mucho más fuerte que tu .—Se acerca bruscamente hacia mí y me toma el rostro de forma dura y cruel, me lastima, y me obliga a ver hacia al fondo en donde están los otros tres hombres - ¿LOS Ves? SI te sigues portando mal , me obligaras a decirles que se unan a nosotros nena – Me jala y acerca mi oído a su boca - ¿Y NO QUIERES ESO VERDAD?

-No

-Buena niña—me suelta mi cabeza bruscamente que me lastima el cuello – ahora, ven conmigo Ana, sabes que esto apenas comienza. – me estira su mano para que la tome, y no tengo otro remedio que hacerlo.

Me lleva a un pequeño cuarto más al fondo y veo que los guardias se han quedado atrás y no nos siguen, evidentemente se quedarían ahí por si yo intentaba escapar. Una vez adentro del cuarto me doy cuenta que tiene todo listo y me aterrorizo, hay una sábana en el piso, botellas de vino y más copas, pero también veo una soga y cinta adhesiva. ME iba a matar después de abusar de mi….me iba a matar. Quiero gritar pero decido ser fuerte y fría, si me entregaba al pánico solo sería peor todo. Veo que Jack empieza a desabotonar su camisa…

-Dime Ana ¿Sabes porque hago todo esto?

- No—se fuerte y fría Steele, es tu única opción.

-Probablemente no lo sepas pero … odio a tu exnoviecito de Grey, sé que lo más seguro es que él no me recuerde… pero yo jamás lo olvido , siempre me gustaste Ana, y cuando supe que tenías algo que ver con el ….fue la oportunidad perfecta . Ese maldito de Grey se va a arrepentir Ana , lo que tiene debió haber sido mío y ¡Vamos a empezar contigo! – de pronto pierde el control y comienza a gritar.

¿Christian y él ya se conocían? ¿Lo mataría?...No Dios mío no, lo único que te pedí es que esto empezara y terminara conmigo.

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Christian? –Tenía que saber, si salía viva de aquí tenía que prevenirlo y decirle todo lo que Jack me dijera.

-Digamos que… desde que éramos niños . Si no fuera por ese maldito yo estaría en su lugar ahora..

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? No entendía nada, creí que lo odiaba por mi culpa pero entonces esto iba más allá que una simple rivalidad. ¿Qué le haría a Christian? …

-Y no solo Christian se arrepentirá perra, tú también has hecho lo tuyo y este castigo es especial para ti nena – se empieza a desabrochar su cinturón y mis piernas quieren salir corriendo—Y si eres lo bastante buena en la cama, talvez considere dejar al boxeador fuera de esto, porque él también ha jugado con fuego y no pienso dejarlo pasar por alto- ¡NO , Ian no también…NO!.

-Haz lo que quieres conmigo Jack no me importa , pero deja a Christian y a Ian fuera de esto porfavor, ellos no han hecho más que defenderme así que la única que tiene la culpa aquí soy yo, y aquí me tienes.

-Ahh no no no Ana… lo que hare contigo es apenas una advertencia para Grey, su linda familia también entra en la ecuación ¿sabes? Puedes tomar esto como algo…personal, lo odio y te deseo a ti así que, no tienes de otra más que obedecerme. Y ya te dije. Si no te pones tiesa puede que al boxeador no le vaya tan mal. Y ahora abre tus puños Ana, si lo vuelves a hacer me harás enojar.

Ni siquiera estaba consciente de que tenía mis manos hechas puño, lo odiaba, quería matarlo ahora mismo y después escupir en su cuerpo. Pero sé que si quiero vivir y salvarlos a ellos, debo hacer lo que él me diga, y abro mis manos.

-Bien, ahora date la vuelta.

Lo hago lentamente, estoy temblando de la impotencia que siento correr en mis venas. Siento como se acerca a mí y me estrella contra la pared violentamente. Comienza a oler mi cuello y toma mis brazos y los pone arriba de mi cabeza, puedo sentir como con sus piernas, abre las mías. Siento sus manos por todas partes, y lo único que puedo hacer es cerrar mis ojos y maldecirlo en mi cabeza.

-No sabes como he esperado esto nena—siento como se abre la bragueta y jala mi pantalón bruscamente hacia abajo. – Prometo que te gustara .— Se quita por completo el cinturón y lo deja caer al suelo.

Instintivamente me zafo de él y cierro mis piernas como puedo, me pongo a resistirme y me doy la vuelta para arañarlo en la cara, la sola idea de tenerlo dentro de mí me da asco.

ME golpea en el estómago sacándome todo el aire y ahogándome un grito del dolor, provocando que yo caiga de rodillas mientras sostengo mi vientre.

-¡ESTUPIDA! Acabas de matar al boxeador maldita .- ¡no…No!

-¡NO porfavor! – mi voz suena ronca y débil del dolor, mi cara esta roja y mi quijada tensa tratando de soportarlo. –Hare lo que me pidas, porfavor….perdóname.

Me acerco a sus pies pidiendo y suplicándole , cuando de pronto veo detrás de él está Su cinturón….Con un cuchillo, un cuchillo que seguramente utilizaría para matarme.

De pronto viene a mí la idea que en el fondo, creo que siempre estuvo ahí y que yo sabía que era la mejor para todos ; MATAR A JACK. Fingir estar de acuerdo con él en todo y cuando estuviera distraído , matarlo . Sé que si lo hacía no había forma en que yo saliera viva de aquí, los guardias me matarían en cuanto vieran lo que había hecho , pero muerto el perro, se acababa la rabia.

Tenía la esperanza de que si Jack moría todo quedara aquí, no creía que los guardias buscaran a Christian, por lo que el mismo Jack me dijo era algo personal. Y si los guardias buscaban venganza, me tendrían a mí. Era la mejor salida que veía, y aunque bien podía equivocarme, era mejor NO renunciar a lo posible que aceptar lo inevitable.

-Perdóname Jack…. Hare lo que tú me pidas. – aun con el dolor en mi estómago, me enderezo y quedo de rodillas ante él, comienzo a desabotonar mi blusa para enviar el mensaje de que estaba a su mercerd.

-Ah…. Veo que has decidido ser cooperativa—se agacha y me toma del cabello y me jala hacia atrás – Esto no borrara lo que acabas de hacer zorra, me dejaste una marca en mi cara y no lo pasare por alto, pero en vista de que has decidido hacer lo correcto, prometo ser generoso contigo.

Y estampa sus labios con los míos, es un beso asqueroso y quiero vomitar, pero me contengo a mí misma de alejarlo y mandarlo lejos. Me toma de la cintura y me recuesta bruscamente en el suelo, se pone encima de mí y siento sus labios en mi cuello y dirigiéndose a mí pecho. Siento como intenta quitarme el brassiere Atraves de mi blusa en su desesperación, y me gira bruscamente para que yo quede boca abajo. Se olvida de mi brassiere un momento y siento su boca por toda mi espalda y sus manos en mi trasero jugando con mi ropa interior.

Alzo la vista y veo su cinturón cerca de mi ¡ Era mi oportunidad! Intentando no hacer ningún movimiento brusco para que él no lo note, estiro mi mano y tomo solo su cuchillo , aún tenía la blusa puesta y era de manga larga, escondo el cuchillo en ella. Era momento de actuar…

Fingo estar excitándome y estar disfrutando de sus caricias, cosa que lo excita a él aún más.

-Dame la vuelta Jack—le pido como si estuviera ansiosa por tenerlo dentro. El inmediatamente me hace caso y toma mis pechos entre sus manos, podía sentir su horrorosa erección contra mí, no iba a permitir tenerla dentro… pero se me echa encima y comienza a besarme mi cuello de nuevo… Era ahora o nunca.

LE clavó el cuchillo a un costado con tanta fuerza como me es posible.

No grita como me temía, lo cual me favoreció porque no alerto a los hombres del fondo, su expresión era de dolor , y tal como yo hace un momento, el dolor no le permitió siquiera decir una palabra. Lo aviento con mis brazos y piernas y él se rueda hacia el piso retorcido del dolor, aun no era capaz de decir una sola palabra.

No había muerto, mierda….no tenía mucho tiempo, si quería matarlo tenía que ser ahora antes de que los guardias vinieran a matarme a mí y no pudiera terminar con él.

Me acerco de nuevo a él y le doy una patada en donde lo acabo de herir, quería que sufriera. Lo pateo llena de odio y con lágrimas de venganza. Estoy a punto de clavarle el cuchillo por segunda vez en el pecho cuando el maldito estiro sus brazos contra mí para detenerme ¿ cómo podía tener fuerzas aun? . No podía decir una palabra todavía, su rostro aún estaba rojo y claramente haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por detenerme.

Me jala hacia el para impulsarme y después me arroja y caigo en las botellas de vino y siento como azoto mi cabeza y como me hice más de una cortada en los vidrios, el golpe fue fuerte y me siento ida y como si estuviera a punto de dormir. ¡NO ANA! ¡ NO DUERMAS! .

Lo siguiente que veo es a Jack poniéndose de pie tambaleando y agarrándose su herida para que evitar el sangrado, se acerca a mi más que furioso y siento una patada en mis costillas, la siento más de una vez. Tampoco fui capaz de articular siquiera un grito, el golpe en la cabeza seguía dejándome casi inconsciente.

Creí que me iba a continuar golpeando, pero se debilita y se ve forzado a sentarse, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse , esta pálido y sudando, sin duda pronto se desmayara me digo a mi misma, si no me mata el primero, esa sería mi última oportunidad.

De pronto se oye como alguien golpea la puerta fuertemente, ¿Estoy soñando? Me siento mareada y perdida, todo mi cuerpo me duele , talvez estoy alucinando. Pero se vuelve a oír los golpes que se hacen cada vez más fuertes y constantes. ¿ Quién era? .

Jack se me acerca y me advierte que si hago un solo ruido me matara. Estampa su mano en mi boca para asegurarse de que no grite, aunque me siento débil como para siquiera intentarlo.

-¡ABRAN, ES LA POLICIA, ESTAN RODEADOS ASI QUE ABRAN LA PUERTA!- ¿Qué, la policía? No…eso era imposible, nadie sabía que estaba aquí… no…no estaba soñando.

-¡ TE DIJE QUE NO LE DIJERAS A NADIE PERRA! – y siento una patada aún más fuerte en mis costillas.- ¡TE VOY A MATAR MALDITA ZORRA!- Jack estaba furioso y me golpea dos veces mas, alcanzo a ver cómo sale nervioso y tambaleándose del cuarto para hablar con sus hombres.

En eso escucho como abren la puerta de golpe y como entran policías apuntando con sus armas, Jack intenta correr y antepone a uno de sus hombres a él. Maldito cobarde, ojala y te encierren de por vida infeliz… alcanza a cruzar por mi mente.

¿Quién los llamo? ¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí, si no se lo había dicho a nadie? Mi mente estaba confusa y aun no me podía mover del suelo , no tenía pantalones y mi blusa estaba descubierta , por alguna razón sentía vergüenza de que me vieran así.

Pienso que ha sido Christian y que en cualquier momento vendrá corriendo por mí , pero me sorprendo al ver que el que llega corriendo es Ian….

-¡AYUDA! ¿Ana? ¿Ana me escuchas? – Ian se arrodilla junto a mí y toma mi cara sin moverme, oigo la preocupación en su voz ¿Qué ha pasado?...

-¿Ian? – mi voz es débil y apenas y puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos

- Aquí estoy Ana, te llevaremos al hospital, estarás bien no te preocupes.—pude sentir que me dio un beso en la frente .

-¿ Christian..? – me obligo a mí misma a formular esa pregunta, tenía que saber si estaba bien…

-EL fue el que descubrió todo esto Ana, él supo dónde estabas… él está bien y debe estar a punto de llegar.

Y no soy capaz de formular una palabra más, mis ojos se cierran y no sé cuánto tiempo pasa, solo sé que caigo en un profundo sueño con un solo pensamiento en mi mente ¿ Porque no vino Christian?

**Y bueno se que estuvo corto el cap :S , les repito NO SAQUEN CONCLUSIONES! EL próximo capítulo será el último **** y todas sus dudas quedaran aclaradas : D , prometo subirlo mañana mismo si es que puedo y si n, el domingo sin falta Tendrán el Final **


	17. FINAL

—_Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, cuál es su mecanismo, cómo se montan y se desmontan. Y me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decirle?_

—_Parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos._

_Frunce los labios y me observa de arriba abajo._

—_Es posible. Aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón._

—_¿Por qué dirían algo así?_

—_Porque me conocen bien. —Me contesta con una sonrisa irónica._

—_¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo?_

_Y nada más preguntárselo lamento haberlo hecho. No está en la lista de Kate._

—_Soy una persona muy reservada, señorita Steele._

Estoy reviviendo la primera vez que lo vi…. Que vi a aquel hombre que me cambio la vida. ¿Por qué no continuo la conversación? NO…NO. Quiero seguir recordando ese día. Recuerda Ana Recuerda!

_¡AHHH! – grito cuando le estiro la mía como reflejo, mierda tengo demasiadas heridas en mis manos, puede que incluso necesite saturación._

_-Eso parece doloroso y grave, ¿segura que puedes manejar así?- me dice preocupado_

_-Sí, si eso espero – ni yo me creo cuando lo digo._

_-¿vives lejos de aquí?_

_-No, a unos 20 minutos._

_- Ah , pues que más, anda súbete, te llevo._

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que me llevas? No te conozco sería raro,¿ quién dice que no me vas a robar?_

_- ¡Por Dios! Te acabo de salvar tu atrevido trasero , sabes dónde trabajo, me lastime por ti y ¿ no confías en mí? – suena arrogante, muy arrogante, pero sincero._

_- Pues no. ni siquiera se tu nombre genio, ¿tienes identificación?_

_- Si señora, mire – me dice sarcásticamente pero me la muestra._

_-Ian , 25 años eh, vives a unos 20 minutos de aquí también.- digo mientras leo toda su información_

-¿Ana? ¿Ana me escuchas?

No lograba distinguir de quien era esa voz, ¿Qué paso con Christian? ¿Qué paso con Ian? Los estaba conociendo a ambos, quiero seguir recordando, ¿Quién me está llamando? ¿Quién me distrajo de mis recuerdos?

-Creo que es muy pronto para que reaccione cariño, debe descansar—¿Grace?

-Esto es mi culpa….

-No claro que no lo es, ese sujeto era un loco, no debes culparte , ella estará bien te lo aseguro

-¡Ese hijo de perra me las pagara!

-Shh, no digas eso enfrente de …- ¿De quién? ¿Quiénes estaban ahí?

-Pobre Ana, no le se merecía nada de esto pero es que es Tan terca!- ¿Kate?.

No lograba distinguir las voces de nadie, todas me sonaban conocidas y a la vez no distinguía una con claridad. Me siento cansada como para seguir esforzándome para reconocer las voces, así que me vuelvo a dormir con la esperanza de seguir recordando más cosas.

No pasa eso, en vez de recordar cosas agradables, empiezo a soñar con tonterías de siempre ; yo nadando, yo en un cumpleaños, yo volando…. Quiero recordar más! Quiero sentir esos momentos una vez más.

Sigo dormida y soñando cosas sin importancia, no sé cuánto tiempo pasa, yo solo escucho voces entre sueños pero jamás logro distinguir quien es.

Vuelvo a tener recuerdos, pero esta vez no son agradables como los que quería. Veo a Jack….a Jack desabrochando su cinturón, a Jack con copas de vino….a Jack tocándome …!NO! ¡ NO no quiero esos recuerdos! ¡ NO! ¡DESPIERTA ANA! ¡ DEJAME JACK! NO ME TOQUES!NOOO!

-¡NO! ¡NO! – me despierto exaltada y de golpe, siento mi pulso y mi respiración acelerada, puedo sentir mi sudor en la frente. Mis ojos me duelen por la luz .No hago más que ver a todas partes a mi alrededor intentando recordar en donde estaba, comienzo a desesperarme por recordar .

¿Qué había pasado? ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Y Jack? ¿DONDE ESTA JACK? . Comienzo a asustarme y a querer levantarme de la camilla en donde estaba ¿ cómo llegue aquí? . De pronto siento unas manos deteniéndome y regresándome a la cama. ES RAY!

-Ana Cariño, no te levantes! ¡Todo está bien cariño, TU estas bien! – Me le quedo viendo sin poder creerlo, Ray estaba bien, recuerdo que Jack estaba con él.

-¡RAY!—lo abrazo con tantas fuerzas como me es posible- ¡Estas bien, Estas aquí! – no lo podía creer, quería llorar de la impresión de verlo conmigo, creí que yo moriría y que no lo volver a ver jamás.

-¡Así es Ana aquí estoy hija, porfavor…!—se mueve sutilmente para liberarse de mi abrazo—Hija no puedes hacer esfuerzo, vuelve a la cama porfavor.

-¡¿Qué paso?! - no hago caso a lo que me dice, me siento inquieta, angustiada, necesito respuestas, necesito saber que paso con Jack, con Christian, con Ian , que había pasado conmigo, que día era…. Tengo que salir de la cama, debo buscar respuestas. Intento levantarme de prisa y una aguja en mi brazo me detiene- ¡AH!

-¡Ana no te levantes hija porfavor!—Ray estaba angustiado, se notaba en su cara y en su voz.

-¡No… yo tengo…tengo que ver a…!—me mareo en cuanto me incorporo un poco más, sé que estoy diciendo incoherencias , siento como si estuviera dormida y mi cuerpo se moviera solo- ¿Dónde… donde estoy papa…?—me siento caer de nuevo en la almohada, veo como Ray sale y llama a una enfermera. Me inyectan algo y casi de inmediato comienzo a cerrar mis ojos.

¡NO…! ¡NO ¡ YA no quiero dormir….Quiero saber que paso, no me duerman porfavor., necesito saber que paso ¿ Dónde están Christian e Ian? ¿Y mi mama? ¿Y JACK? . No quiero dormir…..

Mierda, no sé cuánto tiempo vuelve a pasar . Esta vez cuando despierto, estoy notablemente más relajada. Abro mis ojos esperando poder recordar más hechos en vez de actuar como una loca y hacer que me tengan que sedar.

-¿Ana? ¿Ana me escuchas? – sin duda era la voz de Christian ¡Estaba aquí! ¡Estaba a salvo!.

-¿Christian? ¿Christian eres tú? – al parecer el sedante no duraba mucho, podía sentir yo misma como me iba inquietando cada vez más.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso con Jack? – me incorporo demasiado de prisa y Christian me detiene.

-Tranquilízate primero nena…

-No pero….!AHHHH! – doy un grito de dolor , mis costillas me estaban matando, es ahí cuando noto que no puedo mover bien mi torso .

-¡No Ana! No puedes levantarte te lastimaras—se levanta para hacerme acostar de nuevo, esta vez lo obedezco porque el dolor era mucho y porque no quiero que me seden, pero sin duda sigo angustiada.

-¿Qué paso Christian? Porfavor , dímelo no soporto esto ya no soporto estar aquí sin saber que ha pasado porfavor—tomo sus manos como si tuviera miedo de soltarlo , seguía muy ansiosa sentía que todo esto no estaba bien, no sabía que había pasado exactamente y eso me estresaba aún más.

-Está bien, está bien te diré todo ahora mismo Ana pero porfavor tranquilízate, todo está bien te lo prometo.—me toma mi cara con sus dos manos y me lo dice una y otra vez hasta que yo logre calmarme, respiro profundamente hasta que me relajo y me tranquilizo.

-¿Qué paso Christian? – se lo digo notablemente más calmada y él lo nota, me toma de mi mano y me da un beso en ella.

-Jack está en el hospital nena…- ¿Por qué? ¿Christian le había hecho algo?...Es entonces cuando todo regresa a mi memoria de pronto, la llamada de Jack, Ray, el edificio , Jack a punto de abusar de mi…yo enterrándole un cuchillo, y yo en el piso.

Tardo unos momentos en asimilar las cosas, no entendía bien, ¿Qué me había pasado a mí? ¿Quién había llamado a la policía? ¿Por qué Christian no había ido por mí?

-No…no entiendo Christian, lo último que recuerdo es estar en el suelo y ver llegar a Ian junto con la policía ¿Cómo paso todo? Yo no le dije a nadie en donde estaba y…- Ahí venia, a exaltarme de nuevo en busca de respuestas.

-Shh…shh nena tranquila, Ian intento localizarte después de que lo llamaras, fue a tu casa y encontró una nota en el piso , decía que te perdonáramos por lo que harías y que si encontraban eso lo primero que hiciéramos era localizar a Ray. Eso fue todo lo que alcanzaste a escribir.

-Creí que había tirado a la basura esa nota…¿Entonces Ian fue con Ray primero?

- Ian llamo a Ray y no lo pudo localizar, como entenderás se angustio y decidió ir a buscarme a mi empresa porque tú se lo habías pedido. Yo no estaba en ese momento , yo estaba …en otro asunto, Ross me llamo para decirme que Ian necesitaba hablar urgentemente conmigo. Por supuesto que imagine lo peor, sabía que tenía que ver contigo , no podía regresar aun y hable por celular con Ian, y me dijo todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Pero cómo dieron conmigo? Jamás mencione el lugar ni en la nota, ni se la dije a nadie…

-Inmediatamente le dije a Taylor y a mis hombres que investigaran, que fueran a buscar a Ray pero siendo discretos. Ellos fueron a su casa y no abrió nadie , pero vieron un carro estacionado cerca de ahí . Imagine que podría haberse ido a pescar y les ordene buscarlo en el lago, y efectivamente lo encontraron, y vieron a 3 hombres merodeando y vigilándolo , estaban armados …

-¿Los mataron?—mi voz tenia cierto tono de pánico, sentía que esto estaba salido de una película , no podía creer que todo esto me acabara de pasar a mí, a Ray. Pudo haber muerto por mi culpa…

-A dos de ellos si… veras, mis hombres intentaron desarmarlos y atraparlos en lo que llegaba la policía, pero ellos se pusieron violentos e intentaron dispararle a Sawyer, incluso ….le apuntaron a Ray- doy un suspiro de miedo de solo imaginarlo - en cuanto hicieron eso Sawyer le disparo a uno y….bueno. Terminaron 2 de ellos muertos, el otro se resistió pero lo dejaron vivo para sacarle la información sobre quien los había mandado ahí. Era un maldito cobarde y hablo enseguida, nos dijo que Jack te había citado en un lugar, pero nadie sabía en dónde.

-¿Entonces co…?

-Tu celular. Sabes que soy un controlador nena, eh tenido tu celular vigilado desde que nos separamos, no eh revisado cada una de tus llamadas ni parecido Ana, más que nada era para protegerte de Elena y de Jack, aun apagado podría localizarte mientras no salieras del Estado.

Las cosas empezaban a tener más sentido, tal vez en medio de mi pánico no pude pensar bien en todo esto. Sabía perfectamente que Christian movería cielo y tierra para encontrarme, pero en ese momento no lo pensé, no estaba claro, pero seguía teniendo la misma duda ¿Por qué no fue el por mí?

-Christian….y si sabias donde estaba, ¿Porq…? – Abrieron la puerta de golpe dejándome con la pregunta en la boca, era mi madre.

-¡Hija! – me abraza cálidamente y de da un beso en mi cabeza.

-Mama, no sabes que bien me hace verte aquí.—y así era, después de pensar que iba a morir, me parecía un milagro verlos a todos .

-Oh Ana, no sabes la angustia que me dio el saber que estabas aquí y todo lo que te había pasado y yo estando tan lejos cariño..

-No te preocupes mama, lo importante es que estas aquí—la tomo de la mano y le doy cientos de besos .

-Bueno. Me retiro un momento para que puedan hablar a solas, estaré aquí por si me necesitan – Dice Christian tan educado y amable como siempre.

-Gracias Christian—mi madre le toma su mano en muestra de eterna gratitud.

Christian sale del cuarto y eso me recuerda que debo preguntárselo, la duda no me deja en paz. Mi mama y yo platicamos un largo rato , me desahogo y le cuento todo lo que viví y el miedo que me dio no volver a verlos, ella me consuela al borde de las lágrimas las dos.

Se hizo de noche y mi madre se había ido, yo estaba agotada , me dolía todo mi cuerpo y comenzaba a sentirme débil , mi cabeza me punzaba y lo único que quería era dormir. Christian vuelve a entrar a mi habitación , quería preguntarle….pero no me sentía con ánimos en ese momento, mi cabeza estaba en otro lado y lo único que quería era dormir.

-Duérmete nena, no estás sola en ningún momento Ana, descansa.—siento como me tapa con la sabana y me da un beso en mi frente. Después de eso me pierdo en el quinto sueño.

Al despertar me siento un poco mejor, pero aún tenía muchas dudas que necesitaban ser resueltas… algo dentro de mí se sentía diferente…yo me sentía diferente, algo dentro de mí no me dejaba estar en paz, mi conciencia me inquietaba constantemente y no sabía exactamente porque… decido voltearme y me sorprende ver a Ian junto a mí, observándome detenidamente.

Seguía un poco débil por lo que mi voz era apenas un susurro, no como ayer que estaba nerviosa y angustiada. Quería estirar mi mano y tocarlo, pero mi brazo se queda a medio camino

-Oh Ana , ni siquiera en un hospital puedes resistir el tocarme—no lo decía con su mismo tono de siempre, esta vez su broma fue tranquila y me tomo de la mano ya que yo no pude hacerlo.

-Ian…estas aquí – le sonrió mientras lo miro a los ojos, el también corría peligro por mi culpa y sin embargo no me había dejado, estaba ahí ahora mismo a pesar de haber estado con Alex hasta hace…¿Hace cuánto exactamente?

-¿Cómo te sientes nena?

-Como me veo me siento.—pongo los ojos en blanco en señal de resignación

-Tan mal ¿Eh? – su broma me hace sonreír.

-¿Cómo esta Alex?

-Mejor Ana, ahora mismo está en la escuela y no sabes las ganas que tenia de venir a verte

-¿Tan rápido está en la escuela?—según mis cuentas, no podían haber pasado más de 3 días.¿ o sí?

-¿Rápido? Tiene poco más de una semana que lo dieron de alta nena, tu estuviste inconsciente durante 4 días ¿sabes?

-¿4 días? ¿En serio?

-Así es, tu cabeza sufrió fuertes golpes y te tuvieron que dar algunas puntadas en la espalda, sin mencionar tus tres costillas rotas.

-Con razón no puedo ni moverme…porfavor, dime cuando me darán de alta Ian… no soportare mucho tiempo más aquí, quiero irme….quiero estar en mi casa . – necesitaba decírselo a alguien, odiaba estar postrada en la cama todo el día.

- Christian es el que se está haciendo cargo de todo Ana, y dudo mucho que te deje salir de aquí, además claramente aun no estás bien , apenas puedes hablar y que te escuchen, estas pálida y delgada nena , tienes que reponerte un poco más almenos .

Era la primera vez que Ian le decía Christian por su nombre, e incluso aprobaba lo que hacía, sin duda estar a punto de morir puede cambiar drásticamente las cosas.

Los días pasan y me voy sintiendo cada vez mejor , cada vez logro enderezarme más e incluso poder caminar , en ningún momento estoy sola, siempre hay alguien conmigo, Mi madre, Ray, Kate, incluso José me visita, me agrada ver que el e Ian se llevaron tan bien, ambos cuando están conmigo se encargan de hacerme reír.

Grace , Mia , Elliot y el padre de Christian también van a verme ,Grace en su siempre alma bondadosa me da terapias para poder moverme mejor cada día. Christian e Ian no han dejado de estar conmigo un solo día tampoco, incluso Alex va a verme y su visita me alegra. Toda la gente que me importa no me ha dejado de largo, mis dudas aun no quedan claras, jamás eh encontrado el momento oportuno para hablar con Christian. Pero en mi mente me digo que será cuando ya esté en casa y en mejores condiciones .

Al fin falta un día para que me den de alta, estoy mucho mejor , ya puedo sentarme y caminar por mí misma , aunque de forma lenta y siendo muy cuidadosa , claro que quien este conmigo está al pendiente por si me debilito poder sostenerme, pero gracias a Dios eso jamás ha sucedido.

Esa noche me levanto al baño y me miro en el espejo, estoy más delgada e incluso un poco demacrada , a pesar de que estoy todo el día en cama, siento que no eh podido descansar por completo, sigo sintiendo que hay algo diferente en mi . En el espejo no me reconozco , no solo físicamente sino que….no estoy segura de quien es la chica del reflejo , ya no sabría decir quién es esa chica… una parte de mi quiere soltarse a llorar porque me siento confundida, aturdida y completamente perdida en mi mente, siento que me han pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, cosas que ni siquiera eh podido asimilar por completo.

Esa noche intento dormir, pero como de costumbre no puedo; sueño con Jack…. A Jack acercándose a mí , tomándome violentamente por la espalda, bajándome el pantalón y tocándome….a Jack golpeándome. Me despierto agitada, nerviosa y sudando por todos mis poros, mis lágrimas salen y tomo mi cabeza entre mis manos para ahogar mi grito. ¡ Te odio Jack! ¡TE ODIO JACK! .

AL fin llega el día y me voy a casa, me llevan a ella Christian, Kate , Ray y mi madre. Todos se ofrecen a quedarse conmigo y cuidarme hasta que yo esté mejor, pero no quiero, siento que lo que necesito es estar sola. Aun me siento inestable emocionalmente y no necesito compartir mi trauma con nadie. Evidentemente Christian y mi madre no lo aceptan, no me hacen caso y ambos deciden estar conmigo el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que yo esté completamente recuperada.

Ese mismo Día Christian y mi madre se disponen a hacer la comida en lo que yo me voy a descansar a mi cuarto, en eso oigo como tocan mi puerta y casi enseguida veo entrar a Ian. ¿ Christian dejo pasar a Ian?

-Hola Ana banana, ¿Cómo sigues? Supongo que bien ya sabes con tu…magnate y tu mama sirviéndote todo el día quien no lo estaría – sus bromas sarcásticas nunca faltaban para hacerme sonreír.

-Mejor , de hecho….me siento mucho mejor físicamente, estoy segura de que podría quedarme sola sin ningún problema

-PFf…después de lo que ha pasado dudo que nos atrevamos a dejarte sola de nuevo.

-Por lo visto estas de su lado eh…

-Obviamente, Ana…no sabes el miedo que me dio cuando te encontré tirada y…en el charco de sangre aquella vez, pensé que…habías muerto . – noto su sinceridad y preocupación en su rostro y en su voz.

-Lo lamento Ian…Lamento….todo esto, todo lo que yo he traído a tu vida … no eh sido más que problemas para ti – no sabía cómo podría pagarle alguna vez a Ian todo lo que había hecho por mí, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas – Por favor perdóname , jamás querría ocasionarte problemas, al contrario…quiero ayudarte y…todo me ha salido mal.

-Ana….!MI vida era un problema! Recuerda cuando me conociste, me quedaba en el ANEX aun cuando no trabajara, coqueteaba con chicas todo el tiempo, era irresponsable, orgulloso, no me importaba lo suficiente mi hijo… Si algo has traído tu a mi vida es soluciones, no problemas.

-Es increíble que pienses eso …. Si Jack hubiera logrado lo…que sea que se hubiera propuesto conmigo , hubiera ido tras de ti también, estaba loco … no sé qué podría haberte hec…

-Ana…Ana….eso ya paso, Si Jack algún día logra despertar lo meterán a la cárcel y no se volverá a acercar a nosotros.

-¿Si llega a despertar?¿ A qué te refieres? ¿Qué no estaba ahí por mi cuchillada solamente?

-En parte y…en parte porque…bueno, la verdad es que Christian y yo le dimos una paliza en cuanto pudimos, queríamos matarlo y lo hubiéramos hecho pero la policía nos "arresto". Pero ya sabes que tu todopoderosomagnate hizo sus movidas y nos dejaron casi enseguida. – ver a Ian poner los ojos en blanco cuando hablaba de Christian me provocaba una sonrisa, me traía recuerdos aunque fueran de manera inconsciente, recuerdos que….ahora veía demasiado lejanos…

-Me alegro que no lo hicieran , ese maldito hijo de perra no merece morir tan fácilmente. – podía escuchar mi voz llena de odio cuando hablaba de él, cuando lo mencionaba sentía una ira casi incontenible en mi sangre.

-Lo se nena… y te aseguro que aquí o en esta vida pagara caro, ¿Sabes? Odio reconocerlo Ana pero…Christian en verdad se puso como loco al ver a Jack, el sí tenía todas las intenciones de matarlo y si no hubiera sido por la policía…. Creo que lo hubiera hecho , en cuanto te vio en la ambulancia busco el mejor hospital para ti y desde entonces…pues sigue encima de ti .

Continuo hablando de Ian un largo rato más, después se va y promete volver al otro día. En cuanto me levanto de mi cama veo a Christian con una expresión un tanto triste y enojada, no hace falta deducir porque esta así , el ver a Ian entrando y saliendo de mi habitación , vernos unidos no le ah de sentar nada bien…

Comemos y decido darme una ducha, mi madre dice que ira a comprar unas cosas , mientras tanto Christian se pondrá al corriente en su trabajo en su computadora . Cuando salgo de la ducha oigo todo silencioso , el ambiente es sumamente callado y tranquilo , busco por la casa a Christian y no lo veo ¿ a dónde habrá ido? Me asomo por la ventana y lo veo sentado en el escalón frente a mi puerta, está muy pensativo con sus manos juntas y sus codos recargados en sus rodillas.

Dudo en salir con el… no hemos hablado a solas ni de nosotros en lo que me parecía una eternidad, pero decido hacerlo…quería saber cómo estaba él y….saber que había pasado con Elena… Me acerco tímidamente por atrás…

-Hola…- él se gira desde el suelo para verme , sin duda su expresión era de que llevaba pensado y reflexionando mucho .

-Hola…- me da una leve sonrisa que no alcanza sus ojos. – Te acabas de bañar Ana, ¿ no tienes frio?.

-La verdad es que no… - le regreso una tímida sonrisa , no sabíamos que decirnos exactamente… el ambiente tranquilo solo nos hacía pensar.—No has dicho mucho desde que estamos aquí…

-Lo sé, no me sentiré tranquilo hasta que … tu estés mejor.—le dedico una sonrisa.

– Christian…¿Qué paso con Elena?.

-Bueno… la encontré a decir verdad.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? - ¿Por qué no lo sabía?

-El mismo día que…Jack te secuestro.

-¿Y qué paso? ¿La detuvieron?

-No...—suspira y sigue viendo hacia enfrente con esa expresión pensativa y reflexionando – decidí no hacerle nada .

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Ahora si no entendía nada, Christian estaba más que furioso con ella y de pronto decide perdonarla?

-Cavo su propia tumba Ana, vendió todo y … al parecer todos sus compradores no le tenían el mínimo aprecio porque le han quedado mal , podría decirse que está en plena bancarrota ahora mismo, la muy descarada incluso se atrevió a pedirme empleo ¿Sabes?—Suelta una risa , más como un bufido para sí mismo – Obviamente le dije que no, le dije todo lo que pensaba de ella y todo lo que me había lastimado… y lo único que hizo fue regodearse de lo que había conseguido…

-Parece que no la has perdonado entonces…

-No la he perdonado ni la perdonare jamás Ana.

-¿ entonces porque no hiciste nada más?

-Por más increíble que parezca… sentí lastima y pena por ella… se perfectamente que terminara mal, nadie le dará trabajo Ana, no sabe hacer nada… todo lo que tiene ha sido por sus esposos y por mí , y ahora ya no tiene el apoyo de nadie. Además…. El aborto que tuvo sola la perjudico, a su edad y abortar voluntariamente le daño su útero, no podrá tener hijos jamás. Estará sola a partir de ahora…

-Suena a algo que tu harías Christian..

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Siempre has sido compasivo , y por más que parezca lo contrario… no puedes ser cruel.

Se queda pensando un momento en lo que le dije , su expresión sigue siendo la misma. Sabía que Christian no podía ser tan malo, en el fondo siempre sería un alma noble con miedo de ser lastimado y de lastimar a los demás. La idea de pensar así en el me hace sonreír.

-Creo que… en este caso debí haberle hecho algo más, se lo merecía la maldita…ahora una parte de mí se arrepiente de haberla dejado como si nada. Pero tú ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso….YA no vale la pena.

-¿Por qué?

-Todo este tiempo y….energía que desperdicie en ella…- suspira y cierra los ojos un momento—odiándola… fue por nada . Esta Hecho. Se acabó. Perdí a mi bebe. Me lastimo y ella gano en cuanto a eso, no pienso gastar un minuto más de mi vida en ella, dentro de poco vendrá implorándome por dinero y tendré la satisfacción de negarle todo lo que alguna vez le di. Estoy justo como comencé… - su expresión iba más allá de la tristeza, era más una resignación , como si él se hubiera rendido.

-¿Sabes…? Eso no es cierto …. Ella no te gano Christian, Es cierto que… te hizo pasar por un infierno pero al final ella se quedó en él, TU lograste salir del otro lado Christian, tú la venciste siendo mucho mejor que ella, ella solo busco lastimarte , lastimarnos. Y al final la que se quedó sin nada fue ella . Tú la venciste Christian…y no alreves.

-Si pero ¿Qué perdí a costa de eso? – De pronto voltea a verme con una expresión más intensa y se de lo que está hablando, me pongo nerviosa y lo único que hago es desviar mi mirada al suelo…

-Odiar a Elena fue fácil , me mantuvo ocupado y por eso fui tan ingenuo para no darme cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor .—Vuelve a buscar mi mirada , esta vez con un poco de enojo pero no hacia mí,- Y todo lo que deje que se me fuera de las manos. Y ahora Tengo que lidiar Con eso.

-Christian no…eso n…

-No , yo lo se Ana solo…admítelo… sé que no quieres hacerlo pero solo…admítelo, necesito escucharte decirlo . – En ningún momento eleva su voz, como claramente lo había hecho en el pasado, su voz sigue siendo tranquila y resignada, como si estuviera preparándose para soportar el dolor.

-¡No!...no lo hare Christian porque no es verdad…yo…yo Jamás he dejado de amarte.—mi expresión es de conflicto y confusión, no podía creer que Christian me estuviera diciendo esto.

-Yo lo se Ana, Yo lo sé qué no lo has hecho aun cuando yo… hice todo lo posible por alejarte de mí, eres la persona que más me conoce y aun así no ha salido huyendo en cuanto conociste todos mis problemas, mis celos, mi obsesión por el control, mis aficiones…mi oscuro pasado y… - comienza a desesperarse un poco y se levanta del escalón a dar unos pasos para despejarse- ¡ Esque esto es mi culpa! ¡Es mi culpa … Todo es mi culpa! – seguía dando unos pasos con la mano en su frente.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Hablo del hecho de que también estés enamorada de Ian. – se detiene en seco y me sostiene la mirada , no me esta echando en cara nada, simplemente me mira con expresión herida .

-¿Qué?.. Christian no,…esque, él y yo solo… —comienzo a tartamudear de los nervios , no sabía porque me había dicho esto de pronto-

-Oye… - se sienta de nuevo junto a mí y me toma la cara entre sus manos tiernamente para calmar mis nervios —Te amo, siempre Te amare. – me brinda una sonrisa tranquilizadora para darme confianza

-Solo quiero que me mires a los ojos…y me digas que No sientes nada por él.

¿Qué? Me toma con la guardia baja por completo, Yo amaba a Christian, no tenía ninguna duda pero… ¿Qué sentía por Ian? Jamás me había puesto a pensar en esto desde lo de Jack, nunca había llegado a una respuesta y no sabía que decirle ahora mismo a Christian…

-Yo…No…No sé lo que Siento Christian—mis ojos se humedecen, me dolía mucho lastimar a Christian, pero tampoco quería mentirle cuando esa era la verdad. NO SABIA LO QUE SENTIA.

Ambos nos quedamos callados un momento, sentados en el escalón y cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos y pensando en lo que acabábamos de decir, siento notablemente a Christian más lejano y casi no me ha tocado desde …. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez, apenas un roce entre nosotros nos prende chispas pero no dejamos que se haga una llama.

Christian decide romper el silencio , aun noto en su voz la tristeza y su esfuerzo por resistir en no mostrarla

-Así que …Ian me dijo que te no resistió las ganas de decirte que golpeamos a Jack

-No mataste a Ian por decírmelo verdad? – intento hacer el ambiente más tranquilo y le doy una leve sonrisa a Christian, y me alegra ver que no me la rechaza . Después suspira y continua hablando…

-Los dos queríamos lo mismo… matar a ese desgraciado por lo que te había hecho…Aun tengo ganas de hacerlo, si alguna vez llega a despertar y mencionar tu nombre siquiera terminare lo que empecé.

-Christian… ¿Por qué mandaste a Ian y no fuiste tú? - Por un momento voltea a verme sin entender de que le estaba hablando, sostenemos la mirada un momento y cuando se voltea sé que ha entendido de que hablo.

- Yo estaba alejado y no creí llegar a tiempo, estaba viendo la situación de Elena y…además Lo envié porque….últimamente el parece llegar a ti de formas que yo no puedo. Lo escuchas. Confías en el…más de lo que confías en mí, lo suficiente para…. Llamarlo a él cuándo estuviste en peligro

-No Christian, no es porque no confiara en ti…. Es solo que no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar tú…tenía miedo de q…

-Vamos Ana… después de todo lo que hemos pasado y lo que acabamos de decir…puedes admitirlo.

Siento su mirada fija y profunda hacia mí, nos miramos aun sentados en el escalón, me sorprende tener esta conversación de manera tan…calmada y más aún la forma en la que está actuando Christian, sin duda lo que había pasado a los dos nos había cambiado. Su mirada me dice que …el ya conoce la verdad, así que decido seguir siendo honesta con el…

Agacho mi cabeza y me tomo mi tiempo para contestar, no quería lastimarlo pero tampoco mentirle…

-Tú has sido tan fuerte por mí… - lo miro apenada y con las lágrimas asomándose- has estado …Ayudándome. Luchando por esa chica que te escogió y que te amo más que nada, que te acepto …Por esa chica que Era y que ha cambiado tanto al punto de ya no reconocerse… Y te amo tanto por querer recuperarla Christian….porque no hay nada que me gustaría más que volver a ser ella … Porque la chica en la que se ha convertido….en lo que.. YO me he convertido, es diferente… me siento cambiada…Me siento…más oscura Christian.—no sabía cómo explicar todo lo que sentía dentro de mí , yo no era la misma desde hace mucho y era hora de reconocerlo.

-¿A qué te refieres con oscura?

-YA NO SÉ QUIÉN SOY CHRISTIAN…estoy herida ..son heridas que no sé exactamente en donde se encuentran, no he podido encontrarlas pero las siento todo el tiempo. Casi me violan y me matan Christian…. – Mi cara se vuelve llena de odio y de ira , mis lágrimas salen de solo recordar ese momento y mi enojo se hace evidente- Estuve a punto de matar a ese infeliz de Jack… YO ESTUVE A PUNTO DE MATAR….¿ Cómo es posible que mi vida…que YO haya cambiado tanto? Hace un año yo estaba estudiando, preocupándome por trabajar y ahora todo … ha cambiado, personas que … jamás imagine han intentado dañarme y lo han logrado. Han amenazado de muerte a mis seres queridos incluido tu Christian, me han dado todo de pronto y de la misma manera me lo han querido quitar. Tengo pesadillas todo el tiempo, ya no duermo , me siento de malas conmigo misma. Simplemente ya no estoy en paz…desde hace mucho tiempo que no siento paz.

-Lo se Ana—las lágrimas de Christian salían al escucharme hablar, sé que la vida de ambos había dado giros muy inesperados. – y no sabes cómo lamento haber sido yo el que trajo esto a tu vida.

-No…Tu eres el que había traído mi felicidad , y es precisamente quienes se la llevaron los que no me han dejado sentirme tranquila. Dejarte ha sido de lo más difícil que ha pasado en mi vida…No sé QUE soy o….QUIEN soy…lo Que QUIERO…

-O…a Quien quieres – volvemos a mirarnos , ambos diciéndonos todo con la simple mirada y con lágrimas en ella.

Era inútil negar algo a estas alturas, no puedo sostener su mirada y agacho la mía. Suspiro y asiento con la cabeza… no me atrevía a ver a Christian..

-Algo cambio….entre Ian y yo… mucho más de lo que yo.. siquiera imagine, es como si… todo lo que viví contigo y a lo que estaba acostumbrada contigo… tuviera un diferente contraste con el… el… me enseño nuevas cosas, era tan parecido a ti en muchos sentidos y totalmente opuestos en otros. Él fue un puerto seguro Christian, me ayudo en más de una forma y me abrió los ojos más de una vez …. Sé que sin darme cuenta comencé a sentir algo más que una amistad por el…

-Lo sé – YA no salían lágrimas de sus ojos, ya no miraba a la cara ,su mirada estaba enfrente asimilando y resignándose a todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

-No quiero mentirte Christian…Perdóname, Pero créeme esto porfavor …JAMAS se podrá comparar a lo que siento por ti.

-Sabes antes de que…Elena perdiera al bebe.. una parte de mi entendía porque estabas con Ian y porque te preocupabas por él, es decir yo…prácticamente te arroje a sus brazos comportándome como lo hice… pero Ahora…Ya no puedo hacer esto Ana….ya no…no ahora…

Mis lágrimas se salen sin mi permiso, una tras otra. Sentía que esto era una despedida, Christian me estaba diciendo que él tampoco podía seguir con lo nuestro, No ahora… Quería decirle que no dijera eso, que lo intentáramos de nuevo , pero sabía que tenía razón….así que lo único que puedo decirle es…

-Lo se…Lo se Christian, Ahora mismo… yo tampoco puedo seguir con esto.

Nos quedamos sentados otro largo rato. Ninguno vuelve a decir nada…No nos abrazamos o consolamos como otras veces, ni siquiera nos tocamos.

Pasa una semana y yo estoy mucho mejor, Mi madre y Christian se marchan a sus casas.

Me quedo sola, les pido de favor a todos, incluido Ian que no me visiten en un tiempo, que quiero estar completamente sola , y si algo me pasa o necesito ayuda les avisare enseguida .

ME tomo una semana más para mí. Me recupero por completo en casa , no hay visitas, no hay teléfonos que suenen. SOLO YO. Pienso en que es lo que hare con mi vida, intento vencer mis pesadillas sobre Jack , convencerme a mí misma que ese hombre está lejos y que no regresara para hacerme daño, ni a mis seres queridos.

A la siguiente semana me presento a trabajar , esta vez ; Como la nueva jefa . Noto miradas en contra de mí, seguro que no entienden como yo me quede con el puesto de Jack y como eh faltado casi un mes al trabajo, por fortuna las aun marcas de mis golpes hacen aún más creíble la historia de mi accidente . Pasa un tiempo en lo que me acostumbro a mi nuevo cargo, y me siento fascinada, mantengo mi mente y tiempo ocupado en todo momento .

Llamo a Ian para darle un nuevo empleo , a lo que el acepta inmediatamente, sé que esto significaría incluso dejar de trabajar en el ANEX y poder estar con Alex más tiempo .

Christian y yo estamos en contacto a través de correos o cuando el trabajo lo requiere, nunca nos descuidamos pero tampoco forzamos las cosas para que se dé algo, pero al saber uno del otro nos tranquilizamos .

Me tomo mi tiempo para sanar, para volver a ser yo misma, esa Ana más despreocupada , y más libre, no la que teme por todo y todos, olvidar lo que me paso con Jack me toma mucho más tiempo e incluso considero tomar terapias, pero sé que esto no es sencillo y que tarde o temprano lo voy a olvidar. Christian retomo sus terapias con el , el también enfrenta su duelo por su bebe y por mí, por todo lo que el paso con Elena y le que ocurrió con Jack, ambos estábamos haciendo lo posible por salir adelante.

Ian Se hace cada vez más responsable, se dedica a su trabajo al 100% y cuando esta con Alex al 200% , Su humor sigue intacto al igual que su engreída personalidad, aun salimos y retomamos muy poco nuestras salidas de antes, Él sabe que lo que yo quiero más que nada es superar todo y sanar, por lo que tampoco ha intentado algo más conmigo, y se lo agradezco en el alma , creo que él podía ver Atraves de mi más que nadie .

Los fines de semana, en ocasiones llevamos a Alex a dar alguna vuelta, nos sirve a los dos el distraernos un poco . Y así… pasa el tiempo en lo que los 3 intentamos adaptarnos a una nueva y mejor vida.

_**-UN AÑO DESPUES -**_

-¡Ian! - ¿Dónde se metía ese tonto?

-¿Qué pasa Ana?

– Necesito que lleves estos papales a la oficina 8 y se las des al gerente porfavor, el estúpido de Mark quiere desistir del negocio y eso sería muy malo! Llévalos de prisa porfavor.

-Si Jefa!—y sale corriendo tan angustiado como yo. Si sale mal el trabajo nos iría mal a todos.

-¿Señorita Ana?

-¿Qué pasa Karen?

-El señor Mark está aquí, quiere hablar con usted -¡MIERDA! Tenía que ponerme lista y no dejar ir este odioso señor, mucho de él me recordaba a Jack, y era un fastidio , no ahora que porfin lo había superado .

Tengo una larga y fastidiosa platica con él , me cuesta mucho convencerlo de que trabaje con nosotros y él se hace del rogar, pero al final lo logro y acepta. ME felicito a mí misma y me pone feliz el haberlo logrado . Esto será muy importante para la empresa y no puedo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja .

Es viernes, así que me apuro para salir temprano.

-Y bien ¿ a dónde iremos eh? – Ian salía una hora antes que yo pero casi siempre me esperaba y cuando pasaba, nos íbamos a algún lugar a desestresarnos.

-No lo sé…la última vez fue pizza, ¿porque no dejas que Alex escoja ahora?

-pff. Qué más da—ponía los ojos en blanco exageradamente.

Desde hace ya casi un año, Alex vivía todo el tiempo con él, Carol y el habían llegado a un acuerdo y el decidió hacerse cargo por completo de Alex, con el empleo en SIP tenía más que suficiente para mantenerse ambos, y se habían hecho muy cercanos . Me daba mucho gusto por ellos.

Llegamos a casa de Ian y Alex decide pedir pollo, tenía mucho que no lo veía y se pone feliz de verme. Comienza a platicarnos de cómo le fue en su escuela y le dice a Ian que él tiene que ir mañana a ver sus calificaciones .

-Papa, me dijo mi maestra Sarah que debes de ir mañana temprano a ver mis calificaciones.

-Está bien, sé que mi comprensiva jefa me dará el permiso para salir temprano mañana

-Seguro, tu jefa es un amor de mujer aunque seguro de pondrá horas extras algún otro día.

-Papa…además mi maestra Sarah me dijo que tenían una conversación pendiente—a Ian casi se le atora el pollo y se pone rojo, lo cual nos hace reír a Alex y a mí.

-Oh… ¿seguro que el permiso es para ver CALIFICACIONES y no a la maestra Ian?

-Claro que sí, tú lo acabas de oír de mi hijo.

-¿Qué no es la misma Sarah que te hablo a la oficina hace una semana?—Ian se ponía cada vez más rojo y nervioso lo cual a mí me divertía.

-El pollo se va a enfriar, coman.

-¿Te gusta mi maestra papito?- el tono inocente de Alex hizo que yo me soltara a reír e Ian dejara de respirar .

-Jamás había visto a tu papa nervioso Alex, debe ser muy bonita tu maestra.

-Es casi tan bonita como tu Ana.

-¡basta ya los dos! Me ponen nervioso

Continuamos riendo y comiendo otro rato, se pasa el tiempo pero aún es temprano, Alex seguía hablado de su maestra cuando suena mi celular.

Hace mucho tiempo que no veía ese número en mi pantalla…

-¿Hola? – estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo sería escuchar su voz otravez, nos habíamos visto lo necesario en la empresa, e intentábamos mandarnos correos mínimo una vez a la semana .

-Hola Ana…¿Cómo estás? – sin duda él también estaba nervioso, solo que el sin duda lo disimulaba mejor que yo.

-Muy bien…¿y tú?

-¿Qué te parece si te lo digo en persona? Supe que lograste un buen negocio en SIP y quería celebrarlo invitándote a cenar, ¿Qué dices? . - ¿Verlo? ¿Cenar con él? Me moría de ganas de verlo, saber cómo estaba y tenerlo frente a mí una vez más. Pero una parte de mi tenía miedo de no saber cómo serían las cosas .

-Am…!Si! Está bien, ¿En dónde quieres que nos veamos? – mi voz de pronto sonaba entusiasmada y temí que él lo hubiera notado.

-¿quieres que pase por ti?

-No , traigo mi auto yo puedo llegar a donde tú me digas Christian, pero gracias.—Seguía tan protector y caballeroso como siempre.

-De acuerdo, te veré en el Restaurant de la Avenida Central en…¿una hora?

-Perfecto para mi . Te veo ahí en una hora entonces .

-No puedo esperar más Ana. Nos vemos. – Y sus últimas palabras me hacen suspirar y ponerme aún más nerviosa , hace mucho que no sentía todas esas mariposas en mi estómago. Mariposas que solo él podía poner ahí. Mi sonrisa se queda plasmada en mi cara aun cuanto cuelgo el teléfono, Ian lo nota inmediatamente.

-¿ Así que… el todopoderoso de tu magnate?

Hubo un tiempo en el que Ian me decía que no volviera a hablar con él , ni siquiera por correo, creo que estaba celoso . Pero Él también había cambiado, su nuevo trabajo y responsabilidad de tiempo completo con Alex lo habían golpeado a él también, por lo que sin darnos cuenta, éramos los mejores amigos y no volvimos a exigirnos nada más, YO me di cuenta de que quería mucho a Ian, pero que nuestra relación siempre fue mejor siendo solo amigos, en el trabajo cruzábamos palabras pero no tantas como pensamos, teníamos responsabilidades en que ocuparnos primero. Nuestras salidas se hicieron menos frecuentes pero jamás nos dejamos por completo, cuando salíamos temprano, como hoy. Nos dábamos el lujo de salir por ahí.

Quería lo mejor para Ian, quería que fuera feliz , y el verlo con Alex me dejaba claro que estaba en el camino correcto, Además Alex en más de una ocasión me dijo que Ian estaba con su maestra , así que supongo que tarde o temprano ese arroz se iba a cocer.

-Si…era él y….no sabes lo nerviosa que estoy en estos momentos—mi cara no decía lo contario.

-Vamos Ana… ese tipo te ha amado siempre y si te llamo es porque más le vale que haya cambiado

-Yo pienso lo mismo pero…¿y si no es así? ¿si algo sale mal?

-Si piensas así solo te sugestionaras, mejor mírate en el espejo y límpiate un poco porque si llegas así el espantado será el. – le arrojo mi servilleta a la cara.

Me arreglo un poco y me despido de Ian y Alex, los dejo jugando y riendo y me voy con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando voy manejando al Restaurant mis nervios se acumulan cada vez más y siento como si mis piernas no me respondieran .

AL llegar ahí, lo primero que hago es buscarlo …

Y ahí estaba.

Tal como lo recordaba , hermoso casi para ser ilegal , mirándome como si yo fuera la luz del sol y brindándome una sonrisa seductora. Tal como recordaba…

Cuando llego a la mesa me abre la silla y me da la mano para sentarme, al tocarlo volví a sentir esa corriente eléctrica entre ambos que tanto había extrañado.

Me pregunta por mi familia, mi trabajo….e incluso por Ian. Me deja sorprendida. Sin duda su control seguía siendo el mismo lo cual me hace feliz, sus impulsos habían disminuido notablemente al igual que sus celos .Su peculiar sentido del humor había vuelto, su mirada seductora seguía dominándome.

Sin duda los dos habíamos cambiado mucho y arreglado nuestros problemas casi por completo , lo que restara por cambiar seria ayudándonos entre los dos, pero lo que jamás podría cambiar es que seguíamos locos el uno por el otro .

Y nos miramos el uno al otro todo el tiempo y así los dos supimos inmediatamente que Estábamos Sanados, y Estábamos Listos para Estar juntos de nuevo.

**-FIN-**

**Bueno este cap estuvo más larguito ja, sé que muchos pensaron que la dejaría con Ian, pero Vamos…50 sombras de Grey NO es digno si ANA y CHRISTIAN no están juntos, quise que los personajes sufrieran tantito pero solo así se valoraron y cambiaron, a Ian lo deje feliz en todo sentido así que no puede haber reclamaciones :P. ESPERO que les haya gustado mi historia y luego andaré subiendo más n_n . GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LA SIGUIERON! **


End file.
